UN vacio de recuerdos
by angielizz
Summary: Pude soportar mil cosas, su operación, el dolor, el miedo y verlo en coma, pude soportar muchas cosas, incluso mas, pero no ver su pulso en seco.. y despues saber que no me reconocia. Terminado
1. Summary

**Disclaimer, los personajes de twilight no me pertenecen. La trama es mia, no se aceptan plagios.**

**Un vacio de recuerdos.**

**Angielizz**

* * *

SUMMARY:

Pude soportar mil cosas, su operación, el dolor, el miedo y verlo en coma, pude soportar muchas cosas, incluso mas, todo para abrir mis ojos y encontrarme con sus ojos verdes viéndome profundamente con su calida sonrisa, y saber que me reconocía aunque nunca antes me vio, pero no soportaría esto, no esto, no podía ver su pulso en seco... no, aquello solo seria mi perdición...y saber que no era nada, para lo que se me avecinaba...Yo era exactamente eso, nada para él.

- Ve lo de esta manera Bella, es como una segunda oportunidad – me digo pero no puedo creer en mis palabras, incluso suenan falsas en mi boca.

_- Es… una amnesia demasiado común Bella, así son algunas, es temporal… si, pero no sabemos en que momento llegaran sus recuerdos, y no serán todos a la vez, lo mas normal es que le lleguen en diferentes momentos, puede ser que con cualquier cosa, una palabra, una risa, algo clave, o simplemente de repente… pero no se cuanto tarde, él solo escuchara voces, nunca antes había visto, un día no es nada, así que… todo será como voces en su cabeza…_

_No pedía ser parte de su vida, ya no, se que seria imposible, podía ser al menos una amiga, una que lo vería con cientos de chicas como esa…_

_Solo espero al menos que si en verdad existan, si es que aun están sus recuerdos ahí, que vuelvan…_

_- Bella, han pasado meses, meses, él no esta avanzando, solo le vienen lagunas de recuerdos, creo que lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida…_

_- Lo amo Alice, lo amo, ¿Cómo me pides eso? Lo amo, no me importa si el ya no me recuerda, yo a él si._

_- Bella, mi hermano va a tu casa – dice la voz de Rose por el teléfono _

_- ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_- Bella, el ya lo sabe, no todo, pero estoy segura de que al menos si sabe lo que había entre ustedes… y esta… furioso..._

_- Mama… ¿puedo volver a casa? – le pregunto en un sollozo_

_- ¿Qué paso?_

_- Luego te cuento, solo quiero irme de este lugar – le digo llorando con el teléfono aun en mi mano_

_- Bella, por favor escúchame – me pide cuando yo estoy a punto de cruzar esa puerta para irme, para siempre, lo dejare, como él me había pedido que lo hiciera_

_- Déjame en paz – le grito y salgo corriendo._

* * *

Nota: Estare editando este fic por errores y eso, aun asi esta tecnicamente bien hecho, errores en acentos y esas cosas tranquilas.

**_Las invito a que pasen y lean UN DIA MAs_**


	2. Yo era ahora nada

**Gracias a todas las que commentaron el summary, puff... en total fueron 30 commentarios y SOLO ERA EL SUMMARY **

**espero que siwa igual n.n....**

**Chicas una sorpresa n.n**

**SECUELA DE SIN PODER MIRAR, MIRANDoTE  
**

**los personjes son de Meyer, la trama es mia y ustedes mis amadas lectoras**

**(el siwiente capi lo subo hasta el proximo, proximo lunes) este solo es un aviso... ke les dejare abajo...**

**disfruten el primer capi**

* * *

- Te quiero – dijo Edward en mi oído, sonreí como una tonta

- Yo mas – le dije, estas ultimas horas habían sido quizás las mejores desde que Edward se opero, el parecía que iba a replicarme algo pero su boca quedo entre abierta y una mueca extraña se puso en su cara, y comenzó cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, soltando mi mano y llevándosela a su pecho, yo lo mire confundida y con el miedo en mi mirada no sabia que se suponía que debía hacer, voltee a ver a los demás pero parecía que todos estaban en sus platicas

* * *

_- Saquen a la chica – dijo el doctor, sosteniendo el resucitador en sus manos_

_- ¡Edward, NO! – grite sin moverme, mis lagrimas salían de mis mejillas sin detenerse – me lo prometiste Edward, dijiste que no me dejarías, despierta – le grite, sentí como uno de los enfermeros me tomaba entre sus manos y me sacaba afuera – Edward, no, por favor no, NO, vamos despierta – seguí gritando, sintiendo como me levantaban del suelo y me sacaban_

_Caí al suelo arrodillada_

_¡DESPIERTA!, vamos Bella, es un mal sueño, despierta, hazlo, el esta vivo, no esta muerto, despierta, me grito pero nada, el maldito sonido sigue igual_

_Edward no puedes dejarme, no, por favor no_

_Prometiste que no me dejarías_

_Me lo prometiste_

_- Uno, dos, tres, ahora – decía el doctor, pero nada, el estado de su corazón no parecía volver_

_No puedes dejarme, no cuando éramos felices, las personas mas felices_

Sus palabras se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez

**_Si Algo sale mal, lo que sea… quiero que recuerdes que el poco tiempo que estuve a tu lado, fue el mejor momento para mí y pase lo que pase mientras mi corazón lata yo te seguiré amando_**

* * *

**"YO era AHORA nada"**

En un segundo todo lo cambia, vez la vida correr tras tus ojos día a día, segundo a segundo, minuto tras minuto, todo pasa así de rápido.

Nadie sabe en que momento una vida termina y una empieza, ese es uno de los grandes misterios.

Vemos y escuchamos hablar de personas que han sobrepasado miedos enormes

Dolores interminables

Enfermedades inacabables

Agonía Inagotable

Muerte lenta y dolorosa

Vida abrumada por sueños agotadores

Terrores infundados de alguna manera por los mismos seres, que llaman ellos queridos.

Es una lista interminable de cosas y personas

Pero eso no es lo más importante, eso es un cero a la izquierda, con lo que de verdad importa, y lo que importa…

Es que no importa a quienes o cuantos escuches decir aquello, simplemente aunque creas que tu también puedes…

Solo debes saber al final una cosa, no puedes.

Nadie esta preparado a eso, nadie, y si damos consejos tontos cuando creemos que es el momento, y si después las cartas se voltean no podemos seguir nuestros propios consejos.

Creemos que cuando sea el momento de ver a alguien partir estaremos preparados para el gran golpe, pero ¿Cómo estarlo? Si no sabemos cuando será

Nadie lo sabe, y si alguien tiene una idea aproximada de cuanto le queda, prefiere creer que no es así, y seguir su vida tal y como es, sin preocuparse, o hacerlo, sin querer que los demás lo sientan.

Pero al final de una rutina día a día, nos damos cuenta… que ver solamente la hora ya lo es demasiado duro…

Imaginamos que una rutina es lo mas sencillo, si no se rompe no hay de que preocuparse y si se rompe, entonces podemos decir que tenemos una idea nueva para hacer e inventar ese día.

Creemos que podemos enfrentar el miedo… pero la verdad es que… los seres mas brillantes en estos momentos y de los cuales sospecho que muchos solo dan la cara de lastima a sus rostros en lugar de la admiración que deberían dar.

Si, Admiración.

Admiración porque ellos pueden levantarse día a día

Admiración porque aunque parezcan mas débiles, tienen mas ganas de vivir

Admiración porque ellos no se derrumban a la primera

Admiración porque no por nada siguen aun aquí.

Y Admiración es una palabra que no alcanza a describir lo que en verdad se debería de sentir…

Admiración, que nunca sentiré por mí, porque aunque haya escuchado cientos de cosas, de muchas personas, nunca, nunca, podré evitar sentir el dolor que ciento ahora…

Golpeo con un puño el suelo, me duele, si, pero no tanto como me duele mi garganta al sentir un nudo ahí, el dolor que siento me hace querer morir…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando mas felices éramos?

¿Por qué? Es que acaso la vida no lo ah tratado ya demasiado mal

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Edward?

Ciento como mis lágrimas evitan mi visión, pero aun así no es un dolor completo para poder caer en la inconsciencia, como desearía haber quedado en un shock más largo y duradero.

Al menos así no sentiría esto.

Escucho las palabras de los doctores adentro "uno, dos, tres, ahora" Escucho como suena la descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, escucho como Esme solloza de dolor

Escucho como Alice grita "No, no, no" escucho como Rosalie llora, y Emmet se golpea en la cabeza, escucho a Jasper, intentando tranquilizar a Alice, aunque en su voz se escucha su propio dolor "es fuerte, lo lograra" le repite pero parece que esas palabras son las que él quiere creer

Escucho mis sollozos rotos, y cada vez que digo "No me dejes Edward", lo ah prometido, no puede dejarme, no, por favor, no

Pero si hay un sonido que odio, es el de esa maquina que me dice que Edward no tiene pulso, y no se si lo tendrá

"Una mas" – dice el doctor, quiero ir y quitarle el resucitador, para hacerlo por mi misma

"no esta respondiendo, aumenten la descarga" esa es la voz de una doctora dentro, quiero morir, quiero desaparecer… quiero… quiero todo, y se que no podré tener nada de lo que quiero…

Me siento como los paracaidista, supongo que si haz intentado paracaidismo, lo sabes, y si no, debo explicarlo…

cuando estas en el cielo, un segundo justo después que haz saltado, quieres volver, quieres regresar el tiempo, quieres que exista una manera de volver al avión, pero se llama paracaídas no para-volar, quieres que el tiempo pase rápido, y el sentimiento de no saldré de aquí se vaya, y gritas de lo que sea, solo lo haces… de emoción, tristeza, miedo, adrenalina, lo que sea, solo los profesionales gritan pero mas haya de otra cosa, como costumbre o una forma de liberarse…

No quiero decir que tenía ganas de gritar, o que si fuese más experta y tuviese experiencia no sentiría el dolor, porque lo sentiría.

Lo que quiero decir es que me sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás, nadie me sacaría de esta, el tiempo no transcurría mas rápido o mas lento, los minutos seguirían siendo sesenta segundos, la gravedad no se acabaría, no existen las maquinas del tiempo que lo hagan mover, y el sentimiento no se va, hasta que no termine

Y ahí es cuando entra mi sentimiento en acción, decepción, es cuando haz comprendido todo lo anterior y tus esperanzas se mueren

Ahora entendía cuando Edward decía que si no se había hecho la operación era porque era una de sus pocas esperanzas, y la verdad ahora entiendo, que las esperanzas rotas te matan.

Debe volver, tienes que volver Edward, por favor.

Es como cientos de ideas y sueños echados a la basura

Edward, por favor, por favor, no me dejes, por favor, no me importa como, vuelve, si estas en coma no me interesa, si vuelves ciego sabes que no será ningún problema, si me olvidas lo soportare, si pierdes otro sentido al menos sobreviviste

- Edward – susurre al viento, queriendo escapar de este abismo negro en el que me sumergía segundo a segundo.

Un sonido, y no uno seguido, en realidad pausado y distante comenzaron a sonar, levante mi mirada hacia la habitación para ver como el aparato que decía el pulso de Edward, avisaba que existía uno.

Limpie mis lágrimas porque necesitaba ver, necesitaba.

-Lleven lo a observación - dijo una enfermera, mientras sacaban a Edward, me levante para darles espacio y pude ver su rostro, con sus ojos cerrados, vamos Edward tu puedes, sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido, siempre creí que cuando resucitaban a alguien este abría los ojos, pero al parecer en la vida real no era así.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Esme al doctor de Edward

-logramos revivirlo… le haremos unos análisis, debemos estar seguros de que es lo que afecto a su cerebro

-¿De que habla? – dijo Rosalie con voz ronca

-suele suceder, cuando alguien no da a su cerebro oxigeno, este tiene… por así decirlo, fallas… debemos ver que partes del cerebro de Edward han resultado dañadas, esperamos que no afecte a su sentido de vista o algún otro.

-Gracias – dijo Carlisle

-Lo que sea por él, los mantendré informados – dijo el doctor y después se retiro

-Be- Bella – dijo Alice con voz entre cortada

-¿Si?

-Vamos a la cafetería, para hacer tiempo ven… de seguro estas cansada… - dijo Alice, asentí y me deje guiar por ella, Emmet iba abrazado de Rose enterando su cabeza en el cabello de ella, supuse que ocultando su cara

-Yo iba detrás de Alice y Jasper, que iban abrazados, limpie mis mejillas, y mis ojos para poder ver mejor, no me di cuenta cuando termine por caminar al lado de Jasper, este al verme a su lado, paso su brazo por mis hombros, al igual que tenia el otro con Alice

- ¡Hey! Decídete por una – dijo Emmet, volteando a vernos, sus ojos estaban rojos y su mejilla -sonrosada

- mmm… no me gusta ser envidioso, y causar dolor así que… me quedo con ambas – dijo, Alice le dio un leve golpecito

-Bella, con chicos así no nos conviene – dijo con la intención de quitarse de ahí, pero Jasper nos apretó mas contra él

No duramos mucho tiempo en la cafetería, la verdad es que nadie traía demasiada hambre, Jasper y Emmet parecían intentar relajar el tenso ambiente, y la tensión que sentíamos todos, haciendo bromas contra Alice y esta respondía rápido a estas, a los minutos habían llegado Alec y Jane.

Esta ultima la habían tenido que tranquilizar para que no entrase en shock, solamente con la palabra "murió" se puso a llorar, Jasper tuvo que decirle que lograron revivirlo, luego me abrazo a mi, y le devolví aquel gesto, como si supiese el dolor que yo sentía, fue un lindo gesto, creo.

Una vez que terminamos de comer y todos estábamos un poco más relajados, nos levantamos para ir con Carlisle y Esme, ellos estaban abrazándose y platicando al parecer

-Hola Alec, Jane – dijo Carlisle en modo de saludo, Jane solo con ver a Esme se aventó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Esme la tranquilizo diciéndole que Edward era fuerte.

-Bueno… - dijo llegando el doctor – parece que aparentemente el sentido de visión no esta afectado, pero eso solo es lo que parece… no vemos ningún otro sentido, pero aun así en un momento le haremos unas preguntas, acaba de despertar, esta algo… confundido, quiere verlos – dijo el doctor.

-Gracias – dijo Jane y abrazo al doctor, Alec dejo escapar una risita pero Jane lo miro feo

-Pero… mientras le haga las preguntas… no quiero que me distraigan a Edward, no van a hablar, nada – dijo el doctor, asentimos al mismo tiempo – acompáñenme – lo seguimos hasta el área donde decía OBSERVACIONES en letras grandes y obscura, de ahí entramos a una habitación mas y pude ver a Edward, que estaba mirando a todas partes, cuando nos vio llegar solo observo al doctor

-Muy bien Edward, necesito hacerte unas preguntas… ¿Puedes decirme el color de la habitación?

-Blanca

-¿La de tu bata?

-Azul

-El color de mis ojos

-Negros

-¿Cuánto es cinco mas cinco? – pregunto

-Diez

-¿Podrías decirle cualquier cosa? – pregunto el doctor dirigiéndose a Esme, ella se acerco a la camilla y le dijo

-Me haz dado un gran susto

-¿Mama? – pregunto Edward, lo mire confundida, casi parecía que nunca antes la había visto, Esme lo abrazo y Edward le correspondió el abrazo

-¿Cuáles son los nombres de tus hermanos?

-Alice y Rosalie y Emmet y Jasper

-¿Y primos?

-Jane y Alec – respondió

-Bueno, creo que vas bien… - señalo a Emmet con la cabeza – di lo que sea – dijo el doctor

-Lo que sea – respondió Emmet, haciéndonos reír

-Que gracioso Emmet – dijo Edward, esta vez no parecía tan sorprendido de que Edward lo reconociera. – la verdad es que siempre creí que eras mas fuerte… supongo que Jasper lo es mas, este parecía a punto de discutir cuando el doctor los interrumpió

- Acércate a Edward – dijo hablándole a Jane, ella se acerco al lado de su camilla

- Edward, cierra los ojos y con tu mano dime… ¿Quién es? – le dijo, Edward llevo su mano al rostro de ella, y cerro los ojos, no tardo demasiado en volverlos abrir

-Jane – dijo y esta lo abrazo

-Demasiados abrazos hoy hermanita – dijo Alec en protesta

-Tu cállate – le replico esta.

-Yo me uno al abrazo – dijo Rosalie

-Bajate Rose – se quejo Jane

-Ya niñas arriba – dijo Carlisle

-¿Papá?

-Hola Edward – Jane, Alice y Rosalie se quitaron…

-Edward… ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Diecisiete – dijo

-¿Puedes decirme un aproximado de que mes estamos? – pregunto el doctor

-inicios de Diciembre – un segundo, solo un segundo necesite para entender aquella simple respuesta que parecía inofensiva, mas a mi me había dolido

-¡NO! – grite sin poder contenerme

-¿Bella, podrías… - no termino la frase cuando yo estaba saliendo de ahí, al final eso iba a pedirme, corrí, necesitaba estar sola, lo necesitaba mas que nada…

Comencé a correr, muchos me miraban con temor, miedo, otras confundidas, unas mas con burlas pero a mi nada de eso me importaba yo solo deseaba escapar de ahí.

Una vez que Salí de ahí, corrí al parque que estaba enfrente, me puse en la sombra de un árbol y me senté tomando mis rodillas con fuerza y llevándolas a mi pecho.

Podía ver como muchas miradas estaban centradas en mí pero no me importaba

Tome el collar que había estado conmigo los días que Edward estuvo en coma, lo tome con mi mano y desee con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto fuese solo un mal sueño, lo desee con todo… mas parecía que no iba a despertar, no era un sueño.

Me queje mentalmente con la vida, y me pregunte ¿Qué es lo que hice yo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué hicimos Edward y yo?

Que bien cumplía sus promesas Edward, o al menos esta.

Me amaría hasta que su corazón dejase de latir, y así había sido, ahora el ya no me amaba, no me recordaba, yo ya no era nada para él.

* * *

H0o0ola chicas, jejeje.... me imagino ke se han tomado por sorpresa este capi, ya ke dije ke seria despues de semana santa n.n...

per00oo es un RECORDATORIO

de...

VOTEN POR Mi, DE HOY AL OCHO DE ABRIL SE LLEVA A CABO LA VOTACION DEL GRUPO TRES DONDE ESTAN MIS DOS ONE-SHOT...

El dolor mas grande

y

No me dejes, No me alejes....

las invito a votar

ahora si, los otros capis comienzan a subirse hasta despues de mis vacas de semana santa, es decir el proximo lunes, no este ke viene, hasta el otro....

pero si kedo en los finalistas, subire el sewundo para invitarlas a ke voten por mi...

bes0o0os

dejen commentario0o0os POR FAVOR

la pagina de la votacion es la siwiente...

www. fanfiction. net/ ~thesadnessstorycontest

(todo pegado...


	3. Quien era yo para él? una desconocida

**Este capi se lo dedico a M. Angelica, gracias por la imagen para este fic...**

chicas las amooo

ustedes ya lo saben, y yo se los eh dicho miles de millones de veces...

x.x

en fin, el caso de este es para puf, estoy emocionadisima x.x..

eh kedado entre las finalistas del concurso, con el fic de EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE, necesito ke por favor, lo lean, entren a mi perfin y si les wusta.... entrar a la siwiente pagina...

www. fanfiction. net/ ~thesadnessstorycontest (todo pegado)

si????

las votaciones para esto es de hoy, ocho de abril al 16 creo...

las adoro,

lamento que este no sea un capi, pero reitero que cuando me lo envien lo subire las adoro... asi que atentas cuando les aparezca ke eh subido new capi, i aunke solo aparezcan tres, es ke ya eh cambiado este....

bes0os........

PD

PROMETO COMO BUENA CHICA KE SI GANO SUBIrE CAPI DOBLE, en son de un gracias enorme y i grande felicidad, tambien las invito a ke lean en esa misma pagina los fics de las finalistas adios...

pd de pd,...

las invito a ke lean el fic mio y de clara, POR SIEMPRE TUYO.... y el fic de CLARA, Better Together este es el summary de este

SUMMARY¿Qué puede pasar en dos meses?Podrá un amor de verano ser destinado a ser para ella?Podría ser que las peores vacaciones de su vida resultarán ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida? Encontrara lo que nunca pensó encontrar, y mucho menos en Forks, el amor

Ojala les llame la atencion... i

el de POR SIEMPRE TUYO

Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, llevabamos años de amistad, y yo años enamorado de ella... la razon por la que eramos solo amigos,era porke no podia ser yo el culpable de romper esta amistad,suprimire mis sentimientos, lo lograre, o eso crei POV EDWARD

la pagina donde las pueden encontrar es....

www. fanficion. net/ ~ClaraAngielizzStories

**Chicas les dejo el capitulo 2.... me salio creo que intermedio n¡ muy largo ni corto....**

**espero que les guste...**

**bessitos**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

- Bella… oh Bella – dijo Alice en cuanto me vio llegar al hotel, le había llamado avisándole que necesitaba ir al hotel a dormir, ella me dijo que me esperarían ahí.

- Hola Alice – dije abrazándola, la necesitaba, necesitaba a mi amiga, necesitaba que todo volviese a ser como antes.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto

- ¿Cómo debería de estar?

- Yo… no lo se – dijo avergonzada e incluso dolida

- ¡Me olvido Alice!, el no me recuerda, no es posible que me pasen estas cosas a mi justo después de que… no es justo – llore más

- Tranquila Bella, el doctor dijo que su amnesia es temporal, el te recordara tarde o temprano

- Perdóname – le dije llorando, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, ella se tuvo que arrodillar a mi lado – perdón Alice, se que no eh sido buena amiga desde… lo que paso… pero… - me interrumpió

- Hey Bella, para nada, yo y Rose fuimos las que te tratamos mal, por un simple mal entendido, tu perdónanos a nosotras – me dijo ella

- Yo ya lo hice – le dije llorando

- Tranquila, tranquila, no te quiero ver así… - me dijo con sus ojos brillosos, a causa de las lagrimas contenidas

- ¿Podemos… volver… a ser como antes de todo este rollo? – pregunte

- claro que si Bella – dijo Alice - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que… - la interrumpí

- no, tengo sueño – dije levantándome del suelo – buenas noches – me despedí y me fui a la cama donde había dormido con Edward tranquilamente y ahora las cosas habían cambiado simplemente sin que me pusiese dar cuanta de eso.

- Bella, hoy sale Edward del hospital – me dijo Esme cuando me senté a desayunar, supuse que trajeron comida del restaurante del hotel o pidieron para que se las trajeran

- Ok… ¿Quién se supone que seré para él? – le pregunte con voz rota, ¿Quién seria?, una desconocida, él ni siquiera me recordaba, ni siquiera sabia quien era yo, ni siquiera le importaba, ni siquiera sentía algo por mi

- Este… - pareció sentirse incomoda - Alice y Rosalie le dijeron que ustedes se conocieron desde el primer día de clases que él fue a la escuela, que eres amiga de ellas, pero el doctor dijo que no podrían decirle nada a lo referente de ti y a el, ya que el doctor quiere que por si mismo Edward te recuerde, la verdad no estoy muy segura de la historia que se inventaron Bella… pero estoy muy segura de una cosa y esa cosa es que mi hijo te ama, se que te va recordar Bella, ustedes han sido fuertes esto solo es un escalón mas que deben pasar – uno y muy grande, pensé

- Esto es diferente, porque ahora simplemente ya no estamos ambos y unidos, Edward no sabe quien soy, el perdió su memoria un mes antes de conocerme, ¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso? ¿Cómo? – dije mirando la comida que tenia frente a mi

- Bella, si mi hijo te ama, como decía y se que sentía eso, por ti, si es así, el te va a recordar tarde o temprano y entonces ustedes estarán otra vez juntos

- No puedo… Esme, no puedo, me va a doler verlo y saber que él no me mirara con los mismos ojos, ver abrazando a su hermana y saber que el no me abrazara como antes, no me dirá… no escuchare, te amo de su parte y eso me va a matar Esme, creo que… debería irme… quizás un tiempo… con mi mama – dije dudando de mis propias palabras, la idea de alejarme de Edward simplemente me parecía muy difícil de cumplir

- No lo hagas Bella, mi hijo te ama, solo dale tiempo de que te recuerde, por favor – dijo Esme mirándome con sus ojos brillando por las lagrimas, y que sepa que me ama, pensé otra vez irónicamente

- OK… espero que tengas razón Esme porque si no es así, no se como voy a sobrevivir - le dije siendo sincera

- Cariño, hoy nos iremos – me dijo Esme, asentí sin ganas de decir nada más

Después de que termine de comer, fui a darme un baño y una vez lista guarde todas mis cosas en las maletas, al parecer todos se habían llevado las suyas, la maleta de Edward estaba ahí aun, la tome y la abrí, debía de sacar evidencia ¿o no?

Lo primero que vi, fue una carta era la letra de Edward la tome para sorprenderme con lo que decía

_Para Bella_

_De Edward…_

Abrí el sobre y saque la hoja que tenia adentro, la abrí por completo y la comencé a leer

_Bella…._

_Espero que solo la leas en caso de que… yo haya muerto…_

_ Si las cosas salen mal, espero que encuentres la carta y la leas…_

_Espero con toda el alma que no lo hagas, porque si lo haces, significa que algo salio mal, no importa que, quiero si se diese el caso, de esta manera despedirme de ti, cuando mis papas murieron me hubiese gustado que se despidiesen de mi, de cualquier manera, mas sin embargo eso nunca pasa, intente hacer la excepción, quiero que sepas que te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré, ahora mismo te amo, eres la persona por la cual haría cualquier cosa, me gustaría que así fuese o hubiese sido siempre, te amo, y nunca me cansare de decírtelo, porque se que si te lo digo y tu me correspondes, en ese caso se que no es solo un sueño y si lo fuese es en ese caso el mejor de todos los sueños que eh tenido, te amo, eres la única que ha llegado a mi corazón y la que siempre estará en este, pero se que eso tu ya lo sabes…. No te imaginas lo difícil que es escribirte esto, porque en verdad espero que las cosas salgan bien, mas existen posibilidades y no quiero irme sin decirte lo importante y especial que eres para mi, eres mi centro, mi sol, mi cielo, mi lluvia, mi todo, te amo… nunca olvides lo bien que nos la pasamos, nunca olvides los buenos momentos, no lo hagas pero no me recuerdes día a día, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que termines por formar al pasar los años, una hermosa familia, una que desafortunadamente tu y yo nunca pudimos hacer, pero la que me gustaría haber formado a tu lado, vive por ambos y lucha como si luchases por mi, te amo, siempre y ahora…_

_Por siempre tuyo Edward_

Las lagrimas salían de mis mejillas sin parar, intente secarlas pero era casi imposible, volví a doblar la carta y la metí en el sobre, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que había otras cartas mas las tome, todas iban dirigidas a diferentes personas, pero hubo otra que decía mi nombre, la tome y la abrí

_Para Bella… _

_En caso de que mi memoria falle y mis recuerdos en una caja fuerte se guarden… y se han abandonado a un vació de recuerdos interminables._

Al inicio no comprendí, ¿Él sabia que podía quedar sin memoria?

_Lamento lo siguiente que te diré, lo lamento en verdad, espero que nunca leas esta carta, porque si es así, significa que me odio a mi mismo como a nadie mas, te amo espero que lo sepas, estoy enamorado de ti como nunca lo estuve antes, espero que comprendas que la serie de acciones que me están llevando al grado de tener que explicarte esto están fuera de mi alcance, espero que puedas perdonarme, porque yo no me puedo perdonar incluso ahora que escribo esta carta, Bella.. Ahí algo que quizás deba de explicarte… el doctor me… explico que era muy probable que pudiese tener amnesia después de la operación si esta saliese bien, se que es envidioso de mi parte, quizás debí decírtelo, pero solo soy un idiota que ni sabiendo las consecuencias entiende, según el me explico, la amnesia no seria permanente mas sin embargo como mínimo mi mente recordaría solo hasta dos, cincos meses quizás atrás, eso significa…. Que es muy probable que no estés en mis recuerdos, se que te amo y que si hubiese visto me hubiese enamorado de ti, por favor, te lo pido y ruego por lo que mas quieras, enamorare otra vez, haz que te recuerde eres el único ser que quiero para mi, incluso aunque no me correspondieses, por favor, temo que estés mas que enfadada conmigo, y que no hagas lo que te pido, pero por favor si en verdad me amas, no actúes por actuar y haz lo que te hubiese gustado que hiciera yo en tu lugar, no olvides las muchas veces que te dije cuanto te quería ni las cientos de veces que te bese, no lo olvides por que aunque yo lo haga, siempre te amare solo están mis recuerdos enterrados sin que yo sea conciente de esto, te amo, espero y puedas recordarme… y sobre todo perdonarme _

_Si quieres un consejo… solamente enamoradme otra vez, no me digas lo que paso entre nosotros, yo debo de recordarlo solo…_

_Posdata: Nunca olvides como es sentir la lluvia, hazme recordar eso y yo te recordare _

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?, no entendía nada, solo tenia ganas de golpearlo por no haberme dicho nada de eso, pero debía de ser inteligente, tome las cartas, todas, y las metí en mi maleta, esta era la única manera de evitarme problemas, luego se las daría a cada uno o buscaría algo que hacer con estas.

************EN EL HOSPITAL************

- Bella, ¿Cómo estas? – me pregunto Carlisle en cuanto me vio entrando a la sala de espera.

- Bien… creo… ¿Crees que pueda… entrar? – pregunte algo cohibida

- Yo creo que si… ayer pregunto por ti… - dijo con una sonrisa triste

- ¿Por mi? – pregunte con esperanza

- Si… bueno, gritaste y luego saliste casi corriendo, Edward es muy intuitivo y eso no paso desapercibido, deberías antes encontrar a Rosalie y Alice, están en la cafetería, quizás te convenga escuchar la historia que le dijeron a Edward – yo solo asentí, algo ida, y comencé a caminar a donde me dijo, cuando llegue ahí, las vi sentadas platicando en una mesa solas y cómodas

- Hola – dije y me senté

- Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estas? – me dijo Rosalie con una mirada de disculpa

- Bien, fue un día duro ayer, eso fue todo – dije dando a entender que no quería hablar mas sobre mi estado de animo

- Ok… ¿Quieres algo para comer? – me pregunto

- No… en realidad vine porque Carlisle me dijo que les preguntara sobre lo que le dijeron ayer a Edward – fui directo al grano, sin evasivas

- Oh… eso… - dijo Rosalie mirando a todas partes como si estuviese temiendo algo

- Si… podrías decirme que paso – le dije mirándola

- Es difícil, intentare explicarme Bella, pero la verdad es que debes intentar comprenderme que no sabia que historia inventarme, y yo bueno… fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no es como si le hubiese mentido, solo reserve algunas cosas – dijo mirando el suelo

- Solamente dímelo y ya – le exigí

- No es tan fácil Bella

- Nada en la vida es Fácil Rosalie así que dímelo – le dije

FLASH BACK POV NARRADORA

Después de que Bella, saliese corriendo la mirada de Edward se perdió en esa puerta por donde ella había salido, intentaba recordarla, el creía que pudo llegar a conocerla, es decir si la chica estaba ahí era por algo, ¿no?, pero entre mas lo intentaba, mas sentía una muralla tapando sus recuerdos eso lo frustraba y demasiado, intento una vez mas y nada, era como si algo estuviese evitando enseñarle lo que el deseaba ver, lo peor de todo es que parecía que entre mas lo intentaba, su cabeza parecía que iba a explotar volteo su mirada a su familia, y vio en sus caras dolor, lastima y pena, el doctor, salio por la puerta y lo siguió su papa, Esme le dio un beso en su frente y salio, no comprendía nada pero no deseaba preguntar se sentía mal a la idea de que él no debía estar ahí, era como si estuviese desprotegido, pero aquello incluso en su mente sonaba estupido, ya que se trataba de su familia no de una manada de lobos hambrientos, pero para él aquellos rostros incluso le eran desconocidos, y como no serlo, vivió casi ocho años con ellos ciego, y en ese tiempo no los vio, dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a quienes debía de ser sus hermanos, miro a la chica rubia y con figura perfecta que se estaba acercando a el, la reconoció al instante, sus facciones eran las mismas que cuando eran niños, Rosalie, se sintió protegido, al menos reconocía sus facciones, no era una total desconocida ¿verdad?

- Rose – dijo Edward con una alegría que se sorprendió el mismo, ella derramo una lagrima y lo abrazo, el le devolvió el abrazo, con ella se sentía protegido, era su hermana ¿Cómo no estarlo?

- Edward, dios, no sabes el susto que me diste - luego miro hacia la chica que estaba detrás de Rose, era mas pequeña, sus facciones eran muy lindas y finas y su cabello corto estaba para todas partes, pero al igual que a Rosalie, a esta también la reconoció, su hermanita al final de cuentas no había cambiado mucho, es decir tenia el mismo color de cabello, solo que lo tenia corto a como el recordaba, y sus labios era igual de finos y pequeños que cuando eran niños, incluso creía recordar que el la molestaba diciéndole que si con esa boquita no le daba hambre

- Hola, Alice – dijo Edward sonriendo, Alice le devolvió la sonrisa con alivio al saber que su hermano la reconoció, ella lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dio besos en sus mejillas, haciéndolo sonrojar, miro Edward a otro lado pidiendo ayuda y se encontró con un chico de cabello rubio,- Jasper – dijo Edward, no era difícil reconocerlo al final el parentesco con Rosalie existía, el lo miro con una sonrisa y quito a su novia de su hermano

- Deja respirar a Edward, Alice – dijo Jasper jalándola de la cintura

- No me digas que debo hacer, casi no lo vuelvo a ver y tu me dices ahora esto, no tenéis derecho – dijo indignada

- ¿Quién era la chica que salio? – pregunto Edward, todos lo miraron con sorpresa, todos esperaban que Edward aguantara la curiosidad, pero su hermano al parecer no tenia mucha paciencia

- Es Bella… - dijo Jane dejando la frase incompleta, obviamente guardaba esperanzas de que dijera Edward terminando la frase de ella algo como "…OH si Bella, mi novia" o lo que fuera, pero la mirada de Edward era de confusión absoluta

- ¿Y ella es…? - Ante esa pregunta todos se sintieron incómodos, no sabían que decirle, pero era obvio que no podrían decirle, es tu novia, así que Rosalie ante su idea contesto

- Bueno entraste a la escuela y Bella se hizo tu amiga desde el primer día, son técnicamente inseparables, ella me quito el lugar de confidente, Esme y Carlisle la adoran, claro, y tu a ella también – dijo Rosalie, sin mentirle pero sin decirle toda la verdad

- ¿Por qué se fue entonces?

- Porque tu y ella se conocieron en Inicios de Enero y perdiste aparentemente la memoria en Inicios de Diciembre, no recuerdas nada después de eso, y le dolió que no la recuerdes, le habías prometido que esto no pasaría, y ahora haz roto la promesa – dijo Alice algo enojada

- Entonces… ¿Yo tengo la culpa? – dijo confundido

- No – respondió automáticamente Emmet

- Háblame mas de ella – pidió Edward, el quería saber como era su amistad, y no podría encontrar respuesta en sus recuerdos por que parecía que no existían, no los podía encontrar y eso lo molestaba

- El doctor dijo que tu solo debes recordar todo sin ayuda de nadie – dijo Jasper, antes de que alguna de las dos dijera algo

- OH… - dijo algo decepcionado por la idea, no por interés por la chica, en realidad ni siquiera la reconoció, mas sin embargo suponía que su amistad debía ser muy grande para que ella hubiese estado con el después de que lo operaron

- Edward tengo que ir a buscar a Bella, no se donde este, me preocupa – dijo Alice

- OK, cuídate – dijo Edward, Alice asintió y se llevo de la mano a Jasper para que el la acompañara, ellos salieron por la puerta y Edward miro a Emmet

- Así que… ¿Jasper es más fuerte que yo? – dicho eso, se abalanzo sobre Edward haciéndole plancha, Edward lo comenzó a golpear jugando pero Emmet de que pesaba, pesaba.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

Las amo... dejen commentarios si????????

hawanme feliz n.n


	4. Todo habia cambiado

**Disclaimer... blablabla,... ya e lo sabe, personas de Meyer, Trama mia y ustedes mis lectoras mis mas grandes socias para el flujo de imaginacion...**

**Agradecimientos....**

1.- Anacullen13 *Chicasagacrepusculo 3.-Amyel1806 *Lquibell *Evitacullen **(porfavor, no quiero mas moridas, terminare como Jasper) ***Ferbrandon 7.-lkdv *Lucchi **(BIENVENIDA) ***MissbennetCullen 10.-Vampire Princess *Katherinedecullen *Martuuu *daniwashere *PurebloodPrincessCullen 15.-Dreams Hunter *Marielitha Cullen *Anaidt 18.-EstercullenSwan *Jiiu *Isabella 21.-Lux *Manitas *Jimeneis *Adiereny *Eclipse TwilightIris *mayce *Yari_Alice95 *Anamariarc 28.-Camy...

Y a aquellas lectoras silenciosas, las invito a dejar de ser silenciosas para ser RUIDOSAS n.n, esto no es una biblioteca chicas jajaja... (si lo fuera ya me habrian corrido por inculcarlas a sufrir y llorar, de seguro estaria en la carcel por pena de muerte, acusada de causar dolor x.x... i a ustedes las habrian sacado por lloorar, reir, carcajearse y todo eso n.n)

Como siempre, las invito a que voten por mi por el one shot de EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE, en el capi de ayer encontraran la pagina-....

i sobre todo a leer los dos fics que les pedi ayer... por fis... SI????

el de Por siempre tuyo y better Together... s???

**El lema de siempre chicas... NO USEN MAQUILAJE... **

**Capi dedicado... a ti n.n**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

"Todo había cambiado"

POV BELLA

Ahora me dirigía al lugar que quizás terminaba por hacerme sentir peor, me dirigía a la conversación que terminaría por destruirme y quizás romperme en mil pedazos, pero me dirigía a ese lugar, sin poder ni querer evitarlo

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entre cerrándola con cuidado, esperaba que él estuviese dormido y no quería ser yo quien lo despertara, tome aire varias veces y di un suspiro, di media vuelta para encarar mi próximo sufrimiento y quizás quien me lastimaria sin siquiera querer ni saber, pero con suerte estaría dormido.

Cuando me di media vuelta, me di cuenta que él me miraba entre nervioso y confundido, si tan solo supiera lo confuso que es todo para mi, ayer lo bese y hoy simplemente no podré, ayer me amaba y hoy ni siquiera me recuerda

-Hola Edward, soy Bella – dije, esas palabras me lastimaron, porque era horrible explicar como me sentía al presentarme a quien ayer fue mi novio y hoy solo soy para el una completa desconocida

-Hola Bella… mis hermanas me hablaron de ti… - dijo con una media sonrisa, le devolví a duras penas la sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confundido, y molesto, muy molesto sobre todo – dijo mirando a otra parte

-¿Por qué? – le pregunte

-intento recordarte, lo intento en verdad pero no puedo, simplemente es imposible intentarlo, todo parece que es en vano, el doctor me dijo que seria difícil recordar, porque solo serán voces, la mayoría de mis recuerdos y eso me va a confundir, pero simplemente no puedo, intento pero es como si una muralla estuviese entre yo y mis recuerdos – dijo mirándome

-Quizás con el tiempo… - le dije

-No, simplemente no puedo atarme a esa idea, quiero recordarte, Alice dijo que tú y yo nos hicimos muy unidos,… ¿Cómo era nuestra amistad? – quise bufar ante la palabra "Amistad", arr ni siquiera me agradaba la idea de ser yo su amiga

-Si, éramos inseparables – le dije siendo sincera

-¿Cómo… como es que… como nos hicimos amigos? – me pregunto

-Yo este… bueno Edward creo que lo mejor es que tu por ti mismo lo averigües esas cosas, el doctor prefiere que sea por ti mismo – le dije, no quería comenzar a mentir

-Por favor… estoy seguro que yo haría eso por ti, si el caso fuese al revés, solo… cosas sencillas

-Solo cosas superficiales, no puedo responderte cosas con profundidad – le dije y me acerque a donde el estaba, sentándome en una silla que estaba a su lado izquierdo, la misma en la que había estado cuando él había despertado del coma y me había besado, hice una mueca ante el recuerdo.

-Te prometo que no te haré preguntas profundas – me dijo

-Gracias…

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?

-Eras mi compañero de clases… en una materia… y el primer día que entrantes me tirastes y caí sobre ti – dije, el me miro con su boca entre -abierta, como si hubiese esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa

-¿Qué tan rápido nos hicimos amigos? – me pregunto mirando al techo

-Muy rápido…

-Mis hermanas me dijeron que eres su amiga… te hiciste primero mi amiga y después de ellas – me dijo, lo mire sorprendida, el me miro al ver mi silencio y luego explico – es decir… supongo que eso paso o no – me miro, yo asentí – si es que te tire fue porque no nos conocíamos… y según Rose fue el primer día… ¿no? – me miro casi confundido como si todo aquello fuesen puras tonterías de su cabeza

-oh… si – le dije

-¿De que hablamos? – me pregunto

-sobre… si me gustaba la lluvia – le dije y una lagrima escapo de mis ojos, una, que trajo otra, y otra, y así sucesivamente, lleve mi cabeza a mis manos, era horrible saber que Edward ya ni siquiera me recordaba, y me mataba por dentro porque… porque me dolía, era horrible, era como sentir como te matan en carne viva o como te quitan una parte de ti, ahora mis hermosos recuerdos a su lado, quizás los mejores de toda mi vida, él simplemente no los recordaba, ya no tenían importancia para él, quizás si era buena idea irme y pensar que él había terminado conmigo, ya que quizás eso era mejor que vivir en este horrible dolor

-Yo… Bella, lamento… no quise… perdón no quise… yo este… - decía Edward sin formar una sola frase, pero no me importaba no hacerlo sentir mal, al final ni siquiera podía no hacerme sentir mal a mi misma, sentí su mano en mi mejilla, levantando mi cara, limpiando mis lagrimas, como solía hacerlo antes, llore mas por ese recuerdo tan abrumador, Edward seguía limpiando mis lagrimas sin saber muy bien que hacer

-Esta bien, no importa – dije

-No creo que sea buena idea seguirte preguntando cosas… ¿No sabes cuando me podré ir de este lugar? – me pregunto

-Hoy… Esme dijo que nos iríamos hoy – le dije, con un intento de sonrisa

-Gracias – lo mire confundida – por intentar ayudarme a… recordar algo… aunque no saliese del todo bien, aun así… gracias – dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa lo mas sincera que pude

-De nada – le dije y me levante – iré a buscar a… Esme – le dije – nos vemos luego – le dije y salí de ahí, lo mas tranquila que pude y luego después de que la puerta se cerrara, corrí al baño, cuando llegue ahí, llore en una esquina, odiaba mi maldita suerte, la odio de verdad

-¿Bella? – dijo una voz entrando al baño, Jane, cuando me miro su mirada fue de dolor y me abrazo, se puso a llorar conmigo – no se quien eres, no se tu vida, no se tu color favorito y te aseguro que no se mucho sobre tu relación con mi primo, pero si hay algo que si se, es que nunca había visto la sonrisa de Edward tan grande como cuando estaba contigo… o como hablaba de ti por teléfono… se que estaban enamorados, eso lo se y se ve a simple vista, pero debes… darle tiempo, es mi primo, y lo amo, y se que aunque aun él no recuerde que te ama, debes luchar por ese amor que se tenían y tienes por el – me dijo Jane tomando mi cara entre sus manos, mirándome con sus ojos color gris

-ok… gracias Jane – le dije

-Ahora… debemos salir de aquí, antes de que alguien mas venga a buscarte – me dijo Jane, asentí y nos levantamos del suelo

-Por cierto mi color favorito es el café – ella solo se rió

-Me gustaba como sonaría eso en mi párrafo – me dijo, esta vez fue mi momento de reírme

-Gracias

-De nada

* * *

-EL VUELO A PORT ANGELES SALE EN DIEZ MINUTOS POR FAVOR TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DE ESTE VUELO PONERSE SUS CINTURONES – decían por el micrófono, en el avión en el que ya nos encontrábamos

-Bella… esta vez seré yo quien use el baño – me dijo Emmet, todos se rieron menos Rosalie y yo que lo miramos mal, Edward solo se veía confundido pero no decía nada

-Chicos, compórtense, me refería a ti Emmet – dijo Carlisle, todos nos reímos

-No lo puedo creer – decía Jane que iba enfrente de mi y Edward, si, nos había tocado otra vez juntos, Jane y Alec irían un tiempo de visita y al parecer Jane y Alice planeaban su salida de compras

-Bella… tu también iras con nosotras – dijo Alice, la mire mal

-No… odio ir con ustedes de compras, y no iré – le dije cruzándome de brazos

-Claro que lo harás solo que aun no lo sabes – dijo Jane riéndose

-Bella – me dijo muy bajito Emmet, lo mire, Edward también presto atención a lo que me diría, Emmet y Rosalie estaban detrás de nosotros, Emmet tuvo que pasar su cabeza en medio de nuestros asientos para poder hablarme

-Mande – le dije

-El baño esta desocupado es ahora o nunca – lo golpee fuerte con mi mano derecha, la cual ya no tenia la venda, sin pensarlo, el se llevo su mano a su cabeza, al parecer si me pase, Edward se estaba riendo

-Una mas Emmet y eso será nada en comparación a lo que te haré – lo amenace

-Claro Bella – dijo sin tomarme importancia, solo bufe ante su comentario

-¿Siempre es así contigo? – me pregunto Edward

-A veces es peor que un niño pequeño que quiere un dulce – dije lo suficientemente alto para que Emmet me escuchara

-Eso no es verdad – se quejo

- Me lo imagino – dijo Edward y se puso a ver como era el despegue del avión, suspire, esto no se parecía a la primera vez que viajamos juntos, ni siquiera a la ultima, siempre me imagine volviendo con el a casa, riéndonos de las figuras de las nubes y admirando ambos el cielo.

Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento pero era una pose muy incomoda, odiaba viajar de noche, me removí para acomodarme pero solo quede mas incomoda, me recargue con mi brazo en el recarga brazos y no podía, puse mi cabeza en mi muñeca sujetándome y nada, suspire frustrada, mire hacia mi lado derecho y pude ver a Alice, que al parecer se cambio de lugar, abrazada de Jasper, ambos dormidos, mire hacia atrás y al igual Rose y Emmet estaban dormidos, suspire, me sentía mal por no poder volver a algo así, decidí acomodarme dándole la espalda a Edward y mirando a Alice y Jasper, parecía la mejor forma, pero no era aun así una muy cómoda.

Sentía como mis ojos se cerraban pero cuando mi cabeza no se sostenía con algo, esta caía y abría mis ojos de golpe, odio esto

Luego sentí como me tomaban del estomago desde atrás y me jalaban, de una manera que quedara acostada, hasta que reaccione y supe que quien hizo eso fueron los brazos de Edward pegándome a su pecho ya que parecía mirar igual en dirección a mi derecha

- No es cómoda la posición pero espero al menos que sea una que pueda dejarte dormir – me dijo, le sonreí

- Gracias – le dije, el asintió y se recargo en la ventana sin soltar su agarre en mi estomago, así me quede dormida

* * *

-Bella ya llegamos – me decía una voz moviendo mis hombros, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme siendo cargada por Edward, enrojecí, al instante

-Yo… yo puedo caminar – dije avergonzada

-Y yo te puedo cargar – me dijo

-Por favor, de seguro peso – le dije

-No lo suficiente para romperme la espalda – se limito a responder y me siguió cargando sin bajarme, siempre tan terco

* * *

- Bella, arriba floja – dijo la voz de Alice moviéndome pero no abrí mis ojos, quería dormir mas tiempo

- Alice yo la cargo – dijo la voz de Jasper, no por favor no

- Listo ya eh despertado – dije abriendo mis ojos como plato, escuche la risa de Edward e intente enfocar mi vista, después de acostumbrarme un poco a la oscuridad vi que estábamos estacionados en el volvo de Edward, enfrente de mi casa – gracias por traerme… tráeme mis maletas después – le dije a Alice

- Claro, adiós Bella – me dijo Alice

- Cuídate Bella – dijo Jasper

- Adiós Jasper – le dije y me baje del carro, camine a mi casa que estaba con las luces prendidas, mi padre me abrió la puerta y en cuanto entre la cerro detrás de mi, la cerro, me abalance contra él, rodeándolo en un abrazo, era como si solo estar aquí, la realidad me azotase aun mas fuerte, siempre seria mas fuerte y yo debía empezar a saberlo

- ¿Qué paso cariño? – me dijo, abrazándome, yo comencé a llorar

- Me olvido papá

- ¿Quién?

- Edward, tiene amnesia, se olvido de mi – le dije llorando, mi papa se tenso un poco

- ¿Cómo que te olvido?

- Solo recuerda desde inicios de Diciembre – le dije llorando, me olvido, ¿Cómo me pueden pasar estas cosas tan malas?, Que mala suerte tengo

- Todo saldrá bien… te prometo que las cosas mejoraran – me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte

- No es justo, ¿Por qué la vida me trata de esta vil manera? – dije entre lagrimas, nunca se me había dado portarme de esta manera frente a mi papá, principalmente por que entre nosotros no éramos muy abiertos en este tipo de circunstancias, mas en este caso, en este momento, lo necesitaba, necesitaba a mi papa, saber que él estaba para mi, y no me dejaría sola, lo necesitaba.

- Bells, tranquila amor… quizás debas ir a dormir… el sueño te sacara por un momento de este lugar – me dijo mi papa, asentí

- Buenas noches – dije subiendo las escaleras después de que él besara mi frente, me encerré en mi cuarto sin cambiarme de ropa, y saque la carta que Edward me dejo en caso de que esto pasara, era lo ultimo que tenia de MI EDWARD, ahora solo estaba Edward al cual yo no era nada para él, Edward que no me tomaba como una… novia, Edward que me estaba lastimando con no poder verlo como quería, y Mi Edward simplemente me había olvidado y también olvido sus pensamientos, sin que me diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, y eso me dolía, me mataba, si pudiese pedir un deseo, seria que él me recordara, era todo lo que deseaba en estos momentos, y con ese pensamiento caí dormida.

Me desperté, esperando seguir aun lado de la camilla de Edward, en aquel hospital, como todos, frió y para nada cómodo, quería desear que aun estaba en ese lugar, o en los brazos de Edward, después de que él había despertado, no importaba, pero era un deseo tan estupido como irreal.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mirando hacia la ventana, viendo la luz entrar, suspire, estaba en mi cuarto, entre mis sabanas, y aun lado de mi cama… una fotografía mía y de Edward abrazándonos, Tanya me la envió, con una tarjeta que decía que era un regalo… ya que Edward había recibido varios, no entendí eso, pero no pregunte, seguí viendo la foto, su hermosa sonrisa, una que iba dedicada a mi, una que ya no lo era, sus ojos, unos que… simplemente no me volverían a ver con esa devoción grabada, simplemente… todo había cambiado y ahora lo comprendía aun mejor.

* * *

Que tal, les wusto... eso espero lo se, demasiado triste, pero vosotras entenderemos que... los primeros asi seran, no puede actuar alwien como si nada cuando pasa alwo... tan asi...

Mal-..... Les Wusto.... - Tomatasos.... - Brocoli y colifros (si me avientan esta, les agradecere, amo esas dos cosas).... Flores-.... Aborrecieron el capi.,...

Que me merezco??? quizas un RR??? n.n

i abrazos..

PD... no moriddas de vampirito, no señor, ya estoy tan marcada como Jasper x.x


	5. 4 Intentarlo

**Ya se saben el Disclaimer xx**

**en fin, gracias a las que me leen**

**Dedicado a las que commentaron en el capi anterior**

**LEma.... sera un capi triste...**

* * *

CAPITULO.... 4

"Se que puedo lograrlo, mas ya no quiero intentarlo"

La luz molesta y clara que pasaba por mi ventana, suspire y la vi con una mirada de muerte, odiaba la luz, odiaba Forks, odiaba mi vida, odiaba todo, me tape la cara con las almohadas antes de escuchar como se abría la puerta de mi habitación y un bulto se ponía en mi cama a mi lado 

- Bella, tienes que levantarte - dijo la voz de Alice, suspire y le di la espalda sin quitar las sabanas que estaban sobre mi

- Bella, vamos arriba - dijo la voz de Jane, ¿Cuántas personas estarían en mi cuarto?

- Tienes que levantarte – dijo Rose con voz mas calmada

- No, no tengo ganas, váyanse quiero estar sola, sola – dije con lagrimas en mis ojos y mi voz rota, sola, sola por toda la vida, todo, porque mi novio se olvido de mi, un sollozo escapo de mis labios

- Tranquila Bella – dijo Alice

- Odio mi vida, la odio, cada vez que creo que todo esta mejor solamente es para que baje la guardia y me ataque de nuevo

- Oh cariño, mi primo te quiere – dijo Jane

- Claro que no, si así fuera, estaría aquí y no ustedes, me recordaría y no tendría que estar llorando por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que soy para él

- Bella…

- Quiero estar sola, por favor, no tengo ganas de salir de mi cuarto, me quedare todo el día encerrada sin hacer nada, solo pensando en todo lo que tuve antes de esa tonta operación – dije

- Si quieres hablar me llamas – dijo Rose como siempre siendo la que captaba la indirecta a la primera

- Bella, mi hermano te quiere y si te olvido no fue por decisión propia… velo de esta manera… la vida les esta dando una segunda oportunidad, en este momento podríamos estar despidiéndonos de Edward, todos de negro, dando palabras de aliento, pero en cambio él esta vivo, y si no recuerda aun nada, es algo que cambiara tarde o temprano – dijo Alice

- ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas? – pregunte dolida

- La vida te da pruebas duras, eso es todo – dijo Jane, si, se nota que Edward es su primo

- O te da indirectas, como, la de yo no merezco ser feliz – dije con lagrimas

- Prefiero creer lo que dijo Jane en todo caso – dijo Alice

- Son solo recuerdos Bella, los mejores quizás, pero al final y al cabo, son cosas que pueden volverse a crear, si no vuelven, en ese caso… crea nuevos recuerdos al lado de Edward – dijo Rose

- ¿Y si no le gusto? – pregunte bajito

- Te prometo que lo golpeare y lo haré entrar en razón – dijo Jane

- Quiero que él… elija por si mismo, y que no solo por sus recuerdos, si conoce a una chica y le gusta y después recuerda todo, voy a tener que estar preparada para eso y para que él tome su vida al lado de alguien más – dije

- Confió en que se amaban, confió en lo enamorados que estaban tú y Edward, y sobre todo en que la vida ya ah tomado demasiado de ambos para que esta vez no sean felices…

- No quiero volver a sufrir, ya estoy harta, ni siquiera se como lo podré ver a la cara sin echarme a llorar – dije

- Entonces es momento de que le demuestres a la vida que tu puedes levantarte de la caída y del golpe, vuelve a enamorar a Edward, se tu, la chica que lo hizo enamorarse – me dijo Rosalie

- Lo dices como si fuese tan fácil, y la verdad es que no es nada fácil – le dije, quitándome la sabana de mi cara, Alice me abrazo y le regrese el abrazo que tanto necesitaba - ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo Alice?, ¿Cómo saldré de este dolor?

- No lo se, pero se que eres una gran chica y que encontraras la manera y nosotras apoyaremos lo que decidas – me dijo Alice

- ¿Quieres salir un rato y distraerte? – me pregunto Jane

- No, gracias, quiero estar sola en mi casa – dije

- Como quieras – dijo Alice levantándose de la cama

- Bella… no se si suene imprudente, pero creo que no será buena idea que Edward te vea con el collar puesto, se que reconocerá el dije de corazón y no querrás responder a sus dudas – me dijo, asentí

- Lo voy a guardar, Edward no me lo vera puesto – le asegure

- Se que evitaras que eso suceda – me dijo Jane sonriente, saliendo de mi habitación seguidas de Rosalie y Alice, dejándome sola en mi cuarto, tome la fotografía mía y de Edward y deje caer mis lagrimas en esta, llorando sin parar, ¿Por qué la vida me odiaba?

- ¿Por qué no podíamos ser felices? – susurre al viento

¿Hicimos algo mal? No lo se, nunca tendré idea, pero me mata la simple idea de tener que soportar los próximos días, quizás semanas e incluso meses, en espera de que Edward me recuerde o sienta algo por mi

¿Qué pasaría si no pasaba nada?  
Si Edward no se enamora de mi, no se que haré, estaré perdida, me sentiré peor de lo que ahora estoy, voy a desear morir

Y no es exagerar, pero nadie entendería a alguien que ah sido borrado de la vida de la persona por la cual entregaríamos la vida

- _Ve lo de esta manera Bella, es como una segunda oportunidad – me digo pero no puedo creer en mis palabras, incluso suenan falsas en mi boca._

Todos quieren una segunda oportunidad pero nadie te explica el costo de conseguirla…

Me volví a quedar dormida, dejándome creer que algún día de estos todo volvería a como lo fue hace unas semanas 

- Bella, Bella – la voz de alguien moviéndome me despertó de mi sueño

- ¿Qué es? – dije soñolienta

- Soy yo Jacob, despiértate – me dijo, me removí aun mas pero decidí por abrir los ojos, y ver a mi amigo, el me abrazo y yo gustosa le devolví el abrazo

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tu papa… fue a La Reserva y me dijo lo que paso… te prometo que… - le tape la boca con mi mano, no quería escuchar mas promesas, no tenia ni idea de cuantas me llego a hacer Edward y todas se fueron al olvido, bueno solo, una, la tonta promesa de amarme hasta que su corazón dejase de latir, y claro eso paso, quizás solo minutos pero eso basto, o las que hacían sus hermanas y en esas no dedicaba ni una pizca de esperanza

- No quiero escuchar mas promesas, ya no, estoy harta de eso… - le dije

- Te entiendo, no hay problema

- ¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte, ¿Leah le diría sobre su embarazo?

- Bien

- ¿Qué hicieron después del día que nos fuimos Edward y yo? – pregunte no quería por error ser yo la que le diese la noticia

- Mmm…. Nada, llego mi papa y comimos ya que él nos trajo comida, en fin, nada especial, mejor dime… ¿Cómo fue cuando despertó?, ¿no reconoció nada? – pregunto, eso significaba que no le dijo

- Si, cuando Edward despertó, yo estaba dormida, y nadie estaba conmigo así que él solo tuvo que adaptarse a la luz y eso… me desperté llorando, eso ni como olvidarlo, ya estaba sin esperanzas, el doctor había dicho que Edward podía quedarse en coma o morir, pero al despertar me beso la frente, lo mire sin creerlo, esperaba que dijera, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, no tengo idea de que esperaba, pero… me reconoció, no se como, pero se que lo hizo y es algo que… oh dios… - mis lagrimas cayeron a mis mejillas - estuvimos bien todo un día completo, bromas, abrazos, palabras dulces, de todo… ni siquiera lo vi llegar, estaba acostada a su lado, cuando le dio el ataque… fue horrible verlo convulsionándose, escuchar su pulso en seco, los doctores intentando revivirlo… me sentía morir, pero… cuando lo lograron revivir… creía que todo volvería a como era unas pocas horas antes, el doctor le hizo preguntas en nuestra presencia y… después… dijo que estaba según él, en inicios de Diciembre, nunca me sentí peor, es como, un balde de agua fría, fue horrible – dije llorando, Jacob me abrazaba y hacia círculos en mi espalda

- Todo ira bien, no te preocupes, las cosas mejoraran, siempre lo hacen, tarde o temprano… - nos quedamos en silencio sin nada que decir, hasta que el rompió el silencio cuando estaba jugando con mi collar y tomo el anillo y el corazón entre sus manos - ¿Quién te lo regalo?

- Edward… el corazón el 14 de febrero y… el anillo un día antes de la operación – le dije sorbiendo mi nariz

- ¿Es un… anillo de Matrimonio? – pregunto, casi sonreí, casi, pensaba igual que yo

- Eso creía yo… pero me explico que era… una tradición de su familia biológica – le dije con tristeza

- Supongo que ah de ser una tradición divertida… claro, si tienes dinero para comprar anillos – dijo con ironía

- También me comento que pensabas comprar un anillo…

- Si, así es, y tengo lo suficiente para irme a un departamento, aunque aun lo estoy pensando, no quiero irme, mi papa me necesita, no puedo imaginarlo de un lado a otro con su silla de ruedas y sin ayuda, creo que es lo único que me retiene… y quiero hacer las cosas bien con Leah, un departamento y eso no creo que sea aceptable – claro, claro, lo que digas, pensé sarcásticamente, no por nada quedo embarazada Leah

- ¿Por qué apresurar las cosas?

- No lo se, la amo, me ama, quiero que nuestra unión sea tan legal como formal, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que me pertenece y yo a ella, quiero que sea la señora de Jacob y no solo la novia del imbécil que esta caminando a su lado

- Que tiernas palabras – dije – aunque lo ultimo no tanto – me auto corregí, el se comenzó a reír

- Tu papá me encargo que me asegurara de que comieras algo… así que, vamos, que tengo hambre y ya pasan de las seis de la tarde… ¿Haz comido algo? – negué con mi cabeza, mientras me sentaba y bajaba de la cama, Jacob se rió entre dientes, lo mire con una ceja alzada – linda pijama – ignore su comentario y fui al baño a lavar mi cara, tenia ojeras y los ojos rojos e hinchados, para después bajar sin quitarme la pijama, Jacob estaba en la cocina haciendo unas quesadillas – lo siento, no se mucho sobre comida, así que tendrás que conformarte – asentí y tome asiento en la pequeña barra que tenia la cocina, Jacob me miro solo un segundo y luego negó varias veces con su cabeza, en señal de desaprobación

- ¿Cómo esta el papá de Leah? – pregunte intentando hacer que no preguntara por mi

- No ha mejorado, espero que mejore, no quiero saber como se pondrán las cosas si no pasa eso – dijo Jacob

- No puedo imaginarme por lo que ah estado pasando ella – dije su padre, su embarazo, ella temía a la reacción de sus padres, estaba preocupada por Jacob y su futuro y por el de ella misma, definitivamente no podía imaginármelo

- Ni yo, ah estado… algo rara, ¿Crees que ya no quiera salir conmigo? – me pregunto seriamente

- Ella te quiere y mucho, ah de estar así por su papá – le dije, no quería que se hiciera una ilusión tonta de desconfianza, cuando así no eran las cosas y yo lo sabia mas no podía decirle

- Lo se… solamente… que a veces… no lo se, parece… distante como si me ocultara algo… la conozco bien, demasiado bien – creeme que te creo, me ruborice ante mis pensamientos, Jacob alzo una ceja como si esa reacción no le hubiese pasado desapercibida - ¿Qué?

- Nada…

- ¿Por nada te ruborizas?

- Soy una chica - bufo ante mi respuesta

- Sabes necesito hablar con un chico de esto y no con una chica que… se ruboriza de la nada

- No… olvídalo, mejor dime… ¿Cuánto te falta para el anillo? – le pregunte

- Cien dólares…

- ¿Cien?

- Si, me gusto uno en especial… es algo caro… creo, en fin, todo por ella…

- Supongo que tiene sentido… ¿y cuanto te falta para tu taller? – pregunte

- Leah, te lo dijo de seguro… no se, la verdad quiero darle primero el anillo, Edward me iba a ayudar con el dinero, él se quiso ofrecer… pero con esto – negó con su cabeza

- Yo puedo ayudarte – dije

- ¿Cómo?

- Podemos descomponer los carros de todos los de Forks y La Push y listo – dije sonriéndole

- Buena esa, pero no creo… no me gustaría terminar en la cárcel – dijo, asentí, me comí la quesadilla que Jacob me hizo y sin decir nada me subí a mi habitación, escuche los pasos de Jake a mi espalda, me acosté en mi cama, y me cubrí con las sabanas, tenia solo sueño, mucho sueño – Bella, ¿quieres que me vaya? – me pregunto Jacob

- Quiero, necesito estar sola Jake – le pedí

- Como quieras, llámame en caso de que necesites compañía o con quien hablar – me dijo, asentí - ¿Qué hago con káiser? – me pregunto, él se había quedado con el cachorro cuidándolo mientras fuimos a Washington

- Mañana tráemelo aquí, ya veré con Los Cullen que hago con el cachorro – le respondí

- Te quiero – me dijo, dándome un beso en la frente, como él de Edward al despertar una lagrima salio, y Jake sin saber que hacer salio de mi cuarto, se lo agradecía mentalmente…

Mañana tendría que ir a la escuela, debería soportar verlo y no derramaría lágrimas, como odiaba estar en todas las clases con él.

* * *

Me merezco Rr...???

n.n

espero ke si

Espero verlas ahi


	6. 5 Odio los lunes

**Ya se saben el Disclaimer xx**

**en fin, gracias a las que me leen**

**Miles y millones de gracias por sus commentarios, las adoro, besos a todas ustedes miles de gracias**

**LEma.... sera un capi triste...**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

"A esto se le llama Dolor"

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza molesto, supongo que eso me pasa por llorar sin cesar, pero que mas da, ya lo tengo ganado y no se me va a quitar.

Me di un baño y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, debía darme prisa, justo cuando iba a bajar las escaleras regrese a mi habitación.

Una vez dentro lleve mis manos a mi cuello, quite el broche que abrochaba mi collar y lo vi antes de dejarlo aquí escondido bajo mi almohada, _te amo Edward, _fue mi pensamiento antes de ponerlo debajo de la almohada, después Salí de ahí y baje las escaleras, Charlie, había salido temprano.

Supongo que después de hoy, odiare los lunes como cualquier otra persona

Después de desayunar y lavarme los dientes, tome las llaves de mi adorado carro.

Pero una vez que Salí me encontré con el volvo de él.

Camine intentando detenerme sin que eso se pudiese ver a simple vista, mas me era imposible ir mas lento de lo que ya iba.

La puerta se abrió desde adentro del lado del pasajero y subí, mi acompañante como era de esperarse era él.

Jasper y él, iban hablando de algo que no preste del todo atención

- Buenos días – dije

- Hola Bella – me respondió Alice – saliendo de la escuela iremos de compras – hice una mueca

- No tengo ganas Alice… iré… a La Push, quiero ayudarle a Jake en conseguir dinero – le dije, era una mentira, si, pero la convertiría en algo real

- Para nada señorita, yo llamo a Jacob y cancelo por ti – me dijo, suspire

- Lo que digas – le replique

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras solo mire hacia la ventana, los arboles a mí alrededor, la lluvia cayendo, el ambiente que unas semanas atrás me empezaba a agradar gracias… a él, ahora no me agradaba del todo.

- Edward, tienes… las clases con Bella – dijo Alice cuando bajamos del carro, me di cuenta por primera vez que él, traía sus lentes negros que no dejaban ver sus ojos y una gorra que tapaba el pequeño corte de cabello que tenia atrás, a decir verdad, sin este no se le notaba mucho, pero se podía ver.

- Ok… ¿debo parecer normal?...

- Mi papá, ah dado por enterado de tu amnesia y que ya puedes ver… así que… haz lo que quieras – dijo Jasper

- Nos vemos chicos – dijo Alice tomándole la mano a Jasper y yéndose a su respectiva clase

- Es por aquí – le dije, poniéndome a caminar, sin decirle nada mas, sentí como caminaba a mi lado pero no lo voltee a ver en ningún momento, no tenia ganas de recordarme lo que perdí antes de poder tener en mi propiedad.

Llegamos a nuestra primera clase, el profesor le dio unas felicidades a Edward y se presento a él, Edward solo asintió y se sentó a mi lado

Nuestra siguiente clase fue lo mismo, y bastante molesta, la mayor parte de las chicas se quedaba viendo a Edward mas de lo normal, y si antes lo hacían algunas, esta vez eran demasiadas, como desearía poder darle un beso y que quiten sus miradas de él.

La tercera fue un asco, casualmente Mike cambio de clase, así que… no puedo decir nada al respecto, se sentó delante de mí y no dejaba de voltear, pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba.

En la hora del almuerzo, pude ver a Angela con los demás Cullen, claro acompañada de su novio Ben

- Soy Angela – se presento a Edward

- Un gusto – le respondió este

- Soy Ben, y aunque no lo creas me debes mil dólares – le dijo a Edward, este entreabrió su boca sorprendido, Emmet y Jasper se rieron y le dieron cincuenta dólares cada uno a Ben

- ¿Apostaron? – pregunto Alice llegando, tome asiento al lado de Angela y Edward al otro lado mío.

- Si, y gano Ben – dijo Rose

- ¿Qué fue esta vez? – pregunte

- Ben dijo que haría esa expresión si le hacia una broma, yo dije que no caería, Jasper que terminaría por reírse y luego pagárselo… - dijo Emmet

- Lo siento Edward, es una broma de mal gusto – se disculpo Ben

- No hay problema… - le respondió Edward

- Herma… - mire a Emmet para que no se le ocurriese terminar la frase – Bella, ¿A que no adivinas que paso?

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte

- Edward ayer casi choca…- dijo Emmet, no entendí a que se refería

- Le estamos enseñando a manejar – me explico Jasper

- Oh… - fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir – Alice, Jake me va a llevar a casa hoy a Káiser – le dije

- Creía que irías a La Push – dijo burlonamente

- Si, bueno, eso planeaba hacer – le dije quitándole la importancia con un gesto de mi mano

- ¿y? – dijo Rose para que siguiese con mi explicación

- ¿Lo llevo a tu casa… o… que hago? – le pregunte

- Estaría bien presentárselo a Edward – dijo Rose

- ¿Quién es Káiser? – pregunto Edward

- El ser mas hermoso del mundo – Explico Rosalie

- Lo amas solo de verlo – Dijo Alice

- No me sorprende porque lo Eligio Bella – dijo Rose

- Es un encanto – le dije a Edward

- Me encantaría tener a un ser tan lindo solo para mi – dijo Alice, Edward cada vez fruncía el ceño

- ¿recuerdas que te explique lo de Eyes? – le dijo Jasper a Edward, este solo asintió – bueno Káiser, es un regalo, es tu actual mascota… - dijo Jasper, me miro por un momento para que yo lo terminara

- Te lo regale en San Valentín – le dije mirando atentamente solo a Angela

- Bella, oh debemos ir de compras, hay un hermoso vestido que quiero comprarme – me dijo ella, sonreí solo para ella, estaba mintiendo para cambiar de tema

- Claro, iremos hoy – dijo Alice

- Pero…

- Nada, tu ira y listo, ¿Dónde lo viste? – Pregunto Alice ignorándome

- En… Pórt Angeles – dijo Angela, mintiendo

- Perfecto, saliendo de aquí vamos – dijo Alice

- Al, Jake me llevara a Káiser – dije como si se tratase de una retardada

- Oh… llámale y dile que estarás ocupada

- No, el ya tiene bastantes problemas – le dije

- Como quieras, en ese caso lo esperaremos – dijo Rose

Después de que termino la hora del almuerzo, seguimos Edward y yo a nuestra clase de Biología, en esta nos pusieron a trabajar en equipo

Debíamos acomodar el aparato respiratorio de una rana, era algo así como un rompecabezas, algo tonto a mi opinión pero que importa, las piezas podían quedar donde fuera, técnicamente solo jugábamos viendo donde quedaba mejor.

Fuimos uno de los primeros en terminar el trabajo

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunto de repente Edward, lo mire sin entender – Si, es decir, me ignoras técnicamente, no, no comprendo nada, creeme, ¿Estábamos peleados?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Es acaso que en verdad era diferente al Edward que tu conociste? – pregunto, no, solo me duele que no me reconozca y si amigo, eres diferente a mi Edward, porque el me estaría besando y me reconocería, pensé respondiendo a sus preguntas pero me quede callada

- Se que no es tu culpa… pero…. ¿Cómo te sentirías si… Alice no te recordara? O ¿Rosalie? O quien fuera, ponte en mi lugar – le dije, se quedo callado un momento para responder

- ¿Podemos volver a… conocernos no? – pregunto temeroso, mirándome con sus verdes ojos, para este momento se había quitado los lentes.

- Tu me volverás a conocer, pero yo ya lo hice, reconozco todo de ti, tus miedos, sueños, tu vida, todo, tu en cambio… nada – le dije, y como era de esperarse una lagrima cayo por mis mejillas, me la limpie rápidamente

- ¿puedo… volver en ese caso yo a conocerte? – pregunto mirando el suelo, ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué no? Eso seria una completa estupidez, yo quería creer que aun podía conquistarlo…

- Si, eso creo… - dije – pero no puedes preguntar nada acerca de Lo que paso antes de que tu… perdieras la memoria – le dije, después recordé lo de las chicas – solo para afirmarte algunas cosas, pero nada mas

- Trato hecho – dijo, apenas sonreí – puedo preguntar una cosa…

- depende…

- ¿Por qué tenemos todas las clases juntos? – pregunto, al parecer se termino por dar cuenta de ese detalle

- Bueno… amm… la verdad no estoy segura… solo se que fue algo de Alice – le dije

- oh…

- Señorita Swan, Cullen, muy buen trabajo – dijo el profesor tomando nuestro trabajo y retirándose

- Bella… - lo mire

- Mande...

- Se que dije que no preguntaría nada… pero… es algo… extraño… ¿salía con…? – oh no, que no diga mi nombre, que no lo diga

- ¿Con…?

- Tres chicas a la vez – dijo de golpe, sonrojado y mirando el suelo, me hubiese reído en otro caso, pero eso significaba que alguien le había mentido, para que el creyese que salía con alguna de ellas…

- No – le respondí

- ¿ninguna chica que tenga el cabello rubia, o color rosa, o rojo? – pregunto

- Para nada – le asegure, con una castaña si

- Oh… -fue todo lo que dijo

Después de eso, no hablamos mas, en parte porque el profesor explico algo de un trabajo, en parte, porque no sabia que hablar

Cuando salimos de esa clase, Emmet, lo esperaba recargado en la pared

- ¿Cómo te ah tratado Bella? – pregunto Emmet, lo mire mal

- Bien… - dijo Edward, encogiéndose de hombros

- Adiós Edward – dijo una chica de cabello rubio

- Esa es una de mis supuestas novias – dijo Edward ruborizado, asentí

- Jajaja, ¿Novias? – empezó a reír Emmet

- Una mala jugada de parte de algunas chicas – dijo Emmet

- Lo siento Bella – lo mire mal para que se callara, al darse cuenta de su error agrego – pero me robare a Edward, para que este con el sexy de su hermano – dijo Emmet

- Adiós Bella – dijo Edward caminando detrás de Emmet, asentí y camine a mi clase….

Una vez que termine la ya odiada clase de gimnasia fui a los vestidores, cuando termine de cambiarme…

- Bella, Bella, escuche que tu noviecito te olvido – dijo una voz a mis espaldas para encontrarme con Lauren

- En realidad, es lo que quiere que todas crean, así será mejor la broma a las tontas que caen en el error de mentir – dije, me sorprendió que mi mentira sonase verdadera

- Oh… - se quedo callada como si no esperase eso, sonreí triunfante

- En fin, debo irme, porque le eh dicho a MI novio que me espere para despedirme de él – le dije, Salí de ahí tomando mis cosas, camine hasta llegar al estacionamiento, actuando con normalidad, no me desanimaría frente a todos, viéndome, suspire

- ¡Hey Bella! – la voz de Mike hizo que volteara atrás

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Escuche que tu y Cullen… - lo interrumpí

- Lo siento Mike, es… un falso rumor, nada ha cambiado – mentí, me sorprendía escucharme tan segura.

- Oh… - pareció pensarlo un poco – bueno… nos vemos pronto – dijo, asentí y luego se marcho, sonreí triunfante

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Edward me hizo dar la media vuelta que di para hablar con Mike, él caminaba hacia mi

- ¿Si?

- ¿Es… normal escuchar voces? – me pregunto, lo mire sin entender – es… extraño – dijo, caminamos hacia su volvo, no veía a ninguno de sus hermanos – no es seguido… pero… hoy… en mi ultima clase, las chicas que estaban detrás de mi y Emmet, las escuche decir – oh, oh, por favor que no sea nada de él y yo – que… - hizo una extraña mueca, como si le desagradara lo siguiente – que era una suerte… que hubiese vuelto a ver – dijo Edward

- ¿Eso es malo?

- No exactamente malo… pero lo dijeron como… como si… ya sabes… como si yo hubiese merecido aquello… - dijo, asentí para que continuase – bueno… escuche como unas voces, no voces, voces, pero… como… algo que ya hubiese pasado, me escuchaba a mi mismo, y mas allá de una conversación… parecía… solo un… ¿pensamiento?

- ¿Qué escuchaste? - le pregunte, habíamos llegado a su volvo, él me abrió la puerta, del carro y yo subí dentro y él después, aun lado de mi, en el asiento de pasajeros.

- Fue… raro, incluso con un matriz de dolor podía decir que me escuchaba… no sabría decirte que… pero era como si… como si… alguien me hubiese rechazado por ser… solo ciego – dijo mirándome, asentí, había llegado a esa conclusión cuando me explico el tono de esas chicas

- Algo así me llegaste a decir que te paso… pero no me corresponder decírtelo…

- ¿Entonces a quien? – me pregunto desesperado

- A ti, tu sabrás cuando, donde, porque y que recordar cuando se de el caso – le dije

- Yo quiero recordar, ya, ahora, aquí, todo Bella, estoy es tan… frustrante – dijo tomándose su cabello, odiaba verlo así, pero nos sabia como actuar, era difícil verlo tan… así, y no saber que decirle, anteriormente lo hubiese abrazado y decirle que todo iría bien, pero ahora… ahora no sabia que hacer

- Yo también quiero que así sea… - le dije siendo sincera, era lo único que pedía a cambio.

- Hola Edward, Bella – dijo Alice subiéndose al carro, como siempre con su tono de efusividad.

- Hola Alice – dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Hola chicos – dijo Jasper entrando – Edward, llegando a casa seguiremos con las clases de manejo – dijo Jasper como si su conversación siguiera

- Claro

- Bella – me llamo Alice, le preste atención – Edward _necesita _aprender a leer, ¿podrías ayudarlo en eso? – pregunto Alice, ¿Cómo negarme? ¿Cómo explicarle frente a él lo mucho que ya me lastimaba estar cerca de él y sentirme tan lejos?, ¿Cómo?, no había manera de decirlo, así que me limite a responder

- Claro… ¿Cuándo empezamos? – pregunte a Edward

- ¿Puedes… mañana? – pregunto, asentí, no tenia planes, quizás ya nunca mas volvería a tener planes, porque todos los que anteriormente había hecho estaban y se basaban de yo y mi… ¿novio?, pero Edward… y aunque me doliese, ya no lo era, no es como si hubiésemos terminado… solo… como si nunca hubiese pasado, tal y como él creía en estos momentos.

* * *

Me merezco Rr...???

n.n

espero ke si

Espero verlas ahi


	7. 6 Recuerdo

**LEAN LA NOTA COMPLETA QUE LES DEJO ABAJO, AL TERMINAR EL CAPI**

**Ya se saben el Disclaimer xx**

**en fin, gracias a las que me leen**

**Miles y millones de gracias por sus commentarios, las adoro, besos a todas ustedes miles de gracias**

**Este capi va dedicado a; MI AHIJADA n,n, Pure-blood Princess Cullenç**

**Agradecimientos a:**

Chicas FANFICTION

1-MissBennetdarcy

2.-Chicasagacrepusculo

3.-Aydee

4.-Wawis Cullen

5.-0o0Bella0o0

6.-Amyel1806

7.-Dreams Hunter

8.-Xx-Bella V-xX

9.-KatherinedeCullen

10.-Z

11.-EviitaCullen

12.-Vanessanolasco

13.-Fer Brandon

14.-Daniwashere

15.-Pure-blood Princess Cullen

16.-Isabella 1992

17.-Vampire Princess

**Chicas Just-cullen:**

**18.- Adiereny**

**19.- Jimeneis**

**20.- Mayce**

**21.- Yari_alice95**

**22.- Lux**

**23.- Susy**

**24.- Manitas**

**25.-Jiiu**

**26.- Camy**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Alice, Rosalie y Jane, después de que Jacob llegara con Káiser, me obligaron a ir de compras, al cachorro tuvimos que llevarlo a la casa de ellas, no quise dárselo a Edward, yo se lo di una vez, y no volvería a hacerlo, yo escuche como le puso nombre y no tenia ganas de presentárselo y no por infantil en un plan poco maduro, pero… no soportaría volver a hacerlo, me mataría eso

Pero dejando todo aquello a un lado… fue horrible ir de compras y eso que apenas comenzaba, Angela se había excusado con un trabajo de última hora así que no pudo venir.

Nunca en mi vida me enfade más.

Estaba aburrida, siempre veía mi celular, como si este fuese a sonar con una llamada de Edward salvándome, pero nunca pasaba

- Vamos Bella, pruébate esto – dijo Jane, suspire y lo tome sin verlo, no tenia sentido decir que no quería o ya no tenia ganas, una vez en el vestidor me puse la blusa que traía cargando, quite las lagrimas que mis ojos no habían podido soportar, y respire antes de salir

- Te ves hermosa – Canto Alice, no dije nada, sin importar lo que dijeran me lo comprarían

- Que linda se te vera genial con el otro pantalón negro – asentí sin decir mas, me metí de nuevo en el vestidor y me cambie a mi ropa anterior.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, suspire, de seguro seria papa, lo tome sin verlo y respondí

- Hola, papá, Alice y Rose me obligaron a ir de compras… regreso… antes de las doce, no te preocupes – escuche una risa al otro lado de la línea, papa riéndose de mis tragedias que novedad

- ¿Tanto crees que te tardes? – enmudecí al escuchar su voz

- ¿Edward?

- Eso creo, al menos no soy tu papá

- Supongo que no lo eres

- ¿Qué tan mal te ah ido con mis hermanas?

- No me quejo… creo, no importa si lo hago o no, dudo en llegar a casa a las nueve – dije, él se rió

- Estamos en la plaza de Pórtland, Emmet quiso venir a comprar unos videos juegos que no vio en Forks… ¿Dónde están ustedes?

- En… no se el nombre de la tienda, pero estamos en la misma plaza

- ¿Esta Alice por ahí? – me pregunto, Salí del vestidor y al ver a Alice se la pase

- Si…. Alice es tu hermano – ella tomo el celular

- Hola… que novedad… no… para nada… no la dejare ir… tiene sentido… ¿Ella te lo dijo? – se puso a escuchar – mmm… ¿Dónde estas tu?... porque no me extraña que busques comida… esta bien… ya voy – colgó – dice Edward que si queremos ir a comer algo, están los chicos en el restaurante, nos están invitando… ¿Tienen hambre? – pregunto Alice

- No

- Para nada

- Yo si – dije rápido antes de que quitara esa oferta para escapar de ellas

- Te llevo ahí y luego regreso aquí – dijo Alice tomándome de la mano para salir de ahí juntas - ¿En verdad tienes hambre? – me pregunto una vez que salimos

- Si

- ¿No es solo por ver a mi hermano?

- Alice… tengo hambre – dije, esa era la verdad, solo estar con su hermano me dolía, por el simple hecho de saber todo lo que habíamos pasado y de un minuto a otro se olvido, al menos él, porque seguían mis recuerdos ahí, mas sin embargo una gran parte de mi, ansiaba verlo

- Ok…

Llegamos a un restaurante… si, pero de comida rápida, pude ver a los chicos aventándose las papas fritas que estaban en el medio de ellos, no puedo creer con quienes me quedare

- Al parecer solo Bella tiene hambre – dijo Alice, pude ver como Jasper apretó sus labios, aun se acordaba

- Un comentario Jasper y ya veras – lo amenace

- Hola Bella, toma asiento a mi lado – dijo Emmet, haciéndome un espacio, me senté

- Nos vemos – se despidió Alice y salio corriendo de ahí

- ¿Qué tanto les falta? – pregunto Alec

- Apenas comienzan – dije enfadada, odio las compras.

- Bueno chicos Alec y yo nos vamos, adiós Bella – dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la frente

- ¿Se van?

- Jugaremos una hora en unos video juegos de aquí, apartamos para esta hora – me explico Jasper

- Oh… ok – dije – suerte

- Jasper la necesitara – se burlo Alec y con eso se fueron de ahí

- ¿Qué quieres ordenar Bella? – me pregunto Emmet

- una hamburguesa de pollo y coca-cola – dije, Emmet levanto la mano y un muchacho se acerco

- ¿Hay algo que se le ofrezca? – me pregunto, con una sonrisa amable

- Me puede traer una hamburguesa y una coca-cola

- Claro, si hay algo mas en que pueda ayudarte, solo llámame – dijo sonriendo y se fue

- Eso es descortés – se quejo Emmet, lo mire confundida –coquetear contigo en mi cara, solo deja que lo vuelva a ver – dijo Emmet amenazadoramente, me reí

- No te pongas celoso – dije riéndome mas fuerte, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que solo estábamos Emmet y yo, ¿Y Edward?

- Fue al baño antes de que llegaras – dijo Emmet, lo mire con una ceja alzada – no creo que buscar con tu mirada por todo el lugar sea alguna costumbre tuya

- Pues lo es – le dije

- ¿Ver por toda la mesa? O ¿Buscar a Edward por todo el local? – dijo con sus cejas alzándose

- Cállate Emmet – me queje empujándolo levemente

POV EDWARD

Salí del baño y me encontré en la mesa solo a Emmet y a Bella, empujándose, camine hacia ellos

Emmet al verme me sonrió, no va a empezar de nuevo por favor

- Hola Edward, ¿Sabes que soy mejor que Edward jugando video juegos? – le dijo Emmet a Bella, me senté en un lugar frente a ambos

- Tienes ventaja – dijo Bella en mi defensa, me pregunto que tan amigos éramos

- Mmm… te haz perdido la actuación del mesero ah intenta… - fue callado por un golpe de Bella

- Su orden señorita – dijo un mesero que acababa de llegar, mirándola a los ojos y dejándole una hamburguesa frente a ella y luego un vaso de coca, que tenia el numero, supuse que era el de él, al menos yo si lo podía ver – llámeme… si necesita algo – le dijo, retirándose y no paso desapercibido que separo la frase

- Bueno, no te quejes, esta vez al menos no dijo nada tan… imprudente – dijo Bella

- Solo su teléfono – dije sin poder evitar reírme

- ¿Qué? – señale el vaso, Emmet lo tomo y su cara se puso de enojo

- Ese animal es un… - dijo algunas palabras bajito, pero Bella lo miraba riéndose

- Espero que no espere una llamada – dijo ella convencida, un novio de por medio, supuse

- Chicos tengo que ir a comprar el juego, creo que ya abrieron – dijo Emmet dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella y saliendo, estaba confundido, él ya había comprado su video juego… ¿Quería otro?

- ¿Y mis hermanas?

- Se quedaron comprando, ninguna tenia hambre – dijo Bella y comenzó a comer, yo ya había terminado mi comida, así que solo espere que ella terminase lo suyo, intente mirar a otra parte, no creo que sea lindo que tengan la mirada fija en alguien mientras este come - ¿Y que compraron? – me pregunto

- Alec se compro unos CD, Jasper… creo que un video juego y Emmet… iba ir a comprar otros mas – dije

- ¿Y tú?

- No se me ocurrió que comprar

- Oh…

Una vez que Bella termino de comer su hamburguesa, y yo pague, porque no la deje pagar, la acompañe a buscar a las chicas.

Llame a Alice para saber donde estaba pero me mando al buzón, hice lo mismo con Rosalie, y pasó lo mismo, al igual que Jane, no entendía porque me habían comprado celular si no me planeaban contestar, llame a mis hermanos y corrí con la misma suerte.

- No me contestan – le había dicho a Bella, ella había hecho una mueca de desagrado sin decir nada mas.

Habíamos dado vueltas y vueltas buscándolos, pero simplemente no los encontramos, Bella dijo que ella las buscaría sola, que no me preocupara, que de seguro los chicos estaban en donde vendían video juegos, que me fuera con ellos, mas no quería dejarla sola a su suerte, e insistí en acompañarla, termino por aceptar mi compañía.

Ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca de la plaza, viendo parejas de la mano y ancianos con sus nietos caminando,

Cada vez que alguien pasaba frente a nosotros, Bella bufaba levemente o solo fruncía el ceño, debo admitirlo era divertido ver sus expresiones

- ¡Bella! – grito alguien, voltee buscando quien la llamaba y me encontré con un chico de piel morena y cabello negro, Bella se levanto de mi lado y camino hacia él, este la abrazo y le dio vueltas por el aire

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine con mi novia, a ver unas películas – dijo, bueno, al menos no era su novio, y eso en cierto sentido me alegro.

- ¡huí si, vine con mi novia a ver unas películas! – imito la voz de él, el chico me miro y se acerco a mi

- Hola Edward – me levante para saludarlo, aunque no tenia idea de quien era – me llamo Jacob, nos conocemos gracias a Bella – dijo Jacob

- Hola – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no sabia si decir, un gusto, esa no era la palabra correcta, supuse que en algún anterior momento la llegue a decir, y no me sentía del todo cómodo volviéndola a repetir.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto

- De compras – dijo Bella

- Bien… ¿Aun sigue en plan tu propuesta de ayudarme a conseguir dinero? – le volvió a preguntar a Bella

- Si… es mas, creo que buscare…

- No, nada de buscarte trabajo para mi

- Pues lo haré, necesito hacer algo por las tardes, al menos una vez a la semana y tener dinero propio, y después yo decido si quiero gastar en mi o regalárselo al primer mendigo que vea – dijo ella

- No

- Si

- No

- Si

Un recuerdo me llego haciendo que esa conversación se hiciera lejana

- _¿Le pedirás matrimonio? – le pregunte a Jake_

- _Esa es la idea… solamente… que… no tengo el suficiente dinero, puedo ponerme a trabajar, aun así no creo que me paguen demasiado por ser menor de edad y eso… - me respondió con voz desanimada_

- _Yo te puedo ayudar con el dinero – dije_

- _No es necesario…_

- _Es lo quiero hacer, aparte te considero ya un gran amigo – había admitido_

- _Yo también Edward, pero no quiero tu dinero_

- _Se lo puedo dar a Leah y decirle que es para el anillo – era un chantajista, y todo gracias a mi hermanita_

- _Solo la mitad de lo que me falta – dijo rápidamente_

- _No_

- _Si _

- _No_

- _Si_

- _No_

- _Si, o le diré a Leah – amenace_

- _Pero que conste que tu quisiste _

Al parecer me había metido tanto en el recuerdo que había llegado, que no me di cuenta que Jacob se había ido

- ¿Para que necesita dinero? – pregunte aunque tenia una idea de su respuesta, alzo sus ojos hacia mi

- un anillo, para su novia… - dijo

- Acabo de recordar… - ella presto mas atención, y sus ojos brillaron expectantes – que yo le había dicho que le ayudaría a juntar el dinero – dije, ella asintió, pero pareció desilusionada con mi recuerdo, como si esperase algo mas

- Si… pero no es necesario que te sientas obligado a eso, Jake entiende como están las cosas – dijo Bella rápidamente

- Lo se… pero quiero hacerlo – dije, si Jacob era para mi el amigo que en verdad creía, lo menos que podía hacer era eso.

- No creo que Jacob acepte – dije

- Déjalo en mis manos – le dije a ella, comenzamos a caminar y en el camino nos encontramos con Alice, Rose, Jane, Alec, Emmet y Jasper, que venían los últimos cargando varias bolsas, y ellas riendo

- Los hemos estado buscando, ¿No saben responder un teléfono? – dijo Bella cuando estuvimos frente a ellos

- Lo sentimos – dijo Alice, sin voz de arrepentida, Bella bufó a mi lado

- Adiós Bella, nos vemos mañana – dijo Emmet abrazando a Bella y luego jalándome sin dejarme despedir de nadie – te llevaremos te guste o no, a un billar, siempre lo haz querido hacer y es hora que te enseñemos a jugar – dijo Emmet caminando rápidamente a su Jeep

POV BELLA

Estaba en mi casa, haciendo la cena para mi y papá, él estaba a punto de llegar, para mi suerte, no habíamos tardado tanto como creía

Le acababa de llamar a mi madre, contándole todo lo que había pasado, desde la anterior semana, ella insistió en que me fuera a vivir con ella, pero me negué, especialmente por la carta que me dejo Edward, mi madre pareció comprender que no me estaba dando tan fácil rendida, aunque para ser sincera, me era muy difícil

No había podido mantener una conversación larga con Edward, por miedo a que se me escapase alguna cosa que no debería decir.

La puerta se abrió y mi papá entro

- Hola cariño – dijo entrando en la cocina

Al parecer se había vuelto, aun más cariñoso, al menos lo que su manera de ser permitía, no éramos de palabras dulces y no demostrábamos tan fácilmente nuestros sentimientos, cosa que por suerte, no me paso con Edward.

Aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza

- ¿Cómo te fue?, ya casi esta lista la cena – le avise

- Bien… ¿y a ti?

- No me quejo – no, no me podría quejar, me había ido un poco mejor de lo que creía, tan solo un poco.

- Mañana llegare algo tarde… ¿piensas quedarte todo el día aquí? – me pregunto

- No, iré a enseñarle a Edward a leer – sonreí ante mi broma privada, él tenia diecisiete y no sabia leer, al menos ya no recordaba del todo bien como se leía, era imposible que alguien sacase buenas notas, quizás las mejores en la escuela y no supiera leer visualmente

- Oh… - pareció que a Charlie no le tomo gracia al asunto

- ¿Qué? – pregunte al ver que no agregaba nada

- Solo… creo que… no te dejes ilusionar tan fácilmente de él… o enamorar – dijo, no dije nada, yo estaba enamorada de él, al final no había cambiado yo nada, ni él, solamente sus recuerdos.

La cena fue en silencio, no sabia que agregar

Cuando me termine de bañar y cambiar, me despedí de Charlie y fui a dormir, saque la cadena que estaba bajo la almohada, y bese el dije de corazón, la volví a depositar en su lugar, y como algo que terminaría por ser una costumbre, leí la carta antes de volver a dormir

* * *

Intente no hacerlo triste ok

mmm kiero agregar que la manera de subir en este fic sera.. un dia si un dia no, uno si, uno no,...

la idea principoalmente es para darle chase a las chikas ke no o lo leyeron el primer dia ke subi, lo lean el sewundo para no retardarlas, i aparte para ke me den tiempo de crearme un capi x.x...

la vdd es ke no tenwo idea de como sera el capi 7 x.x... ya ke estos los comence a hacer cuando asegure ke haria una sekuela, ahorita estoi planeando mi idea n.n

en fin esper0o sus commentarios, si es ke kreeen ke me los merezco

**Chicas las invito a una enorme campaña... **

**Si tienen un fic o blog o lo que sea... copien i pewguen todo lo siguiente....(incluso pueden ponerlo en su perfil...)**

**"Mi nombre no importa, quien soy no lo se, pero si eres uno mas entre el millon, sabras que lo que en verdad todos queremos es vivir"  
"Di no a las guerras, al dolor, al odio, a la ira, y la contaminacion"**

**"Di no al hambre, a la pobreza, a aquellos que solo ven y quieren para si mismos"**

**"Di no, ya estamos hartos de eso"**  
**"Di no a las mentiras, engaños, y la corrupción"**  
**"Di no a los chantajes, robos, secuestros, asesinatos, ya no"**

**"Di no a las armas, las drogas, las enfermedades, ya basta"**  
**"Di no a los suicidas, pero sobre todo…"**  
**"Di no a la matanza de otros seres, de nuestro mundo y de ti mismo"**  
**"Di no, estamos hartos, somos pocos los que actuamos, muchos los que callamos, y millones los que afectamos"**  
**"Di no, porque si esto de por si ya es malo"**  
**"En muy pocos años, será lo mejor que nos podría pasar"**

****

"Miles morimos, millones lloramos, pero te aseguro que en vario, varios años, esa sera la mejor recompenza que poidremos llegar a tener"

**"Un paso primero y cientos atras, lo mas importante en este momento es no destruir nuestro unico hogar, EL PLANETA TIERRA"**

**"Di no a la contaminacion y despues elige una mas para evitar de la enoorme lista, con la cual podrias comenzar"**


	8. 7 Dale tiempo al tiempo

Gracias por commentarme, leerme, apoyarme y darme ideas nuevas... a todas las que me commentan

**RECOMENDACIONES DE FICS**

*** VOLVIENDO A ENCONTRARTE, de Clara.... **

**www. just-cullen. com ?sid=403 (peguen todo)**

* **VIVO POR TI de Pure-blood Princess Cullen**

**www. fanfiction. net /s/5891106/1/Vivo_por_ti (peguen todo**

*** HASTA QUE LA LEY NOS SEPARE de Ere**

**www. fanfiction. net /s/5403103/1/hasta_que_la_ley_nos_separe (peguen todo)**

* * *

Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

La escuela no había sido tan, tan mala.

Quizás ayer lo fue aun más, pero hoy había sido al menos pasable

Edward ya no estaría todas las clases conmigo, ya que la tercera, antes del almuerzo, lo habían cambiado a deportes, cosa que ahora que podía ver le iba a ser obligatorios como a todos los demás.

Y había sido algo insoportable no tenerlo en esa clase, ya que me la pase volteando a mi lado, y mi nuevo compañero parecía tener un ego demasiado crecido y sonreía con suficiencia como si yo estuviese viéndolo a él, en lugar de esperar que por arte de magia apareciera Edward.

En el almuerzo nada nuevo había pasado, entre los ocho nos la pasamos conversando, y digo ocho, ya que desde ayer Angela y su novio, Ben, se sentarían con nosotros.

Edward entre las clases hablaba conmigo mediante cartas que nos pasábamos, y en si no era demasiado, en realidad él intentaba hacer que me ganara un castigo.

Al menos por la simple razón que sus "cartas" eran burlas contra el mismo, por ejemplo "Me imagino de grande como el profesor", había escrito en una, no la entendí, así que le pregunte la razón, claro por medio de la carta, el respondió "Aburrido y charlantin", me estuve apunto de reír, a punto, ya que apreté mis labios, tan fuerte que creía que se romperían.

La última clase había sido como siempre, deportes, Edward me acompaño a esta, me dejo en la puerta y se fue. Una gran parte de mi quería creer que era por alguna razón diferente a solo amistad.

Pero una vez estando en el estacionamiento me di cuenta que no, él estaba conversando con una chica, ignore el sentimiento que crecía dentro de mi, como si me sintiese engañada, tuve que recordarme, que yo no era en estos momentos nada de él.

La chica había salido literalmente huyendo cuando me vio acercarse, le pregunte quitándole importancia a Edward quien era ella y con voz frustrada respondió

"Te presento a mi segunda falsa novia", me había reído, en el camino se la paso quejándose de sus supuestas novias, al parecer ahora no solo eran tres si no diez, le volví a decir que no era ninguna de ellas y él pareció creerme.

- Planeta Tierra llamando a Bella – dijo la voz de Jane sacándome de mis pensamientos, parpadee varias veces

- Lo siento me eh vuelto a perder – ahora estábamos ella y yo en la habitación de huésped donde ella estaba tomando como su habitación, estábamos hablando de cosas triviales y sin sentido en realidad

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Nada en especial… ¿Por qué casi no vienes de vacaciones aquí? – pregunte

- Mi padre no nos deja faltar a clase, es una suerte que nos haya permitido venir a Forks – hizo una pausa como si estuviese pensando, incluso llevo su dedo a su boca, tocándolo varias veces – No tengo idea – dijo después de un rato

- ¿Es por como se llevaba con la mamá de Edward? – pregunte, me miro un momento asombrada, como si no esperase que yo supiera eso, es mas, parecía que no esperaba que yo supiera algo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Él me lo dijo

- ¿Todo?

- Todo – afirme

- No creo que sea por eso… después del accidente donde Edward quedo ciego, mi padre sintió mucha culpa, creo que mi papá creía que si él se hubiera hecho cargo de Edward, quizás no hubiera pasado nada de eso… no es que culpe a…

- Lo se… Carlisle y Esme no tuvieron la culpa, nadie la tuvo – nos quedamos en silencio

- ¿Le hablas bien a Alice y a Rosalie? – era obvio, pero no se porque pregunte

- Si… pero mas a Alice, supongo que tenemos mas cosas en común… y es un poco incomodo estar cerca de Rosalie – la mire asombrada, yo no me sentía incomoda con Rose, en realidad no había manera de sentirte incomoda con ella, pasaba lo mismo que con su hermano, supongo que era algo de ellos

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… yo salía con Emmet – la mire asombrada, no me lo podía creer – No lo sabias – adivino

- No, nadie me lo dijo

- Salimos cuando yo tenia trece… él tenia entre… creo que dieciséis o quince, no lo se con exactitud… había venido a pasar las vacaciones… yo ya lo conocía, pero supongo que antes no estaba en mi plena pubertad, éramos idénticos en cientos de cosas, me encantaban sus bromas, a él las mías, reíamos de todo… en fin, nos hicimos novios, él no andaba todavía con Rose, duramos todas mis vacaciones saliendo, hasta que termine con él… las distancias eran demasiado, y no iba a sobrevivir nuestro noviazgo, con el tiempo el comenzaría a dudar de mi y yo de él y terminaríamos de una muy mala manera, fue increíble que él pensara igual, mas… me dijo que le hubiese gustado salir conmigo aun mas… nos gustábamos mucho… me entere de parte de Edward… que él no lo había tomado del todo bien, se la pasaba algo deprimido pero nada del otro mundo… al inicio esas eran las respuestas de Edward cuando le preguntaba por Emmet, luego deje de preguntar de manera interesada por Emmet, pues yo estaba saliendo con alguien, cuando llevaba saliendo un mes con mi novio, volví a preguntar por Emmet, pues le había tomado un gran cariño, me entere que Rosalie había estado ahí para él, cuando este se deprimió y al parecer ya eran novios… no lo tome de mala manera, pues si a él, ella le gustaba por mi estaba bien, pero Rose… no se, es difícil estar con ella… siempre me he llevado bien con Emmet, incluso después de que él comenzó a salir con Rose, nos volvimos a llevar igual, a bromas, risas, empujones y abrazos, pero Rose, lo creas o no, tiene su lado celoso, y suele salir cuando yo estoy cerca de Emmet, por suerte aun no me dice nada o alguna indirecta

- wow… no me imaginaba nada de eso, siempre imagine que Emmet y Rose llevaban desde toda la vida así, no que… alguno de ellos hubiese salido antes con alguien, al menos puedo tener una idea así de Jasper y Alice – se comenzó a reír

- Para nada… creo que te haz vuelto a equivocar – dijo Jane

- ¿Salieron ellos con alguien antes?

- Si… en realidad su historia es aun mas… romántica si lo quieres ver de otra manera, es decir… a Jasper desde que tiene doce le ha gustado, pero Alice tenía un amor en su escuela, creo que se llamaba… Hansel… no me gusta el nombre, en fin… el caso es que Alice y Hansel se hicieron novios, pero a lo que me han contado, este tipo tenia muy mala fama, era un mal novio, en ese entonces Alice tenía quince… Hansel y ella habían salido a ver una película juntos, y como te dije Jasper estaba mas obsesionado que otra cosa, la seguía a donde fuera, Hansel intento llegar mas lejos, Jasper salio de su escondite, es decir su carro, y bum… Alice se enfureció con Jasper… Jasper le dijo todo a Esme, ella le prohibió a Alice ese noviazgo y le dio mas razones para detestar a Jasper… no se hablaron por un tiempo, hasta que Jasper comenzó a tener una nueva amiga… se llamaba Maria… y ahí fue cuando Alice y sus celos se dieron a flote… termino por confesarle a Jasper que le gustaba, y Jasper a ella… y ahora los ves a donde han llegado – termino de narrar Jane

- Supongo que tampoco me esperaba eso – murmure

- Lo se…

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en recordar todo Edward? – pregunte de repente

- no lo se… pero… podemos preguntarle a mi tío – dijo, asentí, y nos levantamos

Cuando estábamos bajando las escaleras nos encontramos con Alec y Edward que estaban entrando por la puerta, ambos venían manchados de lodo

- ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Jane

- Edward no soporta una broma

- Y Alec no soporta un poco de lodo – dijo Edward, ambos comenzaron a reír al momento Jane se les unió como si hubiese entendido esas palabras, me sentí incomoda pues no parecía hacer un buen trío conmigo de por medio

- Iré a la cocina – avise, ya que no se me ocurrió ningún otro lugar, eche un vistazo cuando estuve frente a la puerta, dentro se encontraban Alice, Rose y Esme riendo entre ellas, un momento de madre e hijas, Salí de ahí sin decir nada y fui al jardín a apreciar las flores, recordando el lugar donde nos habíamos hecho Edward y yo novios.

- Él te recordara – dijo la voz de Jasper a mi lado, me sorprendió pues no lo había escuchado llegar

- Solo me pregunto cuanto tardara ese día – musite

- Pronto… dale tiempo al tiempo y el tiempo llega con el tiempo – dijo

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que quiero decir es que no fuerces las cosas, estas por si solas lo lograran

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera creer – dije

- Ya veras que así será – dijo Jasper

- No me reconozco por ser alguien paciente

- Y eso lo se…

- Y aquí es cuando te das cuenta que esa tonta frase de "No es fácil olvidar al verdadero amor" es otra farsa…

- Y que no se te olvide la del… "El amor es ciego", el amor es ciego, sordo, mudo y tonto, pero sabes… al final de cuentas es amor

- A veces me pregunto en que nos equivocamos Edward y yo, quizás… era demasiado y sobrepasaba los limites del amor… o simplemente la vida es una egoísta – murmure, evitando mis lagrimas, pues debía recordarme donde me encontraba

- Yo tampoco se que responder a eso – dijo Jasper, sonreí y lo abrace

- No se si podré con esto – murmure

- Solo prométeme que esperaras cuando Edward sepa lo suficiente… y si por alguna razón las cosas no se dan como esperamos todos, entonces podrás decidir que hacer y adonde ir – dijo Jasper

- Te lo prometo

- Así se habla… - dijo una voz a mis espaldas, Salí del abrazo de Jasper y me encontré con Emmet - Yo también quiero un abrazo – me reí pero lo abrace – yo también estoy para lo que quieras Bella, siempre serás mi hermanita, te guste o no… - dijo Emmet – y los hermanos mayores defendemos a las menores – sonreí ante sus palabras

- Yo también te quiero Emmet – murmure rompiendo el abrazo – Edward me mando a buscarte – dijo, asentí

- Me voy, extráñenme – dije

- Ya te estoy extrañando – dijo Emmet

Cuando llegue a la habitación de Edward, donde creía que se podía encontrar, toque, se me hizo extraño, ya que estaba acostumbrada a entrar por entrar

- Pasa – dijo la voz de Edward a mi espalda asustándome

- Vas a matarme de un ataque – dije, Edward comenzó a reírse

- Lo siento, prometo no matarte – dijo abriendo la puerta, me di cuenta que en su sofá, estaban unos libros y cuadernos y algunas plumas – no se como pienses enseñarme… mis hermanas no fueron pacientes conmigo…

Tome la pluma y un cuaderno, escribí una sencilla frase que aun rondaba por mi mente… "Dale tiempo al tiempo y el tiempo llega con el tiempo" – toma, léelo – dije dándole a Edward el cuaderno, este lo tomo y leyó…

- Dale… tiempo… al tiempo… y el tiempo… llega con el tiempo… - leyó, con varias pausas

- Es imposible que sepas escribir pero no leer del todo bien – murmure

- No es que no sepa leer, solo que no leo como tu o como… un niño de siete – se burlo de si mismo, haciéndome reír

- ¿No es más fácil admitir lo obvio? – pregunte

- ok… no se leer… ¿de donde salio esa frase?

- Jasper… - cambie de tema - ¿Y como te ha ido con tus supuestas novias? – pregunte malévolamente

- Mmm… ya te dijo sobre las diez… mmm… ¿comente sobre los teléfonos? – pregunto, lo mire con una ceja alzada – tengo veinte números de celulares en mi mochila… no se de quien sean y no pienso averiguarlo – dijo seguro

- Muy bien – dije con voz tranquila pues ni ese hecho, el cual varias chicas estaban detrás de él pareció molestarme, y menos cuando lo hacia con voz enfadada – lee esto – dije escribiendo otra frase.

Habíamos terminado las clases de lectura para él, al menos no era tan difícil, lo único que debíamos estudiar técnicamente era volver a leer rápido y normal, pues eso le llevaba trabajo, pero sabia como unir las letras y formar y decir la palabra, ahora solo faltaba que dijera una frase completa

- Bella ¿te quedaras a comer? – me pregunto Edward cuando estábamos guardando las cosas que estaban en su sofá

- No lo se, no me ha dicho nada Alice o Rose – murmure guardando unos cuadernos

- Te lo estoy diciendo yo – dijo, sonreí mirando el mueble en el que me encontraba guardando las cosas

- Supongo en ese caso que si – dije evitando gritar entusiasmada

- Bien… le iré a avisar a Esme – dijo Edward, saliendo de la habitación, termine de acomodar y Salí del cuarto, camine distraídamente al que era el despacho de Carlisle y toque

- Pase – dijo la voz de Carlisle dentro, entre, me miro sorprendido

- Hola Carlisle

- Hola Bella, no esperaba verte aquí – dijo, sonreí

- Vengo a preguntarte algo – dije yendo al grano

- Pregunta

- ¿Cuánto tardara Edward en recordarme… de cuanto estamos hablando? – pareció pensarlo aunque con una mueca incomoda

- No lo se – murmuro – toma asiento – dijo, me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio

- Quiero la verdad, al menos un porcentaje… se que no ha pasado demasiado… pero… Edward parece no recordar las cosas en un orden… recordó a esas chicas que vinieron en Diciembre, y recordó una conversación con Jacob, que sucedió entre los últimos días antes de irnos… así que…

- No tendrá un orden – termino la frase por mi Carlisle, asentí

- Dime algo… dime que probabilidades tiene… no lo se – tome mi cabello entre mis manos

- **_Es… una amnesia demasiado común Bella, así son algunas, es temporal… si, pero no sabemos en que momento llegaran sus recuerdos, y no serán todos a la vez, lo mas normal es que le lleguen en diferentes momentos, puede ser que con cualquier cosa, una palabra, una risa, algo clave, o simplemente de repente… pero no se cuanto tarde, él solo escuchara voces, nunca antes había visto, un día no es nada, así que… todo será como voces en su cabeza…_******

- ¿Solo voces? ¿Cómo sabrá que es que?

- Principalmente por el dolor que trae un recuerdo – mi boca se entre abrió

- ¿Duele?

- No exactamente, es como jaqueca, molesto mas que otra cosa… y luego las voces, supongo que se escuchara así mismo… como si estuviera pensando, pero es diferente a un pensamiento, ya que no tendrá similitud con lo actual y lo anterior… esa es mi teoría

- Gracias… - murmure levantándome

- Cualquier duda…

- Lo se… tu podrás intentar responder – dije, sonriéndole

La cena no había sido la gran cosa, nada nuevo, nada de nada, ningún recuerdo de parte de Edward, pero el tiempo debería de decidir cuando, ¿No es así?, tome de nuevo la cadena y sonreí al verla, le di un beso, como ayer, _solo un recuerdo no pido nada, _fue mi pensamiento, guarde la cadena y me acosté en la cama, tome la fotografía y después la carta, la leí antes de ir a dormir.

* * *

**No puse los nombres de las ke me commentaron por falta de tiempo, pero ustedes saben a kien va...**

**en fin...**

**m eremerzo RW? flores? cacahuates? brocoli el cual amo? Mordidas? lo ke sea? nada?**

**No se quejen, no deberian llorar en este capi, pues lo hize mas alegre... **

**en fin...**

**las amo**

**mordidas para ustedes, es mi revancha muajajajajaja xD**


	9. Aprender y enseñar

Gracias por commentarme, leerme, apoyarme y darme ideas nuevas... a todas las que me commentan

Agradecimientos a:

*Lux *Mayce *susy *Manitas *Jimenis *Angelvampirica4 o Nikkie * Adiereny

*Princess, (mi ahijada n.n) *Dreams Hunter (gracias por la ensalada yum yum) *Lety Black Malfoy (gracias por la invitacion, prometo pasar) * AnaCullen13 *Fer Brandon *Ayde *Janalez (hola sobre la idea, no estoy muy segura, abajo explico la razon, besos)*Maj0o *Daniwashere *Wawis Cullen (gracias por la idea, intentare tomarla en cuenta) *Vanessanolasco (hola gracias, por la idea, pero no estoy muy segura, abajo explico la razon n.n) *KatherinedeCullen *Amyel1806 *AnaCullen13 *Chicasagacrepusculo *Anaidt *Ruthy (Bienvenida) *Nrc *MissBennetDarcy (gracias por la idea, igualmente la tomare en cuenta, haber que pasa) *EviitaCullen *Lkdv

NOTA AUTORA, LEERLO

QUISIERA ACLARAR ALGUNAS DUDAS....

Primeramente... "No habra un alguien mas, es decir, ninguno de los dos se enamorara de alguien aparte, no quieror morir por un enojo de ustedes, y creo que en lso trios amorosos me causare haqueca para dar una buena idea, cosa que ya tengo y no quiero una mas fuerte x,x"

"pero eso no significa que no habra drama, porque lo habra, no por nada amo el drama x.x... si hubiese un concurso para chica del drama, esa seria yo x.x...

**RECOMENDACIONES DE FICS**

*** VOLVIENDO A ENCONTRARTE, de Clara.... **

**www. just-cullen. com ?sid=403 (peguen todo)**

*** Si les gusta los fic, de Harry Potter, les recomiendo el siwiente... entren a este link...**

**www. fanfiction. net/~letybalckmalfoy (todo pegado) **

Chicas, aunque no les commente a sus commentarios, por falta de tiempo... los leo y me halagan, las quiero a montones... gracias a ustedes subo sin faltas, uno si uno no, uno si, uno no, pero asi estare subiendo x.x...

las invito a mi fic con Clara,

www. fanfiction. net/~Claraangielizzstories

Todo pegado, no se arrepentiran, se los juro...

llevamos 12 capis, i son mas o menos largos, ni mucho ni poco, no pierden nada si?????

* * *

CAPITULO 8

- No es tan difícil

- Claro que lo es – me queje

- No – insistió

- Eres demasiado terca

- Y tu un arrogante

- Vaya que me conoces

- Pues si – fingió indignación haciéndome reír

- Mira no es fácil, tu dices que si porque sabes manejar pero yo no – insistí

- Pues aprende

- ¿Qué crees que hago?

- Quejarte, maldecís y quejarte aun mas

- No es verdad

- Si que lo es – canto

- No, no lo es

- Que si

- No dije que no

- Pues yo digo que si y así es

Le di un beso en su mejilla

- Cállate

- No, no lo haré – se quejo, haciendo como si limpiara la parte donde le deje un beso

- Pues deberías Rose, porque no creo que aprenda rápidamente

- Es el colmo, Alec te ayudo, Emmet igual, mamá te dijo cada regla y norma de transito y papá otro tanto mas, ¡pero tu no aprendes!

- Jasper aun queda – dije entre dientes

- ¡Pues bien, que él te enseñe! – me baje del Jeep molesto, y aun mas conmigo mismo.

Algunas personas aprenden mucho más rápido que y son mucho más jóvenes

- No te pongas así Edward, vuelve al carro – grito Rosalie

- Caminare – le respondí, ella pareció no insistir mas, ya que se paso al lado del conductor y manejo camino a casa, no era demasiado lo que me faltaba para llegar

Era sábado, Ya había pasado una semana desde que habamos vuelto, después de la operación

Toda esta semana había sido algo frustrante y aburrida, bueno no demasiado pero gracias a las chicas que me decían que eran mis supuestas novias, lo era.

Había terminado por tener en esta semana cincuenta y seis novias, ciento cinco números nuevos telefónicos, de no se quienes, y ciento tres emails, lo suficiente frustrante para mi gusto

A Bella le contaba todo aquello, en parte porque parecía ser alguien con quien podía escuchar y guardarme aquello y en parte porque era lo menos que podía hacer, si se suponía que éramos antes amigos, incluso Rose menciono que ella se había llevado el papel de mi confidente, así que no podía hacer otra mejor cosa que esa.

Bella siempre ponía esa mirada molesta, entrecerrando sus ojos mas terminaba por reírse cuando yo me burlaba de mi mismo.

Siempre me estaba sacando de las dudas sobre ellas y aprietos

Esto último sucedía cuando una chica me hablaba y comenzaba a tocar mi abdomen, era muy molesto, terminaba por quitarles su mano de ahí

Y después por arte de magia aparecía Bella y ellas terminaban por huir.

Era divertido mas me preguntaba la razón, Solo una vez le pregunte a Bella y ella se limito a encogerse de hombros.

El sonido molesto y ruidoso de un motor me hizo voltear y me encontré con la camioneta roja que se suponía que pertenecía a Bella, aunque ella se iba con nosotros a la escuela.

Ella bajo su ventanilla

- Hola Edward

- Bella, creía que estarías en… - no recordaba el nombre del lugar a donde se suponía que iría este día

- La Push, vengo de ahí

- Oh… ¿Qué horas son?

- Ya casi las seis… ¿Qué haces aquí? – me pregunto

- Caminar – dije caminando

- ¿y porque aquí? – pregunto

- Rose no es nada paciente, enseñándome a manejar, no la culpo, no soy nada bueno aprendiendo – murmure mirando al suelo y pateando las pequeñas piedras frente a mi

- Sube – dijo Bella, alce mi mirada, ella iba manejando tan lento como mis pasos

No dije nada, pase frente a su carro y al llegar al lado del copiloto abrí la puerta y subí

- ¿Tan rápido te desocupaste? – le pregunte

- si… te enseño – dijo, al inicio no la entendí, y en estos momentos aun tampoco

- ¿A que?

- Manejar, no es tan complicado como parece… mira, dame tu mano, se la di, ella la tomo y freno el carro, llevo su mano a la palanca – aquí se hacen los cambios… este es el uno, dos, tres … - siguió mostrándome como se hacia, y para que servia cada uno, intente prestar atención incluso Bella me preguntaba que es lo que debía hacer y le respondí como – bien, es tu hora de manejar – abrió los ojos como plato, mientras ella se bajaba y pasaba frente al carro, abrí la puerta desde adentro del carro y me pase al lado del conductor, pues con Bella seria imposible darle un no de respuesta, ella se subió y cerro la puerta

- Bien… gira la llave – dijo, eso hice, el carro prendió.

Era difícil, si un carro automático para mi lo era, no tenia buenos reflejos, según Carlisle era algo de tiempo para desarrollarlos como los demás ya que estaba acostumbrado a llevar mi vida de una diferente manera y dejarme guiar por otras cosas.

Manejar el carro de Bella fue todo un desafió, cada vez que hacia algún cambio el carro frenaba de repente y avanzaba llevándonos enfrente de manera brusca.

Le había pedido que ella tomase el carro de nuevo, pero su no rotundo fue la respuesta que recibí a cambio.

Termine por llegar a casa, manejando lo mas lento del mundo, incluso hubiese llegado antes caminando

- No estuvo tan mal – dijo Bella bajando del carro

- Claro que si – murmure por lo bajo, bajándome

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunte cuando llegue a su lado

- No tengo idea, ¿jane se ira hoy? – me pregunto

- Se fue a las tres – le respondí

- Oh… - murmuro

- Te dejo su celular con Alice para que la llames – le avise cuando estábamos frente a la puerta, se la abrí y ella paso

- Gracias… ¿Quieres seguir con las clases? – me pregunto

- Estoy harto de que me den clases – ella se rió – ¿sabes tocar piano? – pregunte, sus ojos brillaron pero negó con su cabeza, sonreí satisfecho – te enseñare - dije y sin darle tiempo de responder tome su mano y la lleve a donde se encontraba mi piano, una vez frente a este, solté su mano, y mi mano automáticamente se cerro y abrió varias veces como si fuese una costumbre, ¿Era normal entre nosotros tomarnos de la mano? ¿O era algo que pasaba con todos?

- ¿Bromeas?

- No… siéntate – le indique con un gesto de mi mano, ella se sentó en el banco de enfrente – es sencillo comienza en C, D, E, F, G, A y B o Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Si, como gustes llamarlo

- La segunda – dijo rápidamente

- Bien… se va repitiendo, es Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Si, esas son las teclas Blancas, para las negras es, Do sostenido, Re sostenido, Fa sostenido, Sol sostenido y La sostenido… así sucesivamente

- Creo que entendí… es Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So La y Si – dijo tocando cada una…

- Bien… - tome sus manos y las puse en la mitad del piano donde comenzaba un Do – te enseñare esta es sencilla, solo con tu mano derecha empezaremos… yo te diré cual es, y tu las vas tocando, ¿Ok?

- Ok…

- Mi, Re, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Mi – ella toco esas, hice una pausa pequeña – Mi, Re, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Re – otra pausa – Re, Do, Si, Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol – toco, era la canción de cuna que me sabia, iba a seguir diciéndole otra cuando mi hermana llego

- Hola Bella, que descortés eres, debiste decirme que estaba aquí – dijo Alice exagerando todo

- Acabo de llegar – dijo Bella

- Oh… bueno, debemos apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – dijo Alice

- ¿Apurarnos?

- Si…

- ¿Para…  
Ya le avise a Charlie, te quedaras a dormir, tu, Rose y yo, en mi cuarto, una noche de chicas…

- Alice…

- Dale que no podrás decir nada, no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo Alice tomando su mano y jalándola hacia las escaleras

- Adiós Bella

- Adiós – dijo subiendo por las escaleras

Me levante del banco del piano y Salí al jardín donde se encontraba Káiser dando vueltas por doquier, tome la pelota pequeña de béisbol y se la avente.

- Vamos ve por ella – le grite, aplaudiéndole, mas no se movió para ir por la pelota, corrió hasta donde me encontraba y se paro en dos patas, deteniéndose en mis piernas para no caer, le acaricie su cabeza – ve por ella – le dije bajándolo de nuevo a sus cuatro patas, camine a donde había caído la pelota y la tome, me hinque, Káiser comenzó a babear mi cara – no deja de hacer eso – le puse la pelota en su hocico y una vez que parecía morderla con fuerza, se la comenzaba a mover como si se la quisiera quitar, él comenzaba a jalar, para no dármela

- Si sigues con eso, lo harás un perro mordelón y travieso – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, la reconocería bien, era Rosalie

- No lo creo

- Cuando te rompa tus tenis, ya veras – le solté la pelota para que se fuera con ella a esconderla, luego tendría que buscarla

- Quizás sean los tuyos

- Yo si los guardo

- ¿y yo no?

- No… eso de volver a ver, te ha vuelto como Jasper y Emmet, un desordenado – me reí

- Para eso tengo una hermana rubia como tu

- Se vale soñar – musito, me carcajee aun mas

- Al parecer Bella si te enseño – dijo, pero parecieron sus palabras con doble significado o era yo, me encogí de hombros

- Sabe dar clases – murmure

- ¿y yo no? – copio mi frase

- No… eso de enseñar te ha vuelto como Alice y Emmet – dije en broma

- Que cómico – se burlo

- Lo soy

Mi cabeza me dolió, un dolor que comenzaba a identificar y luego las voces llegaron…

- EDWARD ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – el grito de Alice me aturdió, pero logre responder

- _Es una que esta entre la1 y las 24 horas – le dije, amaba hacerla enojar_

- _¡¿Te crees gracioso?! Yo preocupada aquí por ti y tu me dices eso, eres el hermano menos considerado del mundo, ¡¿Quien te crees que eres!? _

- _Soy Edward Cullen, un gusto – le respondí evitando reírme_

- _Nada de payasadas jovencito, eres un desconsiderado y te burlas de mi preocupación – puso su tonito sentido, ¡como si fuese a caer!_

- _No me estoy burlando – dije con voz seria y después le replique – solo respondo tus preguntas – al menos Bella se parecía divertir por esto, yo aun debía molestar a mi hermanita_

- _Mira Edward, que hagas payasadas para seducir a…_

El recuerdo se corto, ¿Seducir?, ¿Seducir a quien?, intente que siguiera, pero era algo que definitivamente no estaba en mi control

- Edward… ¿Edward? – la voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos, tuve que parpadear para volver a la normalidad

- Lo siento… me distraje – le respondí

- Oh… pues, como te decía, espero que tu comedia soporte limpiar las atrocidades de tu perrito – dijo yéndose, suspire, siempre limpiaba el patio, no era nada nuevo, tome lo necesario para hacer mis deberes.

POV BELLA

Estaba viendo desde la habitación de Alice, mientras ella se cambiaba, a Edward limpiando el jardín, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, mas definitivamente parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacia, sonreí, sabiendo que nadie vería mi tonta sonrisa

Aún podía recordar como mi padre me había pedido que no me involucrase más en esto, ¿Cómo si no lo estuviera ya?

- Lo se, mi hermano es sexy limpiando – dijo la voz de Rose sorprendiéndome, no la había visto llegar, intente borrar mis sonrisa

- Aja… - fue mi respuesta, me aleje de la ventana y me senté en la cama, Rose se sentó a mi lado

- No es como si debieses ocultarlo… al menos no con nosotras, lo amas…

- Solamente que él no lo sabe – murmure

- Lo sabrá – abrí mis ojos como plato, no esperaba que ella quisiera decírselo

- ¿Qué?

- Si… algún día lo sabrá… por si solo… o porque tu no soportes y termines por decirlo… pero sabes que seria mejor la primera – suspire

No me había puesto a pensar en aquello

¿Cuánto faltaría para que él me comenzara a recordar?

O

¿Cuánto quedaba antes de que la impaciencia me ganase y yo le dijera todo?

Ninguna de los dos ideas parecía del todo la mejor

* * *

**? flores? cacahuates? brocoli el cual amo? Mordidas? lo ke sea? nada?**

**No se quejen, no deberian llorar en este capi, pues lo hize mas alegre... igual que el anterior**

**en fin...**

**las amo**

**Donacion de sangre o Positivo, x.x...**

**  
Eviiita una mordidita para ti n.n**


	10. 9 Noche de chicas

Capitulo 9

POV BELLA

Suspire, no me planeaba quejar.

Alice se estaba encargando de pintar las uñas de mis pies, mientras Rose las de mis manos, incluso Esme se nos había unido, ella estaba encargándose de mi cabello.

No tenia muchas posibilidades de ganarles una discusión a las tres, así que no dije nada.

Mas aun no comprendía la razón de peinarme y arreglarme como si fuese a salir, si no lo haríamos, solo charlaríamos entre nosotras, quizás una película y después ir a dormir.

- ¿Qué tal la escuela? – pregunto Esme para sacar platica

- ¿No hablaremos de la escuela o si mama? – pregunto Alice

- No… ¿Alguna amiga que debería de conocer de ustedes?

- Angela, creo que deberíamos presentártela – murmuro Rose distraída

- Eso suena bien… ¿Y tu Bella?, alguna amiga aparte de ellas

- Algunas de La Push – le respondí a Esme

- Oh… una salida de chicas y quizás puedas invitarlas – dijo Alice

- No se si quieran salir…

- No se pierde nada por intentar – me alentó Esme

- Eso creo… supongo que puedo mencionárselo

Habíamos estado hablando mientras me arreglaban a mi, luego siguió Alice, después Rose y por ultimo Esme, aunque yo no pude ayudar en eso, ya que no era nada buena pintando y no quería arriesgar su cabello.

Vimos una película de romance, la ya muy conocida película de _Notebook, (_**N/A, diario de una pasión)**, y aunque la había visto ya varias veces, no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, era demasiado para mi corazón, me recordaba que era algo como lo que yo estaba pasando.

Solo que en este caso, habíamos intercambiado los roles, Edward no era un anciano, era joven, mi madre si lo aceptaba, yo era la de clase baja, al menos en comparación con ellos y eso a su familia no le importaba, no había estado exactamente comprometido él con alguien mas, solo había sido yo, no habíamos pasado años de separación, solo un día, mas sin embargo, él no me recordaba, y aunque estuviésemos invirtiendo nuestros papeles, podía imaginar el dolor que Noa, debía estar pasando, o si es que existiera, al saber que su amor lo había olvidado por su enfermedad, aunque claro él parecía no darse por vencido al creer que ella podía recordarlo, yo en cambio debía recordarme de la carta para no salir huyendo de este lugar.

Después de la película nos levantamos y fuimos a la habitación de Alice, ya que nos encontrábamos en la sala, dormiríamos en el cuarto de ella, aunque Esme no nos acompañaría a dormir con nosotras, pues Carlisle acababa de llegar.

- Fue divertido – musito Alice acostada en las colchonetas que había puesto para las tres en el piso, me acosté en una, estaba molida

- Es la primer pijamada, donde no participan los chicos – dijo Rosalie, sin atisbo de tristeza, solo parecía incluso feliz

- Deberíamos excluirlos para las próximas – asentí

- Nos la pasamos bien

- Y esta vez no bese a Bella – se burlo Rose

- ¡Que graciosa! – dije sarcásticamente

- Al parecer todas las conquistas de Edward, besan a sus hermanas – dijo Alice distraída, supuse que pensando en voz alta

- ¿de que hablas?

- Una vez bese a Tanya por un castigo… besa bien – dijo en broma Alice, mi boca se entreabrió, no me esperaba eso

- Juguemos a verdad o castigo – dijo Rosalie, asentí, aunque sabia que no tenia mucho sentido, ¿Qué cosa no sabia yo de ellas?

- Bella, ¿Verdad o castigo?

- Verdad

- Bien… ¿Quién fue tu primer novio?

- Edward – ambas se miraron entre si y luego me miraron con su ceja alzada

- Vamos di la verdad, ¿Quién?

- Edward – no entendía porque no me creían

- ¿es enserio?

- Si

- Oh…

- Rosalie ¿Verdad o Reto? – me apresure a decir, antes que dijeran algo que no quería escuchar

- Verdad…

- ¿Quién fue tu primer novio?

- Se llama… Salía con… alguien que se llamaba Ray – me respondió – Alice… ¿verdad o reto?

- Verdad

Eso habíamos estado haciendo hasta que el sueño nos venció y caímos dormidas

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, abrí mis ojos y ladee mi cabeza, esperando ver acostada a Alice o Rose, mas solo las sabanas y colchonetas me acompañaban, me senté.

El despertador decía que eran las diez de la mañana, genial, era una completa dormilona, me levante y camine al baño de Alice, me lave la cara e intente acomodar mi cabello, de una manera mas presentable.

Al ver que no había mucho por hacer, Salí de ahí.

Cuando llegue a la sala, se encontraba Edward en el sillón, al parecer viendo la TV.

- Hola – lo salude, él despego su vista de ahí y volteo a verme

- Hola Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Una noche de chicas – sonó mas como una pregunta, él asintió

- Supongo que tiene lógica – murmuro

- ¿Qué estas viendo? – pregunte acercándome y sentándome a su lado

- No tengo idea… pero le gane el control a Emmet, así que eso es algo

- Si eso es algo

- ¿Qué es lo que tu vez en la TV?

- Nada… la mayor parte del tiempo… cuando la veo, es para pasar el tiempo con Charlie

- ¿es tu novio? – me reí, aunque solo por un momento, era otra cosa que había él olvidado de mi

- no… es mi papa – murmure

- ¿Charlie?... presiento que me suena… ¿lo conozco? – no era por un recuerdo, él conoció a mi papa antes que a mi

- Si… es el jefe de la policía de Forks - ¿de que otro lugar seria?

- Oh… ¿es tu papá? – pareció asombrado

- Si… - pareció distraído, pase mi mano por su cara, pero no reacciono - ¿Edward?

POV EDWARD

- ¿A dónde vamos a ir? – le pregunte a Jasper, acabábamos de salir de los inicios de Forks, así que supongo que íbamos a otra parte, quien manejaba era Emmet, íbamos en su carro, el Jeep

- Iremos a Pórtland, nos quedaremos ahí a pasar la noche

- ¿A que iremos?

- Jugar Billar, ver chicas – bromeo, sabia que solo iríamos en todo caso a jugar billar, no dije nada.

Estando una vez en un club de billar, al cual parecían conocer a mis hermanos, comenzamos nuestra primer ronda, Emmet iba a la adelantara, Jasper después, y yo… bueno no era muy bueno, me estaban enseñando

Al parecer no era bueno en casi nada, cosa que me frustraba y a quien no,

Habíamos terminado por ir a un motel a eso de la una de la madrugada.

Al despertar, sentí el peso molesto de Emmet sobre mi, abrí mis ojos, efectivamente este me estaba aplastando, lo empecé a empujar, mas tenia sueños muy pesados

- Emmet, Bajate

- Mmm….

- Arriba, me matas – dije molesto, intentando recordar que él estaba dormido y no debía matarlo

- Mmm…

- Vamos, ya párrate – le exigí, no se movió, molesto, hice acto de fuerza y lo empuje al otro lado, bajándolo de mi, eso hizo que se despertara

- ¿Qué?

- Me estabas aplastando, sentido de supervivencia – me miro mal, sonreí burlesco, luego moví a Jasper zarandeándolo, este despertó mucho mas fácil…

Nos encontrábamos a punto de llegar a casa, esta vez, quien manejaba era Jasper, me pregunte cuando seria cuando yo manejara de ida o regreso, cuando legamos a casa, me baje técnicamente corriendo y abrí la puerta, no debía ser demasiado tarde, efectivamente Alice venia bajando las escaleras tallando sus ojos con sus manos en dos puños

- Hola Alice – la salude, termino de bajar las escaleras y me abrazo

- Hola tontito, ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

- No me quejo… pero no son nada compasivos – no me habían dejado ganar en billar

- Así son tus hermanos, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a ellos

- Lo se, pero nadie se acostumbra a las malas cosas – ella rió, en ese momento entro Jasper y después Emmet, Alice salio técnicamente disparada en busca de los brazos de Jasper

- ¿te recuerdo que soy yo tu hermano? – pregunto dolido Emmet, Alice soltó a Jasper y abrazo a Emmet

- no seas celoso, siempre tendrás un lugar… en mi corazón

- Pero no mas que el que tendré yo – interrumpí

Emmet me abrazo con su brazo estrangulador y yo hice lo mismo intentando jugar con él

Él puso de todas sus fuerzas, pero yo las mías igual, termine por aventarlo, y corrí en busca de refugio, él comenzó a corretearme como si aun fuésemos dos pequeños

- Ella es toda mía – dijo Emmet

- Querrás decir mía – se nos había unido Jasper a la pelea, terminamos por tirar juntos a Emmet, y una vez él en el suelo, tire a Jasper, comencé a reírme, mas no me duro mucho cuando sentí que jalaban mis piernas y me tiraban al suelo

- Suéltame – le grite a Jasper, que era quien tenia mis piernas, Emmet comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, lo avente, sin ser rudo y me subí sobre él

- Niños dejen sus juegos – dijo Esme que venia bajando las escaleras, me levante y corrí a donde estaba el control remoto solo para molestar a mis hermanos, Emmet fue quien me siguió la corriente ya que me jalo para que no llegara, yo hice lo mismo, jalando su brazo haciendo que retrocediera, corrí y una vez que tome el control remoto prendí la televisión, no tenia ganas de ver algo en especial, pero con molestar a mi hermano lo valía

- Eso fue trampa

- El tramposo fuiste tu – contraataque

- Haré el desayuno, mejor ven a ayudarme – dijo Rose que acababa de llegar, Emmet suspiro y se fue detrás de ella

Cambie de canal, varias veces, estaba matándome de la aburrición, vi la hora por enésima vez, 10:15 marcaba el reloj

- Hola – me saludo la voz de Bella, ¿estaba ella aquí?, voltee al sonido de su voz, venia bajando las escaleras, traía un pans morado y una blusa de igual color, parecía una pijama

- Hola Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte

- Una noche de chicas – respondió, debí suponerlo, lo que llevaba puesto era una pijama, ¿No esperaba yo que ella anduviese así todos los fines de semana o si?

- Supongo que tiene lógica

- ¿Qué estas viendo? – me pregunto y se sentó a mi lado

- No tengo idea… pero le gane el control a Emmet, así que eso es algo – dije con suficiencia

- Si eso es algo

- ¿Qué es lo que tu vez en la TV? – así tendría algo que poner

- Nada… la mayor parte del tiempo… cuando la veo, es para pasar el tiempo con Charlie – oh, de seguro tenia novio, debí suponerlo, era… linda, amigable, amable, era mas que obvio

- ¿es tu novio? – se comenzó a reír y luego puso una cara de tristeza

- No… es mi papa – suspire aliviado, aunque no significaba eso que ella no tuviese, creía haber escuchado el nombre

- ¿Charlie?... presiento que me suena… ¿lo conozco? – le pregunte, aunque era muy poco probable que ella conociese a todos los que yo conocía

- Si… es el jefe de la policía de Forks - ¿Charlie?, wow, no esperaba que fuese hija de é

- Oh… ¿es tu papá? –

- Si… - sentí un dolor en mi cabeza, uno que comencé a identificar como el dolor del recuerdo… - ¿Edward?

- _Hola Edward – me dijo Charlie a los pocos pasos de dar, suspire, solo era su papá no creo que me mate, no_

- _Hola… Jefe Swan_

- _Vamos Edward, yo siempre seré Charlie para ti – respondió_

No era el mejor recuerdo, pero era al menos algo, y el dolor que me ocasionaba lo valía

- ¿Ed? – sacudí mi cabeza, despejando mi mente

- Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Qué viste? – me pregunto, parecía que sabia que me había pasado

Se lo conté, ella pareció ilusionada, pero al mismo tiempo con un deje de desilusión que no supe interpretar

- Edward, Bella, a desayunar – dijo Jasper venia de la cocina, me levante

No debería serme tan difícil recordar mas cosas, pero no recuerdo cosas con importancia y eso sinceramente me frustra

* * *

No dejo los agradecimientos, porke como se pueden dar cuenta subo tarde, acabo de empezatr y terminar el capi., ya que no me habia podido inspirar x.x....

las amo...

se ke es corto

pero es mejor algo ke nada

Reviews???

espero ke si


	11. 10 La verdad duele

POV ROSALIE

¿Su primer novio?

Debía ser una broma, o al inicio eso creí

Es decir, ni siquiera Emmet fue mi primer novio o el segundo…

Pero Bella, si…

Supongo que eso lo hace solo más doloroso para ella

Incluso cuando veo sus marcadas ojeras, y su mirada brillar al mirar a mi hermano, duele, duele presenciar como sufre ella.

Y se que si yo fuera ella, o estuviera en su papel, no lo enfrentaría mejor, quizás seria igual e incluso peor.

Duele saber que el tiempo pasa, y sus recuerdos son… solo poco esencial, todos queremos que la recuerde, que lo haga ya, que sepa si la amaba, y que entienda lo que había entre ambos, mas al parecer… ese momento que todos esperamos no llega

No culpo a Edward, nadie lo hace, no es como si su mente fuese algo que él pudiera controlar, o algo parecido

Alice parece culparlo, pero solo por el hecho de haberla olvidado, nadie esperaba aquello

¿Quién lo haría?

Se veían enamorados, antes de la operación, después de que él salio de su coma, se veían igual, solo cuestión de minutos hizo el enorme cambio, que nadie vio venir

Es como si de nuevo, la vida los acechara, el destino se pusiera en su contra y el tiempo no los ayudase

POV BELLA

¿Cuánto había pasado?

Más de un mes, más de un mes esperando algo, algo que hiciera el enorme cambio, que ansío y espero, más no llega con suficiente rapidez

Se que no pierdo la esperanza, la llama de esta, sigue ahí, y cuando creo que desaparece la vuelvo a prender, debo recordarme que si aun sigo aquí es por amor, el que le tuve, y el que le tengo.

Éramos actualmente amigos, porque no podíamos ser algo más.

No es como si hubiésemos terminado, es como si nuestra relación hubiese quedado en pausa hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que el me recordase.

No pedía nada mas, solo un recuerdo, uno que… no solo pareciera su amiga, algo mas

Yo que se… pero el tiempo no ayuda…

La idea de enamorarlo, la siento difícil… no es como si no quisiera, pero es difícil intentarlo, no tengo idea de cómo lo enamore la primera vez, ¿Cómo sabre como volver a enamorarlo?

- Te habla el maestro – me dice Edward pegando su codo al Mio repetidas veces, sacudo la cabeza saliendo de mis pensamientos

- Swan, ¿Podría decirme cuatro ejemplos de cuales son los cuadrados perfectos?

- Yo… 2, 4, 9, 16…

- Gracias… - dice y se gira para preguntarle a alguien mas

- Gracias por eso – le digo a Edward en un susurro

- No hay de que… - lo veo sacar algo de su pantalón y lo pone frente a él, es un dolor – un dólar por tus pensamientos – me dice, negó con mi cabeza

- No están a la venta – le digo en broma

- Al menos lo intente – responde, sonrío, es un buen amigo, no puedo quejarme, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, y estar horas platicando, sin nada de por medio.

Puedo bromear con él, y reír de sus bromas

Podemos jugar, empujándonos o dándonos leves codazos

Nos podemos abrazar, y tomar de la mano, como si fuésemos dos amigos, pues esos gestos a él no parecen importarle como otra cosa, y yo me alegro por eso

POV EDWARD

No debería sentir esto por ella.

Es mi amiga, amiga, ¿Qué parte de eso, mí retorcida mente no entiende?

Creo que todo

- ¿Qué es fotosíntesis?

- No tengo la menor idea – murmure distraído, para luego comprender a que se refería, le dije que era, y ella lo escribió

Estábamos haciendo juntos el trabajo en equipo de Biología

Ella hizo otra pregunta, con referencia a las plantas y yo le respondí

Técnicamente me era difícil no sentir esto, cuando ella reía, bromeaba, jugueteaba con sus inquietas manos, o simplemente me daba codazos cuando me burlaba.

Más éramos amigos, solo amigos.

No debería haber nada después de eso…

No podía darme el lujo de cometer algún error…

Al menos debía esperar, a saber por mis recuerdos algo de ella, y luego saber que hacer con este sentimiento que por el momento ignoraría

- Bien chicos, nos vemos en la próxima clase – dijo el profesor, guarde mis cuadernos en la mochila, al igual que lo estaba haciendo Bella, espere que ella saliese y después yo detrás de ella

Salimos juntos de biología, camine a su lado, actuando normal, o lo que podría decirse normal, ya había pasado un mes desde que había comenzado con lo de mi amnesia.

Técnicamente no recordaba demasiado, sabia lo que había pasado en la mayor parte de Diciembre, al menos lo esencial, no planeaba saber que había hecho a todas horas en ese mes, pero lo importante lo sabia, y no habían sido recuerdos agradables

Hace una semana había recordado como había muerto "Eyes", mi perro, cosa que fue algo dolorosa, escuchar mis pensamientos afligidos entre otras cosas no fue del todo perfecto

Recordé también como conocí a Bella, cosa que fue algo… curiosa…

Flash Back

Estábamos en mi casa, jugando con mi perro, cuando Bella de alguna extraña manera, venia corriendo evitando que Kaiser la atrape y se le suba a sus piernas, mas sin embargo, al parecer no me vio, ya que tropezó conmigo y me hizo caer, pero por auto reflejo, la jale conmigo y ella al no poner nada de fuerza cayo sobre mi.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza, un dolor incluso más fuerte que los anteriores

No se como conseguí que a quien me hubiese llevado conmigo cayera encima de mi, por el peso supe que no era hombre quizás pesaba igual que Alice, así que debía ser una chica, estuve así como unos diez segundos ya que no quería sonar descortés y decirle que se bajara de mi, cuando yo la había tirado, pasados unos diez segundos se bajo de mi sin presionar mucho mi cuerpo, y en verdad lo agradecía, ya que aunque no me había dolido mucho la caída por mi mochila que quedo debajo de mi espalda, tampoco había sido una caída muy cómoda y quizás la chica se había lastimado al llevarla conmigo así que hice lo único que yo podría hacer pedir disculpas.

- Lo lamento, fue mi culpa. – esperaba que a quien hubiese llevado conmigo no fuera del tipo de chicas que tienen el orgullo por los cielos y técnicamente no acceden a una disculpa tan fácil, pero sobre todo que no se quejara o me ofendiera aunque de seguro me lo merecía por haber querido tentar a mi suerte que me podría decir "!No me vistes o ¿Qué?", o algo así como " ¿Estas ciego o que?", ya que solo seria sincero y le diría no te vi y si preguntas porque… estoy ciego.

- No, lo lamento yo, yo me puse enfrente de ti… deja te ayudo.

- ¿Edward? – la voz de Bella me hizo volver a la realidad, ¿era ella?, ¿Así nos conocimos? - ¿Edward? – pregunto de nuevo Bella con voz nerviosa, intente prestar atención al presente, ella se había levantado, me senté con ayuda de mis codos

- Lo siento…

- ¿Qué viste? – pregunto, como siempre que veía mi mirada perdida y de seguro distraída y fuera de este momento

- Creo que… fue como nos conocimos – murmure

- ¿En serio? – asentí, ella sonrío

- Si, eso creo

- ¿Qué viste?

- Escuchar Bella, no ver – la corregí – amm… yo me tropecé contigo… y me disculpe… y luego tu a mi – pudo haber pasado cuando ya nos conocíamos, pero… era una idea

- Si, así fue…

END FLASH BACK

- Nos vemos en la salida – me despedí de Bella, dejando un beso en su frente, cuando llegamos a deportes, di media vuelta y me fui

Estaba acostumbrado a las chicas que al parecer me comían con su mirada, yo por caballerosidad no les decía nada, prefería ignorarlas que ser grosero

Sonreí al recordar que ya sabía manejar, Bella y Jasper habían sido de gran ayuda en eso

Ahora yo manejaba y no Jasper, en realidad Alice y Jasper se iban en el otro carro, el de Rose, un convertible rojo, algo llamativo, pero ellos me dieron mi espacio para disfrutar de mi licencia para manejar

Hace una semana lo había conseguido, ahora era yo quien pasaba por Bella para venir a la escuela, aunque se había negado cuando se lo pedí, no acepte el no de respuesta y al día siguiente estuve frente a su casa, impidiendo la salida de su vieja camioneta en caso de que se volviera a negar, mas acepto, y ahora yo pasaba por ella.

- Edward – alguien me llamo, me voltee a ver que una chica rubia se acercaba hacia mi, no recordaba su nombre.

- Ah…

- Soy Lauren… me preguntaba… ¿Estas saliendo con Bella?

- Solo somos amigos – aunque no estaría nada mal salir con ella, pensé, pero borre aquel pensamiento tan rápido como vino, solo éramos amigos

- OH… ¿en serio? – insistió, asentí, ella sonrío, con una mirada extraña, casi mala, y se fue sin decir nada mas, la mire confundido, pero le quite importancia,

Seguí avanzando a la clase que compartía, con mi hermano, Emmet.

Cuando entre vi que este ya había llegado, me senté a su lado

- ¿Algo nuevo en tu memoria? – me pregunto

- Nada, nada nuevo – le respondí

- Alice ya te aviso sobre los planes para esta noche – lo mire con una ceja alzada

- ¿planes?

- Si, planes, iremos a Portland a un club que hay

- OH, no sabia nada al respecto

- Así es Alice, nunca da aviso, solo planea

- ¡Que raro de ella! – dije distraído

En ese momento entro la maestra, y tuvimos que dejar nuestra pequeña plática, mas no pude prestar atención, pues mi dolor de cabeza hizo acto de presencia y al parecer seria uno largo, pues entre mas fuerte, mas largo eran mis recuerdos…

No podía parar de pensar en nuestra conversación, en su voz, en su manera tan tímida de hablar, pero en lo segura que se escuchaba al hablar, en verdad que me estaba volviendo un loco.

Estaba sentado en el comedor cenando, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que comía, estaba en mi mundo personal, en verdad que si, pero no me importaba, nada me importaba en estos momentos.

- Mama, podemos cambiar de hermanito, por uno que nos ponga atención, que tenga una cara normal y por supuesto que no tenga esa sonrisa en su cara todo el tiempo. – la voz de Emmet me distrajo.

-Y que no se te olvide, que no se la pase en quien sabe donde. – la voz de Jasper era igual que la de Emmet.

-¿Edward? Mama te pregunto que, como te fue en la escuela. – la voz de Alice, tenia un toque de comprensión.

-Muy bien… no fue tan horrible como dijeron Emmet y Jasper. – aun estaba pensando en Bella así que debía prestar atención antes de decir alguna tontería.

-¿Qué aprendiste hoy?

-Nada nuevo, los temas en los que van ya los había pasado yo.

-Conociste a alguien – la voz de mamá, no sonaba exactamente como una pregunta era como una afirmación y eso hizo que mi sangre subiera a mi cara, de seguro Emmet abrió su bocota.

-Si.

-¿tiene nombre ese alguien?

-Se llama… Bella Swann. – le dije a regañadientes.

Alto ahí, ¿Qué significaba eso?

Si yo ya tenia mucho para estar confundido esto solo hacia que me confundiese aun mas

Era como miles y millones de piezas para poder armar un rompecabezas, no había orden, no había una figura que me diese una idea que debía armar, solo tenia las piezas y no todas encajaban en el lugar que esperaba, solamente estaban ahí, y no sabia si debía existir una forma de armarlas bien

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto la maestra, no había visto que estaba frente a mi

- No…

- ¿Podría decirme de que hablaba? – volvió a preguntarme

- Yo… lo siento, me duele la cabeza – intente excusarme

- Y a mi la garganta por jóvenes como usted que simple y sencillamente no prestan atención, pero la vida no es justa, así que preste atención – dijo y se fue a su escritorio, era la primera vez que me llamaban la atención

- Habiendo tantos maestros que pueden estar en tu contra haz escogido a la peor… suerte con eso – me dijo Emmet, rodee los ojos, ignorando su comentario

Intente no volver a distraerme, alguien toco mi hombro y voltee, un chico me paso una hoja doblada, la tome y leí lo que decía, tenia el nombre de una chica, su numero telefónico, la dirección de su casa, ¡incluso la hora!, tenia en letras mas chicas, la ventana estará abierta

Arrugue la hoja, ¿Por qué eran tan… insistentes?

No tenia idea si en mi anterior momento, así eran… quizás… no, y solo aprovechaban que yo ya no era ciego…

De nuevo un dolor de cabeza

Al pasar caminando escuchaba unos "ya vistes al chico nuevo" o "dicen que es un Cullen", " es guapísimo" "definitivamente debería de darle mi numero" o también "guau" y "OH"

Bien… al parecer no me libre del todo

- Edward, ¿puede decirnos lo que haremos en la actividad

- Amm…

- Aun no la dice – me murmuro Emmet a mi lado

- No la ha mencionado – respondo como si fuese mi comentario

- Gracias, podía mirarme a mi y no a la puerta, o tanto le urge salir huyendo

- Lo siento

POV BELLA…

La clase de deportes como siempre, fue todo un desastre, termine de cambiarme, y tome mi mochila, cuando note la presencia de Lauren mirándome solo a mí fijamente, se acerco al saber que le prestaba atención, detrás de ella caminaban dos chicas, una rubia y uno de cabello negro, pero parecía azul marino, cosa que indicaba que era falso

- Lauren – dije a modo de salude

- Isabela – respondió fríamente

Intente pasar para evitar una desagradable platica con ella, pero me tomo del brazo bruscamente, lo jale para que me soltara y eso hizo

- ¿Edward es tu novio? – pregunto, hace tiempo había hecho esa pregunta, y yo recordaba vagamente que le había mentido diciéndole que si

- ¿A que va tu pregunta? – le pregunte

- Bueno… todas nos preguntamos eso, ya no se besan, y no se la pasan abrazándose con miel y azúcar a su alrededor – dijo la chica de cabello azul marino, falso

- Ese es nuestro problema – dije, no sabia a que iba aquello, pero no era muy normal que me lo volviese a preguntar, después de haber pasado ya un mes

- A que eres una mentirosa – me dijo fríamente, Lauren, trague saliva

- ¿Perdón? – intente hacerme la inocente

- Si, le pregunte a Edward si eran novios, ¿Y adivina que respondió? Me dijo que solo eran amigos – recalco la palabra amigos, intente irme de ahí, me estaba metiendo en problemas

- ¿A dónde vas? – tomo la chica rubio mi brazo, lastimándome

- Suéltame – le dije de manera cortante, ella alzo una ceja

- ¿O si no que? – no respondí

- ¿Tu novio te va a salvar? OH, espera no tienes – se comenzaron a reír, intente soportar mis lagrimas, pues no verían llorar, no les daría el gusto

- Suéltame – mi voz salio rota y destrozada, no espere que lo hiciera por las buenas, así que jale mi brazo y ella me soltó, Salí corriendo de ahí, con mi mochila en mi hombro

Cuando Salí de los vestidores, lleve mi mano a mi pecho, no debía llorar, luego les daría un tema de que hablar

Camine rápido hasta llegar a la puerta, cuando la abrí no pude evitar que las lagrimas cayeran, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando que de esa manera dejarían de caer, mas no sucedía eso, seguían cayendo y dolía, la verdad duele.

Sentí los brazos de alguien abrazarme y luego el pecho de alguien apretarme hacia él, lo reconocí, era fácil saber de quien era este abdomen.

- Sácame de aquí – pedí en medio de un sollozo

- ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto

- Nada, solo sácame, luego te cuento

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – volvió a insistir

- No quiero estar mas aquí, por favor, sácame de aquí Emmet – le pedí – dile a Edward que me iré contigo

- Esta en castigo, yo te llevare a casa – me dijo, asentí, sin querer preguntar la razón, solo quería irme.


	12. 11 La verdad

**Este capi va dedicado, a aquellas que me leen, comentan y dan su punto de vista, las amo…**

**Les quiero recomendar este fic:**

** www. fanfiction. net**** /s/5913644/1/FINAL_FELIZ**

CAPITULO 10

La verdad es dura Ý también cruel

La verdad mata e hiere hasta lo más profundo

La verdad nos acecha y encuentra

La verdad no guarda secretos, solo escucha y da a conocer

La verdad es que entre mas la intentamos comprender, mas nos hiere hasta perder

La verdad es que al final de todo, esta estará ahí

La verdad… solamente el gran significado de esta, paremos no entender

No es compasiva, no es fiel, no es leal, no es amigable, no es nuestra enemiga, no es contradictoria, mas no sigue una regla, no es libre, y no es esclava, no es tierna, no es lastimera, solo es… la verdad.

Y lo que es la verdad, la verdad no lo se

Pero se, que el dolor que esta ocasiona es tan real como mi piel

Duele, duele y mata, duele que aquella verdad se repita una y otra vez, y vuelva a querer dar entender cuando ya la se.

Duele, duele saberla una vez más, ¡Como si no estuviese marcada ya en mi piel!

Duele, duele y mata, al saber que es real, sincera y cruel y no existe manera de mentirnos cuando la verdad es así de real

¡Cómo si yo no supiera que él ya no me ama!

¡Cómo si yo que la vida no volvió a ser, como debía volver a ser!

¡Como si la realidad no doliera!¨

Que inhumanas eran ellas

Si un día alguien se pusiera en mi lugar, se alejaría tan pronto supiera de la verdad

Y la verdad, es que el amor de mi vida, quien me amaba y lo repetía hasta ser su última frase, lo había olvidado

Había olvidado todo de mí, incluso el amor, que una vez juro y perjuro sentir por mí

- Bella – la voz de Alice asombrada hizo que levantara la mirada, ella corrió hacia mi, haciendo que Emmet me soltara, me abrazo, y yo le devolví el gesto

- Al… - no podía decir ni una sola palabra, pues mi garganta parecía quemar y doler

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo esto?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿te duele algo? – preguntaba sin dejar espacio para responder

- Quiero irme – me limite a responder, pues muchos estaban atentos a nuestra conversación, ella asintió y me jalo a donde estaba el convertible, subí a la parte trasera, y lleve mis piernas a mi pecho sin importarme ensuciar el asiento

- Hola Alice – escuche la voz de Jasper - ¿Bella? – no subí mi mirada, solo quería un momento para mi y solamente yo

- No se que tiene… deberíamos irnos, ¿Dónde esta Edward?

- En castigo… una chica le mando su celular pasándolo, para que apuntase su nombre ahí, y la maestra se lo vio a Edward, saldrá en una hora… dijo que me llevara a Edward – parecía ser Emmet quien hablaba

- Deberíamos irnos, nos vemos en la casa – dijo Jasper, después de unos minutos, sentí como avanzaba el carro, Alice quien se había ido atrás conmigo, me abrazaba y preguntaba "¿Qué paso?"

Mas el dolor era muy grande y no quería responderle

O no es que no quisiera, es que no parecía poder encontrar mi voz

- Bella, ya llegamos – me dijo la voz de Alice, moviéndome, al parecer me había quedado dormida, abrí mis ojos intentando adaptarme al cambio de luz, me baje del carro y tome mi mochila, camine sin decir nada hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrí, como si fuera mi casa.

- Hola chicos – dijo Esme desde la cocina, camine hacia ahí, cuando llegue ella estaba haciendo la comida, me acerque a ella, me estaba dando la espalda, necesitaba el apoyo de una madre, o algo parecido, la mía se encontraba a millas de distancia, y Esme era como una segunda madre para mi

- Esme – le hable ella volteo y ya que no estaba demasiado lejos de ella, me abrazo, al parecer se percato de mis ojos rojos, la abrace con fuerza como si con eso el dolor se me fuese a ir, como si de esa manera la verdad fuese menos cruda

- ¿Qué paso cariño? – pregunto sobre mi cabello

- ¿Por qué las personas son tan crueles y viles? – pregunte llorando

- ¿Qué te hicieron? – pregunto con voz rota

- Me… repitieron mi cruda realidad… Edward no me ama, no es m novio, y me olvido – llore, ¿Qué ganaban diciéndome eso?, ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué paso?

- Hace… tiempo… había dicho que aun salía con Ed… porque creía que eso era lo mejor y no le hablarían cosas de mi… y no metería nadie la pata, pero creo que lo hice yo… le preguntaron a Edward si éramos novios, y él… él dijo que no, solo somos amigos – mi voz se quebró horrible y solloce

- Oh Bella

- Ellas me lo recalcaron… fueron… muy crueles… No se que ganan con eso

- ¿Quién? – pregunto Alice, me separe de Esme, y me di cuenta que estaban, Alice, Emmet, Rose y Jasper en la entrada de la cocina

- Lauren… y otras dos chicas – susurre, Rose se acerco y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo

- No deberías tomar en cuenta su opinión

- No es su opinión lo que me duele, lo que me duele es… que es verdad… y me lastima que me lo vuelvan a repetir… yo eso ya lo se…

- Rose… deberíamos ir a mi cuarto – dijo Alice, Rose me empujo para salir de ahí, la seguí

- Ustedes se quedan aquí – no se a quien se lo dijo, pero al ver que ni Emmet ni Jasper nos seguían me quedo mas que claro a quien

Al llegar a la habitación de Alice, me acosté en la cama, sin previo aviso, tome la almohada que había y llore ahí

Nadie dijo que seria fácil, pero no mencionaron lo difícil que se haría con el tiempo.

Nadie

POV EDWARD

Chicos rudos, malos, groseros, chicas pe leoneras, gritonas, fastidiosas, quizás personas que merecían estar aquí, ¿Pero yo?

Ni siquiera tuve la culpa, demonios

Miro el reloj por millonésima vez, solo un minuto y fin de mi castigo

Genial, comenzaría tarde mis clases de piano, y no para mi, en realidad, eran para Bella, le estaba enseñando a tocar

- Edward – alguien me llamo, me voltee y me encontré con una chica que parecía ser del tipo de chicas rudas y groseras

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? – mi boca se entre abrió, que directa

- No…

- ¿NO? – casi me grito, mis ojos se abrieron como platos

- No… gracias

- ¿Qué agradeces? – volvió a gritarme

- Tu oferta, pero no estoy interesado

- ¿Estas interesado en alguien?

- ¿Eso te interesa? – le devolví la pregunta, no queriendo responder

- si te interesa me interesa – me ronroneo, sacudí mi cabeza, y me levante al ver que ya había pasado mi hora, Salí técnicamente corriendo de ahí, fue horrible.

Al llegar a mi carro me subí, era un alivio que ya pudiera manejar

Sonreí como tonto, al saber que en cuestión de minutos, estaría frente a ella

Cuando llegue a la casa, deje el carro frente a esta, sin ganas de meterlo a la cochera

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entre, Jasper y Emmet estaban entretenidos viendo la tele

- Hola – los salude, pero al parecer su televisión era mas interesante que su hermano

Subí las escaleras caminando a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a esta, deje la mochila al lado de la puerta, estaba a punto de salir, cuando la silueta de alguien me llamo la atención, abrí bien la puerta y ahí la vi

Me daba la espalda, y estaba mirando por la ventana, hacia el bosque, me acerque a ella

- Hola – le salude, era extraño verla en mi cuarto, ella se sobresalto, ya que dio un pequeño salto, y luego se volteo a verme, hice una mueca de dolor al ver su rostro

Su nariz estaba roja, al igual que sus ojos, tenía unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y su mirada era de dolor, ¿Qué le había pasado?

- ¿Be… - no dejo que terminara la frase cuando me interrumpió

- No digas nada, solo abrázame - me pidió, eso hice, pase mis brazos por sus hombros y ella por mi cadera, la escuche sollozar y ese sonido incluso a mi me dolió.

La abrace fuerte, queriendo así decirle que estaba ahí para ella

Bese su cabello, intentando explicarle lo mucho que me dolía verla sufrir

Acaricie su mejilla, deseando que sus lágrimas dejasen de caer

Le dije palabras que creía podían darle ánimos, para que volviese a ser la chica que siempre pone una sonrisa

Ella seguía sollozando, no sabia si aun lloraba con lágrimas, o solo eran sollozos ahogados

- ¿Qué paso? – me atreví a preguntar

- Odio a Lauren, le odio – dijo, no parecía tener la voz de una chica exagerando, o dramatizando, lo decía con voz sincera y real, en verdad la odiaba – es cruel, mala, es… - ¿Lauren? Me sonaba…

Claro, la chica rubia del pasillo

- ¿quieres contármelo?

- No… no lo entenderías… y no sabría como explicarlo – asentí sobre su cabeza

- Ven… - me separe de ella, y limpie con mis pulgares sus mejillas

Le tome la mano, y caminamos, baje las escaleras, Emmet nos vio con los ojos abiertos como platos, y vi de reojo como Bella negaba varias veces la cabeza, no entendí, mas mi hermano fingió desinterés y centro su atención en otra cosa.

POV BELLA 

Su mano, ¿El sentía esa necesidad que yo?

¿Sentía las muchas mariposas que yo?

¿Sentía como mi estomago parecía moverse descontroladamente?  
¿Sentía… algo?

¿Se sonrojaba como yo?

¿Deseaba mis labios unidos a los suyos?

Porque yo a todo eso si

- Aquí es – dijo después de un rato caminando, frente a mi, había un pequeño rió, me acerque un poco mas – no te acerques demasiado, puedes caerte – me dijo, rodee los ojos, mas me aleje de la orilla, y me puse a apreciar el lugar, era lindo, encantador, y lindo

Los arboles alrededor le daban el gran toque, el agua siendo guiada por la corriente

Las flores que crecían alrededor del rió

Todo

Me voltee para darle mi opinión a Edward, pero él no estaba, voltee, dando vueltas buscándolo, y nada

¿Y si…

Me acerque al rió, quizás se había caído, oh no, eso seria horrible, me acerque un poco mas, y mire a los lados de este, pero nada, no parecía haber alguien adentro

Oh, oh, volví a dar una vuelta, en busca de él, pero no estaba, y no se veía escondido detrás de ningún árbol.

¿Y si… un oso silencioso se lo comió? Esperaba que no

- Edward – lo llame, esperando que estuviese escondido de mi, pero ni su risa se escucho, en estos momentos era cuando dejaba de bromear – Ed – lo llame algo desesperada, ¿Dónde estaba?

Me fije detrás de los arboles mas cercanos, y nada, ¿Dónde estaba?, volví a mi antiguo lugar

- Edward – no me iba a dejar en el bosque, ni siquiera preste atención de cómo llegamos, quizás no era demasiado lejos de su casa, pero había muchas direcciones que podía tomar y solo una era la correcta – deja de bromear – insistí, luchando por no entrar en un momento de miedo y terror

Mire hacia los arboles, ahora no era un lindo escenario, en unas horas empezaría oscurecer y las ramas de los arboles darían un toque escalofriante, por el bien de Edward, debía volver antes

Si es que acaso me trajo aquí para que pensara sola, no había sido la mejor idea

Mire mi celular, no tenia señal, pero marcaba la hora, no era demasiado tarde, mas calculaba que ya llevaba unos cinco minutos sin que apareciera

Quizás… no sabía nadar

Oh no, me volví a fijar en el rió, pero no logre ver dentro de este nada

El viento soplo, haciéndome estremecer

- Bu – grite, voltee inmediatamente atrás en busca de alguien pero nada, tenia mi mano en mi pecho intentando relajarme, quizás había un delincuente persiguiéndome

Era la peor idea que había tenido, pero era algo, ¿No?

Escuche la risa de alguien, y lleve mi mirada hacia ahí, me encontré con un Edward trepado en un árbol, riéndose a carcajada limpia

- eres un… agr – era vergonzoso saber que me había estado viendo mi momento de terror y preocupación por él, y este solo se burlo

Salí corriendo de ahí

´- Bella – lo escuche llamarme, no había estado demasiado cuando escuche el grito de dolor de alguien, Edward, oh no, regrese por donde había echado a correr y lo vi tirando en el suelo, acostado, con los ojos cerrados

- Edward – lo llame, pero no reacciono, me empecé a preocupar, me hinque a su lado – Edward – volví a llamarlo, con voz rota, no me podía hacer esto, no, no, no debí correr, no…

Si yo me hubiera quedado, aceptando su broma, no hubiera caído del árbol

- No debí haber salido corriendo lo siento – dije con voz horrible

Moví su cara con mi dedo, pero nada

- Edward – mis lagrimas querían empezar a formarse en mis ojos, cuando vi su sonrisa pequeña en su rostro, que creció, creció, hasta ser una risa musical, abrió sus ojos, mirándome entre risa y ternura

- Lo…

- Eres un idiota, yo creyendo que tuve la culpa y tu… agr – lo mire mal, Edward se sentó con ayuda de sus hombros

- Perdón… pero no se me ocurrió nada bueno

- Claro, démosle un ataque a Bella – fingí su voz, haciendo que se riera, una sonrisa intentaba crearse en mis labios, pero la mate antes de que pudiera ser creada

- No, perdona… gracias por preocuparte por mi – sonrió, negué con mi cabeza, y me levante del suelo, Edward cuando yo estaba apunto de pararme por completo, jalo mi mano y me hizo caer, sobre él, siempre quise saber si…

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que se riera, pero a los segundos, tomo mis manos con una de las suyas, y me las hizo a mi, haciendo que pidiera piedad

- Mas recio

- Basta – grite a lo mas que me dejaban mis cosquillas

- No te escuche – dijo provocativamente, tuve al alcance su hombro y lo mordí haciendo que me soltara – Me haz mordido – dijo sorprendido

- Eso hice – sonó mas como una pregunta

- Claro que lo haz hecho, te demandare – bufe en respuesta y me levante, Edward me puso su mano para que lo ayudara a levantarse, pero ni de broma lo ayude, ya me había hecho demasiadas bromas por hoy

- Eso es cruel – lo escuche decir

- Blablablabla – decía tapando mis oídos, pero después de un rato me enfade de hacer eso

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward, que parecía más bien una mansión, siempre lo he creído, Edward me arrastro técnicamente a la cocina, donde estaban comiendo

- Oh, si es Edward, el señor no saluda pero bien que traga – dijo Alice molesta, Edward se rió

- Se dice comer

- No me vengas con palabras correctas, yo digo traga y es traga

- Entonces traga…

- Eres un…

- Alice – la reprendió Esme

- Lo siento – dijo Alice a su mama con voz de niña – yo creo que tu mami te dejo caer miles de veces de la cama – dijo Alice y fijo su mirada en la comida, como si no hubiera dicho nada

- Que bueno que me quieres – le dijo Edward

- No tienes tanta suerte – ella replico, haciéndonos reír a todos

- A propósito, apresúrense a comer que iremos de parranda

- Fiesta, se dice fiesta – la corrigió de nuevo Edward, mientras nos sentábamos

- Te voy a dar fiesta en tu…

- Alice – de nuevo Esme al rescate

- Cuando mama no este te diré donde

**_Chicas gracias a todas por comentarme, las amo, son mi punto de inspiración_**

**_Respondiendo a algunas dudas…_**

**_1.- ¿Cuánto durara esta secuela?_**

**_R… no tengo idea… pero sera un poquito larga, no les sabria decir cuantas…_**

**_2.- ¿Cuándo aparecera la otra parte del summary?_**

**_R… En el capitulo siguiente, esa al menos es mi idea_**

**_3.- ¿Sera mas larga que la primera parte?_**

**_R… No estoy del todo segura_**

**_Otra cosa chicas, cuando me dejen sus email…_**

**_Separenlo… es decir…_**

**_Ejemplo hotmail .com_**

**_Ya que al enviarme el email, este desaparece, y no lo recibo_**

**_Aun así si alguien quiere el mío…_**

**_Es…._**

**_angelizrod _**

**_les dejo un adelanto del siguiente capitulo…. El primer adelanto n.n_**

No se si era mala suerte o era el destino, quizás mas mala suerte que otra cosa, quizás el destino seguiría en mi contra, o simplemente por alguna razón… lo nuestro no debía de darse, el caso es que lo vi…

Él no me estaba mirando a mí, en realidad una chica le tenía sus manos en su cuello, ella sonreía como tonta, y él, ni siquiera podía ver su expresión, ella se acerco a él y…

Lo beso, mi boca quedo desencajada ante aquello, él ni siquiera parecía moverse, no la separaba como esperaba

**_Es un adelanto, así que no pueden matarme, incluso aunque lo deseen, lo siento, pero es mi fic x.x, y para su desfortuna, soy amante del drama, esposa del suspenso, novia de lo ilogico y amiga de lo inesperado sin contar que mi desconocido favorito es el misterio y mi amigo imaginario es LARRY, , y a el le encanta mi amante, esposo, novio, amigo y mi desconocido favorito, ¿Se perdieron? O ¿Entendieron?_**

**_x.x_**

**_chau_**


	13. 12 Aprendí

_**Chicas, las adoro, gracias por sus commentarios, WUOUW ya van en total... al menos 350 o algo parecido de ambas paginas donde subo,... gracias**_

**_y aun mas por decirme sus opiniones, este capi es corto, pero eske lo acabo de hacer, ke conste que yo ya lo tenia pero..._**

**_PERO una tia mia se llevo la compu para arreglarla y ahi tenia el capi ya hecho y largo ufff.... en fin... mejor algo que nada?? no??_**

* * *

Me encontraba en la entrada de una disco, habiamos venido a Portland, "A divertirnos" notese el sarcasmo

Alice, Rose y yo habiamos venido en un carro juntas, mientras los chicos ya se habian adelantado

Cuando llegamos a la entrada, sin hacer siquiera fila para los menores de veintiun años, Rose se acerco al chico que estaba en la entrada

Mire mi vestido color negro por millonesima vez, y lo jale intentando que se hiciera mas largo, pero no pasaba nada, ni siquiera un milimetro y si se bajaba poquito, volvia a subirse

Era odioso, maldito tonto vestido

Alice en cambio parecia no importarle su mini falda color negra y las mallas de red color negras, con esa blusa super escotada de color lila

A Rose ni hablar, ella parecía sentirse tan poco cohibida como yo incomoda, aunque su vestido color sangre, era mucho mas corto y mas escotado que el mio

Camine detrás de ellas, intentando no caerme con estos zapatos que eran toda una trampa para mi desequilibrio

Solo llegar ahi, Rose le dijo algo al oido y este nos dejo pasar, sin pedir nuestra identificación o algo, ¡Asi de simple!

Caminamos a donde habia unas escaleras que tenia el letrero de VIP, Alice le dio una tarjeta al joven que habia ahí y nos dejo subir a las tres

Al llegar arriba se podia ver que habia sillones, mesas, habia una barra de bebidas, y algunos pocos bailando, pero no eran demasiado, abajo era donde se veia el baile sin fin

Caminamos hasta llegar a una mesa donde se encontraban sentados Emmet y Jasper, ¿Dónde estaba él?

- ¿Y Edward? – pregunte, en otro caso seria un grito, pero con la musica apenas creo que me escucharon

- Fue por una bebida para él – asenti dando vueltas en busca de él, me aleje un poco, planeando que pretexto ponerle cuando lo encontrara, quizas un "¿Sabes donde se piden bebidas?" funcionaria, o tal vez no, pero ya que

No se si era mala suerte o era el destino, quizás mas mala suerte que otra cosa, quizás el destino seguiría en mi contra, o simplemente por alguna razón… lo nuestro no debía de darse, el caso es que lo vi…

Él no me estaba mirando a mí, en realidad una chica le tenía sus manos en su cuello, ella sonreía como tonta, y él, ni siquiera podía ver su expresión, ella se acerco a él y…

Lo beso, mi boca quedo desencajada ante aquello, él ni siquiera parecía moverse, no la separaba como esperaba

No, queria gritarme que no era asi

Él no la estaba besando

Solamente era una mala jugada de mi mente

Pero ahí estaba sin hacer nada

Sentia mis lagrimas en mis mejillas

Él ya no era mio, debia comprenderlo

Edward podia salir con quien quisiera, Y yo debia entenderlo

Senti como mi corazon se hacia añicos y se rompia

Él me amo, pero ahora no, quizas en otra epoca lo nuestro hubiese sido mas sencillo, pero no estabamos en otra epoca

Corri, sin haber sabido como corri en su direccion, pues estaba irrumpiendo el paso en las escaleras, mi torpeza salio a flote, y de alguna manera…

Golpee con un codazo a la chica que besaba a Edward, y cai de rodillas, mire hacia donde estaba Edward, y él me miraba a mi, al menos habia logrado que se separasen y ella estuviera en el suelo, al igual que yo, me levante con la poca fuerza que traia y Sali corriendo de ahí

Baje las escaleras, como si mi vida se me fuera en ello, pero asi era, mi vida se me estaba llendo de las manos, me sentia morir, mi corazon me dolia

Al inicio planee salirme de aquel lugar, pero lo pense mejor, era de noche y una chica con algo como lo que yo llevaba puesto no era una buena idea

Me pase entre las personas que se encontraban bailando, tuve que empujar y recibir empujones, pero todo con tal de alejarme de él

Cuando logre escapar de el bulto de humanos, me di cuenta que habia llegado a los baños, entre sin dudar al de mujer

Cerre la puerta, y en la esquina que vi me arrodille, tomando mis piernas con mis brazos llevandolas a mi pecho y dejando mi cabeza entre estas

Ahora lo sabia…

Sabia que era que te rompieran el corazon

Ahora lo comprendia

Entendia a la perfeccion ese sentimiento

Y habia aprendido que el amor no era solo azucar, miel y hojuelas, era algo mucho peor… era aprenderlo todo, y para aprender hay que poner aprueba eso, incluso cuando no lo deseamos

Habia aprendido cosas que nadie queria aprender…

Cosas horribles, dolorosas y crueles

Habia aprendido que era ver al amor de tu vida en un estado vulnerable, habia aprendido que era verlo sin moverse y sin hablar solomante como una estatua

Habia aprendido que era el sentimiento de sentirse olvidado

Aprendi que eran los celos, cientos de veces

Y a confiar

Aprendi que era reir de la nada, y llorar del todo

Aprendi a enamorarme, y dejarme amar

Aprendi tanto bueno como malo

Aprendi a ser rechazada y aceptada

Aprendí a enseñar

Aprendi a llorar, aprendí a ser fuerte, y vulnerable cuando la noche caia

Aprendí… a cometer equivocaciones y saberlas arreglar

Aprendí a enojarme y perdonar

Aprendí a pedir perdon y ser perdonada

Aprendí… a valorar mi asquerosa vida...

y ahora debia aprender y comprender que yo ya no era nada mas alla de una amiga...

y si en algun momento fui su amor, su vida, su devocion ahora...

**_No pedía ser parte de su vida, ya no, se que seria imposible, podía ser al menos una amiga, una que lo vería con cientos de chicas como esa…_**

Me levante del suelo, pues sabia que Alice no tardaria en preocuparse por mi

Me mire al espejo e intente limpiar mis lagrimas

Adoro a Rose por usar conmigo maquillaje contra agua, espero que eso incluya lagrimas

Una vez presentable Sali del baño, mirando el suelo, mas no di ni dos pasos afuera cuando senti las manos de alguien en mi cintura, Edward, ahora debia inventarme una mentira por haber salido corriendo asi

Subi mi mirada esperando ver sus ojos verdes y profundos, pero me encontre con unos negros totalmente desconocidos para mi

Asustada intente alejarlo, mas parecio no ceder, le puse mis dos manos en su abdomen intentando que se quitara, pero mis fuerzas eran en vano, movi mi cara evitando que se me acercara, pero con una de las suyas tomo mi cara, y puso sus labios en mi cuello, di un grito ahogado de miedo y terror, su lengua toco mi cuello, y me estremeci ante el tacto

- Suelteme – le dije molesta, pero mi voz salia rota a causa del terror

- No – fue su simple respuesta

Volvio a besarme pero esta vez mi mandíbula, mire a los lados intentando hacer que alguien me viera, pero nada

Tomo una de mis manos y la llevo a su… entrepierna, grite al sentir su exitacion, y mis lagrimas ya caian descontroladas, ¿Es que no podía llegar alguien?

Me separo un momento para empujarme hacia la pared, haciendo que mi espalda chocase contra esta, volvió a ponerse frente a mí y beso mi cuello, era molesto saber que nadie me veia

Tomo mi cara con rudeza y puso sus labios sobre los mios, sin que yo pudiese evitarlo, fue un beso rudo y lastimaba, al unico que habia besado, habia sido Edward, y no existia comparación, los besos de Edward nunca fueron rudos…

Mi cabeza estaba siendo aplastada entre su cara y la pared, intente empujarlo, pero de nada servia

Se alejo de mis labios, y sonrio con una sonrisa que hizo que me estremeciera… y no una buena o placentera sensación, llevo una de sus manos a mi pierna, alzandome esta y poniendola en su cadera, oh no, se acerco mas, haciendo que su… exitacion la sintiera en mi estomago, grite de nuevo, pero nada, nadie aparecia

Cuando solto mi pierna, la baje rapidamente y lo golpee en su entrepierna, iba a correr, cuando senti un golpe en mi mejilla que me hizo caer, al parecer no le di en mi objetivo, o fue sin fuerza, ya que se recupero rapidamente

Lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, me estaba doliendo

pero mi atencion la volvi a prestar en él, que se acercaba y parecia que me iba a dar la mano, ya que se agacho pero vi como llevaba su pierna hacia atrás oh no, ¡Me iba a patear!

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza, y mis manos haciendo una "X" cruzada enfrente de mi cara

Senti que se tardaba demasiado, estuve tentada a abrirlos pero era mejor asi

Senti una mano en mis manos que formaban dos puños, no me volveria a tocar, lleve mi mano derecha, sin abrir los ojos, hacia atrás, y luego enfrente, senti como esta habia estampado contra algo, genial, objetivo logrado

Abri un ojo, para asegurarme y al verlo, abri ambos sorprendida

Él tenia una de sus manos en su nariz, y la sujetaba con fuerza

- OH no, lo siento – dije pero sabia que no me habia escuchado

- Ven aquí – se levanto, tomo mi mano y me jalo al baño de hombres, no era una buena idea, al parecer no dejo que me negase y una vez que se asomo, me paso detrás de él

Mis piernas temblaban, mis manos temblaban, creo que todo mi cuerpo lo hacia

Mis ojos me impedian ver claramente, a causa de las lagrimas, me los limpie, y parpadee varias veces intentando de esa manera ver mejor

Él solto mi mano y se acerco al espejo, quito su mano de su nariz y al quitarla…

Tenia sangre, solo era sangre Bella, intentaba decirme mil veces, solo sangre, es como agua de color roja

Se echo algo de agua y se acerco a mi, solo era sangre, nada del otro mundo

- Bella… - sus ojos verdes me vieron de arriba abajo y su mano la llevo a mi mejilla, hice una mueca de dolor – te juro que voy a matarlo por lo que te hizo – dijo con voz contenida, sus palabras con dificultad las podia entender, aun sentia su sangre, aun la imagen la tenia grabada en mi mente… pero esa era mejor que lo que habia pasado antes de que Edward llegara

Di un paso atrás, sintiendome mariada, y sintiendo asco en mi garganta, _por favor no quiero vomitarle_

Tape mi boca con mi mano, y corri al lavadero, no me apetecia vomitar en el WC

Vomite sin poder contenerme y sin preocuparme que a Edward le diese asco

Senti sus manos en mi espalda, intente alejarlo, pero no me hizo caso, siguió a mi lado

Cuando termine de vomitar, Edward tenia papel para que me limpiara eso hice, luego tome algo de agua del lava manos e hice gárgaras, intentando asi quitar el asco que me habia quedado, lo hice varias veces y cuando crei que ya no tenia demasiado asco deje de hacerlas, pues el mal sabor no se iria y ni hablar del olor que trairia

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – negue con mi cabeza

Aun no me recuperaba de mi vomito, del asco que sentia por ese… hombre… y aun mas… del beso que Edward se estaba dando con una completa desconocida

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Chicas lo lamento, pero mi tia se llevo la computadora donde yo tenia este capi recien termiando y lo acabo de hacer… se que es corto, pero mejor eso que nada_

_Las amor…_

_¿Merezco Reviews?_

_Chicas no se si habra actualizacion este sabado, ya que estare lejos de mi comp…. Mis abuelos saldran de viaje y pues… debere irme con unos tios a dormir…_

_En fin… _

_¡!YA quiero ver Iron Man 2!!_

_Y Larry tambien n.n_

_otra cosa....** el siwiente capi... lo kerran en POV EDWard o ke continue... n.n**_

_**bies**_


	14. 13 Nadie dijo que seria facil

Gracias por commentarme, leerme, apoyarme y darme ideas nuevas... a todas las que me commentan

**Se os agradezco por estar aqui, chicas nuevas, lectoras ideales, lectoras silenciosas y a aquellas que simplemente aunque intento no puedo pedirles que dejen de gritar, chicas que me muerden una y otra vez, o las que me afixian en abrazos... las adoro, este capi va dedicado a ustedes, gracias por esperarme n.n**

Chicas, aunque no les commente a sus commentarios, por falta de tiempo... los leo y me halagan, las quiero a montones... gracias a ustedes subo sin faltas, uno si uno no, uno si, uno no, pero asi estare subiendo x.x...

las invito a mi fic con Clara,

www. fanfiction. net/~Claraangielizzstories

Todo pegado, no se arrepentiran, se los juro...

* * *

POV EDWARD

La veía vomitar, mientras se inclinaba en el lavamanos…

Debía despejar mi mente si no querría acompañarla entre vómitos…

_Emmet y Jasper, me habían convencido de venir a la disco, _cosa que fue un error, _se que debí quedarme en casa._

_Me estaba matando de aburrimiento, las chicas llegarían pronto, pero no sabia cuanto exactamente era pronto_

_No tenia mucho sentido venir aquí, es decir no se si bailo bien, y no creo querer comprobarlo_

_Pero solo basto escuchar a Alice decirle a Bella, que la pondría perfecta, y eso hizo que despertara mi interés, seria divertido ver algo aun más perfecto en ella._

- _Jasper iré por una soda – le grite sobre la música, él asintió, no creo que me haya escuchado del todo, camine hacia la barra, y pedí un refresco, no quería terminar ebrio o algo así_

- _Hola guapo – dijo una voz a mi lado, voltee y me encontré con una chica mirándome_

_Sonreí pero mas por no ser descortés que por agrado_

- _¿estas solo?_

- _Aja_

- _¿Esperas a alguien?_

- _Si_

- _¿Novia? _

- _No – le dije, sobre la música, voltee a mi lado esperando que mis hermanos me viesen y me sacaran de este aprieto pero ellos ni siquiera me miraban_

- _Me llamo Lucia… ¿Tu eres?_

- _Edward _

- _Un gusto_

- _Aja_

- _¿Bailas?_

- _No – negué con mi cabeza, me tome de un trago mi bebida y me aleje de ahí, planeaba esperar a las chicas aunque fuera afuera con tal de sacarme de las miradas de quienes me miraban, comiéndome con su miradas, siempre que lo hacían me estremecía_

- _Hey – alguien grito, por sentido común voltee, aunque las posibilidades que se dirigieran a mi eran nulas, al hacerlo, una chica, para ser mas exactos, la chica de la barra, puso sus brazos en mi cuello, intente despegármela, era incomodo, muy, muy incomodo, puse mis manos en su cintura para quitarla, pero ella malinterpreto mis intenciones y me beso, algo que no había previsto_

_Ni siquiera pude moverme cuando un recuerdo me azoto…_

_"Sus labios… podía perderme en ellos, y se que no me cansaría, no cuando sus labios estaban sobre los míos"_

_Estaba técnicamente como una estatua_

_¿Sobre los míos?_

_¿Que era exactamente eso?, ¿Un beso?_

_¿Ese era un pensamiento mío?_

_¿En serio?_

_¿Entonces salía con alguien?_

_No hubo tiempo de responder mis dudas cuando algo hizo que la chica me soltara y cayera al suelo, lo que fuera lo agradecía en verdad que si, mire hacia quien pudo haber sido el causante de hacer caer a ella..._

_Y me encontré con..._

_Bella, su mirada triste, sus lagrimas cayendo, el dolor que su rostro tenia pintado_ _era demasiado, incluso para mi, iba a acercarme a ella y preguntarle las razones de sus lagrimas cuando sin previo aviso salio corriendo, y bajo las escaleras_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, baje detrás de ella, pero me llevaba ventaja_

Corrí entre la gente, había intentado hacer todo, para alcanzarla pero ellos simplemente… me habían imposibilitado llegar a tiempo para ella

Pude haber sido mas rápido, debí haberlo sido

Pero no, no lo fui…_ creo que a nadie mata romperse una promesa de si mismo, así que… pedí una bebida alcohólica, no era como si fuese a terminar borracho o algo así, tenia aguante y bastante a decir verdad_

_Me sirvió quien atendía una copa y me la tome hasta el fondo_

- _Chico con bastante aguante a decir verdad – murmuro alguien a mi lado, era una chica de cabello rubio, pero a simple vista parecía falso, creo_

- _Aja – me levante de mi lugar, tenia otras cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo encontrar a Bella_

- _¿Puedes tener aguante de toda una noche? – claramente no entendí a que se refería pero solo basto que técnicamente se abalanzara sobre mis brazos para comprender, ¿Qué les pasa a las chicas de hoy en día? ¿Dónde esta su cordura?, me la quite como pude de mis brazos y me aleje de ahí, intentando no darle la espalda, no fuese que me saltara encima_

_Me aleje de ahí intentando no parecer un chico tramado y asustado_

_Lo mejor que podía utilizar en estos momentos era agua en la cara para despejarme por un momento, luego podría buscar a Bella_

Y si que la había encontrado, pero no en el mejor de los ambientes, para ser sincero ni siquiera sabia que era ella… solo se que el si se le puede llamar hombre, fue quien me llamo la atención…

_Camine al baño y cuando estaba cerca de ahí voltee a causa de un extraño ruido_

_Un señor llamo mi atención, parecía estar con una enorme sonrisa, que solo tenia la pinta de burla, al parecer una chica acababa de caer al suelo, o algo así… planee acercarme y ofrecerle mi mano a ella, para que se levantara o algo parecido, pero vi. como él llevaba una de sus piernas hacia atrás, como si…_

_OH no, no… me acerque hacia él y lo empuje evitando que la golpeara, era como un escenario totalmente diferente al que creía_

_Lo golpee y él cuando quiso hacer lo mismo, gracias a mis reflejos los cuales gracias a las peleas con mis hermanos habían ido desarbolándose, di un paso atrás evitando así su golpe le di otro golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo, no me fije mas en él, pues la chica debía ser lo primordial en estos momentos_

_Al darme la vuelta, me quede atónito a quien me encontré…_

_Me acerque a ella, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y sus manos en dos puños en forma de "X", como protegiéndose de esa manera, tome uno de sus puños para que de esa manera me viera, pero no espere lo que hizo_

_Estampo su puño en mi nariz, OH rayos, eso había dolido y cruel…_

Bella termino de vomitar, le pase papel para que se limpiara, se lavo su boca varias veces, y dio media vuelta con cara totalmente alejada del momento

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunte, aunque era mas que obvio que no era así, ella solo negó con su cabeza, me acerque a ella, y me abrazo, le devolví el gesto

- ¿Por qué a mí? – pregunto, no supe que responderle, pero debía aligerar el ambiente si no quería verla llorar, era algo que ya detestaba, muchos recuerdos… o pensamientos que había ido recordando, me decían que siempre odie escucharla llorar… y en su mayoría al parecer yo tenia la culpa…

Limpie su cara, y acomode un poco su cabello, ella puso una sonrisa forzada, eso si que se notaba a leguas

- Vamos a bailar – le dije, ella hizo una mueca en su cara, la mire con una ceja alzada

- No… mejor ve con la chica que estabas besando antes que interrumpiera tu beso – ahora yo hice la mueca

- Y mil gracias por eso, así que… a bailar – dije tomando su mano

- No Edward, ve con ella – miro el suelo

- No pienso ir, bailare contigo – le replique

- No si no quiero bailar

- Pero si quieres

- No, no quiero

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué va a pensar esa pobre chica? – su voz salio rota, supuse que por lo que había pasado con aquel hombre

- Que es de mala educación besar a chicos inocentes sin que estos sepan de sus intenciones

- No… ¿No la querías besar?

- No… no se que rayos les sucede a las chicas hoy en día que se te lanzan encima… - sonrió y esta era de verdad

- También a los... – se estremeció, suspire, tenia una idea muy exacta de lo que iba a decir

- Nadie va a volver a tocarte, te lo prometo

- Gracias…

- ¿Qué te sucedió haya arriba… estabas llorando? – pareció pensarlo un momento ya que no dijo nada

- vi. a un chico… que me gustaba hace tiempo besando a alguien… no sabia que me dolería tanto verlo con alguien – asentí, intentando reprimir el nudo que sentía en mi estomago

- Mm.… ¿Vamos a bailar? – tenia que distraerme, y alejar la idea de que a ella le gustaba alguien… o al menos le gusto antes alguien, era normal ¿No?

- No… no tengo ganas de bailar

POV BELLA

Pareció comprender esa excusa, ya que no dijo nada mas, tomo mi mano y salimos del baño, mi vista se fue rápidamente a donde antes estaba aquel…

No estaba, no esta, OH dios, OH rayos

Me quede parada en mi lugar, Edward noto eso, ya que también se detuvo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada… - mentí

- Vente vamos a decirle a mis hermanas que nos vamos – me dijo, no, no quería que ellas supieran, no quería arruinar su noche

- No, no les digas nada – le dije en su oído

- Como quieras

Caminamos entre las personas, Edward, me puso detrás de él, y yo me agarre fuerte a su camisa, evitando que así me empujaran a mí, aunque aun así no me libre de empujones

Por fin llegamos al área VIP, el chico que estaba ahí, empezó a hacer monosílabos con Edward, al parecer, por la expresión de Edward no era nada bueno

- Cullen – pareció gritar Edward

El joven señalo a alguien más, y Edward tomo mi mano, nos alejamos de ahí

- Dice que necesito la tonta tarjeta de identificación del área VIP – me dijo Edward en el oído

- ¿No la tienes?

- Solo mis hermanos, no acostumbro venir a estos lugares – saco su celular, y pareció llamar a alguien, después de un rato, colgó – Ven – jalo de mi mano, y volvimos a comenzar a caminar entre las personas, estaba sonando la canción de… _I gotta Feelling, _lo que significaba que las personas estaban bailando a todo dar, y eso nos dificultaba pasar entre ellas

Edward me jalaba de la mano para que no nos separar y terminar perdidos, pero cuando el ritmo subió, solté la mano de Edward, é volteo para tomarla de nuevo, pero varias pasaron entre nosotros alejándome de él

- ¡Edward! – grite entre la música, pero ni yo misma me escuchaba, intente salir de entre las personas, pues aquí nunca lo encontraría, tuve que moverme bailando a su lado y de esa manera no salir lesionada

Cuando conseguí salir del área de baile, me vi. en la barra para pedir una bebida, al parecer llame la atención y no en el buen sentido de alguien que estaba ahí, era un hombre… y no falto mas, para reconocerlo, había sido el mismo del baño, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, intente alejarme discretamente de ahí, pero él ya me había visto así que no tenia mucho sentido ser sutil

Se acerco un poco mas a mi, intente tranquilizarme, pero los nervios eran mas grandes que yo, su sonrisa socarrona era lo único que podía ver

Llevo una de sus manos hacia atrás, OH no de nuevo

Pero antes incluso que yo pudiera hacer algo, el cuerpo de Edward estaba frente a mí, no alcanzaba a ver nada por su espalda y era más alto que yo.

Tome con fuerza la camisa de Edward por su espalda

Sentía como Edward se movía o llevaba su brazo hacia atrás, estaba peleándose con él.

Me empujo hacia atrás con su espalda, y sin haber previsto ese acto caí al suelo, sujetándome con mis codos, cosa que había terminado por doler

Pude ver a Edward sujetando los brazos de aquel hombre, y aventándolo de un movimiento, este callo al suelo sin previo aviso, parecía que Edward le saltaría encima cuando un enorme cuerpo lo tomo de la espalda, planeaba levantarme y ayudarlo, aunque eso era algo absolutamente sin sentido, cuando reconocí la espalda ancha, y el cabello color negro, Emmet, alguien me ayudo a levantarme y cuando vi. Quien era me encontré con los ojos azules de Jasper

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me limite a asentir, Edward volteo a verme, y salio del agarre de Emmet, se acerco a mi y por… ¿Instinto?, ¿algo natural?, ¿una reacción?, ¿simplemente el recuerdo de un acto del pasado?, ¿quizás el miedo? O el terror… no lo se, pero era como si solo sabiendo que en sus brazos yo podía estar bien, pero él no sabría que ahí era mi escondite preferido…

Me refugie en sus brazos, Edward me devolvió el gesto, no quise ver nada, ni a escuchar las palabras que intercambiaban, me limite a llorar en silencio

Para él solo seria las consecuencias de los sucesos que me habían pasado, y para los espectadores quizás también…

Pero podía yo llorar en sus brazos, por el amor que perdí, por el dolor que gane, por el miedo que debo enfrentar y la fuerza que ciento que esta muriendo en cada batalla que el destino interpone en mi camino

Nadie dijo que esto era fácil, nadie… pero no me explicaron lo difícil que podría llegar a ser.

* * *

**Chicas, no estare subiendo diario, ya que no falta mas de dos meses para mi cumple xD**

**i debbo alistar las cosas x.x**

**pero intentare subir al menos una vez por semana**


	15. 14 Declaracion

**Disclaimer... blablabla,... ya e lo sabe, personas de Meyer, Trama mia y ustedes mis lectoras mis mas grandes socias para el flujo de imaginacion...**

**Agradecimientos....** a ustedes, chicas, que me apoyan, commentan, leen, etece, etece... las quiero

Este es un capi corto, lo se, pero... es algo para el dia de las madres, espero que si hay alguna mami por aqui leyendop, sepa que este capi va dedicado especialemente a ustedes...

* * *

- Bella – mi nombre incluso me suena lejano

Siento el tacto de alguien sobre mi mano

- Bella – me vuelve a llamar la misma voz

- Quizás deberías llevártela Edward – escucho la voz de Alice

- OK – puedo ver su mirada fija en la MIA, pero es como si por fin entrara en el shock que debí entrar desde el inicio

Tomo mi mano y comenzó a jalarme, solo moví mis pies, no intente comentar nada, y no apreté su mano como cualquier día lo haría

Al llegar a su carro, me abrió la puerta, tarde un momento en asimilarlo y que era para que yo subiera, pero aun así mi cuerpo no me respondió y me quede parada, Edward me movió gentilmente de la espalda para que pudiera subir yo, eso hice

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me pregunto cuando subió a mi lado y prendió el carro, me limite a encogerme de hombros, y calve mi vista en la ventana de mi lado

Edward de repente preguntaba cosas o decía alguna frase pero mi respuesta no salía y su voz muy difícilmente la escuchaba.

- Baja Bella – me dijo Edward dulcemente mientras me abría la puerta, no me pude mover, Edward se arrodillo a mi lado y me miro fijamente – Nadie te tocara – no respondí, pero baje del carro, mi voz no salía, es como si quisiera responderle pero simplemente no podía

Camino a mi lado sin decir nada, y cuando llegamos frente a la puerta, me quede parada sin moverme, como si se fuera a abrir sola

- Las llaves Bella – su voz era dulce

Voltee a verlo y vi. su mirada preocupada, aleje mi mirada de la suya

Con movimientos lentos saque la llave que escondía en mi vestido y la puse frente a mi, ni siquiera la pude meter a la cerradura de la puerta, Edward tomo las llaves y la abrió por si solo

Caminamos dentro y subí las escaleras, podía escuchar los pasos lentos de Edward

- tu papá no esta, ¿quieres que me quede?

No respondí como era de esperarse

Llegue a la puerta de mi cuarto y entre, me senté en la orilla de la cama, Edward pareció dudar en la entrada, nunca lo había invitado a que pasara a mi cuarto, por varias razones

Después de unos segundos entro y se hinco frente a mí

POV NARRADORA

- ¿Bella?

- Mm.

- Prometo que nadie mas te hará daño… no se si me estas escuchando… si es así podrías parpadear dos veces – ni siquiera parpadeo una, su atención estaba a millas de ahí, y estar en un estado de shock no ayudaba demasiado– es que es tan difícil… a veces necesito que me ayudes… - espero para ver si los ojos de ella lo miraban o ponían algún brillo de atención pero nada, la chica seguía mirando sus manos – quisiera… que m explicaras que es esto… - hizo una pausa intentando acomodar sus ideas – lo que siento… no se que sea… puedo sentir cariño… puedo estar sumamente feliz… y… esa cosa rara en mi panza, ¿es normal?... ¿es algo de amigos?... nuestra amistad afecta también mis sentimientos, puedo ser desde feliz… hasta sentir el odio e ira mas pura… por ejemplo con ese… - intento no enojarse demasiado y siguió hablando bajito – quería matarlo a golpes… no… no podría soportar que alguien te hiriese

Edward volvió a suspirar, esperando que ella en verdad no estuviera sobreactuando y escuchara todo eso

Pero para su suerte, Bella… no estaba ni siquiera conciente de tener una conversación con Edward

- Creo que te quiero… y… es… no se si es solo como un amigo a una amiga, o… algo más…

Hizo una pausa, pero ella seguía en su mundo

- Pero tengo miedo… que esto no sea lo correcto y… tu no sientas lo mismo, no me gustaría que… pensaras que no me parezco al Edward que de seguro fui antes de perder la memoria… o me comparases con alguien que no recuerdo haber sido… y te duela saber que incluso mis sentimientos de amistad se perdieron… para volverse… algo mas… sólido

Y ahí estaba, su confesión hacia ella… una que no llego a los oídos de Bella

- te quiero – le dijo, se acerco a ella y beso su frente, la levanto con cuidado y le abrió la sabana de su cama, no sabia si debía cambiarle la ropa o que… así que la dejo así, ella se acostó en su cama y él le puso los sabanas arriba

Bella no tardo demasiado en quedar dormida y Edward la vio perderse en sus sueños, estaba a punto de irse cuando la fotografía que estaba sobre el mueble llamo su atención

La tomo y la vio, la fotografía que todas las noches Bella veía, para suerte de varios en ese momento… era una fotografía que no daba tan sencillamente el secreto que había en ella, y el romance que existió

Solo era una foto que podía pasar por cualquiera como dos amigos riendo y abrazados, pero si prestabas demasiada atención… y sabias interpretarla con decisión… se podía ver a dos chicos enamorados

Edward… entro en la descripción del cualquiera, no encontró el verdadero significado, es decir, para él… solo eran dos amigos… todos le dijeron eso, todos, su familia, amigos, Charlie, incluso sus primos y sobre todo… Bella, así que… ¿Por qué desconfiar de ellos? No tendría sentido.

Dejo la foto en su lugar, y salio viendo por última vez a su "amiga" dormir, algo tranquila, bajo las escaleras y justo entonces se encontró con Charlie entrando

- Edward – fue su saludo cortante, como era de esperarse, las cosas habían cambiado entre el Jefe Swan y Edward, quizás no era algo que Edward pudo evitar, pero el dolor que Bella sentía, también molestaba a Charlie

- Bella, esta dormida… Mm.… supongo que dejare que ella le explique… esta… como en estado de shock – Charlie se preocupo

- ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Nada, nada… no le hice nada… no creo que me corresponda contarlo… se lo dejare a Bella

- No, te estoy pidiendo a ti la explicación – Edward suspiro, sabia que ya no le agradaba al Jefe Swan y le era extraño que según sus recuerdos, si le agradase antes

- Fuimos a un disco y Bella se separo de nosotros, yo iba detrás de ella, pero la perdí por un momento por todas las personas…

- ¿Y?

- alguien intento… - la comprensión le llego a Charlie

- ¡No!

- Llegue a tiempo, se podría decir… no paso nada, pero aun así… Bella, entro en un… shock, algo así, hablare con mi padre, creí que era mejor traerla aquí – Charlie asintió distraído

- Te agradezco que… - la platica fue interrumpida por un grito

- ¡NO!, ¡Ayuda!, ¡Suéltalo!, ¡Edward! – sus gritos iban en aumento, ambos salieron corriendo a la habitación de Bella, creyendo encontrarla con alguien mas

Edward abrió la puerta rápido y la encontró a ella en su cama moviéndose, negándose fugitivamente con su cabeza y dando patadas, se acerco y tomo sus manos para no resultar lastimado

- Bella, Bella, despierta, Bella – la llamo

- Edward, ayuda, no, ayuda – seguía diciendo Bella, con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Aquí estoy Bella – decía Edward intentando despertarla, Charlie veía la escena desde la puerta, la chica se despertó con un grito aturdidor

- ¡NO! – abrió los ojos y al encontrarse con Edward lo abrazo, haciendo que este le devolviera el gesto

- Tranquila, aquí estoy

- Los dejo solos – dijo Charlie, sin saber que hacer

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Fue horrible, Edward, fue horrible, no te vayas – le pidió con un sonido desgarrador y difícil de rechazar

- Me quedare – se acomodo en la cama de ella y se acostó, Bella se acostó abrazándolo de lado

- Lo se

Suspiro ella, y después de unos minutos ambos quedaron dormidos por igual…

* * *

eesper0o sus comentarios

subi 1, y ni siquiera habia pasado la semana completa, supongo que el siwiente es el viernes, o antes, si puedo, no prometo nada

besos


	16. 15 Salia con alguien?

CAPITULO 15

- _Prométeme que nada malo pasara – dice ella_

- _Te lo juro_

- _Edward hablo en serio_

- _Haré lo que este a mi alcance_

- _Si te pasa algo… - siento su mejilla, donde descansa mi mano, húmeda, esta llorando_

- _Nada pasara_

- _Existen tantas cosas que pueden complicarse en la operación_

- _Bella, nada de eso importa mientras…_

Me desperté

Había sido un extraño sueño, si es que así se le puede llamar

El sonido molesto y seguido del despertador fue lo que me despertó, quizás si no me hubiese molestado hubiera seguido aquel extraño sueño sin imágenes, presione el botón para que dejase de hacer ese molesto ruido

Sin imágenes, solo voces… fue un recuerdo

Y uno con Bella…

Supongo que una pieza mas a mi interminable rompecabezas

Y si que estaba rompiendo mi cabeza

Talle mis ojos en busca de mejor visión, anoche Bella había despertado unas muchas veces diría yo, y en todas ella gritaba, pataleaba y me golpeaba, no me sorprendería estar de pies a cabeza con rasguños y cardenales

Fije mis ojos en la ventana y la poca luz que entraba, seria un día nublado y de seguro con lluvia

Voltee en busca de su cuerpo y la encontré dormida, abrazando mi cadera

Quite sus brazos sobre mi, aunque me hubiese quedarme aun mas ahí, pero de seguro despertaría con hambre

Baje las escaleras en busca de Charlie, pero al parecer no estaba y lo comprobé cuando me asome a la ventana, no estaba la patrulla de él

Abrí el refrigerador y saque lo primero que vi, y lo único que sabia hacer para desayunar, huevos

Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlos, sentí los brazos de alguien en mi espalda, y luego sobre mi estomago, Bella

Di la vuelta para observarla

Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su nariz roja, anoche había llorado bastante

Le di un pequeño beso en su nariz

- ¿Cómo amaneciste? – se encogió de hombros, sin responderme, dejando caer sus brazos ignore el nudo que se formo en mi garganta al verla de esa manera – te hice algo de desayunar – comente, ella miro el plato que estaba detrás de mi y negó con su cabeza – debes comer, por favor – le pedí amablemente, negó de nuevo – Bella – empecé, pero ella se ájelo de mi y camino fuera de la cocina, deje el plato sobre la mesa y cuando la vislumbre ella se encontraba con sus piernas agarradas fuertemente por sus brazos en su pecho, meciéndose de enfrente hacia atrás, sobre el sillón

Hice una mueca y me acerque a su lado, me hinque frente a ella

- Bella, por favor debes comer algo – estaba a punto de seguir con mi monologo, ya que ella no había hablado desde anoche cuando me pidió que me quedara con ella

- No tengo hambre, tengo sueño – dijo con voz aburrida y cansada

- Vamos a tu cuarto

- Tengo miedo

- Nada malo te va a pasar, aquí estoy yo

- Se que estas aquí… pero mis sueños son incluso peores – suspire y la abrace intentando darle algo de apoyo, yo que se

- Bien… vamos a desayunar, no quiero que te mates de hambre… y luego veremos que hacer – debía distraerla

- OK

Habíamos comido en silencio, ya que Bella parecía demasiado distraída y de repente dejaba de comer, al parecer ni ella se daba cuenta, ya que cuando tomaba su cuchara y le daba yo, me miraba confundida para luego entender, y comer ella por si sola.

La miraba de reojo, era asombroso… al menos en un sentido saber que le había dicho a alguien lo que sentía, y nada hubiese cambiado, nada, y ese alguien fuese ella misma, la chica que me tenia así… de confundido

¿Me hubiese gustado que me escuchase? La verdad no lo creo, éramos amigos, ella era mi amiga, por el momento podíamos seguirlo siendo, ¿no?

Nos encontrábamos en su sala viendo la TV, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó

Me levante a abrir y me encontré con Jacob

Me miro confundido

- ¿Se encuentra Bella?

- Si… pasa

- Bellita, ya es hora de ir al trabajo, así que… - Bella y Jake trabajaban todos los sábados seis horas en una librería, bueno al menos Bella, ya que Jake trabaja al lado de esta, en un taller de mecánica, habían entrado hace algunas semanas

- No creo que valla a ir – le dijo Bella interrumpiéndolo

- ¿Qué te paso? – había notado su mirada perdida, sus ojeras, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, su nariz del mismo color y sobre todo las lagrimas que de repente derramaba, ¿Quién no notaria algo de eso?

- Yo… - Bella se puso a llorar, mientras Jacob se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, me sentí incomodo

- Amm… voy a llamar a casa, no avise anoche – Jacob asintió en mi dirección y yo Salí de ahí para llamar en la cocina

POV BELLA

- ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Qué hace Edward tan temprano aquí?, ¿lo sabe?, ¿Él te hizo algo?, ¿Qué sucedió? – sus preguntas venían sin parar y no me daba tiempo ni siquiera pensar en una

- Calla – le pedí, me puse a tomar el tiempo para sus preguntas

- Se quedo a dormir, no lo sabe, no me hizo nada… anoche…

- ¿Si?

- Alguien… - era difícil hablar, pero debía decirlo – intento abusar de mi… en el antro al que… fuimos – Jake me miro con su boca entreabierta, sentí sus manos formándose en un puño

- ¿Qué…

- Edward, me… salvo

- Dios… ¿estas bien?

- No se

- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – iba a responderle cuando Edward entro

- Yo me quedo Jacob, ya le hable a mis papas para avisarles que estaré mas tiempo aquí – me dijo a mi

- Bien… nos vemos Bella, adiós Edward – se levanto y acerco a él, le dijo algo demasiado bajo para mis oídos a lo que Edward tan solo asintió sin despegar su mirada de la MIA, Jake se fue

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Me iré a bañar – le respondí, viendo el vestido que aun traía puesto, el mismo de la noche

- e anterior

- Claro

- Ve la TV, o algo – dije caminando a las escaleras, al llegar a mi cuarto tome mi ropa y una vez teniendo lo necesario me metí al baño

Me desvestí con dificultad pues el vestido se abría de la espalda, y batalle con el cierre pero al final lo logre

Puse el agua fría y entre sin pensarlo

Me talle el cuello, evitando que las imágenes vinieran a mi mente, lo hice con demasiada fuerza y aunque dolía, no podía evitar borrar de esa manera mis recuerdo y mandarlo a un _vació de recuerdos_

Si de esa manera debía borrar los sucesos de la noche anterior, bienvenido sea el dolor.

Me deje caer en el suelo y arrodillada, con el agua cayendo sobre mi comencé a llorar

Mis sollozos fueron inevitables, aunque intente ocultarlos, estos encontraban una manera de hacerse presentes y ruidosos

- ¿Bella?, ¿Te encuentras bien? – había olvidado la presencia de Edward, demonios, limpie mis lagrimas y termine de tallar mi cuerpo

- En un momento salgo – le dije sobre el sonido del agua, no escuche su respuesta si es que hubo alguna

Una vez cambiada, Salí del baño son mi cabello aun goteando, baje las escaleras y encontré a Edward sentado en el escalón de abajo

Él escucho mis pasos ya que subió su mirada e hizo una extraña mueca, debía de verme tan mal como me sentía

- Ven aquí – se levanto y abrió sus brazos para mi, una oferta difícil de rechazar, lo abrace como si mi vida se me fuera en ello

La mañana paso demasiado lenta, o al menos para mi, Edward me distraía cada tanto que veía mi mirada perdida o triste, después de un rato me sentí yo misma, y lista a seguir la corriente de sus bromas

Siempre había sido el chico gracioso, desde que lo conocí, con humor negro o sin el, era Edward, así era él… el chico del cual aun seguía enamorada y dolía

- Bella – me llamo Edward, voltee a mirarlo

- ¿si?

No respondió enseguida, en cambio miro a todas partes sin saber que decir

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… salía con alguien – no se si fue una afirmación o una pregunta, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora

- Amm… - no sabia que decir

- No me mientas… solo… quiero saber si salía con alguien… - mentir o ser sincera, que difícil elección, una gran parte de mi quería contarle todo pero una pequeña parte sabia que no era lo correcto, aun no

- No puedo decirte nada Edward

- ¿Eso es un si? – no le respondí y desvié mi mirada de él

Claro que si, quise responderle

- ¿salía con esa persona antes de la operación? – quise decirle si, quise responder sus dudas, y pedirle perdón por todo este tiempo que no fui sincera

- Por ti mismo debes averiguarlo – pero no podía, podía meter la pata y hasta ahí llegaría

- Por favor dime

- No puedo – sentía mis lagrimas cayendo, nunca me imagine esta platica con él, y si paso por mi mente, no creía que fuese a ser tan dura para mi

- Vamos Bella dime – negué con mi cabeza

- Edward enriéndeme – era todo lo que podía pedirle

- No te estoy pidiendo su nombre, como era, si la quería o no… o algo así… solo te pregunto si es que salía con alguien – iba a responderle que si, pero lo conocía demasiado y siempre iba a querer mas información

- Y yo te digo que ya es bastante malo este tema, no quiero tocarlo, solo me recuerdas que no me recuerdas, que me olvidaste a mi también… y

- Entiendo – me abrazo, sin previo aviso – no me lo digas… no aun, pero… sabes que voy a querer la respuesta algún día y me la deberás de dar – asentí

* * *

Lamento la demora u.u

pero como saben esto de la fiesta ha hecho ke mi cerebro se blokee u.u

se ke no fue muy largo pero mejor esto a nada no?

me merezco reviews?

ideas del siwiente capi?


	17. 16 Dos meses a la lista

**LEAN LA NOTA COMPLETA QUE LES DEJO ABAJO, AL TERMINAR EL CAPI**

**Ya se saben el Disclaimer xx**

**en fin, gracias a las que me leen**

**Miles y millones de gracias por sus commentarios, las adoro, besos a todas ustedes miles de gracias**

**Este capi va dedicado a; **

**Agradecimientos a:**

*Lucedaniel

*Camy

*Yarialice95

*Karlacullendswan

*Mayce

*Manitas

*Adiereny

*Azalehia

*Lux

*Angelvampirica4

*Jiiu

*Eviita Cullen

*Annie Cullen Swift

*Deams Hunter

*Ncr

*MissBennetDarcy

* Pure-blood Princes Cullen

* Escarlataojala

* AnaidT

* ALLY MASEN CULLEN

* dommy

*IRENEWMP **BIENVENIDA **

* Vampire Princess

* Klex Cullen

* Xx-Bella V-xX

*Damowashere

* * *

Por si alguien me cuestiona, Edward no volvió a tocar el tema de si él salía con alguien, solo por si acaso no le pregunte como es que sospechaba eso o algo por el estilo, no era tan tonta

UN día más a la interminable lista de días que me quedan por soportar

Y es que lo peor de todo es que el tiempo pasa y no se detiene

¿Cómo sobrevivir a eso?

Nos encontrábamos ahora en Mayo, no faltaba demasiado para salir del curso y entrar en las geniales vacaciones… mas sin embargo no podía decir lo mismo de los recuerdos de Edward

Habían pasado tantas cosas…

Desde la manera en la que me recupere de aquel trauma por quien intento abusar de mi…

Cosa que agradecía sobre todo a Jacob y Edward, mas también habían contribuido, Los Cullen, Ángela, Leah, Emily y claro, Charlie y Renee

Habían pasado también alguna que otra celebración o fiesta, y entre esa estaba la de Jasper y Rosalie

No había sido una fiesta a lo grande, solo una celebración entre algunos amigos y la familia de ellos, es decir sus hermanos y Carlisle y Esme

Habían invitado incluso ir a Jake y a Leah, y también a Sam y Emily, también fue Ángela y claro su novio Ben

Jasper entre sus muchos regalos había recibido una motocicleta color gris metálico, muy linda, al parecer fue regalo de Edward y Emmet, con ayuda de Carlisle

Rosalie recibió de regalo muchísima ropa, pero entre sus regalos lo que mas sobresalió fueron los boletos de avión que Esme le regalo creo que era para algún lugar de Inglaterra

Jacob me había contado…

**_**Recuerdo**_**

Llegue a la casa de Jacob, había decidido darme una vuelta en La Reserva, al final Edward y sus hermanos habían salido al gimnasio, al parecer les había entrado la locura de hacer pesas y esas cosas

Al bajar del carro Jacob iba saliendo de su casa, supuse que había escuchado el ruidoso motor de mi vieja camioneta, me acerque a Jacob, venia sonriendo como si sonrisa fuese imborrable, y nada pudiera quitarla de ahí

- ¿Qué tal? – no me respondió, pero en cambio me abrazo y dio vueltas conmigo, al bajarme lo mire confundida

- Hola hermosa Bella

- ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo?

- ¿Acaso no puedo ser amoroso contigo? – hice como si lo pensase por un momento

- No, no si eres Jacob Black

- Que graciosa – se burlo

- Lo se… - lo mire para que me contase

- Serré papá – soltó de repente, no parecía asustado ni temeroso por la idea, simplemente muy feliz

- Felicidades – iba a abrazarlo, pero me detuvo con su mano en mi hombro

- ¿No vas a decirme algo? Por ejemplo, eso no esta bien, eres un tonto, pobre Leah, siempre supe que eras un idiota, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer esas tonterías, o algo así, quizás un grito de terror

- No, no lo creo… yo ya lo sabia – me atreví a confesarle

- ¿Es en serio?

- Aja…

- No es justo, debiste decírmelo

- Yo no soy Leah, eso no me correspondía

- Mm...

- Vamos Jacob Black, dímelo se que mueres por hacerlo – sonreí

**_** Fin Del Recuerdo**_**

Me dijo que Leah vivía con él, su papá había aceptado la noticia bien, al menos no dijo nada indebido, como lo hizo la mama de Leah, Sue, reacciono tan mal, que termino por correrla de su casa… llevaba ya casi una semana desde que Leah se lo había dicho

Incluso tuve tiempo de hablar con ella y me contó lo que sucedió

**_**Recuerdo de Leah**_**

- Mama escúchame – le pedí llorando

- Nada, ¿Así fue como te eduque? Ir con el primer niño que te encuentras y quedar embarazada – me grito

- Jacob no es un niño

- Tiene solo diecisiete años Leah, comprende, ¿Cómo va a cuidar del bebe? Si es que lo acepta como su hijo

- Jacob no es de ese tipo de chicos

- No, pues eso dijiste cuando te dije que era solo un niño, y a esa edad solo buscaría algo y al parecer lo consiguió, ¿Quién te asegura que aceptara al bebe?

- Mama

- Cállate, no se como te atreves a hablarme, esperando que tenga lastima para ti, porque es todo lo que podrías recibir de mi parte, pero ni eso tendrás, solo decepción, ese es el único sentimiento que me haces sentir – sus palabras, sinceras y reales me dolían mas que cualquier otra

- Por favor, por favor, no me dejes en la calle, puedo conseguir trabajo y… después me voy, pero no tengo a donde ir

- Ese no es mi problema – dijo mirándome a los ojos, mi vista se me nublo a causa de las lagrimas

- Mami…

- Vete de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver – solloce, pero comprendí que no planeaba retractarse

Camine con pasos pequeños y temblorosos hacia mi habitación, ya tenia la maleta hecha, conocía a la perfección a mi madre, y sabia que terminaría por correr me, no había sido la mejor elección decírselo cuando no tenia ni siquiera idea de cómo sobreviviría

Limpie mis lágrimas, y tome el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado y en mi otra mano la maleta, camine y cuando estuve frente a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres entre

Papa se encontraba acostado, despierto y mirando hacia mí, definitivamente había escuchado todo

- Papi… por favor, no me…

- Tu madre ya dijo que pasara, acepta las consecuencias de tus actos

- Lo estoy haciendo, pero soy su hija deberían apoyarme

- No, no debemos, ya eres mayor de edad y por lo tanto debes ir aceptando la realidad de tu situación

- Aun no se como sobreviviré sin un lugar donde dormir – aunque claro había planeado dormir en mi carro

- Lo siento… - y sabia que así era, mama era la que decidía en estos momentos y él no podía llevarle la contraria, no quise hacer mas escándalo pues estaba enfermo y no quería tener la culpa si empeoraba

Salí de ahí, y tome mis cosas de nuevo, camine a la salida y sin dar una mirada atrás subí a mi carro

Llegue a la playa con intenciones de dar una vuelta para meditar las cosas, tan solo baje del carro, y sentí los brazos de alguien rodearme, Jacob, OH no, ¿Como se lo diría?

- Hola hermosa – forcé mi mejor sonrisa, hizo una extraña mueca, y caí en la cuenta de que de seguro mi cara mostraría las marcas de haber llorado

- Jake

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué tienes? – su voz denotaba preocupación

- Mi madre me corrió de la casa – suspire, Jacob al inicio pareció no creerme, porque alzo una ceja, y luego la comprensión llego a sus ojos

- ¿Por qué? – ahora o nunca

- Te amo, Te amo Jacob Black, te amo mas que a nada en este mundo… - él me miraba esperando que continuase - estoy embarazada

- ¿es Mio? – eso me molesto

- No, es de Quila, eres un pedazo de…

- No, no, lo que quise decir fue… ¿en verdad serré papa? – no parecía molesto o intentando negar aquello

- Si…

- Te amo – me beso dulcemente

- ¿Qué? – no podía creerlo, en verdad lo estaba aceptando bien

**_ **Fin del Recuerdo de Leah**_**

Seguí corriendo como loca, de seguro a la vista de muchos llamaría la atención, si no fuese porque aquí no había nadie, y estaba en el bosque

Las cosas con Edward iban y venían, pero nada era demasiado definitivo, había recordado la manera en la que nos conocimos, con exactitud, también cuando yo le conté sobre el divorcio de mis padres, el cual se dio cuando yo era apenas un bebe, había recordado mi color favorito, mi numero de la mala suerte, mis primeras mascotas, algunas anécdotas que yo le llegue a contar, había recordado como fue para mi cuando mi madre se volvió a casar y las razones por las cuales ahora yo vivía en Forks...

Esas eran las que mas sobresalían, pero ninguna le decía si éramos o no algo mas, aun así Edward nunca tocaba el tema, siempre espere que dijera alguna teoría sobre nosotros pero simple y sencillamente no decía nada, cosa que en verdad me terminaba por frustrar, demasiado diría yo.

Aun así no podía quejarme, las cosas entre ambos iban relativamente bien…

- Déjame en paz – le grite sofocada, sintiendo como el aire escapaba de mis pulmones de tanto correr, no volteo para ver si me sigue o no, porque se la respuesta, él esta detrás de mi, corriendo como un lunático****

Los árboles los veían cada vez más verdes y gruesos, pero no me importaba, no iba a dejar que me alcanzara

Pero fui demasiado lenta, esa era la cruda realidad, sentí unos brazos tomarme de la cintura y después, me encontraba tirada en el suelo, con él a un lado

- Eres un molesto, fastidioso…

- Lo se, lo se, yo también te amo – se burlo, intente mantener intacta mi sonrisa, sin que se diera cuenta de cuanto dolían sus palabras, pero yo sabia que algún día él comprendería la realidad oculta detrás de sus palabras

- Eso quisieras tu – le replique y me levante del suelo, iba a irme y dejarlo solo, pero no sabia ni siquiera donde nos encontrábamos

- ¿Quieres guiarnos de regreso tú? – pregunto burlón

- No, no nos guiare, en todo caso, solo a mi – le respondí, Edward se encogió de hombros y termino por levantarse, limpio sus jeans azules y su camisa gris y sin que pudiese preverlo salió corriendo

- Alcánzame si puedes – grito, que infantil podía llegar a ser, pero no planeaba quedarme aquí y menos sola y perdida

Corrí detrás de él, rogando al menos que no fuese con su acostumbrada rapidez, lo vislumbre lejos de mi, pero al menos no estaba dando vueltas o en zigzag, iba en línea recta, forcé a mis piernas a correr mas rápido, pero me comenzaron a doler mis costillas… pues me había roto una, cuando sucedió lo del antro, eso lo supe dos días después cuando fui a casa de los Cullen, Carlisle solo por precaución quiso revisarme pues me había estado quejando mucho por un dolor cerca de mi estomago, al instante el supo de que se trataba

Deje de correr pues me estaba lastimando, me tome las rodillas con mis manos, inclinándome, como si así dejase de dolerme

Me deje caer al suelo, hincada, aun intentando recuperar mi respiración sin que fuese tan doloroso

- Edward – intente gritar, pero el intento resulto doloroso

No se exactamente cuantos minutos pasaron, pero yo solo gemía de dolor intentando que este se fuera, comenzó a llover, y cerré mis ojos fuertemente

- _cierra los ojos – dijo_

- _¿Para?_

- _Tu hazlo… te voy a enseñar que esto no es tan malo – me dijo_

- _OK – dije cerrando mis ojos_

- _Ahora… quiero que me des tus manos – me dijo – no abras tus ojos_

- _OK – le di mis manos, el las tomo y me hizo que quedara pegada a su pecho mi espalda, después volvió a tomar mis manos, cada una con una, y las abrió de lado a lado_

- _Quiero que recargues tu cabeza en mi – me dijo, puse mi cabeza en su pecho y su cuello, era cómodo – ahora, quiero que dejes todo, todo, aun lado de ti, y que en tu mente despierten tus sentidos… quiero que escuches, sientas y huelas_

- _-No suena muy sencillo – admití, su voz me descontrolaba_

- _Nadie dijo que lo fuera_

- _¿Por qué no puedo abrir mejor mis ojos?_

- _Solo quiero que por un momento estés en mi lugar – me dijo en mi cuello, una lagrima escapo de mis ojos por esa frase, era algo difícil, supuse, nunca me puse antes a pensar como era esto para un ciego, nunca, siempre creí que las cosas pasaban por una razón, por la edad, por algo, pero ¿Qué culpa tiene un niño de diez años?, ¿Qué razón debe de entender un niño que pierde a sus padres?, ¿es que acaso con eso no bastaba?_

- _OK – dije y mi voz salió patéticamente rota_

- _Tu tranquila, no va a funcionar con lagrimas – me dijo Edward, me reí por su entonación – concéntrate…. – intente escuchar, oír, sentir, todo pero creo que nada de eso me funcionaba – dime que escuchas, una cosa a la vez_

- _Tu voz, tu respiración, los ruidos de… ¿pájaros? – dije confundida_

- _Si_

- _Escucho las risas de Leah y Jake… escucho… ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte, no podía confiarme solo de algo – no deja de sonar… ¿una campana?_

- _No… eso es el sonido de las gotas al caer_

- _OH_

- _Ahora dime que sientes_

- _Tu mano sobre la mía, tu cabeza en mi cabello, tu pulso, las… gotas en mi piel, el frío – dije_

- _Hace frío buen punto… y lo demás también, deja de concentrarte en mi, quiero que me digas algo que no sea mío – me dijo riendo – dime que hueles – estuve a punto de decir tu olor pero me calle_

- _Huelo… humedad… algo muy frío pero…_

- _Caliente – completo_

- _Huelo… ¿un perfume?_

- _No… eso es el olor de los árboles y flores Bella_

- _Estaba cerca – dije roja_

- _Quizás – me dijo y me dio una vuelta, no abrí mis ojos – no los abras – me advirtió, no los abrí_

- _¿Qué harás?_

- _Te voy a enseñar como se siente… esto… recuerda…. Te enseñare como es ser yo, día a día – dijo otra lagrima escapo de mi, sentí como me bajaba mis manos, y las soltaba después, me sentí desprotegida, lo quería cerca, verlo, y saber que no se iría – así se siente cuando no estas cerca de mi – dijo luego tomo mi mejilla y comenzó a hacer círculos en ella, o algo así, sentí algo como si… supiese que con ese simple gesto el estaba aquí y no me había dejado – así cuando te tengo y puedo estar casi seguro que eres tu a quien toco – me dijo luego sentí como suspiro en mi cuello, solté un gemido y me avergoncé de ello, también como mis mejillas ardían, sin parar, el soltó una risita algo avergonzada, pero debía concentrarme y sentir, sentí deseo, no me arrepentiré de pensar en eso, pero quería que lo volviese a hacer una y otra y otra mas – no se me ocurrió como explicarlo, lo siento… pero así… es como me siento cuando me besas – me dijo, creía que volvería a suspirar en mi cuello pero en cambio sentí sus labios sobre los míos, pero solo fue una caricia, ¡yo quería un beso! Uno apasionar, uno de esos en los que me perdía, yo quería algo así – así cuando se que moriré si no profundizo algo – dijo y volvió a besarme, pero este si fue uno de mis besos, uno de esos que me gustaba y quería mas y mas, solo respirando por la nariz, sin necesidad de nada mas – y así cuando se que estas igual de enamorada que yo – me dijo dándome un tierno beso_

- _Te amo – le dije aun con los ojos cerrados_

Abrí mis ojos, y eleve mi cara al cielo nublado, volví a cerrarlos y me concentre

Frío, humedad, aire fresco y helado, el sonido de las plantas, y animales, las gotas cayendo sobre mi rostro, el sabor de estas al entrar entre mis labios, me sentía indefenso ante la oscuridad que sentía y las cosas que desconocía

Deseaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sus brazos a mi alrededor, sus palabras diciéndome que debía hacer, su aliento en mi nuca haciéndome saber que no se iría a excepción que yo se lo pidiera

Un extraño estremecimiento me recorrió de pies a cabeza, y no estaba del todo seguro que fuera por el frío, aun así no me moví

Las hojas crujiéndose me hicieron poner mas atención, esperaba que no fuese un animal, todo menos un animal, lo que sea menos eso, y aun menos si esta hambriento

- Bella – abrió los ojos, para encontrarme con los verdes de Edward - ¿Qué paso?

- Me comenzaron a doler mis costillas

- No debiste haber corrido – lo iba a matar lo juro

- Tú sales corriendo, ¿y esperas que me pierda?

- No… no planeaba dejarte sola aquí

- Claro que no – murmure molesta

- ¿Quieres agua? – dijo sacando de su mochila una botella, la tome y comencé a beber

- Gracias – se la devolví

- Ven te ayudo – me ayudo a levantarme del suelo

Caminamos en silencio, llevábamos ya tres horas de tonta excursión, no podía creer que esto nos llevase tanto

- espero que traigas al menos comida

- Claro… pensé en mi al traerla – dijo en broma

- Tu tragas lo mismo que hablas – se río

- Tu te ruborizas tanto como me agrades – para mi molestia me ruborice y Edward río

Seguimos caminando y hablando en el camino de cualquier disparate, fue bastante frustrante caerme dos veces mas y salir con rasguños en mis manos pero eso no nos detuvo, Edward después de esas dos, mantenía una de mis manos sujeta a la suya, no me molesto el contacto, todo lo contrario

- ya estamos cerca

- ¿sabes a donde iremos?

- Lo encontré la semana pasada con mis hermanos…

- ¿y sabes como volver al carro?

- A diferencia de ti, yo tengo sentido de orientación – bufe en respuesta

Cuando por fin dejo de llover, el fastidioso de Edward se acerco a mí y sacudió su cabeza muchas veces mojándome la cara, ya que su cabello estaba mojado

Lo mire enojada, pero me limite a no decir nada

Edward soltó de repente mi mano, voltee a verlo y estaba acercándose a unos árboles que estaban demasiado pegado entre ellos, como una barrera, él paso entre uno de ellos y desapareció de mi vista

Molesta de que me volviese a dejar atrás lo seguí, y me raspe al pasar entre los árboles

Ya tenía planeada las palabras que le diría pero al elevar mi mirada mi boca quedo entreabierta y no pude replicar…

* * *

Chicas porfavor, por favor, las invito a ke lean mi otro fic, se llama POR SIEMPRE TUYO, llevo 17 capis, estoi en los capitulos finales, vamos, no les cuesta nada, no se arrepentiran

2... Ammm he entrado a otro concurso xD ajajaja... cuando suba el one shot de este, les pasare el link, para que lo lean, espero tener su apoyo... ¿porque lo tendre no?

y

3 Lamento haber tardado en subir, pero eske... las ideas venian i aun asi no me convencia dejarlo en X parte i lo sewia cuando podia... espero i comprendan

merezco sus commentarios?


	18. 17 Recuerdoss

Disclaimer...Todo esto le pertenece a Meyer, solo el trama es mio xD

La pagina de mi otro fic... la pueden encontrar en mi perfil... asi ke entren i leanla,... se llama POR SIEMPRE TUYO. para mas facil entre en... www. fanfiction. net/ ~claraangielizzstories

**Agradecimientos... a ustedes principalmente, porke sin ustedes no tendria ni un penique de ganas para subir, las adoro xD**

**Ncullen BIENVENIDA... n.n**

* * *

CAPITULO 17

POV EDWARD

- ¿Y te gusta? – le pregunte nervioso, había tenido que acomodar todo demasiado rápido, pero al menos la comida quedo fuera, sobre el mantel que traje para sentarnos

- Es… - estaba sonriendo, admirando el lugar, y es que parecía de otro mundo, eso debía admitirlo, me acerque a ella, al grado de estar frente a frente

- ¿Lindo?

- Mucho, mucho mas que eso… es… este lugar no es real, no puede serlo

- En mi mundo lo es…

- Pues en el mío no

- Tu eres parte de mi mundo – ella me miro a los ojos, con un lindo brillo de felicidad, sentí mi mejilla arder

- Y tu del mío también – le rodé los ojos

- Suele suceder – me dio un golpe en las costillas, que no dolió por cierto

- Ya quisieras – se acerco a donde estaba la comida, alejándose de mi

Nos sentamos en el suelo, sobre el mantel, y nos miramos por un momento, Bella fue la primera en desviar su mirada, con su peculiar rubor, ¿Qué pensaba?

Me mordí la lengua para no preguntarle que pasaba por su mente

- ¿Qué piensas? – me pregunto ella

- Me preguntaba que pensabas tu – volvió a ruborizarse aun mas que antes

- Nada… nada importante

- Aun así me gustaría saber

- Me preguntaba… ¿Qué harás mañana? – eso no había pensado, era claro que estaba mintiendo, lo pensé por un momento

- Iré a cenar con una chica linda, la mas linda del instituto debo decir – le respondí, Bella no dijo nada y solo miro los arboles, la mire divertido pero no dije nada

- Es… bien

- ¿Quieres saber su nombre? – le pregunte

POV BELLA

¿Lo quería saber? No, no me apetecía saber el nombre de la afortunada, no, solo tendría un nombre que odiaría con todas mis fuerzas

Pero debía entenderlo, no podía obligarlo a que saliera conmigo, no, desafortunadamente no

Negué con mi cabeza

- Aun así te lo diré – hice una mueca, tenia suerte de saber cubrir mis miradas de dolor, o al menos él no sabia identificarlas con claridad

- No – dije intentando sonar divertida

- Es muy linda… vamos quizás incluso la conoces – por mi mente pasaron todas las chicas guapas del instituto, las mas guapas, muchas de ellas querían Salir con Edward, pero entre ellas había quienes tenían novios, así que las descarte, me quedaron al menos diez en la lista – tiene cabello oscuro – adiós a las tres rubias – ojos cafés – adiós chicas de ojos de colores, solo me quedaban dos en mi pequeña lista – no tiene tatuajes – bien, me quede sin chicas, ¿Quién era? – su nombre… es… - ¿Por qué debía de hacerla de emoción?

- No quiero saberlo

Sentía su aliento en mi mejilla

- Aunque probablemente, debí avisarle que saldríamos – Era un tonto si no lo hizo

- Eres un tarado

- Lo se… - hizo una pausa mientras mi corazón parecía ir desbocadamente - ¿te gustaría salir conmigo mañana en la noche a las… ocho? – lo mire de reojo, sonreía de oreja a oreja, jugar con lo sentimientos de Bella, ¿es tan divertido?

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunte un poco molesta – solo dilo y listo

- Mmm… ¿Bella?, pero solo porque creo que odia su nombre, ¿Conoces a una Isabella Swan?

- No es la mas linda del instituto – le replique

- Creo que aquí el hombre soy yo, cariño, yo digo quien se me hace linda y quien no – tuve que evitar que mi sonrisa boba saliera a flote

- Un hombre, con malos gustos, eso es malo

- Mis gustos, tu los haz dicho, ¿saldrás conmigo mañana? – no le dio mas vueltas al asunto

- Debo revisar mi agenda

- Y si seguimos así, yo la lista de contactos de mi celular – bromeo

- ¿Cómo una cita? – pregunte

- Si – me sorprendía la poca duda que tenia su voz, tan seguro siempre

- ¿Qué tan formal? – evite que mi voz fuese emocionada, o al menos tanto como por dentro estaba

- Ve como si fueses a bailar conmigo toda la noche – le saque la lengua

- No bailare contigo ni diez minutos

- Me conformo con nueve – y volvemos a su confianza, me limite a bufarle en respuesta, Edward se recostó en el suelo, y lo mire, aprovechando que tenia sus ojos cerrados… me metí en mi mente tan solo recordando…

RECUERDO

_- No se bailar – le dije cuando volvimos a quedar solos_

_- Todos saben_

_- Tengo un desequilibrio total – le dije_

_- Tu eres mis ojos y yo seré tu equilibrio ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo, sonreí ante sus palabras_

_- Ok… - el llevo mi mano izquierda que tenia tomada a la de el y me jalo de una manera que yo quedara frente a el mirándolo a la cara, luego mi mano izquierda con ayuda de la suya la llevo a su hombro derecho y luego su mano derecha la puso en mi cintura, tome yo su mano izquierda con la derecha mía, enterré mi cabeza en su pecho dejándome guiar solo por el, atrás, atrás, derecha, derecha, izquierda, adelante, adelante, izquierda, y luego una vuelta, y otra vez, atrás, atrás, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, adelante, adelante derecha y vuelta, así sucesivamente nos la pasamos, yo solo contando los pasos mentalmente y Edward escondiendo su cabeza en mi cabello, hasta que en una de las vueltas…_

_- Au! – me queje cuando caí sobre Edward_

_- Creo que debí avisar que iba una vuelta – me dijo_

_- Quizás… _

FIN DEL RECUERDO  
Edward abrió sus ojos mirándome, le saque mi lengua intentando despejar mi mente

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- No – respondí rápido, Edward sonrió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, su expresión era la de la paz y tranquilidad total

RECUERDO

_- No señorita… deberá aprender su lección – dijo sin parar de hacerme cosquillas_

_- Haré lo que quieras – grite_

_- ¿Lo que sea? – pregunto dejando de hacerme cosquillas y hablando serio_

_- Lo que sea – le prometí_

_- Prométeme que nunca dejaras de amarme_

_- Te lo prometo_

_- No importa que pase, no importa nada, tú siempre me amaras... ¿verdad?_

_- No entiendo a que va todo… - me interrumpe_

_- Porque quiero que sepas que yo sin dudar alguna yo siempre donde sea que este te amare – dice y antes de que me de cuenta sus labios están sobre los míos, evitándome hablar, no hago preguntas porque se que no obtendré respuesta y lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarme llevar, tan solo por el momento, lo beso, y sus labios están cargados de la misma desesperación que los míos_

_- Te quiero_

_- Tengo miedo… - me dice apenas en un susurro, acariciando mi mejilla_

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Veo al chico que sonríe con sus ojos cerrados, su manera de ser era la misma, físicamente seguía igual de atractivo a como lo conocí, yo no había cambiado en mi personalidad, y seguíamos hablándonos bien, muy bien, ahora solo faltaba esperar, la espera que día a día se hacia mas insoportable

- Acabo de recordar... – me puse a prestarle atención a él y solo a él

POV EDWARD

Como odio el dolor que se siente cada vez que llega un recuerdo, pero es un precio justo a pagar, eso creo.

- _Edward deja de pisarme – me pide Rosalie, me avergüenzo, pero no es mi culpa aprender a esta edad a bailar_

- _Lo… lo siento_

- _Pon tu mano aquí – su cintura – y esta otra, va tomada de la mía… - siento como nuestras manos se entrelazan – es… un paso enfrente, otro mas – lo damos – tu eres quien guía, yo solo te sigo, no te hare un profesional, pero es lo esencial, no creo que Bella sepa bailar –Bella, ni siquiera se podrá imaginar el esfuerzo que me esta tomando esto de aprender a Bailar, y todo para el asombroso día que pienso regalarle, pero se que lo va a valer – de nuevo, uno enfrente, uno atrás, otro mas atrás, derecha izquierda, izquierda, derecha y repetimos – dice Rosalie mientras hacemos esos pasos _

- Acabo de recordar... Como aprendí a… bailar – le dije a Bella

- ¿en serio?

- Aja… fue muy… raro – murmure distraído

- Supongo… - no parecía muy atenta a lo que le decía, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con los suyos mirando a lo lejos, con ese brillo tan peculiar de ella cuando no prestaba atención, no me sorprendía, o no debería sorprenderme, pero siempre lo hacia

- _Mmm … _- murmure intentando que su mente se despejara, pero aun así seguía con la mirada a lo lejos, acerque mi nariz hasta tocar su mejilla, la comencé a mover ahí, sus ojos se fijaron en mi y sentí su rostro mas caliente de lo normal, se había ruborizado

- Am… ¿que dijiste? – pregunto Bella

- Que eres demasiado despistada para tu propio bien – suspire alejándome de su mejilla, también era demasiado difícil alejar mi cuerpo del de ella

- Y tu eres un tonto

- Lo se – dije con dramatismo

Me saco su lengua y yo le devolví el gesto, como un niño malcriado, me acerque a donde estaba la comida y saque unos emparedados que había hecho en la mañana para ambos, le pase uno a Bella y tome una botella de agua

- Muero de sed – dijo Bella, le di el agua, ella se la comenzó a tomar, era extraño que me fijase en como sus labios succionaban para poder tomar agua, y a la vez era extraño no poder evitar desear que eso hiciera pero sobre mis labios, intente alejar mis pensamientos de esos rumbos

- Espero que te gusten, los hice yo mismo – le dije intentando sacar algo de platica

- Espero no morir en ese caso por enseñamiento – rodé mis ojos

- No pasara nada – me miro con una ceja alzada, tome mi emparedado y le di una mordida mirándola a sus ojos color chocolate

Comimos entre bromas y empujones y admirando el paisaje que había a nuestro alrededor, podía verlo todo con ojos diferentes, mucho mas diferentes de lo que cualquier persona podía distinguir.

Los arboles no solo eran verdes, o grandes, tenían ese punto que te daba incluso felicidad y a la vez nostalgia

El pasto frio del suelo, no era solo verde, era frio, fresco y cómodo, tenían todos y cada una de las plantas del suelo una enorme diferencia, tonalidades y tamaños

El cielo no solo era nublado, te hacia sentir algo… algo extraño o al menos a mi, el color podía llamarse apagado, pero al final de cuentas era lo que le da vida a todo esto

Las hojas caídas, no solo eran hojas marchitas con el tiempo, eran hojas que una vez se vieron tan bien como las que ahora eran verdes y colgaban de los arboles

Y la chica de a mi lado, no solo era una buena compañía, no, para nada, era una dulce chica que tenia una alegre sonrisa y unos ojos que te contagiaban de sentimiento, y aunque parecía un ser tan frágil como una hoja, era fuerte, y eso se notaba con el tiempo…

* * *

Chicas se ke me tarde, pero fue exactamente una semana, no se pueden kejar, siwo cumpliendo promesas

i aunke no puedo subir mucho, subo una vez a la semana como minimo xD

volvi a tener un tonto blokeo mental...

RESPONDIENDO A UNAS DUDAS DE USTEDES...

¿Que te pasaría si apareciera algún chico en la vida de Bella? **Esta opcion ya me la han dado muchas, se sorprenderian si les dijera ke casi me lo dicen en cada capitulo como minimo lo comentan una o dos veces, el problema es ke... no estoi muy sewura, ustedes kieren ke sea un poco mas corto ke la primera.,... yo creo ke tmbnn io, hago lo mejor que puedo para no alargarla, por eso avanzan tan rapido los meses, pero... esto haria un monton de problemas i me alargaria demasiado, luego puedo salirme del tema central i es algo ke quiero evitar a toda costa... espero que comprendan aun asi pondre mi mente a trabajar en esta opcion, aunque no es nada seguro... NO es mala idea, pero... repito... se halargaria demasiado la cosa y las matare de desesperacion xD**

me puedes decir cuando subiras el siguiente cpitulo? **Estare subiendo capitulos una vez por semana, lo mas seguro son los domingos... en todo cas ke pudiese haber doble seria un miercoles o martes i el domingo... por el momento no puedo volver a la rutina de un dia si un dia no, porque estoy en los planes de mis XV solo me queda casi un mes i dias xD**

**Y PARA ENCONTRAR MI OTRO FIC... LA PAGINA DIRECTA ES...**

**WWW. FANFICTION. NET /s/5788164/1/Por_siempre_Tuyo**


	19. 18 Sinceridad cruel

**LAs adoro... miles de gracias por commentarme n.n**

**les dejo el capi, las kiero, espero sus commentarios n.n**

Me gustaria que pasaran a mi perfil y leyeran mi otro fic, POR SIEMPRE TUYO ahi les deje el link directo besos y disfruten su lectura n.n

* * *

CAPITULO 18

¿Cómo retienes el momento que haz evitado todo el día? No existe la solución a la respuesta, tan solo esperas a que llegue ya que al final de cuentas será imposible evitarlo

Bien, pude haber ido mucho más lento en esta carcacha, entre paréntesis el carro de Bella, ya que ella no me había permitido ir en mi carro, diciendo…

- Se oxidara si no la muevo – le bufe a sus palabras, pero no importa como, suele conseguir de alguna manera lo que quiere de mi

Suspire pesadamente, nos habíamos divertido, y cansado también, pero supongo que lo bueno había sido lo mejor

Aunque claro, casi me da un ataque cuando la vi empapada y tomando sus costillas fuertemente

Frene el carro cuando llegamos a su casa, Bella espero y yo me baje, una vez que llegue a su puerta le abrí la puerta, ella salió

- No puedo quejarme, al menos esta vez esperaste que te abriera – me saco su lengua

POV BELLA

¿Lo dijo en broma? Quizás así fue, mitad de su vida es bromas y risas, y la otra mitad es realista… quizás solo lo dijo para molestarme un rato

De seguro así fue, seria muy normal de Edward Cullen, y no puedo quejarme

Aunque claro, me hubiese gustado ir a cenar con él…

- Am… bien, ¿Quieres pasar? – le pregunte a Edward mientras abría la puerta, la patrulla de Charlie estaba afuera, ya había llegado de su día de pesca

- Si

- Papá ya llegue – avise

- Estoy en la sala – caminamos hacia ahí - ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien

- Buenas noches… - lo saludo Edward, Charlie se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, mirándonos tanto a Edward como a mi, había puesto en _mute_ la televisión

- Aja – aun no comprendo la razón del comportamiento tan frio de Charlie, papá negó varias veces para si la cabeza, y luego dijo algo mas cortes – ¿Se divirtieron? – nos lo pregunto a ambos, era un avance

- Si… Edward sabe al menos hacer emparedados – me burle

- Que graciosa – sonreí

- Lo soy

- ¿A dónde fueron?

- Edward me llevo a un lugar hermoso… en el bosque… un lugar fuera de lo normal – dije aun asombrada por aquel hermoso prado

Iba a seguir diciendo algo, cuando el celular de Edward sonó, el sonrió en señal de disculpa y contesto

- Bueno… si… ¿Ahora?... estoy en casa de Bella… si Mike, ya que… no se… como quieras… entendí… ok… adiós – y colgó, ¿Mike?

- ¿Quién era? – pregunte, era su amiga, tenia derecho a preguntar ¿no?

- Mike Newton, estamos en una materia juntos en equipo y quiere hacer la tarea hoy en su casa, debo irme… te cuidas Bella… adiós – se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en mi mejilla, tuve que tragar el suspiro que quería proferir

- Adiós…

- Pasare mañana por ti a las… ocho – dijo Edward, ¿No había bromeado?

- ¿Es enserio?

- Si… ¿Esta bien esa hora? – parecía confundido por mi pregunta

- Claro… si…

- No lleves algo extravagante… solo una cena como cualquier otra… no llevare traje –dijo en broma, sonreí – Adiós Charlie – dijo Edward a mi padre

- Buenas noches Edward – bueno al menos se despidió de él, acompañe a Edward a la puerta

- Me la pase bien – dije intentando retenerlo

- Yo también… - pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara él terminaría yéndose al final - adiós cuídate – se fue, caminando a su carro, el cual había dejado en mi casa cuando paso por mi en la mañana

Lo vi subir y marcharse, una vez que perdí su carro de mi vista, entre de nuevo a la casa y cerré la puerta, suspire sonoramente y al dar media vuelta me encontré con los ojos de Charlie mirándome

- Am… iré a darme un baño – murmure sonrojada

- Antes quisiera hablar contigo

- Esta bien

- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? – decidí no mentirle, al final no era nada malo, y Charlie había escuchado la conversación de ambos, no tenia mucho sentido mentir

- Iré con Edward a cenar

- ¿Iras? – pregunto alzando una ceja

- Si… eso creo, eso dije – no estaba entendiendo a donde quería llegar

- ¿Iras… eso suena como un aviso o solo soy yo? –oh, oh

- Creía que saldrías de pesca de nuevo, es domingo creí que eso harías – no me iba a negar un permiso ¿verdad?

- Puedo quedarme contigo aquí, todo el día – remarco la palabra "todo"

- ¿Qué?

- Si ya escuchaste

- Papá… no puedes prohibirme ir a cenar

- Puedes cenar aquí

- Papá – _te haz metido en problemas Isabella_

- Bella tu lo haz dicho, soy tu padre… y si mal no recuerdo, tu eres menor de edad, yo decido si vas o no a alguna parte - _¿Por qué debía de actuar sobre protector ahora?_

- ¿Qué hice esta vez? – pregunte – Nada, he seguido las reglas, llego temprano a casa, limpio la casa, hago la comida, mi tarea… no se que hice mal

- Bella… estoy evitando que salgas lastimada con Edward… - _¿Qué?_

- Edward no me esta lastimando

- Aun…

- Charlie… Edward…

- Bella, te quiero, eres mi hija, solo por esta vez hazme caso

- No papa, tú hazme caso a mí, escúchame… por favor…

- No te estoy preguntando Bella, te estoy diciendo que no tienes permiso para ir con Edward – su voz había aumentado de tono

- ¿Por qué? Nunca ha hecho nada malo… no me ha lastimado – bueno, llegue a llorar por tonterías por él… por ejemplo cuando terminamos, pero Charlie no sabia de eso – Edward es…

- ¿no recuerdas como lloraste los primeros días después de su amnesia? – no existía una manera de negar aquello - ¿O como llorabas hasta no poder mas?, ¿el día que volvieron de la operación? - ¿Por qué me debía recordar todo eso ahora? – No quiero que te vuelva a lastimar… te volverás a enamorar de él… - lo interrumpí

- Aun lo amo, aun sigo enamorada de él y no podre dejarlo de amar de un tiempo a otro… no me enamore de él porque me amara, lo hice por quien es… y él tan solo sigue siendo él, no me ama, eso lo se, pero se que sigue ahí el chico que ame y sigo amando con locura – era demasiado vergonzoso confesarle aquello a mi padre, incluso a mi madre seria demasiado malo ya decirlo, pero así estaban las cosas

- Bella…

- Charlie no te metas en mi vida, por favor…

- No me hables así Isabella…

- Ya no soy una niña, soy lo bastante grandecita para hacer de mi vida lo que quiera

- Estas castigada – demonios, demonios

- Papa… se que quizás lo haces para defenderme… pero… simplemente… no es necesario, yo se cuidarme sola – farfulle las palabras

- ¡No, no lo sabes hacer! Si así fuera, te hubieras ido con tu mama cuando te lo pidió, y aun lo sigue haciendo por teléfono – era verdad, cada que hablábamos me pedía que volviera, aunque ella no estuviera en Phoenix por los partidos de Phil, su esposo, aun así me lo pedía, pero aun mas allá de haberme negado porque no habría nadie en casa, o por hacer mal tercio entre ellos, cosa que a mi madre no le importaría y dudo que a Phil le importe, por ver feliz a Renne se que soportaría todo, pero es que… yo me negaba por la simple idea de alejarme de Edward, y no volver a tener esa oportunidad, si es que existía alguna, de enamorarlo y hacer que me recordase – si te supieras defender, sabrías que lo mejor para ti es alejarte de Edward, que solamente lagrimas te provoca

- Charlie… - estaba siendo demasiado cruel

- No, Isabella… - tan solo dijo mi nombre y supe que lo que diría no me gustaría, mi padre tenia sus momentos sinceros y por sinceros me refiero a crueles pero reales y sin engaños – existe la gran posibilidad de que Edward no te recuerde, ¿haz pensado en eso?... incluso… que no te ame… - no dijo nada mas, y yo tampoco, no me di cuenta, hasta ese momento, que tenia lagrimas en mis mejillas, intente parpadear seguido para alejarlas, pero no funcionaba

- Iré… a mi cuarto – murmure, Charlie no respondió pero aun así camine directo a las escaleras, hasta aquí había llegado mi hermoso y perfecto día

Una vez que estuve en mi habitación, después de haberme dado un baño intentando despejar mi mente de las crueles palabras de Charlie, cosa que me fue imposible, me senté en la cama, tome mi celular y lo llame

Sonó tan solo dos veces y luego la llamada se corto, bien, era común en Edward, espere tan solo diez segundos y él fue quien llamo, eso hacia cuando le llamaba, para evitar que yo gastase mi saldo

- _Hola Bella_

- Que tal – mi voz salió… bastante mal diría yo

- _¿Qué pasa? – _había detectado el tono de mi voz

- ¿Estas en tu casa?

- _Voy llegando… si, ¿Por?_

- Creía que estarías con Mike…

- _No, acabamos de terminar, no era nada difícil _– quería que se fuera la voz fea y ronca que traía pero era difícil, así que debía intentar alejar a Edward del tema, por el momento

- Bien…

- _¿Qué tienes?_ – aclare un poco mi garganta, ¿Cómo decirle?

- Edward… yo… no se… Charlie…

- _¿Qué paso con tu papa?_

- No es exactamente algo que le haya pasado

- _¿Ah no?_

- Es algo que hizo

- _¿Y que hizo?_

- No me dejo ir a… cenar contigo – murmure patéticamente, yo no tenia doce años para decir esas cosas, no era la típica chica a la que le prohíben salidas, porque nunca existieron razones para negármelas hasta ahora

- _¿Por qué?_ – oh, oh

- Dijo… - intente sonar convincente - que podía cenar aquí sin necesidad de ir a otro lugar

- _¿Le dijiste que yo pagaría?_

- No… no creo que sea porque gaste dinero innecesariamente… solamente no me dejo ir… - no me sentía capaz de completar la frase

- _Porque fui yo quien te invito_ – termino la frase por mi

- Si… - mi voz salió desganada

- _No te preocupes, buscare algo que hacer…_ - dijo, mal momento para bromear

- No importa, nos vemos el lunes – intente cortar la llamada

- _¿lunes?_

- Creo que estoy… castigada

- _¿Tu?... ¿Qué hiciste?_

- No lo se… Charlie se quedara conmigo todo el día… así que… no me dará permiso de salir, ya se puso pesado con una cena, dudo que me deje salir… nos vemos el lunes – debía cortar, si no quería comenzar a llorar por teléfono

- Bella…

- Por favor – mi voz salió mas rota, mis lagrimas a borbotones y esa frase sonó mas como una suplica que otra cosa

- Si eso quieres – y por primera vez su voz dolida no me importa, porque yo lo estaba aun mas, las palabras de mi padre lo fueron mas dolorosas y Edward debía comprender sin motivos al menos por esta vez

- Te llamo mañana, buenas noches

- Te quiero… buenas noches – colgué, deje el celular a un lado y me hache a llorar boca abajo, apretando mi cara contra las sabanas evitando así que Charlie me escuchara

Lo peor de aquello… es que de alguna manera sonaba real… era sincero, así era Charlie y nadie podría juzgarlo sobre eso, al final de cuentas era mi padre, y… sin estar de acuerdo en esa manera de pensar creo que podía comprender que quisiera evitarme dolor, pero me lo terminaba causando el mismo… y dolía

No se cuanto llore, solo se que de repente abrí mis ojos, y como si se hubiera tratado de segundos la luz tenue de la mañana alumbraba mi habitación, no recordaba haberme metido bajo las sabanas, pero me encontraba bajo estas y con mi cabeza en las almohadas, ni si quiera recordaba haberme movido un poquito

Me levante de la cama no muy dispuesta, pero no tenia ganas de pasarme todo un domingo en la cama, no tenia ropa que lavar, pero quizás Charlie tuviera hambre, Salí de mi habitación, con mi pijama, así le llamaba a este tonto pants viejo y la blusa con agujeros.

Baje las escaleras, se escuchaba ruido abajo, Charlie estaba despierto, camine hasta llegar a la cocina, él me estaba dando la espalda

- Yo puedo hacer el desayuno – le dije cuando estuve detrás de él, se volteo a verme

- Creía que despertarías mas tarde… - no pareció terminar la frase

- No tenia sueño… ¿quieres que te haga el desayuno? – volví a ofrecerme

- No, hacer huevos no es una tarea difícil – dijo apagando la estufa, me encogí de hombros y saque leche del refrigerador para hacerme un licuado

- ¿Por qué te despertaste temprano?

- Me hablaron de la comisaria, necesitan que haga unas cosas…

- Pero es domingo…

- Soy el jefe de la policía Bella… debo ir – mordí mi lengua para no decir nada imprudente

- OK…

- Me voy cariño – dijo después de que termino su desayuno, yo aun seguía con mi emparedado a medio comer

- Aja…

- Regresare… en la tarde… yo te llamo, no me esperes para comer, tu come si no llego… - asentí, espere a que se fuera y cerrara la puerta, y una vez que el ruido del motor de la patrulla de Charlie se fue alejando…

¿Para esto me había castigado? ¿Para estar todo el día sola y aburrida?

Me levante molesta y camine a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo y mis lagrimas salieron, ¿Por qué debías hacerte esa estúpida operación Edward?

* * *

Se que me quieren aniquilar, pero supongo que si lo ven del punto de vista de un padre, su mayor preocupacion es que su hija, su angel, tesoro y eso no sufra- en fin, quizas no la mejor opcion pero... bueno podrian intentar ponerse en el luwar de Charlie

quize hacer un POV CHARLIE, pero no tengo bien definida su manera de pensar y ver la vida, asi que no me arrieswe a shafiarla, es decir aparte de ser una gran persona y bromista es un padre, que... tiene de alguna manera sus responsabilidadees, eso creo...

les gusto?

meresco reviews?

no se quejen subi un dia antes xD

* * *

**recibi sus opiniones de cada una si no les devuelvo el commentario es por falta de tiempo ustedes no se imaginan las wanas ke me wustarian de tener para responderselos n.n**

Bienvenida LittlevampireMajoO

**GRACIAS por dejarme su opinion acerca de lo ke opinan sobre un tercero en la pareja, respeto ambos puntos de vista... se ke mientras muchas esperan ke no suceda tambnn a varias les wustaria un momento de celos por parte de Edward..**

**eh pensado gracias a un commentario n.n, ke kisas podria darles el wusto a ambos puntos, no un amor amor a Bella, no.. o un chico obsesionado con ella para nada, solamente un chico momentaneo que solo aparezca en un capi nada del otro mundo, pero aun estoi pensando las ideas**

**Se que muchas mueren por ke el la recuerde por como fue, su novia, el amor de su vida y eso... pero ustedes leyeron el epiologo asi que pueden darse una idea de ke falta bastante para ke alwo suceda de ese wrado**

**Me han dado varias ideas, desde la que ya tenia al inicio, es decir que los videos y el album entren en accion, pero falta muchop n.n... **

**i una nueva que comenzare a tomar en cuenta modificandola un pokito besos n.n**


	20. 19 Mi mayor miedo

**Gracias, wow ya son en total 420 commentarios n.n, **

**Miles de gracias por todo, desde leerme hasta aquellas chicas ke me dan su apoyo commentandome las kiero**

**tarde pero mejor a nada xD**

**aki les dejo el capi**

**Espero ke les wuste**

* * *

Pegue mi espalda a la puerta y me deje resbalar hasta llegar al suelo, una vez ahí lleve mis piernas a mi pecho y con mis brazos las tome dándome resistencia, escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas

Charlie era bastante frio en estas cosas

POV EDWARD

Supongo que va a contestar, tan solo espero que este… un poco mejor que lo que se escuchaba anoche

Tome mi celular con decisión y marque su numero, sonó dos veces y respondió

- ¿Edward?

- Hola… ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿Tu como estas? – me pregunto de vuelta, su voz estaba rota, había llorado

- Aburrido… estaba pensando… en ir a tu casa, ¿Crees que a Charlie le importa?

- Él no esta aquí… fue a trabajar… pero… yo creo que mejor nos vemos el lunes Ed… no me siento bien para recibir visitas… anoche… Charlie dijo cosas que en verdad no debía decir… te llamo después

- Seguro… te quiero

- Igual, adiós

- Hasta luego – la llamada se corto, bien, me deje caer en mi cama y di media vuelta para quedar boca abajo

Debí haber ido con mis hermanos a Portland a ver una película, pero quizás guarde la ilógica esperanza de que Bella aceptase una visita a su casa

Ahora estaba en este absurdo silencio demasiado abrazador para poder a llegar ser cómodo

Demasiado aburrido para poder incluso dormir por un momento

Sentí algo sobre mi espalda, un peso no demasiado grande pero al final pesaba

- Káiser bájate – le dije, reconocía ese peso donde fuera, de respuesta tuve un ladrido, me tuve que mover para que bajara de mi y al no sentir mas su peso me di la media vuelta quedando boca arriba, Káiser no tardo en volver a subirse sobre mi estomago, me senté poniendo al cachorro en mis piernas, este rápidamente se acomodo ahí, le acaricie el lomo, haciendo círculos en sus manchas negras

- ¡Hey! – la voz cantarina de Alice entrando a mi cuarto, me saco de mis pensamientos

- Hola Alice

- Creí que dijiste que irías a cenar con Bella, deberías alistarte – dijo Alice, oh vamos son apenas las doce de la tarde, no quiero imaginar como me traería si en verdad hubiésemos ido ella y yo

- No habrá cena – murmure

- Pero anoche dijiste…

- Pero esta castigada, Charlie no la dejo ir y al parecer se gano un castigo de pasada…

- Oh… iré a su casa – dijo con decisión

- Alice esta castigada puedes meterla en problema – esa era la razón por la cual no había salido hacia ahí1

- No, a ella no la dejo ir Charlie contigo a cenar, pero yo puedo pasar el día con ella, no soy tu y no es una cena, ni siquiera deberá poner un pie fuera de su casa – dijo Alice alzándome sus cejas para hacerme entender que ella era aquí la que tenia la razón

- Haz lo que quieras – dije derrotado y dejándome caer de nuevo en la cama, cosa que solo consiguió que Káiser se moviera hasta llegar a mi estomago de nuevo y comenzar a lamerme

- Eso es asqueroso… ven Káiser es hora de comer – dijo Alice aplaudiendo, haciendo que Káiser se parara de golpe y me sacara el aire, Alice se rio de seguro por mi mueca de sufrimiento – a propósito Anthony tu también debes ir a desayunar algo – dijo saliendo de mi habitación con Káiser detrás de ella

Me levante de un salto y sin muchas ganas me puse mis tenis, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al jardín, uno que a mi parecer se veía tan bien como todos me llegaron a decir

POV BELLA

Seguí leyendo la carta que era lo único que me recordaba que no debía darme por vencida y menos en estos momentos, ya había tenido que soportar lo mas difícil, el inicio y el adaptarme a esta rutina nueva, ahora solamente debía seguir como ahora y hacer lo que él me pedía

_te lo pido y ruego por lo que mas quieras, enamorare otra vez, haz que te recuerde eres el único ser que quiero para mi, incluso aunque no me correspondieses, por favor, temo que estés mas que enfadada conmigo, y que no hagas lo que te pido, pero por favor si en verdad me amas, no actúes por actuar y haz lo que te hubiese gustado que hiciera yo en tu lugar, no olvides las muchas veces que te dije cuanto te quería ni las cientos de veces que te bese, no lo olvides por que aunque yo lo haga, siempre te amare solo están mis recuerdos enterrados sin que yo sea consiente de esto, te amo, espero y puedas recordarme… y sobre todo perdonarme _

_Si quieres un consejo… solamente enamoradme otra vez, no me digas lo que paso entre nosotros, yo debo de recordarlo solo…_

_Posdata: Nunca olvides como es sentir la lluvia, hazme recordar eso y yo te recordare _

¿Qué significaba lo ultimo?, ¿Debía enseñarle como él me enseño?, no estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada y eso me frustraba demasiado, ¿Qué significaba aquella ultima frase? Y lo peor es que conocía demasiado a Mi Edward, para saber que aquella frase no era tan literal

Podía esperar todo de esa frase, todo, era como un acertijo indescifrable, donde existían miles de opciones para respuesta pero solo una era la correcta, y eso me frustraba, demasiado

Suspire pesadamente y me levante del suelo, volví a guardar la carta en su lugar y el collar que aun conservaba lo observe detenidamente, ahora su corazón me pertenecía, ¿Incluso aunque en él no lo recordase?

Si, aun que él no me recordara, su corazón me pertenecía, solo debía esperar un poco más para poder estar juntos él y yo.

El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar y Salí disparada hacia la cocina, lo tome y conteste

- ¿Bueno?

- Bella, hola mi vida – era mi mama

- Hola… ¿Cómo les va a ti y a Phil?

- Bien, estamos ahora en uno de estos lugares maravillosos, Miami, venimos a pasar el fin de semana ya que mañana empezaremos de nuevo a hacer viajes por su liga… - dijo con voz alegre

- Me alegro por ambos

- ¿Cómo están las cosas por ahí?

- Bien…

- Me refiero a como van las cosas con Edward – dijo Renee

- Bien… ayer salimos todo el día, juntos a un lugar hermoso, en el bosque…

- Suenas como toda una amante a esos lugares frios – dijo Renee sacándome una sonrisa inconsciente, mi madre odiaba tanto el frio y la lluvia como yo en un inicio

- Me he acostumbrado, eso es todo…

- ¿Algo nuevo en la lista de cosas que ha recordado?

- No… bueno, si… pero nada con relativa importancia – dije en un susurro

- Hija… sabes que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras, tu tan solamente avísame y yo te pago tu boleto, he ahorrado para comprártelo en el momento en que quieras volver – como me conocía mi madre, tanto para saber que si las cosas no cambiaban y el dolor era demasiado insoportable yo me iría, pero Edward valía la pena, podría esperar a que me recordase y luego elegir que hacer dependiendo como se dieran las cosas

Escuche como alguien tocaba a la puerta, demonios

- Mama te llamo luego, alguien esta tocando la puerta

- Seguro, te quiero cariño

- Yo igual – colgué la llamada y deje el teléfono en su lugar para ir a ver quien me llamaba, la suerte nunca estaba a mi favor, pero tan solo esta vez esperaba que no fuese Edward y la suerte se pusiera de mi lado

Abrí la puerta esperando lo peor, pero solo me encontré con mis dos personas favoritas entre muchas

- Hola Bella – dijo Alice, entrando a mi casa como si fuera la suya, Rose me miro como si le hubiese pasado el mismo pensamiento a ella

- Alice, Rose, ¿Qué las trae por acá?

- Bueno, Edward dijo que no podías recibir visitas, porque estabas castigada… - ¿Entonces, que hacían aquí?

- Pero no puedes llamarnos visitas, cuando somos como tus hermanas – dijo Alice continuando a lo que había empezado Rose

- Y por lo tanto aquí estamos – termino Rosalie

- Bien… ¿quieren algo de tomar? – pregunte dudando, Alice asintió, y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi cocina…

- Bella, estamos aquí… - comenzó Rose

- Porque queremos hablar sobre algo contigo – dijo Alice

- Pero necesitamos que lo tomes bien… - oh vamos ¿van a seguir con sus monólogos ensayados?

- ¿Podrían decirlo sin hacer eso? Es bastante frustrante – murmure

- Bien… aquí vamos – dijo Rosalie, incluso antes de escucharlo, supe que lo que me dirían no me gustaría

- _Bella, han pasado meses, meses, él no esta avanzando, solo le vienen lagunas de recuerdos, creo que lo mejor es que sigas con tu vida…_

- - _Lo amo Alice, lo amo, ¿Cómo me pides eso? Lo amo, no me importa si el ya no me recuerda, yo a él si._

- Bella, a veces… debemos dejar ir lo que queremos y buscar…

- No, No quiero buscar mas allá de lo que tengo o tuve… yo quiero a Edward… y… - me interrumpió Alice

- Es que… aunque sea mi hermano no esta nada bien lo que te estas haciendo a ti misma – la mire confundida

- Tus ojeras, mira nada mas, las marcas de lagrimas, oh créeme que se notan, ni siquiera te haz bañado, vamos Bella, tu eras mucho mejor que solo esto…

- No me lo digas como si me hubiera perdido y sea un desastre…

- No estas nada lejos de serlo

- Si Jasper te olvidara estoy casi segura que no lo harías mejor… - no dijo nada ante eso, pero Rosalie si

- Bella, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero a ti también y solamente te esta lastimando…

- Oh vamos, no lo digas como si tuviera todo un plan contra mi, lo hace sin siquiera saber algo del tema…

- Bella, tu puedes hacerlo mucho mejor de lo que lo estas haciendo… quizás puedes comenzar por conocer..

- ¡NO!, no quiero conocer a nadie, no tengo ánimos de hacerlo, Edward sigue ahí, no es como si el chico que yo amaba hubiera muerto – inevitablemente a mi mente vino la imagen de Edward sin vida, sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente

- Ambas sabemos… que… - silencie rápidamente a Alice, no quería escuchar lo mismo que me dijo Charlie

- ¡Se que no me ama! – le grite - ¡Eso ya lo se!, pero ahí esta el chico que yo amo, amar no es necesariamente que me correspondan el sentimiento y sienta lo mismo, yo no necesito eso, me conformo con tenerlo a mi lado y…

- No Bella – Rose se acerco a mi y me abrazo, le devolví el gesto, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que lloraba, Alice se unió al abrazo – las cosas no deben ser necesariamente así…

- Es como todos están dispuestos a hacerme ver… ya me han dicho que no me ama, ¿no les basta con que yo ya lo sepa?

- Perdón – dijo Alice

- No es su culpa… solamente… es la realidad de la situación…

- Pero no deberíamos de decirte nada de esto, ya es muy difícil para ti…

- No importa…

- Pero no solamente veníamos por esto – dijo Rose alejándose un poco y rompiendo el abrazo

- ¿Ah no?

- No… Amm… Tanya… y Demetri este… vendrán a Forks – dijo Rose, quise preguntarle muchas cosas al respecto, pero recordé que Alice no sabia la historia completa

- Le dije a Rose que no creo que sea un problema, se comporto bien cuando vinieron y tu estabas a su lado… no le veo el problema, ahora – dijo Alice - ¿tu que crees?... es decir, lo conoces incluso mejor que nosotras… suponemos que sabes como puede reaccionar…

- Yo creo… que… quizás… no creo que reaccione del todo bien – murmure

- Antes se comportaron como si fueran buenos amigos, no le veo el problema – dijo Alice

- Edward… me había dicho… que no veía el caso… sentirse… herido… cuando él… - debía mentirle, con Alice aquí no podía decir que Edward dijo que como se había enamorado podía comprender porque Tanya lo dejo por amar a su amigo, seria un error terrible de mi parte – dijo que… algo así como… que…no podía seguir guardándole rencor cuando ahora solo la quería como una amiga, porque estaba yo… aparte de que no le importaba demasiado que estuviera con Demetri porque creía que… cuando el corazón… ama algo no se puede ordenar que lo deje – bien, casi parecía real y sincero, no muy lejos de la realidad

- ¿Cómo le explicaremos que había arreglado las cosas con Tanya? – pregunto Alice, buen punto

- Quizás… podríamos decirle… que la había perdonado o algo así… no se, ¿Cuándo vienen? – pregunte

- En una semana – dijo Rosalie – llegan este viernes

- Solo cinco días, tenemos para pensar en algo – murmure

- Si… creo que le diremos hasta que ellos estén en casa para que Edward no salga huyendo…

- Tiene sentido…

POV JACOB

Leah tenia ya cuatro meses de embarazo, ¡CUATRO!, no se como pudo ocultarme su embarazo por tanto tiempo, y es que… ni siquiera lo llegue a notar hasta que me lo dijo…

Dormía mas, comía mas, no andaba de los mejores humores, le cambiaban constantemente, cosa que solía frustrarme pero debía recordarme no decirle nada malo

Se suponía que iría por Bella para ir a trabajar, ayer había pedido el día para salir con Edward… puf, no podía ni siquiera ponerme en su lugar, debía de ser bastante malo verlo a diario y saber que no te ama y te olvido…

Pero no podía ponerme del lado de ninguno, es decir Bella era la que sufría pero Edward no lo hacia apropósito, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que eran…

Aparte Edward me estaba dando una mano con mis gastos, porque tenia, debía ir comprando cosas para Leah, solo me quedaban cinco meses, y no solo para eso, tenia que pagar comida que gastábamos entre los dos, mi padre no podía estarse haciendo cargo de mis cosas, eso y la ropa que estoy casi seguro le comenzaría a cambiar de talla y eso significaría mas gastos en las tiendas

Aunque claro no me pensaba aprovechar de Edward, yo por eso trabajaba, y Leah también, incluso la testaruda de Bella, empezaba a sospechar que me terminaría por dar su dinero y aunque me negase no saldría ganando, la conocía demasiado bien…

Estacione el carro fuera de la casa de Bella, y me baje, vi el carro de Edward estacionado, ¿Estaría aquí?, camine a la entrada y toque dos veces antes de que me abrieran, la chica de cabello negro y demasiado pequeña para su edad, Alice, creo que la hermanita de Edward

- Bella te busca Jake – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pasara

- Buenos días Alice – la salude

- ¿Saldrán? – me pregunto Rose, la chica rubia, mirándome con una ceja alzada, no pude responder cuando Bella ya venia saliendo de la cocina

- Jacob… oh, diablos, se me olvido llamarte, no podre ir – alcé una ceja – estoy castigada – termino admitiendo

- Si piensas mentirme, busca una mejor excusa

- No estoy bromeando

- ¿Es en serio?

- Aja…

- ¿Y esta vez porque?

- No lo digas como si estuvieras burlándote de mí… Charlie y yo discutimos un poco – alcé mi ceja – algo, bueno… se nos fue de control… y termine castigada

- Bien… si sigues así, perderás tu trabajo – dije con suficiencia

- No he faltado en mucho tiempo, no dirá nada… di que estoy enferma… de… algo y listo

- Como quieras… señoritas – hice una leve reverencia – ha sido un gusto intercambiar palabras – di media vuelta y Salí de ahí

POV EDWARD

_Volví a aventarle la pelota a Káiser para que fuera por ella, que aburrido día, me hubiera gustado ir con mis hermanas para salir un rato pero me dieron un rotundo no cuando intente colarme a su salida_

- _Me recuerdas tanto a un joven que alguna vez conocí – dijo alguien a mis espaldas, me gire en redondo y la vi ahí_

- _Este… ¿Usted es? – pregunte sin reconocer su rostro, una señora ya grande, con canas en su cabello, ya no tenia ni un solo cabello de otro color que no fuera blanco, sus arrugas estaban por todas partes_

- _Digamos que una mujer que admiro a un gran joven – dijo ella acercándose, con su bastón_

- _¿Busca a alguien?, ¿Cómo entro? – pregunte sin sonar grosero_

- _Por la puerta, la señora de la casa me dejo pasar… y te buscaba a ti_

- _¿A mi?_

- _Si… eso dije _

- _No quiero sonar grosero pero dudo que nos conozcamos_

- _Edward, tu nombre es Edward, Edward Masen – sentí mis manos comenzar a vibrar, hace tiempo que había dejado ese apellido_

- _Cullen, me apellido Cullen_

- _No, tu apellido es Masen – dijo acercándose _

- _¿Segura que mi madre la dejo pasar?_

- _Si…_

- _Eres tan idéntico a él – dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cara, su tacto era cálido y arrugado_

- _¿A quien?_

- _Y tienes la misma voz… siempre creí que la tendrías como… pero la tienes como él_

- _¿Cómo quien?_

- _Oh Edward Masen, si que te haz convertido en todo un hombre… _

- _¿Cómo quien? – volví a preguntar_

- _Como tu padre – me tense y sin pensarlo di un paso hacia atrás – si conocí a tu padre, era tan apuesto, tanto como tu… me sorprendió que se casara con tu madre… totalmente diferentes, absolutamente rechazados por la sociedad, así deberían ser las cosas, pero tu madre… tu madre, conquisto el corazón de tu padre… - dijo mirándome sin calidez en sus ojos, solo frialdad – la verdad es que… esperábamos mucho mas para tu padre… pero Edward así era… y Elizabeth tenia el don de hacerte caer y pensar como ella… quizás esa fue la razón por la que se caso con tu papá – hizo una extraña mueca_

- _NO se que busca, pero no vendo lo que quiere* **(N/A, es una vieja frase para dar a entender que no conseguirá nada o algo así)**– dije _

- _Para mi suerte, yo si vendo lo que tú quieres…_

- _¿Ah si?... ¿Y eso que es? – llevo una de sus manos hacia su espalda como si estuviera sacando algo_

- _¡EDWARD NO! – de la nada apareció Bella frente a mi, en medio de yo y aquella anciana y sin haberlo previsto, la mujer había clavado una daga en… y después desapareció_

- _Bella – intente llamarla, sujetando su cuerpo con mis brazos, Bella, lo intente de nuevo, sus ojos estaban muy poco abiertos_

- _Ed… Edward – su voz sonaba ronca, la daga ya no estaba en su estomago pero aun así su ropa estaba manchada de sangre_

- _Bella, vas a estar bien – dije poniendo mis manos donde salía la sangre_

- _Edward… yo… - sus ojos se cerraron sin poder terminar su frase, recargue mi cabeza con su frente, sintiendo mis lagrimas_

- _Bella, vas a estar bien, vamos Bella, tú puedes, ¡AYUDA! – grite, mi mama debía salir y ayudarme, debía hacerlo, apreté mas fuerte su estomago para que dejara de desangrarse, toque su pecho en busca de movimiento, sus venas en busca de pulso, puse mi oído sobre su boca en busca de aliento, pero no encontré nada_

- _¡NO! _

Me desperté de un salto de mi cama, diablos, había sido tan real, mi corazón parecía salirse de mi pecho, debía relajarme

Ya no había luz en mi habitación, lo que significaba que ya era noche, genial, no podría ni imaginarme el sueño que tendría mañana por la mañana

Revise el reloj del lado de mi cama 9:30, esa solía ser la hora en la que me despertaba últimamente por esa pesadilla una que se repetía desde hace tiempo, no le encontraba sentido a la hora, no significaba nada para mi, pero… aun así se repetía, y no podía acostumbrarme a verla morir entre mis brazos, a veces ni siquiera llevaba demasiado dormido pero despertaba a esa hora, incluso evitaba dormir antes de las diez de la noche para no soñarla pero no importaba, porque si lo hacia despertaba a las 3:15 de la madrugada, bastante malo para mi, me volví a acostar, y cerré mis ojos fuertemente… ahora lo sabia, mi mayor miedo, era perderla 

* * *

**Merezco commentarios xP?**

**sale chicas gracias... se ke me tarde, pero hoi ice el capi, razones, no fue por fallas de mi cerebro porke escribi a la perfeccion un one shot para un concurso i otro capi para un fic ke awo con otras 23 chicas en just-cullen, la razon fue porke no me vinieron ideas para este fic, nadita, del inicio lo de Bella i eso fue todo xD, lo hice desde el domingo asi ke... puff imaginense lo mal ke andaba xD**

**en fin las kiero**

**Os invito a ke lean mi otro one shot, el del concurso, ya lo subi, entren a mi perfil i leanlo, se llama**

**LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**

**Ahhh! besitos xD**


	21. 20 Esa

Subo antes porke no podria subir capi este fin de semana

las kiero... por leer i commentarme...

awradecimientos...

MissBennetDarcy

Mishjbo

Luz Cullen Chiba

Vampire Princess

Dreams Hunter

Nrc

KatherinedeCullen

Dommy

Makken

Irenewmp

Anaidt

Annie Sweet Cullen

Daniwashere

Escarlataojala

Chicaasgacrepusculo

Eviita Cullen

Amyel 1806

Ally Masen Cullen

**Adiereny**

**karlacullenandswan**

**dayany_cullen**

**Lux**

**EclipseTwlightIris**

**yari_alice95**

**serenitychiba**

**fany**

**mayce**

manitas

* * *

Lunes, termine de poner mi tenni y tomar mis llaves y Salí hacia afuera, ¿Hoy vendría Edward por mí? No estaba su carro, ¿eso que significaba?, mire el reloj de nuevo, se supone que ya debería estar aquí, lo peor de todo es que estaba lloviendo y la idea de esperarlo aquí afuera no me apetecía del todo, tome mi celular de mi pantalón y marque su numero…

_Hola soy Edward Cullen, deja tu mensaje después del tono yo te devolveré la llamada _

Me había mandado al buzón, nada extraño en Edward, si me lo preguntan ya había sucedido en este tiempo que su celular se le olvidase no es como si fuese el típico de chico que nunca se despega de este

Suspire frustrada no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia para que estuviera lloviendo, quizás lo mejor seria irme en carro

Llame a Alice, quizás con ella tenia suerte

Y así fue ya que contesto

- Hola Bella, ya vamos en camino, el tonto de tu… - pareció ser interrumpida por Jasper, sea lo que fuera a decir él salió al rescate

- Estupendo amigo que se levanto tardísimo y a eso hay que agregarle lo mucho que se tardo Alice en la ducha

- ¡Soy chica merezco un baño de verdad! – grito Alice, sonreí

- ¿Cuánto tardaran? me puedo ir en mi camioneta

- No seas ridícula Bella, ya voy llegando a tu casa – iba a replicarle a Edward cuando me colgó, grandisiosimo idiota

No tardo demasiado en llegar Edward, pero yo ya estaba empapada, lo mire mal mientras subía al carro, Edward iba enfrente junto a Jasper, y Alice y yo atrás

- ¿Sonreirías si te digo que trajo Alice ropa en la cajuela? – me pregunto Edward, le alce una ceja

- Dudo que con eso se ría un poco – dijo Alice, claro que tenia razón, la ropa de Alice era de temer, no se como ella podía usar eso sin sonrojarse

- Vamos a llegar tarde al examen Edward – me queje

- No seas ridícula, ambos sabemos que terminare pasándote la respuesta

- Cállate, no quiero tus respuestas – bien, toda la culpa la tenia la lluvia, me alegraba saber que al final dejaría su carrito mojado, sonreí ante el pensamiento

- Sabes que Alice opina que quizás podríamos ir todos a algún lugar divertido, a pasar este fin de semana – Jasper pareció saber que no andaba de humor para las palabras de Edward

- ¿Qué opinas Bella?

- Esta bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso – dije mirando a Alice

- ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Edward

- Quizás podríamos ir a Portland o algo así

Ellos siguieron hablando en el transcurso del viaje sobre lugares que podríamos ir y esas cosas, yo sin embargo estaba pensando en las respuestas posibles a respuestas probables, no había estudiado ni un poco en el fin de semana, no sabia como es que se me pudo haber olvidado

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Edward y yo caminamos juntos a nuestra respectiva clase

- Te veo nerviosa, ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto Edward

- Nada… no estudie – confesé

- Yo tampoco, no creo que sea tan difícil…

- Tu prestas atención en las clases – le dije

- ¿y tu no? – no, me la paso mirando tus movimientos y gestos, la forma en la que mueves tus labios y como es que respondes sin titubear a las preguntas que te hacen, me sonroje a la respuesta mental – al parecer no, bueno, sabes que puedes copiarme y no me sentiré ofendido – bromeo, me encogí de hombros y con ese intercambio de palabras, entramos al salón

La clase termino, mi enorme martirio había terminado, Salí tomando mi cabeza con mis manos, como me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar

- ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Edward preocupado

- Si… eso creo, un poco de jaqueca no mata a nadie – murmure

- Eso es verdad, pero supongo que duele

- Creía que te pasaba seguido con tus recuerdos – lo vi de reojo sonreír

- Si… eso creo

El martes había llegado sin que me diera cuenta, había sacado una espantosa D- en el examen, quise morir ahí mismo, hubiese estado bien haberle copiado alguna que otra respuesta a Edward, el señor que presumía de su perfecta A+

Miércoles, fui a visitar a Leah y a Jacob, la vida de jóvenes padres en espera del bebe parecía serles difíciles, Leah aun no arreglaba del todo las cosas con su mamá, pero al parecer al menos Seth, la visitaba e iba con ella cada que podía

Tenia entendido que eso de ser padres les estaba costando algo, ya que ambos aun iban a la escuela, pero el trabajo, el embarazo y los próximos gastos no parecían dejarlos concentrarse al máximo en sus estudias

Era lo más normal, es decir, nadie espera que aquello hubiese sido fácil o que la madre de Leah hubiese actuado de una manera diferente, todos sabíamos como era ella y una vez que tenía un concepto de alguien, supongo que muy difícil cambiaba de idea

Ya tenia suficiente dinero para poder entregarle a Leah y a Jake el dinero que había ahorrado desde que comencé a trabajar, esa era la idea desde el inicio y seria la del final

El caso era que… debería encontrar la manera de darles el dinero

Miércoles, ni siquiera podía ver a mi padre como antes, era difícil, se que él no tenia la culpa de ser como era, pero aun así una enorme parte de mi se sentía herida, hubiese esperado otra forma de actuar de su parte menos esa

A veces me preguntaba que pasaría o que me diría si las cosas no salieran del todo bien

Tan solo esperaba que no dijera un te lo dije

Mi madre seguía insistiendo en que volviera, pero la idea no me agradaba, ¿Es que no recordaba que aun no volvían a Phoenix, ella decía que regresarían mañana a tomarse un descanso o algo así comento, pero ambas sabíamos que no seria algo duradero.

Jueves…

Tome la mano de Edward entre la mía

- ¿quieres una nieve? – me pregunto sonriéndome, podía casi jurar que esa sonrisa y la _otra _sonrisa, eran las mismas

- Chocolate, por favor – nos acercamos al señor que estaba vendiendo las nieves en el parque

Edward empezó a pedir la nieve y yo me perdí entre mis recuerdos en otro momento, en otro lugar, hace ya tiempo, con el mismo acompañante, pero aunque eran las cosas tan diferentes eran tan iguales también…

_Lo manche de nieve en su nariz, Edward hizo una pequeña mueca y a tientas tomo mi mano donde tenia yo la nieve_

- _¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso?_

- _No – suspiro con dramatización, y se acerco a mi, puso su nariz en mi mejilla y yo con un intento en vano intente alejarlo, pues me estaba manchando toda con la nariz_

- _Deja de hacer eso – reí _

- _No _

_Paso su nariz por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello, podía sentir la nieve derritiéndose en mi piel, una muy mala estación para comprar nieve, pero aquí estábamos ambos_

- _Edward Basta – intente alejarlo de nuevo_

- _Deja de moverte – dijo sobre mi piel, me reí entre dientes, si así íbamos a jugar, logre soltar mi mano que tenia la nieve de la suya y con rapidez lo embarre en la mejilla por completo, sin importarme que también me estuviera manchando yo_

- _Deja eso – dijo entre risas, sin darnos cuenta habíamos estado caminando retrocediendo hasta topar mi espalda con un árbol_

_Solté la nieve dejando que se cayera al suelo, luego podría comprar otra pero este momento no_

_Me beso y se lo devolví_

- _Te amo… eres el amor de mi vida – sonreí contra sus labios_

- _Al igual que tu eres el mío_

Despeje mi mente de esos recuerdos tan hermosos pero dolorosos a la vez

- Toma – Edward me entrego la nieve como un acto de reflejo, parecía distraído

- ¿Edward?

- Mmm…

- ¿pasa algo? – negó con su cabeza

- Nada…

POV EDWARD

Pedí las nieves a tiempo antes de que mi cabeza me comenzara a doler

- _Deja de moverte – le pedí sobre su cuello, manchándola con la nieve que ella había embarrado en mi nariz, escuche su hermosa risita nerviosa, de un momento a otro su mano entre la mía ya no estaba y sentía algo demasiado frio, incluso mas de lo que ya lo era Chicago, en mi mejilla, su nieve, que genial por completo, _

- _Deja eso – le pedí riendo, pero como siempre nunca obedeció, sentí como topábamos con algo, tome su cintura dejándola acorralada_

_Llegue a sus labios y la bese con dulzura, sentí como me devolvía el beso, solo esperaba algún día en verdad, poder verla…_

- _Te amo… eres el amor de mi vida – le dije contra sus labios_

Me acerque a Bella y le entregue su nieve, aun algo desconcentrado, hacia tiempo que había dejado de escuchar esas cosas, de nuevo aparecía la chica misteriosa pero no el nombre, no su voz, nada, era algo que en verdad me sacaba de quicio

- Toma – le di su nieve

- ¿Edward? – me llamo Bella

- Mmm…

- ¿pasa algo? – negué con mi cabeza

- Nada…

- ¿Seguro? – volvió a preguntarme, sabia que estas cosas por una extraña razón a Bella no le gustaba hablar, lo había ido descubriendo con el tiempo y aunque buscaba mil opciones a la razón simplemente no podía encontrarle lógica

- Algo así…

- ¿Un recuerdo?

- ¿Bella… conociste a la chica con la que yo salía? – pregunte estaba seguro que salía con alguien en ese entonces, se tenso un poco, y bajo la mirada

- ¿A que va eso?

- ¿la conociste? – insistí

- Algo así… se podría decir

- ¿Cómo era ella?

- Estaban locamente enamorados – dijo mirando al cielo, desviando su mirada de la mía, a veces me preguntaba como seria por un segundo tener todas las respuestas que creía Bella sabia a mis dudas

- ¿Sabes como era lo nuestro?

- Eran inseparables… como cualquier otro noviazgo de enamorados… tenían sus problemas, no eran el noviazgo perfecto y sin problema, los tenían… pero los arreglaban… Esme la trataba como una hija más… - pareció hacer una pausa – en realidad todos la tomaban como parte de la familia… como dije, estaban enamorados… demasiado… Edward… no creo que… - sabia que diría que eso a ella no le correspondía, y no podría forzarla a decir nada

- Gracias – le dije en un murmullo apenas audible

Esta era una de las razones por las cuales tampoco sabia si dar un paso mas allá de la amistad con Bella era lo correcto, a veces me preguntaba que pasaría si yo recordaba a _esa _chica, si la volvería a amar como mis recuerdos lo hacían, casi con devoción, o que sucedería, sabia que me gustaba Bella, y mucho, pero no sabia hasta que punto, no sabia si era el mismo amor que le tuve a _esa _chica o aun mas, tampoco sabia si era menos, no sabia nada y todo porque mi rompecabezas de memorias no estaba completo, me faltaban piezas y para mi des fortuna eran la de las orillas

, y sin esas muy difícilmente se comienza a armar un rompecabezas

Me sonrió

- A veces quiero en verdad ayudarte Edward… pero temo que meteré la pata… lo siento – asentí

- Lo se – tome su mano entre la mía, parecían ser tan diferentes pero a la vez encajaban tan bien

POV BELLA

Viernes…

Al parecer el vuelo de Tanya y Demetri llegaba mañana, así que debía tener bien planeado como explicarle a Edward las cosas sin que fuera a hacer una locura o yo a decir algo que no debería

- Mama insisto, me pienso quedar en Forks…

- Pero sabes que aquí…

- Espera, espera – a veces podía ser bastante lenta agarrando la idea, pero solía terminar por agarrar la lógica - ¿A que se debe tanta insistencia?

- Amm… solamente quiero asegurarme que sepas… - mi madre, tanto como yo, no sabia mentir

- Mama, dime que no tienes mi boleto comprado – pedí

- Bueno yo…

- Mama

- Hace tiempo Charlie y yo hemos ahorrado… y bueno, me tome la molestia de comprarte un boleto para cuando quisieras regresar, tu padre ya lo tiene… solo tendrías que pagar la mitad del boleto… para el día que quisieras – pareció avergonzada

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno… tu no nos pedirías dinero, te conozco bien… y se que lo que estas viviendo con el asunto de Edward ha de ser bastante complicado… así que…

- No, me refiero a ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Creía que lo tomarías a mal – y así era

- Renee no debiste comprarlo – le dije con voz seria, papá me alzo una ceja, mientras entraba a la cocina y abría el refrigerador

- Aparte te puede servir para las vacaciones

- ¿A quien engañamos? – pregunte

- Oh vamos, Bella no te he visto en bastante tiempo, creo que visitar a tu madre al menos en las vacaciones, no te haría ningún mal

Y en eso tenia mucha razón, llevábamos ya demasiado sin vernos, extrañaba a la extravagante y alocada de Renne

-supongo que ir a visitarte no suena tan mal

- Esperare tu llamada – podía imaginármela sonriendo y alzando sus cejas

- yo te llamare - colgué

* * *

Chicas me wustaria ke se pasaran a leer mis otros dos fanfics-

el one shot

LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, es la del concurso hehehehehe si?

i

el mini fic ke estoi escribiendo

UN AMOR PLATONICO

las amo

merezco RR?


	22. ¿Cuanto?

Wow, quue conste que subi antes de tiempo, que conste

Y no... no se, me wustaria kisas a cambio que se dieran una leidita a mi one- shot del concurso en el que estoy, LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, el cual se lleva a cabo la votacion el 30 de Junio.,.. hmm que opinan?

y de pasada mi fic corto UN AMOR PLATONICO

* * *

**AVISO... **

**wOWO, El momento que todos hemos estado esperando, mmm bueno, i que conste que respondi a sus RR, eheheheheh **

**sale las kierop xD**

POV BELLA

Según la loca de Alice la idea era ir por Tanya y Demetri al aeropuerto en la mañana sin que Edward los acompañara

¿Cómo me sentía ante el hecho de que Tanya viniera?

No tenia idea

En cierto sentido me agradaba la idea, llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla y sentía que no me vendría nada mal hablar con ella, en cierto sentido algo muy dentro de mi me decía que ella podía entenderme, o al menos darme una ayudita para sobrellevar todo esto.

Sentía también muchos nervios, nervios por la reacción que fuese a dar Edward, quizás enojo, furia, coraje… quizás ya se había olvidado por completo de ella…

También tenia esperanza, una bastante ilógica, pero una que me gustaría creer, la esperanza de creer que Edward estaba igual de enamorado que _él otro Edward_ y podría comprender las razones de Tanya tanto como lo hizo una vez

Me levante de la cama y camine hacia la ducha, me desvestí, abrí la llave y entre en esta

Y por ultimo, miedo, un miedo demasiado conocido en otros tiempo, en _esos _tiempos, el miedo a sentirme menos amada de lo que amo a Tanya, si es que una vez la amo, miedo a que la amase, o que su retorcido corazón la amase de nuevo, no sabia en que momento había dejado de amarla, solo sabia en que momento me amo a mi, pero nada mas, y ahora eso no tenia mucho sentido y no me ayudaba en nada

Salí de la ducha, cepille mis dientes y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme, tenia entendido que Charlie llegaría mas al rato, había salido temprano a arreglar un asunto rápido, o eso me dijo al despertarme en la mañana para avisarme

Pero tenia un cosquilleo, uno extraño en mi estomago, y bastante incomodo, me distraía demasiado ese cosquilleo incomodo que sentía

Era como si una enorme parte de mi, supiera que habría un cambio, y esperaba que fuera uno bueno, quizás la idea de que Tanya viniera a Forks, lo haría recordar cosas, y momentos entre ambos y al mismo tiempo…  
Sabría que a quien una vez amo, fue a mí…

La simple idea me hizo sonreír como hace tiempo no lo hacia, una sonrisa boba

POV EDWARD

Me levante algo enfadado no tenia idea de que hacer, estaba algo aburrido mis hermanos habían ido muy temprano de compras con Alice, para mi suerte yo me hice el dormido y no me molestaron en ir, suspire, tenia ganas de hacer algo nuevo…

Lo que fuera, incluso aunque fuese aburrido para muchos…

Otro dolor de cabeza antes de…

_- Mi mama me dio una carta, me la dio incluso antes de morir… - digo _

_- ¿Qué decía? – me pregunta Bella_

_- Nunca la leí… - le confesé - me la regalo un mes antes de que ella muriera, me dijo que la guardara y yo sabría cuando abrirla… fue muy raro… recuerdo que me desconcentro eso de ella, la mayor parte del tiempo me explicaba las cosas pero esa vez solo dijo eso y me dijo que recordara siempre cuanto me quería, que las personas que te aman nunca se van, e incluso si se fueran a un lugar muy lejos siempre están en tu mente y corazón, siempre vuelven, dijo que… incluso después de morir incluso así, siempre están ahí cerca… no recuerdo bien sus palabras, no recordaba eso desde hace tiempo, creo que era… como si mi mente estuviese evitando darme esos recuerdos… ahora me pregunto si ella sabría que moriría pronto, no comprendo porque no evito su muerte si es que fue así – mi voz la siento rota solo por el recuerdo…_

Vuelvo al presente, odio cuando pasa esto, solo son recuerdos que no me dicen nada de nada, no me dicen quien fui este tiempo, quien era, que era, con quien me llevaba mejor, si odiaba a alguien, nada, eso es todo… mas sin embargo al parecer Bella sabia de mi mama, ¿Le habría yo contado algo?, ¿Le tenia tanta confianza?

Se la tengo ahora, ¿pero entonces también?…

Suspire, ahora solo tengo ganas de buscar esa carta, me siento preparado, eh sufrido y eh vivido cientos de cosas, así que una carta mas no me hará daño, o eso quiero creer

¿Dónde estarán las cosas de mi madre?

Comienzo a buscar en mis cajones, debajo de mi cama, en el closet, busco en las cajas que ahí guardo dentro, y cuando creo que solo pierdo mi tiempo veo hacia arriba de este y me encuentro con una caja negra, es de un tamaño mediano, la tomo estirándome un poco, una vez que la puedo alcanzar la saco de ahí y la pongo sobre la cama, hay un CD y un álbum parecen nuevos, pero yo solo busco la carta, así que saco esas cosas, saco algunas fotografías de mis papas, joyas de mi madre, hasta abajo por fin, logro ver dos cartas, y un sobre, abro el sobre, creyendo que quizás es la carta, pero a abrirlo me encuentro con un testamento, el de mi papa, lo guardo de nuevo, y juego con mi suerte, tomo una carta y la saco de su sobre, la desdoblo, se ve vieja…

Querido…

_No se como un padre se despide de un hijo, soy un poco… preparado, como sabrás, siempre lo eh sido, si lees esta carta, entonces me eh ido… la vida nos juega juegos peligrosos y arriesgados, deberás tomar caminos correctos para conseguir lo que en verdad quieres, la idea de ser mejor o peor nunca funciona, todos somos buenos en algo unos mas que otros, espero que tu seas bueno en muchas cosas, recuerda que eres el regalo que la vida nos dio a mi y a tu madre y te amaremos siempre._

_Como padre, espero que si lees esto puedas comprender que entre mas quieres comprender, no comprendes nada, solo vive lo que puedes, disfruta lo que debes y conoce limitadamente…_

_Aún con todas sus farsas, cargas y sueños rotos, Éste sigue siendo un hermoso mundo._

_Ten cuidado y esfuérzate en ser feliz"._

_Querido Edward, si en algún momento esta carta llega a tus manos, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa si no me ves, no me sientes, no me escuchas y no me tocas, yo estaré a tu lado…_

_Por siempre a tu lado… tu padre…_

Limpie mis visibles lagrimas y tome la otra carta, suspire, esta debía ser incluso mas difícil de leer… es decir, era mi madre quien la había escrito y recordaba que sus palabras siempre eran profundas…

_Que fea letra tengo… pero espero que tu puedas comprender que una madre al despedirse de un hijo sin un abrazo suele ser desvanecedor… recuerdo que esta carta te la di a tus pocos cuatro años… razones… creo que siempre será un misterio para muchos y una tontería para otros, pero se que para ti… solo será un acto de una madre que tuvo un cruel presentimiento, si es que te asuste entonces lo lamento, y me alegra decir que estés leyendo esta carta tal y como una vez te pedí, "Tu sabrás cuando abrirla" y si ahora lo haces de seguro eres todo un adolescente o un gran hombre, de pende como la vida te haya tratado y depende cuanto hayas madurado, aun así se que ahora estas capacitado para entender que la vida no siempre es linda, quizás si justa, a su manera, pero justa, las personas se quedan aquí, enterradas en tu corazón, porque tus recuerdos mas hermosos yacen escondidos en este, muchas veces parecen ser olvidados, pero solo es una pequeña capa de polvo que no vemos e ignoramos… pero ahí están siempre… espero que hayas aprendido muchas cosas entre ellas, a amar, porque entonces querido, haz aprendido el mayor secreto de todos… y si ahora no estoy a tu lado, no te sientas mal, las personas van y vienen así es la vida, así es esta… y tan y como es se va…_

_No hay un consejo bueno antes de despedirme, solo… quizás… piensa las cosas antes de actuar, comete equivocaciones y no te diré que no caerás por la misma piedra, porque nadie aprende con un solo error, casi siempre lo repetimos y se que tu entenderás eso, o al menos ya te ah sucedido eso…_

_Te amo, "En algún lugar nuestros corazones yacen pero el tuyo en ti prevalecerá por mas tiempo"_

_Con amor, Tu madre…_

Deje de leerla y tal y como había previsto había sido un poco mas dolorosa esta, limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, y agradecí que nadie estuviera aquí conmigo ya que seria vergonzoso, no me gustaba que me vieran llorar, no era por machismo o algo parecido, solo… era alguien muy orgulloso, quizás solo Rose y Alice alguna vez me vieron llorar, pero no fue muy seguido… no recordaba a nadie que hubiese estado a mi lado por gusto mío, cuando yo estuviese llorando…me dio un dolor de cabeza antes de volver a escuchar esas molestas voces, por las que llamaba recuerdos…

_Siento sus manos en mis mejillas, borrando rastro de mis lagrimas, quiero decirle que la amo, porque así es, pero no pienso arruinar el momento, con palabras de amor, le estoy por primera vez diciendo a alguien el dolor que yo sentí de niño y no haré que salgamos de esta burbuja de mi propio dolor cuando ya estoy en el medio y no debo dar media vuelta_

Se acaba, solo parecían ser pensamientos, mas allá de recuerdos y eso me molestaba no entendía nada…

Entre mas pasa el tiempo, mas se que no comprendo, ¿Quién era esa chica por la que mis pensamientos giran?

¿Quién era aquella a la cual le decía palabras de amor?

Bella no quiere decirme, la verdad es que me frustra, ¿habíamos terminado esa chica y yo?, ¿nos causamos daños? No lo se, pero… rayos, si Alice me quisiera decir donde esta mi libro de pensamientos de seguro todo seria mas fácil, pero ella pone su carita inocente de ni idea, y eso me mata…

Guardo las cartas y el sobre como estaban y luego algunas otras cosas mas, dejando solo el CD y el álbum de fotografías, no recordaba nada de eso, ¿Seria algo que pasó en el tiempo que perdí la memoria?

Ni idea, tome el álbum, pero preferí dejarlo en la caja…

Creo que seria mucho más fácil ver un video, tome el CD y lo puse en el DVD que estaba en mi habitación, agradecía a mis papas por este regalo, y la televisión que mis tíos me enviaron, encendí la TV y puse en modo video…

Lo juro nada me preparaba para lo siguiente que vi…

Se ven las olas del mar y enfrente a la cámara aparece una chica de cabello rubio, muy linda, ¿Seria ella la chica?

- Hola Edward, bueno este es mi regalo para ti, tómalo como un regalo de aliento, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a Forks y nos presentaste a tu novia? – decía ella – bueno pues me a pase como loca con una cámara, que Rose tenia y en ella tenia algunos videos de ustedes, que todo mundo uso y este es el resultado, siéntate y ponte cómodo… - ¿Yo tenia novia? ¿Es en serio?

- Rosalie sonríe y di algo a la cámara – esa era la voz de Emmet, supuse que el estaba grabando, Rose se encontraba en la arena

- Hola, ¿Esto es para Ed?... Edward supongo que ya sabes la porquería de hermano que tienes, espero que estés bien – dijo Rose, se cambio de paisaje el lugar, se podía ver un circulo… era en la sala, estábamos Rose, yo, Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Bella a mi lado, unas letras en grandes aparecieron, con las palabras, CASTIGO DE EDWARD Y BELLA, la imagen se había movido y ahora se enfocaba solamente en mi y en Bella, ella se acercaba, incluso yo a ella… y de repente, cambiaba la imagen

- Emmet por millonésima vez deja de grabarme – era en la playa, se podía ver que era de noche

- No, es un video familiar – le dijo Rose

- Exacto, FA-MI-LIA, no entro en esa – dijo Bella

- Claro que lo haces – ahí aparecía yo, al lado de ella, se podía ver sus mejillas rojas y luego se recargaba en mi hombro, yo la abrazaba por la cintura aunque estábamos sentados en la arena, le decía algo al oído y ella se sonrojaba mas, ¿tan grande era nuestra amistad?

La imagen vuelve a cambiar, en esa estoy yo siendo aplastado por dos chicas rubias

- Es todo mío, aléjate de él – decía, reconocí esa voz, era Irina

- Ni lo sueñes, todo mío – le decía la otra, también reconocí su voz, Kate

- Mío, mío, mío – dijo Irina

- Aléjense de Edward lo van a aplastar – reconocí esa voz con ira y dolor, Tanya, la chica que me había roto el corazón, si bien, no estoy seguro de haberme enamorado, la verdad es que la quería demasiado.

- Tanya ayúdame – le decía riéndome, ¿Qué?, ¿Dónde quede?, ¿Dónde quedaron todas las veces que me prometí no perdonarla?, ¿Qué había pasado?

- Bella, salva a tu novio que quedaras viuda - ¿NOVIO?, ¿NOVIO?, debe ser una broma, la imagen cambia, y el paisaje también, estamos en el carro, Bella sobre mi pecho, yo me acerco a ella y pongo mis labios sobre los suyos

- Te amo – le digo con voz dulce ¿Qué?, la imagen vuelve a cambiar Bella y yo parados en la playa y dándonos un beso, se puede ver que alguien esta cerca tomándonos una foto, y Bella se esconde pero luego la beso, NO

- Si pudiese cambiar algo… no cambiaria nada – le digo antes de besarla

- Si yo pudiese hacerlo, seria cumplir tu mayor deseo – dice ella

- Ya chicos, dejaron dulce en el carro – dice Alice y luego nuestras risas, la imagen cambia, de nuevo en la sala, en la parte donde ella se acerca a mí y yo a ella, para después besarnos.

Apago la TV, y tomo el álbum entre mis manos, para ver cientos de imágenes de ella y yo, ¿Cuánto tiempo le pregunte sobre alguna chica?, ¿Cuánto tiempo se negó a responderme?

Todas eran diferentes, sonriendo, enojada ella y riendo, besándonos, riendo, todo, sentía que mi vida había sido descrita por alguien mas, y no por mi, avente el álbum al suelo

¿Cuánto?

¿Cuántas mentiras?

¿Cuántas dudas en las que ella pudo haberme respondido?

¿Cuántas veces le suplique y ella se negaba a una respuesta?…

Oh si, ¿Si a ella no le correspondía decirme entonces a quien?

Otro dolor de cabeza y de nuevo escuche las voces… pero este es largo y no seguido…

- _En ese caso…. Déjame sola Edward, si eso tanto lo deseas entonces me iré, y dejare que intentes no enamorarte de mi – me dice… es la voz de _Bella

- _- Nada Edward, déjame en paz, déjame ir, de seguro hay cientos de chicas que mueren por enamorarte, intenta con cualquiera… _

_Estoy esperando entre ansioso y angustiado su respuesta… - quiero terminar contigo – me dice, y me siento morir ahí mismo, quiero que lo que sea me mate, yo sabia que para ella esto era demasiado… _

¿Habíamos terminado?

¿Ella termino conmigo?

¿Qué Había pasado?

Pero solo eran preguntas donde nadie mas que ella podrían responder, después de eso, me iría, lejos, quizás con mis tíos, o Alec, ni idea, no me importa, solo quiero escapar, mi corazón se comprime por lo que siento.

Toda mi familia me había mentido todos

Dejaron entrar de nuevo en mi vida a ella a sabiendas de seguro lo que sucedió

¿Estaban de mi lado o de mi contra?  
Habían dejado que me enamorara de ella, porque si, ahora lo sabia, quizás anoche lo descubrí, o quizás siempre lo supe… me había enamorado de ella…

La puerta se abrió y entro Alice sonriendo, tomo el álbum que estaba en el suelo y lo abrió desconcentrada, me pare mientras ella se distraía viendo eso

- Edward… ¿Lo viste?

- ¿Qué cosa? Todo eso, si, las veces que me mintieron también – dije y comencé a salir de ahí, camine hasta la sala y tome las llaves de mi volvo

- Edward, ¿A dónde vas? – la voz de… voltee a verla, rubia, linda, definitivamente linda

- ¿Tanya?

- ¿A dónde vas? – me pregunto, no pude sonreírle, no le respondí a su duda, solo la mire como el ser que mas detestaba en este planeta, la chica que termino por ser la causante de que Demetri y yo dejáramos nuestra amistad a un lado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunte molesto

- Edward… ¿sabes quien soy? – me pregunto señalándose

- ¿Cómo olvidar a alguien tan… falso como tu? – pregunte

- Ed… - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- Oh si, la chica que sufre, espero que sepas que ese papel no se te da – le dije acercándome a ella

- Déjame explicarte todo – dijo con sus ojos llorosos

- No, gracias pero no – le dije

- ¿Edward? – la voz de…. Demetri me hizo voltear, su cabello café y sus ojos azules, si, eso quizás había sido lo que hizo que a ella le terminase por gustar y bueno a él ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le dije enojado

- Edward hay que hablar, nosotros ya habíamos arreglado las cosas – dijo, bufé ante eso, era un completo tonto en ese caso.

- Pues antes no es ahora, todo cambia – le dije

- Edward – Rosalie me llamo – escúchalo, es verdad – la mire mal, ella era una de las pocas que sabia y no podía creer lo que me decía

- ¿Bromeas?

- Por favor Edward – pidió

- ¿Supongo que nunca me haz mentido y tienes razón? – le dije alzando la voz, mis hermanos bajaron a ver la discusión que teníamos

- Por favor Edward

- Sabes… le creeré a alguno de ustedes que pueda asegurarme que ah sido sincero conmigo este tiempo – dije, nadie hablo – gracias por su estupida falsedad de hermanos que termine por tener – me voltee a ver a Tanya – si no le creo a ellos duda que te crea a ti – me aleje de ellos – y si no le creo a ustedes, no le creo a… Isabella – dije molesto azotando la puerta, llegue a mi volvo y me senté en asiento del pasajero, no habían salido las cosas como hubiese querido, pero no por eso significaba que iba a volver a este lugar.

Pero no me quedaría con la duda, hablaría con ella… y después me iría sin volver atrás

* * *

Ya se que me quieren matar, lo se, pero veanlo del lado logico y realista

¿Como actuarian ustedes?

Todo mundo les mintio, por causas buenas o malas, pero lo hizo, en vdd actuarian a las mil maravillas ehehehe?

sale besitos

Aparte yo les deje un summary con adelantos asi que ni se quejen que no estuvieron algo avisaditas xD

SE SUPONIA QUE NO ES UN CAPI TRISTE, ASI QUE ESPERO NO HABERLAS HECHO LLORAR

RRS?

PD:.. RR es iwal a un adelanto del siwiente capi... solo para las que tienen usuario, ya que anonimos no puedo enviarles respuesta, por motivos logicos y las ke tienen usuarios, por favor asewurense que puedan resivir Mnsjs privados, porque si no no me permiten responderles

LAs querou, cualquier pensamiento sobre mi posdata es puro soborno es solo pura casualidad sin sentido, lo awo como obra de awradecimiento

Dudaas dejenlas en un mensaje, PD, obviamente no les pondre en especifica que sucedera si prewuntan, ¿Si las cosas se pondran muy feas?

Las quiero


	23. ¿Que palabra era la correcta?

**LEER NOTA DE INICIO, n.n**

**Primero que nada, Bienvenidas nuevas lectoras, n.n, kon el tiempo se daran cuenta de la dramatica escritora ke les wusta leer, xD, mushas ya la descubrieron y pues, las demas aun lo ponen en duda casi acertada xD**

**Segundo, ¿Soy yo o ustedes son unas aprovechadas? oh... si, creo que soy yo, eso o tener casi 40 commentarios de un dia a otro, en amvas paginas donde subo en total, despues de haber dicho que les enviaria su adelanto si commentaban en un MP... mmm no lo se... creo que me ekivoko al pensar mal de ustedes.. sisi, eso es todo ¬¬**

**Tercero, LA PROPUESTA SIGUE IWAL, CLARO XD, commenten y adelanto asegurado PERO tienen que asewurarse de poder recibir PM(Private mensage) para eso vallan a su perfil y enla opcion de Account acepten poder recibir PM's ya ke si no pude enviarles su adelanto fue porque no me lo permitia al ustedes no aceptar esta opcion .¬¬ me cae que eso no es culpa miap xD**

**Cuarta... Me gustaria que pasaran a mi perfil y leyeran, LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, el dia 30 se lleva acabo la votacion y humm,,, no estaria de nadita mal que se hecharan una leidita**

**PARA LAS QUE LO LEYERON ANTERIORMENTE, AWREGUE UN MEJOR FINAL, POR SI LO QUIEREN LEER, SOLO EL FINAL ASI SE EVITAN LA ONDA DE LEERLO TODO PARA NADA xD**

**y ULTIMA COSA ANTES DE DEJARLAS LEER TRANQUILAS XD**

**MissBennetDarcy**

**Segun su puño y letra pide una mocion se los dejo, en su teclado y letra xD**

_"ya no aguanto tanta distancia entre ellos llevan alejados por el abismo de su amnesia 23 capítulos, 23 capítulos!_

_Pido una moción para que tengamos un acercamiento!_

_copien la moción para que angie nos escuche!"_

**SIN MAQUILLAJE, DE PREFERENCIA**

* * *

POV BELLA

Termine de desayunar con una enorme y boba sonrisa, que no podía ocultar, sentía esas mariposas en mi estomago que no me dejaban en paz

Pero me gustaban, porque si era por algún cambio bueno, yo lo estaría esperando con los brazos abiertos

Subí las escaleras directo al baño y cepille fuertemente mis dientes

La idea de que un cambio fuese para volver a lo que teníamos Edward y yo antes me hacia sonreír, y que mis esperanzas e ilusiones me hicieran volar por el infinito y mas allá

Escuche el teléfono sonar y baje corriendo las escaleras evitando tropezar

Lo tome y lo lleve a mi oreja

- ¿Bueno?

- Bella soy Rose – su voz no se escuchaba muy bien, ¿Estaba enferma?

- Hola Rosalie, salgo en quince minutos, ¿O van a pasar por mi? Porque puedo esperarlos, aunque no importa si… - me interrumpió

- Bella, Bella, espera, no, no vengas

- ¿Van a pasar por mi?, ¿Cuánto tardaran?, ¿Cómo esta Tanya?, ¿ya pasaron por ella? – no dejaba espacio entre las preguntas para que respondiera, volvió a interrumpirme

- Relájate Bella, tienes que escucharme atentamente, necesito que te calles

- ¿Qué salió mal? – pregunte, algo salió mal era la única razón que explicaba su llamada

- Bella creo que no salió el plan como esperábamos, llegamos antes a la casa y creíamos que ya estarías tú aquí…

- Se me hizo un poco tarde – murmure

- Lo se y no te culpo… Bella…

- ¿Si? – la escucho suspirar audiblemente

- _Bella, mi hermano va a tu casa – dice la voz de Rose por el teléfono _

- _ ¿Cuál es el problema? – __no entendía porque eso debía importarme, es decir, Edward siempre venia a casa, quizás… quizás… quizás ver a Tanya lo había hecho recordarme y saber que me amaba como yo lo ame y amo, sonreí ante la idea_

_- __ Bella, el ya lo sabe, no todo, pero estoy segura de que al menos si sabe lo que había entre ustedes… y esta… furioso... - __¿Furioso?_

_- __¿Furioso? – mi sonrisa se borro_

- Se siente engañado por todos… creo que va a tu casa, es lo mas probable, debes hacerlo entrar en razón - ¿entrar en razón? Estábamos hablando de Edward Cullen, ¿Él cuando entraba en razón al estar furioso?

- ¿Hace cuanto que se fue?

- Unos cinco minutos no creo que tarde…

- Ok… adiós – colgué, me senté en las escaleras esperando el momento final

No esperaba esto, no era el panorama que me había imaginado siempre, imaginaba que por un impulso alocado me besaba y lo sabía

Sabía que me había olvidado, y me amaba

Sabía que éramos el uno para el otro

Sabía que nuestro amor siempre fue ilimitado, lo sabía

No que estuviera furioso…

De repente sin que me diera cuenta, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y escuche como tocaban la puerta ruidosamente, me levante de un salto y camine hacia ahí lentamente y aquí era cuando deseaba tener un control para poder poner pausa y huir

- Hola Edward – abrí la puerta mirando el suelo, ¿Qué debía decirle? Te amo, somos o éramos novios, ¿Qué palabra era la correcta?, ¿Por qué Rose dijo furioso y no otra palabra?, ¿furioso en que sentido?, ¿furioso con sus hermanos por no haberle dicho lo nuestro?

- Espero al menos que Isabella si sea tu nombre – me dijo con voz fría como el hielo, me erizo la piel su voz, eleve mi mirada hacia él, ya no estaba su típica sonrisa burlona al verme, y el brillo especial en sus ojos, eran rojos y parecía de verdad furioso, ahora entendía que grado de furioso se refería Rose

- E-Edward

- ¿Ese es tu nombre?

- Si…

- Dime algo Isabella, ¿hasta que grado pensabas mentir? EH

- Yo no te mentí…

- Oh, claro que lo hiciste, ¡No te puedo decir nada! – grito – eso no me incumbe – fingió mi voz - si no era a ti entonces ¿a quien?

- Era necesario no decirte nada…

- Era mas necesario que te hubieras ido de aquí – me grito, mordí mi labio que comenzaba a temblar, esto no era lo que esperaba

- Edward creo que deberías pensar las cosas antes de que digas tonterías – pedí en un murmullo

- Tonterías han sido quizás todas las cosas que me decías

- Tu no entiendes nada

- Claro que lo entiendo, entiendo la persona hipócrita que en verdad eras, mentirosa, mentirosa hasta el ultimo rincón de tu ser, una farsante, ¿Qué esperabas? Eh, "Juguemos con Edward Cullen haber cuando cae a mis pies" – fingió mi falsa voz, negué fruitivamente con mi cabeza

- No, así no son las cosas

- ¿Ah no?

- No… tengo pruebas… puedo demostrarte que… - planeaba enseñarle la carta si eso debía hacer

- No quiero nada tuyo, nada – mis lagrimas contenidas comenzaron a salir

- Nos amaba…

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Isabella – intente limpiar mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano

- Pero así era…

- Espero que al menos tus lagrimas sean de verdad, o en ese caso debo decir que casi me creo que lo sean, casi… pero te falto ir a mas clases de actuación

- ¡Lo son!

- Claro…

- Edward, debes escucharme, debes entenderlo, ¿Cómo te lo debía decir…

- No se como pude salir con una persona tan falsa como tu – y eso derramo el vaso, no lo pensé dos veces y después de hacerlo no me arrepentí, lleve mi mano a su mejilla y la estampe ahí haciendo que volteara la cara, sonó tan fuerte, que incluso a mi me dolió, pero no me arrepentí, el dolor que me estaban causando a mi sus palabras hacia que esto se quedara bastante corto

- Lárgate de mi casa, fuera – le dije alejándolo con un puño en su pecho, Edward me veía fríamente, una mirada que nunca vi en él y menos dirigida hacia mi

- Deberías irte de mi vida Isabella, quizás eso funcione – no deje que dijera nada mas y le estampe la puerta en la nariz, para después sujetar fuertemente mis costillas

Como mi día había cambiado tanto… de mis sonrisas bobas e ilusiones flotando a lágrimas incontrolables y cayendo en un abismo de dolor tan grande como profundo

Me deje caer de rodillas al suelo y tome fuertemente mi cuerpo intentando en vano que mi corazón no se rompiera y destrozara, Edward me había aniquilado en vida

Si que lo había logrado

La puerta se abrió, y eleve mi mirada ilusionada esperando ver sus ojos verdes, pero encontré a mi padre en la puerta sorprendido, se acerco rápidamente a mi y me abrazo, le devolví el abrazo

- Tenias razón, ¿Quién decía que podría amarme dos veces? ¿Quién?, fui una tonta al creer eso

- Oh Bella, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Edward me odia, me odia, debí haberme ido cuando aun quedaba tiempo, debí hacerlo…. No debí quedarme, debí escucharte

- Cariño…

- Debí hacerte caso… tu tenias razón… debí hacerlo – lo abrace fuertemente,

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me pregunto después de un rato, ya había podido al menos levantarme del suelo sin parecer tan patética…

- Iré con mi mama a… Phoenix – murmure, era mi única opción, yo me quedaba aquí, en Forks, tan solo por él, sin la esperanza de que él volviera a amarme, no tendría sentido quedarme aquí mas tiempo

- Sabes que te apoyo en cualquier cosa que decidas… - me dijo Charlie a los ojos, asentí viéndolo borroso de nuevo todo

- ¿seguro que te las sabrás ingeniar sin mí? – pregunte, dudando, ¿Quién le haría la comida?, ¿Quién lavaría su ropa?, ¿le recordaría de traer comida a casa?, ¿Quién le recordaría pagar las deudas?, ¿Quién?

- Puedo sobrevivir – respondió, pero supe incluso con esa simple respuesta, que las cosas para él le seria también muy difíciles, camine a la sala distraída, y vi la pantalla plana que fue su regalo el día de san Valentín de parte de los Cullen

- No, no lo harás, me necesitas – claro que me necesitaba, aunque no lo aceptaría

- Bella…

- Me necesitas… - dije dando media vueltay mirándolo a los ojos, él los tenia clavados en mi y sabia que no daría su brazo a torcer en este asunto

- Tu necesitas irte, pensar las cosas, analizar la situación, dejar que esto pase, dale tiempo a él… y luego regresa, si eso aun quieres

- ¿Es en serio?

- Si…

- ¿Volver?, ¿puedo volver?

- Este siempre será tu hogar hija, no lo dudes – no supe que decir ante ese intercambio de palabras… - ahora, llama a tu madre, y dile que regresaras a Phoenix, solo debemos pagar la mitad de tu boleto - y en este momento agradecía de verdad que ellos hubiesen actuado sin consultármelo, porque de seguro me hubiese negado y no tendría mi escape garantizado, abrace fuertemente a Charlie

- Te quiero… - quizás nunca se lo dije tan directamente, no se había dado el momento, pero era verdad, a pesar de nuestro ultimo problema reciente, lo quería, porque era mi padre, y porque sabia que podíamos contar mutuamente con el otro, así era nuestro lazo, no demasiado expresivo, pero lo sabíamos

- Anda ya, ve y habla con tu madre – dijo, me aleje de él y camine hacia el teléfono, marque el numero de mi casa en Phoenix, solo sonó dos veces antes de que la inconfundible voz de mi mama contestara

- ¿bueno?

- Soy… Soy Bella

- Hola cariño, ¿Sucede algo? – claro que sucedía algo, la pregunta correcta seria que no sucedía en ese momento

- _Mama… ¿puedo volver a casa? – le pregunto en un sollozo_

- _¿Qué paso?_

- _Luego te cuento, solo quiero irme de este lugar – le digo llorando con el teléfono aun en mi mano_

- ¿Qué tienes amor?, ¿estas llorando?

- Por favor solo… solo quiero irme de este lugar, debo hacerlo… tengo que irme… ¿puedo volver a casa?

- Claro que si…

Colgué la llamada pues no me sentía bien, y me deje caer en el suelo, sujetando mi cuerpo sin ganas de nada…

* * *

Aquellas que murieron de una oprimicion a su corazon, no me responsabilizo xD

Merezco sus commentarios...

el Lema del dia,...

"COmmentario = Adelanto"

solo a las que tienen cuenta, los anonimos no hay manera de reenviarles alwo xD

PLEESSS LEAN LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO u.u


	24. 23 Razon

****

**LEER NOTA DE INICIO, n.n**

**Primero quiziera que a las siwientes dos que nombrare, hawan el cambio en su perfil para aceptar MP (mensajes privados) para poder reenviarles su adelanto...**

_WawisCullen_

_´Solchiz_

**Segundo, ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO principalmente aquellas lectoras que dejan su MP anonimo, ya que SIN RECIBIR DAN, cof, cof, eso va para las otras, cof cof**

**3... Son unas aprovechadas, recibi al menso 40 commentarios en un pequeño lapso de tres horas, TRES HORAS, PERO NO ME QUEJO, pero que conste que son unas aprovechadas**

**Cuarta... Me gustaria que pasaran a mi perfil y leyeran, LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, el dia 30 se lleva acabo la votacion y humm,,, no estaria de nadita mal que se hecharan una leidita**

**PARA LAS QUE LO LEYERON ANTERIORMENTE, AWREGUE UN MEJOR FINAL, POR SI LO QUIEREN LEER, SOLO EL FINAL ASI SE EVITAN LA ONDA DE LEERLO TODO PARA NADA xD**

**MissBennetDarcy**

**Segun su puño y letra pide una mocion se los dejo, en su teclado y letra xD**

_"ya no aguanto tanta distancia entre ellos llevan alejados por el abismo de su amnesia 23 capítulos, 23 capítulos!_

_Pido una moción para que tengamos un acercamiento!_

_copien la moción para que angie nos escuche!"_

Y al parecer ya se han unido muchas al clan de "Pido una mocion" i si siwen asi les cambiare el nombre a su clan por el de... "lectoras rebeldes" o quizas, "Clan por una turba a la mente retorcida de Angie"

**SIN MAQUILLAJE, DE PREFERENCIA**

* * *

ABRAN UNA PAGINA AL

SALES A LEER XD

ahahahahaha mencione que es el cumple de mi germanito, alex? ah pss lo es, asi ke imaginense la considerada chica que soi al dejarles capi en el cumple de el...

wow y por fin llewo ECLIPSE OUI!

lastima ke no ire hoy, porke en las 7 salas ke se pondra el preestreno hoy en la madruwada en el cine de aki, se LLENO, diablos, en toditas las salas, puf,

* * *

**_LA RAZON SE EQUIVOCA A MENUDO, PERO LA CONSIENCIA NO._**

POV EDWARD

**(Copee y peguen en la pagina del Youtube… ****/watch?v=WJgUVI4LdPs&feature=related ) **

Salí corriendo de ahí, no la quería volver a ver, por mí, que se fuera a mil partes, y que nunca volviera, sabia que no era una muy buena idea manejar con mis lagrimas en mis ojos, pero no me quedaría mas aquí, vi la patrulla de Charlie llegar, y fue mi toque de salida.

Maneje sin voltear ni un segundo atrás.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, me estacione al lado de la carretera, quite mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, y pensar que odiaba que me vieran llorar.

Pegue mi cabeza contra el volante.

La aborrecía, sentía como me mataba en carne viva el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, no podía creer que en verdad me había enamorado de ella y solo estuvo mintiéndome todo este tiempo.

Todo este tiempo todos fueron una farsa a mi alrededor, todos, y me dolía saber que mis hermanos estuvieron dentro de esta.

Me baje del carro y me adentre un poco al bosque, necesitaba estar relajado y tranquilo para volver a manejar.

_"Si… éramos inseparables", _claro, claro, ¿eso era una mentira mas?, una farsa entre el montón… "_Tu me volverás a conocer, pero yo ya lo hice, reconozco todo de ti, tus miedos, sueños, tu vida, todo, tu en cambio… nada" _recordaba como me había dolido aquello de sus labios, me había lastimado porque aunque en ese momento yo no sabia que era mía en un momento sabia que debimos ser muy unidos, y no puedo creer lo muy unido que éramos, ¡Éramos novios!, ¡Novios!

Respire forzadamente, para intentar tranquilizarme, pero me dolía… todos estos meses de mentiras

La odiaba, pero solo por haberme mentido de esa manera, ¿Era tan difícil decirme lo que había pasado? Y que ella había terminado conmigo… o algo así… no lo se, quizás si me hubiera dado una señal… no estaría sufriendo así.

Se que me había dicho que le pediría razones y preguntaría esperando mi respuesta y teniéndolas, pero solo verla… me había recordado todas las farsas, mentiras, engaños…

Ahora ya no podría juzgar a aquellos que actúan sin pensar un momento, sin ver las consecuencias de sus actos, o medir la gravedad de sus palabras, ya no, porque ahora sabia lo que se sentía, era como un clic que hacia encender el coraje para evitar usar el sentido de la razón

Respire hondo una vez mas, debía irme de aquí antes de que terminara más empapado de lo que ya estaba.

Camine de vuelta a mi volvo, y subí… ¿A dónde iría? No tenia otro lugar al que ir, mas que a mi casa…

POV BELLA

**(N/A copeen y peguen en la otra pagina de Youtube… /watch?v=WTJD5KhhPmA&feature=related )**

Cerré mi maleta que ya tenia todas mis cosas ahí, tome la fotografía donde aparecíamos yo y Edward, la tome entre mis manos, y deje ahí un simple beso, _Si tu no me amas, no hay razón para estar mas aquí"_

Tome la carta que estaba en el cajón del mueble de al lado de mi cama, era la que Edward me había dejado en caso de que… tuviera amnesia, pues bien, él me lo había dicho, o al menos me lo dio a entender, no me amaba, él no era el chico que me amaba, pero seguía siendo del cual yo estaba absurdamente enamorada.

Guarde la carta sin leerla en mi bolsillo, la había leído tantas veces, que ya me la sabia de memoria…

Tome mi maleta, la única que llevaría, pues mucha ropa no me serviría, y por ultimo levante la almohada donde descansaba el collar, lo tome, y me lo puse, algo nostálgico, mas era lo único que tendría para saber que él en verdad me amo.

Baje con la maleta en mi mano, Charlie estaba sentado en la sala

- Ya tengo lista la maleta, la dejare aquí – le dije, él asintió y se levanto

- Te voy a extrañar… me gustaría ser yo quien te lleve mañana a Pórtland pero sabes que…

- No te preocupes – le dije, él tenia unas cosas que hacer, y yo no debería entretenerlo, él me sonrió un poco y sus ojos cafés como los míos, adquirieron un brillo a causa de las lagrimas contenidas, lo abrace, sin saber que otra cosa hacer, él dudando me devolvió el gesto

- Yo… - se aclaro la garganta – para lo que sea que necesites, no dudes en llamarme – dijo

- Aun no me voy… me iré mañana… yo… voy a ir a la Push, me iré a despedir de Jacob – dije

- Claro

La escuela… Charlie había dicho que él se encargaría de los trámites, aun no hacia ningún movimiento hasta el lunes, cuando abrieran la escuela

Cuando llegue a la ya conocida casa de Jake, baje de mi vieja camioneta roja

Jacob salio, supuse que al escuchar el ruido

- Hola pequeña, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a despedirme – dije cuando estuve frente a él

- ¿Despedirte?

- Me regreso, iré a vivir con mi madre – dije

- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?

- Yo… Jake… Edward – no podía hablar, él me abrazo

- ¿Qué paso?

- Ya lo sabe

- ¿Todo?

- No lo se… pero… me odia Jacob… no se que sepa y que no, pero me odia… me odia… - dije llorando, me abrazo mas fuerte

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Fue a mi casa, y me dijo… palabras horribles – solloce, Jacob me intentaba tranquilizar, diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras, y diciendo que todo mejoraría, pero sus palabras no me tranquilizaban y yo sabia que nada mejoraría

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto después de un rato

- Mañana… ya no quiero estar mas aquí, todo me recuerda a él… ya no… yo me estaba quedando solo por él… pero ya nada me retiene

- Entiendo… pero…

- Pero…

- Yo quiero llevarte hasta el aeropuerto… y no acepto un no por respuesta… y… quiero que tu regreses para ser la madrina de mi bebe – sonreí

- ¿En serio?

- Si, ¿Quién mejor que tu?

- Gracias Jacob

- No hay de que – lo abrace

POV EDWARD

Llegue a mi casa, baje intentando no hacer ruido, lo que menos quería es que todos supieran que había llegado y me salieran con sus excusas

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y silencio, la cerré de igual manera, pero al dar la media vuelta, me encontré con mi mama mirándome seriamente, suspire

- ¿Qué es?

- Le debes una disculpa a Tanya – dijo, fruncí el ceño

- No, gracias

- Hijo… Tanya y tu hicieron las pases, se habían vuelto a ser buenos amigos… - dijo

- Pues no recuerdo hacer eso y quien me asegura que no mienten – dije, si mientes una vez lo harás después

- Yo, soy tu madre, deberías creer al menos en mi – dijo acercándose a mi

- Tu también me mentiste – dije bajando la mirada a mis pies, no debí haber venido aquí

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera?, "hijo te presento a Bella, tu novia" – dijo, ja, ¿Novia?, ex novia querrá decir, aunque supongo que eso tendría un poco de sentido

- Ex novia – le corregí

- ¿de que hablas?

- Que ella termino conmigo… lo que la convierte en mi ex novia

- Eran novios

- No mama, habíamos terminado

- No… bueno… creo que si, pero…

- Nada, mira no importa – dije subiendo a mi habitación, cuando llegue a esta me encerré, vi la televisión encendida tal y como la había dejado, ¿Era masoquista? Ni idea, prendí la video y empezó a correr el video, y avance hasta donde había llegado a verla, le puse "play"

Ahora la escena era en el jardín, aunque había algunas luces por muchas partes, y era lógico que era el paisaje de noche, la cámara acerco a donde había una mesa y dos sillas, la acerco mas y pude ver mi rostro, luego la cambio a mi acompañante, y antes de que apareciera ya sabia quien saldría, era Bella

_- Te quiero Bella… y por alguna extraña razón del destino tu me quieres a mi, se que quizás es demasiado corto el tiempo que nos conocemos, ni una semana, pero una parte me dice que si te dejo ir por mas tiempo me voy a arrepentir, mientras que otra enorme parte de mi, cree conocerte de toda la vida, te quiero, no se que va a pasar mañana, pasado o en un futuro, pero se lo que quiero hoy y lo que hoy quiero es estar contigo aceptando todo lo que digan de nosotros, pero la decisión… bueno la decisión final, solo tu la puedes dar, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – _había dicho, así habíamos comenzado a salir, y de nuevo sentía como alguien me estaba contando mi vida y no yo

- _Si, si quiero, si –_ casi lo grito ella, apague la televisión, no era un masoquista, no tenia sentido ver eso.

**_"Te amo Edward", _**de nuevo las molestas voces en mi cabeza, la sacudí intentando que no viniera ningún recuerdo, ya tenia suficiente de estos, estaba harto

**_"y yo a ti Bella" _**mi voz, me tome la cabeza con las dos manos, ya no quería escucharlos, ya no, no tenia sentido.

Camine a la puerta y avance hasta que llegue a la cocina, me tome un vaso de agua y cuando di media vuelta para salir, me encontré con Tanya

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tu me habías perdonado, incluso también me pediste perdón… - sus ojos estaban rojos y su nariz rosada, con algunas lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas - dijiste que sabias que habías cometido un error al no entenderme y que yo no tenia toda la culpa… se que lo hacías porque estabas enamorado, tanto como yo lo estaba de Demetri… pero… rayos Edward, cuando yo no te dije que estaba enamorada de él, fue para no herirte, no quería lastimarte mas… pero… te enteraste y me duele que te haya dolido… pero… ¿Qué querías? Estaba enamorada, tanto como tu lo… estabas antes de la operación, de Bella, y… no se si recuerdes que es ese sentimiento, pero si no, en ese caso al menos entiende que no podía engañarte mas tiempo, mas… de lo que ya sentía que lo hacia, porque no te amaba, solo te quería y se que tu no me amabas…

- Entonces no es ahora – le dije fríamente, ¿Por qué debería ser yo el que volviera a hacer todo como antes, si desde el inicio las cosas del antes las intentaron ocultar?

- Edward escúchate, no eres…

- ¿EL MISMO? – bajo su mirada

- Yo…

- Quizás no lo soy después de tu absurdo engaño cuando salías con MI amigo…

- No te engañe

- Lo acabas de confesar, estabas y estas enamorada de él…

- Porque… pero…

- Me engañaste, por mi bien, o no, por algún absurdo sentimiento de por medio, o no, pero lo hiciste, no me dijiste la realidad y eso Tanya, es engañar, mentir, medias mentiras, no son verdades, solo mentiras…

- No hablo de que cambiases después de lo que paso entre nosotros… me refiero…a que la ultima vez que nos vimos, fuiste tu quien me pidió perdón, tu…dijiste que lo entendías… porque la amabas – negué con mi cabeza, sin saber que decir… - la amabas y ella a ti… y fuiste también tu quien le rompió el corazón – no me dejo decir nada y salió, ¿Por qué tenían que defenderla a ella?, ¿Por qué?

Cuando me acosté en mi cama, me pregunte si acaso debía perdonarlos a todos ellos, pero la respuesta no la encontré, ellos me habían mentido, y no podía perdonarlos como si nada hubiese pasado

Una enorme parte de mí, y no lo niego, se sentía culpable

Gire en busca del sueño pero no lo encontré

Culpable por tratar a mis hermanos de ese modo

Culpable por hablarle de esa manera a Esme

Culpable por lo que le dije a Tanya

Pero sobre todo por haberle dicho aquello a Be… Isabella, por haberle dicho palabras que incluso a mi me habían encogido el corazón…

POV BELLA

Había decidido que iría a despedirme de los Cullen el mismo día que me iría, es decir hoy, ayer me la había pasado en la Reserva con todos los chicos, intentando distraerme.

- Adiós papá – dije mientras me daba mi maleta, el me abrazo

- Cuídate

- Claro – Salí por la puerta con Charlie a mi lado, Jacob acababa de llegar, Leah bajo del carro con su apenas visible panza y se acerco a mi, me dio un abrazo

- ¿segura? – volvió a preguntarme, asentí, mire por ultima vez la casa, y mi camioneta, había acordado con Charlie que lo que él quisiera hacer con ella estaba bien, decidió que la dejaría donde estaba, para cuando volviera, como si eso fuese a pasar, pensé con ironía

- Hola Jake – dije cuando me subí al carro de él, era un mustang, él lo había arreglado hace poco… de pedazos inservibles de chatarra a esto, creo que era un gran avance.

- Hola Bella

El viaje a casa de Los Cullen, se me hizo demasiado corto quizás por el simple hecho de que yo en verdad temía, encontrarlo ahí, pero incluso temía mas a la idea de que él se hubiera ido lejos de aquí, pero incluso aunque así fuera no me podría quedar yo en este lugar

Nos estacionamos frente a la casa, nadie dijo nada, sabía que me estaban dando mi tiempo

- Aquí voy – musite

Me baje del carro, Leah y Jacob se quedaron dentro, me darían mi espacio para despedirme

Abrí la puerta como ya me era costumbre, pude ver a Alice y Jasper bajando las escaleras, Alice al verme corrió a mis brazos

- ¿Cómo te fue? – al parecer él no les dijo nada

- Me voy - avise

- ¿Qué?

- Me voy… regreso a vivir con mi mamá

- ¿Por qué?

- Es lo mejor… yo… vengo a despedirme

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – pregunto Jasper, nos conocíamos como la palma de nuestra mano, nos habíamos hecho demasiado unidos y sabia Jasper que yo no daría mi brazo a torcer para quedarme si ya no existía esa razón que me detuvo todo este tiempo…

- Hoy…

- ¿Quién se va? – pregunto Rosalie bajando las escaleras al lado de Emmet y Demetri y Tanya detrás

- Voy a volver a Phoenix

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Yo prometí quedarme… hasta que él recordara y… ya lo hizo… ah tomado su decisión – dije

- Él te…

- No importa – interrumpí a Tanya – solo vengo a despedirme – avise

- Adiós, te voy a extrañar – dijo Rosalie abrazándome, le devolví al abrazo, y a los segundos, estaba teniendo un abrazo grupal con todos ellos

- Cuídate – me dijo Emmet despeinándome

- No hagas travesuras – dijo Alice

- Llámame, no importa la hora que sea – me dijo Rosalie

- Si quieres hablar con alguien… – se despidió Tanya

- Pásatela bien en Florida

- Adiós Bella – dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo, se lo devolví y enterré mi cabeza en su hombro acercándome a su oído

- Cumpliste su promesa, hiciste lo que pudiste… y no me dejaste sola – le dije en su oído, me miro asombrado – los escuche

- Gracias…

- ¿Dónde esta Esme? – pregunte

- En la cocina… pero Edward esta ahí – dijo, asentí, no me iría sin despedirme de ella, y si eso significaba tener que verlo por ultima vez lo haría, tome el collar y lo desabroche, saque el anillo que Edward una vez me regalo y lo guarde en mi pantalón, le daría el dije y el collar, sabia que había pensado quedármelo, pero era algo que le perteneció a su mama, lo que significa que para él había un gran significado.

Camine hacia la cocina y entre evitando hacer ruido, Edward me daba la espalda, Esme se había percatado de mi entrada pero no dijo nada

Camine hacia donde ella estaba ignorando a Edward

- Hola Esme – salude abrazándola, ella me devolvió el abrazo, algo confundida, supuse que se había dado cuenta de las lagrimas que no había evitado derramar cuando me despedí de los chicos

- ¿Qué?…

- Me voy, regreso con mi mama, salgo hoy, así que debo irme… Leah y Jake me esperan afuera – le dije

- ¿Cuándo decidiste irte? – pregunto asombrada

- Ayer… y esta bien… adiós – dije ya no quería estar ahí, y menos si Edward estaba ahí mismo, ella me abrazo fuerte

- Eres y siempre serás como una hija para mi – me dijo, asentí, solté el abrazo y sin mirarlo deje frente a él la cadena con el dije de corazón, uno que alguna vez me perteneció y no hablo del dije, no deje que dijera nada.

Salí corriendo, me sorprendió que ya nadie estuviera en la entrada pero eso no me detuvo

Escucho pasos detrás de mí, y antes de que llegue a la puerta, algo me detiene, me hace voltear a verlo y me encuentro con Edward

- Espera – me pide

- No, suéltame – me saco de su agarre

- **_Bella, por favor escúchame – me pide cuando yo estoy a punto de cruzar esa puerta para irme, para siempre, lo dejare, como él me había pedido que lo hiciera_**

- **_- Déjame en paz – le grito y salgo corriendo…_**

Subo al carro sabiendo que él me sigue y doy gracias al cielo que no haya caído, le cierro la puerta antes de que él este cerca del carro

- Avanza – le grito a Jacob, este acelera

Tomo mis brazos entre mis piernas, nunca volvería, nunca lo volvería a ver, nunca, y todo porque no le dije yo lo que siempre quise decirle desde el momento en el que tiene amnesia

* * *

Las quiero chicas, el lema siwe intacto por esta semana

COMMENTARIO IWAL ADELANTO

asi que..., merezco RR?


	25. 24 No podia perderla

**gRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMMENTARIOS n.n, mis lindas chics aprovechadas xD**

**hahahaha lo que les dira no les va a agradar pero aqui va... No falta musho para mix XV, y emm debo estar en mis ultimos arreglos y esas cositas, la fiesta es el 17 de este mes, mi cumple el 15, pero en fin... el caso es que no creo poder estar respondiendo sus RR, siempre los leo, siempre, siempre, solamente que me atrasa muchisisisimo dejarles el commentario que se merecen, ultimamente les estaba commentando y dejando su adelanto... pero puff, espero que comprendan que el lema "Adelanto iwal Commentario" por el momento queda en un pequeño pausa... podemos quizas llegar al acuerdo de... "Commenario igual Subida de capi mucho mas rapido"**

**hehehe que opinan?**

_**SIN MAQUILLAJE, DE PREFERENCIA, CAPI TRISTE **_

* * *

_**El dolor no se crea ni se destruye solamente se tranforma.**_

Jacob había avanzado a toda marcha, no le había permitido que se frenara, ya que el carro de Edward nos seguía un poco atrás, esperaba que se frenara y se diera cuenta que seguirme solo era perder su tiempo, aunque una gran parte de mi, esperaba que no lo hiciera

Mas el miedo a que me criticara por yo haber tenido ese collar era aun mas grande.

Por tal razón prefería que Jake no frenara, por primera vez, era yo quien exigía velocidad en lugar de prudencia al manejar.

Me alegraba saber que era el carro de Jake y no mi vieja camioneta, pues en esa estoy un cien por ciento segura que Edward ya me hubiera alcanzado.

Ayer le había exigido a Jacob que la idea era solo llevarme a Pórtland, y una vez en el aeropuerto yo, ellos se irían, sin bajarse siquiera del carro, no quería más despedidas.

Me había dado la razón, pues sabia que podría echarme para atrás y también que lo que yo más quería en esos momentos, aparte de que Edward me amara, cosa que no ocurriría de nuevo, era no volver a Forks y huir de ahí.

El viaje se hizo en silencio, me habían dejado llorar y sollozar sin interrupciones de palabras, solo la mano de Leah sobre la mía.

Pero nada mas, no existían palabras en esos momentos que me reconfortaran del dolor que sentía.

Y seria el mayor obstáculo que tendría que sobrepasar

Olvidarlo seria todo un reto

No amarlo tan dolorosamente seria una perdición de tiempo

No recordar sus besos y caricias, seria una tonta mentira, pues yo lo recordaría por el resto de mi vida.

Y aunque después de los años, volviera a querer a alguien, nada seria parecido como a lo que tuve alguna vez con Edward.

Mi amor por Edward siempre seria el que dejaría corto a los demás.

Y el dolor por enamorarme de él, quizás simplemente nunca desaparecería.

Pero yo sobrevivía a eso, vi el anillo que me había dado hace tiempo Edward, cuando en verdad me amaba, ahora lo traía puesto en mi mano izquierda, era asombroso que me hubiese entrado, con dificultad, pero entro.

Veía el paisaje ir cambiando, solo seria una media hora de camino, pero estos arboles no eran a los de Forks

Eran verdes, y hermosos, pero diferentes para mí.

Ahora sentía que acostumbrarme al calor abrasador de Phoenix seria todo un reto, el mayor problema quizás.

- Ya casi llegamos – me dijo Jake.

- Los voy a extrañar – les dije, después le escribí a Leah en una hoja el numero de mi casa en Phoenix.

- Te llamare – me prometió Leah.

- Cuídate mucho, recuerden que soy yo la madrina de ese bebe – les dije, asintieron

- Eres fuerte, lo superaras, no dejes que el dolor sea mas fuerte – dijo, sonreí a medias a las palabras de Jacob, sabia que el dolor no seria el problema, el problema serian los recuerdos, que en mi mente siempre perdurarían

- Te quiero – me dijo Leah pasando sus brazos por el hueco que había en medio de los asientos, la abrase y ella con dificultad a mi – no nos olvides – dijo, asentí, estábamos llegando al aeropuerto, de una manera llamarlo, de Pórtland, tome mi maleta

- Hace unos cinco minutos que no lo veo por el retrovisor, quizás se perdió – me dijo, asentí, sabiendo que se refería a Edward

- Yo bajo y ustedes se van – les dije

- Ok…

Tome mi maleta con fuerza, me alegraba saber que era pequeña, y no era tan pesada de esa manera podría correr, en caso de que me encontrara con Edward.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, Jake freno en la entrada de este, y yo me baje corriendo con mi maleta en mi mano, una vez dentro, camine normal, pero rápido, para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Toque el bulto de mi pantalón, por el dinero que llevaba, mi mama se lo había enviado a Charlie por la tarjeta, él puso otra parte, y yo lo que faltaba, tenia uno que otro ahorro, a Jake le había dado todo lo demás, pues por él me había metido a trabajar, era para él.

Cuando llegue a donde compraría el boleto para tomar una avioneta hasta Seattle y de ahí hasta Phoenix.

La señorita que estaba me atendió y le dije el lugar al que necesitaba ir…

POV EDWARD

A la mañana siguiente baje a desayunar, mi mama se encontraba ahí.

- Edward… ¿De que hablaste ayer con Bella?

- No quiero hablar de ella – dije cortante

- Siempre imagine que cuando te enteraras de todo irías y le pedirías perdón - ¿de que debería disculparme y con ella?, al final la mentirosa había sido ella no yo

- ¿De que?

- Puedes empezar por haberla olvidado, por dejarla de amar, por cientos de cosas

- Ella debió haberme dicho todo, si en verdad quería que la recordara, pudo haber empezado por ahí – dije

Pero era ordenes de tu doctor y Carlisle también le pidió que no te dijera nada, no te imaginas cuantas veces quiso decirte todo – no dije nada, no tenia demasiado cerebro para tanta información, ella continuo hablando – no te imaginas como sufrió Bella cuando supo que no la recordabas, en realidad quiso irse, ¿lo sabias?, quería que tu siguieras con tu vida como si no la hubieras conocido, tal y como pensabas, pero ella, ella pensó en todo lo que vivieron juntos, en el amor que se tenían… en todo eso, ella pudo haberse ido y en cambio se quedo – dijo, me quede sorprendido, con mi boca entreabierta, si ella… aun se podría decir que me amaba, cuando yo tuve amnesia… entonces… ¿habíamos terminado no es así?, ¿Seguíamos saliendo? Un recuerdo llego a mi mente

- Hola Esme – Bella abrazo a Esme, no la había visto llegar, no dije nada, le debía una gran disculpa… creo, el recuerdo seguía…**_ ¡Escúchame Edward! – me interrumpió – no… no se como decir esto… y… creedme que me odio por que todo esto es por mi culpa, y mi manera de creer y mis tontas ideas, creedme que me odio y se que después de esto, tu a mi mas… yo… ayer… que termine… contigo, lo hice, porque creía que tu… que tu terminarías conmigo, y no lo hice solo por temor a que así fuera, pero no quería que te sintieras culpable… pero cuando dijiste lo que mencionaste antes de irte, quise morir ahí mismo, quise que me cayera un rayo encima, lo que fuera, me sentía mal… y… ¡Rayos! Fui una gallina cuando no te vine a buscar, pero tenia miedo, que te hartaras de mis maneras tontas de actuar, y… hoy en la mañana, llame a Jasper, porque quería que me ayudara a encontrarte y poder hablar contigo, pero contestaste… y no supe que decir… llame a Rosalie, quien me colgó al saber quien era, y Alice después me dijo otras cosas… crueles… _**

- ¿Qué?… **_y Emmet, Emmet me mintió solo para no quedar en vernos en alguna parte… pero, no, no podía, no podía dejar que por un tonto mal entendido todo se fuera al primer vació que encontráramos, no podía, así que vine… y… bueno las cosas no salieron como esperaba… - mi mente estaba intentando tomarle sentido a sus palabras – Yo… - Espere a que dijera algo, pero no menciono nada_**

- Me voy, regreso con mi mama, salgo hoy, así que debo irme… Leah y Jake me esperan afuera – dijo mi boca se entre abrió, ella se iría, el recuerdo seguía… **_No sabia que decir, o como decírselo, tenia miedo a que me rechazara, pero también a perderla y no tenerla de nuevo a mi lado, quizás ella solo quería una amistad, o volver conmigo, ¿Qué se suponía que debería creer?, su mano estaba temblando_**

- ¿Cuándo decidiste irte? – pregunto asombrada mi recuerdo seguía y seguía… **_- ¿TU…aun… - me amas? No pude terminar la pregunta, era imposible que así fuera, debía sobrevivir a esto, mejor algo a nada, y yo prefería tenerla como amiga a perderla por siempre, sentí una lagrima en mi mejilla - ¿Podemos… ser… amigos? – dude, ella no respondió al instante y me pregunte si eso tampoco podíamos ser_**

- Ayer… y esta bien… adiós – dijo, oh no, ayer… ayer fue cuando yo le dije todas esas cosas**_- ¿Ya no… ya no… me quieres? – la conocía por tantas cosas y sabia que su voz solo era dolor, el mas puro dolor, respondí con sinceridad_**

**_- No hay manera de que yo solo te quiera – la escuche sollozar, oh demonios, debía aclararlo_**

**_- Me tengo que ir – sentí como se separo y luego jalo mi mano, pero no la dejaría irse, tome con fuerza su mano, sin lastimarla, di un paso hacia enfrente – Gracias… por este… tiempo, juntos, pero me tengo que ir – volvió a jalarme, lleve mi mano libre a su mejilla, sintiéndola húmeda, estaba llorando, intente limpiar sus lagrimas pero aun así venían mas y mas_**

****

- Eres y siempre serás como una hija para mi –le dijo mi mama, **_- Yo no te quiero Bella – intente arreglar lo anterior – te amo –la bese, podría sobrevivir al rechazo de su beso, si este era el ultimo que nos daríamos no importaba, no correspondía mi beso y cuando estuve a punto de alejarme, sentí como comenzaba a devolverme el beso, soltó su mano de la mía y la sentí tomar mi cabello y luego a mi cuello, la bese de nuevo y una vez mas, deseando que esto no fuera solo un cruel sueño, nos separamos – Se mi novia, de nuevo – dije sobre sus labios_**

**_- No hay algo que quisiera mas que eso – me abrazo y supe que este era mi lugar preferido, a su lado, en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su piel y la humedad de su ropa empapada por la lluvia_****__**

Bella se separo y se acerco a mi, creía que pediría que habláramos y yo gustoso aceptaría, de esa manera evitaría que se fuera, estaba muy confundido mi mente se contradecía cientos de veces y todo por culpa de mis recuerdos, pero ella, sin mirarme, dejo frente a mi una cadena, y salio corriendo, la tome sin prestarle atención y Salí corriendo tras ella.

Logre alcanzarla y la pude detener sujetándole el brazo, haciendo que voltee a verme

- Espera – le pido, pero siento que es mas una suplica que otra cosa

- No, suéltame – logra soltarse y me da la espalda

- Bella, por favor escúchame – antes de que se valla por esa puerta, no puedo perderla.

- Déjame en paz –me grita sin voltear y corre

La sigo una vez que Salí de mi shock momentáneo pero era demasiado tarde, ella acababa de subir al carro de Jacob y este avanzaba rápido, di media vuelta y vi tirado ahí en el suelo un sobre doblado, lo recogí, pero no tenia tiempo para estas tontas cosas

Me alegre de no haber estacionado anoche mi carro en la cochera, me acerque a este, y como siempre traía conmigo mis llaves, me subí sin pensar y comencé a manejar tras ella.

"Por favor detente", es todo lo que pido mentalmente, evite llorar, pues si comenzaba a llorar, debería estacionarme para poder ver bien, si mi vista se nublada.

Pero no iba tan rápido como quería, ya que mi vista era un poco nublada y lo que menos deseaba era chocar.

Arranque aun más fuerte cuando llegue a la carretera, ellos me llevaban ventaja pero no me daría por vencido tan fácil

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente, y una gran parte de mi estaba un poco fatigada, anoche no había dormido del todo bien.

Mi mente se empieza a llenar de voces, son recuerdos…pero lo que menos necesito es una distracción, así que evito prestar del todo atención

Mi vista se fija en la carretera intentando encontrar el carro de Jacob, y lo logro ver, más de que me lleva ventaja, me lleva

Acelero más fuerte, no la puedo dejar irse, con una mano tomo el volante y la otra la llevo a mi bolsillo, saco mi billetera y la pongo frente a mí.

Hecho un vistazo, bueno traigo mi tarjeta de crédito y al menos doscientos dólares.

En caso de que deba viajar solo por ir tras ella lo haré.

Tomo mi celular y marco al número que se marca para conseguir el de otra compañía o lo que sea.

- Buenas tardes, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Me puede decir el numero de el aeropuerto de Pórtland – pedí amablemente, la señorita, porque era voz de mujer, me lo dio y después de aprendérmelo mentalmente, colgué y llame a ese numero

- ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- Buenas tardes, me podría decir cuantos lugares quedan disponibles para el vuelo a Seattle – pedí

- El primero que tenemos, sale a las 5 de la tarde, solo queda un lugar, el siguiente sale a las nueve – me informo

- ¿De casualidad no tiene entre los pasajeros a alguien llamado Swan? – pregunte, quizás había hecho reservación

- Mmm… si… tenemos tres…

- ¿Tres? – esperaba con todo mi ser que ella no fuese una de ellos

- Si… Jonson Swan… Isella Swan… y… Daniel Swan – me dijo, suspire aliviado al saber que no estaba ella entre esos nombres…

- Quisiera reservar el lugar que queda – pedí

- ¿A nombre de quien?

- … Jonisdan… Swan – invente el nombre, obviamente no me metería en problemas

- Listo, su vuelo sale a las cinco… es decir… en diez minutos

- Gracias… - colgué, llevo manejando al menos treinta minutos, quizás en diez llegue a Pórtland, y ellos en nueve, aun así no creo que llegue ella a tiempo.

Cuando llegue a los inicios de Pórtland tome un atajo, seria largo, pero al menos así podría encontrarla después sin que supiera que la seguía.

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto deje estacionado el carro en este, vi como el carro de Jacob se marchaba, genial, no podría escapar, espere paciente en el volvo, si no salía entraría, pero estaba mas que seguro que no se quedaría a esperar ahí casi cinco horas…

Y una vez que saliera… la seguiría sin que se diera cuenta, para poder encontrar un lugar donde hablar con ella.

No sabia exactamente que hacer mientras la esperaba, saque el sobre que había recogido y lo abrí, parecía una carta

Saque la hoja por completo, reconocí la letra

Mas chueca, sin estar en línea exacta y recta y no era para nada elegante, pero era la mía… antes de aprender a escribir mejor, claro esta

Comencé a leer… cada palabra sonaba tan mía, cada frase, cada explicación, parecía demasiado mío, lo sabia, pero al mismo tiempo no entendía la conexión de _ese yo_ y yo

Quizás sabia que el amor que parecía dar en cada una de mis palabras y el dolor que me hacia sentir al ponerme por un momento en los talones de Bella, sabia que… la amaba, y quizás tanto como lo hice alguna vez

CONTINUARA…

Tuve que partir el capi en dos partes, porke estaba larwo, ya lo tenia listo, asi que... remember el lema xD

hahaha merezco adelanto n.n?

las kiero mucho


	26. 25 Perdon

Gracias a todas por sus commentarios las amo, lamento no poder responderles pero ya les di mis razones xD

ahaha las chicas que querian a Edward sufriendo pues en este capi lo tendran y porke recibi muchas solicitudes para eso

Por esa razon me tarde

porque modifique el capi hahahah las Team Quiero a Edward Arrodillado, solicitud que muchas tambien pidieron, ganaron

Team Que Edward Sufra, tambien

hahaha besos les dejo aqui su capi

* * *

POV BELLA

- Lo siento cariño, pero ese vuelo acaba de salir… el siguiente saldrá en cuatro horas– me dijo ella, oh no, esto si que debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto

- ¿Qué? – dije algo molesta, por favor, ¿Por qué esto a mi?

- Lo siento…

- Y… ¿puedo reservar mi vuelo? – pregunte, dudando, la mujer asintió

- ¿A nombre de quien? – me pregunto

- Isabella Swan – ella asintió - ¿Piensas pagar ahorita o luego? – lo pensé un momento

- Lo pagare al rato – solo por si acaso decidía irme por la mañana y quedarme en algún motel

- Bien…puedes dejar tu equipaje en paquetería y recogerlo después… cuando vallas a tomar el vuelo – asentí y me dirigí a paquetería, deje mi maleta ahí, sacando el dinero que tenia para mis gastos, el joven que estaba de guardia ahí, me dio un papel con un numero, con este recogería mi maleta

No sabría que hacer en cuatro horas en un aeropuerto, así que hice lo único que podría hacer, ir a dar una vuelta.

Al salir sentí un escalofrió recorrerme, como cuando sientes que algún extraño te observa, camine ignorando aquello

Di vueltas por muchas partes, sin querer entrar a tiendas y recordar que venia a esas con Alice y Rose

No se en que momento me termine por perder, pero estaba oscureciendo, y eso no era algo bueno o alentador.

Camine viendo a todas partes en caso de que un desconocido se me acercara, para mi mala suerte no llevaba un gas pimienta conmigo.

Donde me encontraba no había mucha luz, así que saque mi celular para alumbrarme.

Me sentía totalmente paranoica estando ahí, esperaba que alguien que conociera llegara, quizás alguien de la escuela, o… incluso Jacob, que quizás aprovecho la venida y fue con Leah al cine, y por alguna extraña casualidad pasó por aquí, pero no veía nada, comencé a temblar, y no era una linda sensación

- Tranquila Bella, tranquila – decía en voz baja, sintiéndome como una loca – nada te va a pasar – me decía

- ¡Bella! – alguien grito a unos metros de mi, voltee buscando la voz, y vi unas luces de un carro, me acerque con poca determinación ahí, esperaba incluso que fuera Edward, pero quien termine por ver ahí, era quien menos esperaría encontrar, y a quien menos deseaba ver de nuevo en mi vida

- Felix – dije como saludo, pero el ignoro mi frialdad y actuó como si fuésemos viejos amigos

- Acabo de llegar, voy a ir a Forks, ¿quieres que te de un empujón? – pregunto, negué con mi cabeza él continuo hablando – me entere de la amnesia de Edward… pero el se lo pierde – dijo, fruncí el ceño, no me gusto como eso sonó, se acerco lentamente a mi – es una pena que te haya olvidado… pero debo admitir una cosa… eso me conviene – dijo, di un paso atrás, el dio el mismo paso que di, volviéndose a acercar a mi – la primera vez que te vi… mi reacción al verte fue… sinceramente muy pocas chicas logran deslumbrarme, pero tu lo hiciste, claro que tengo un ego que proteger y no podría admitirlo – volví a dar un paso atrás que el volvió a dar, si es que así lo deslumbre y me trato horrible no quiero saber como actúa con una chica que le da asco – me vuelves loco, todo este tiempo… solo he pensado en ti – dijo, tomando mis manos, intente soltarme, pero puso mas fuerza en su agarre, lastimándome

- Suéltame – le dije casi gritando, él era para mi un completo desconocido y la verdad es que la primera vez que lo vi me desagrado

- Bésame – dijo acercándose a mi, moví mi cabeza evitando que sus labios tocaran los míos, lo que menos quería era algo de él tocándome, ya era demasiado con el tacto de su mano, el besó mi cuello y di un grito ahogado

- Suéltame – intente soltarme sintiendo las lagrimas, esto ya me había pasado, y para mi mala suerte, esta vez no habría un Edward corriendo tras de mi para rescatarme

- Serás mía, te guste o no – dijo, antes de intentar volver a besarme, volví a moverme para evitar ese beso, frustrado, con una de sus manos sujeto las dos mías y con la otra mi cabeza, para no moverme, puse mis labios en una línea recta como si los estuviese metiendo en mi boca – quédate quieta – dijo, cerré mis ojos con fuerza, como si de esa manera el tiempo fuese a pasar mas rápido y si es que estaba en una pesadilla, despertar, pero un chirrido me dijo que esto no era una pesadilla, sentí como de repente me soltaba Felix, pero solo fue un instante, antes de que bruscamente me dieran media vuelta y sintiera las manos de Felix en mi garganta, como si me estuviese asfixiando desde atrás, abrí mis ojos asustada, prefería mil veces cualquier cosa menos esto, al abrirlos me encontré con él, era él, me miraba entre con miedo y con furia, eso me dolió, debía explicarle las cosas yo no había besado a Felix, él me había intentado besar, aunque no creo que me crea, solo soy una mentirosa para él, otra lagrima escapo

- ¡Suéltala! – dijo Edward molesto, entonces caí en la cuenta, de que no me miraba a mi así, si no a Felix que era quien me apretaba la garganta, voltee abajo intentando ver como, y vi que no era con sus manos era con uno de sus brazos

- Es mía – dijo Felix, intente zafarme de su agarre pero puso mas fuerza, lastimándome y evitando que el aire entrara a mis pulmones facilmente

- Ok… solo suéltala, la lastimas – dijo Edward

- Es mía, hago lo que quiera con ella – apretó mas su agarre, no podía respirar del todo bien, lleve mis manos ahí, intentando quitarlo de esa manera, lo rasguñaba pero no me soltaba, sentía mis lagrimas caer

- Edward ayúdame, por favor, Felix suéltame – intente rogar por mi, pero no bastaba para él eso ya que me apretó dejando en claro que no me soltaría

- Solo suéltala – volvió a repetir Edward acercándose, Felix me apretó aun mas, poniendo su boca en mi oído, cerré los ojos con fuerza, luego su aliento en mi mejilla, por favor que me suelte, por favor.

- Ya basta – lo intente de nuevo, me apretó fuerto evitándome poder hablar

- Mía, solo mía – dijo en mi mejilla, un escalofrió me recorrió, le clave mis uñas con fuerza, y al ver que no le hacia nada, hice lo único que podía, lo mordí con fuerza en su brazo, haciendo que me soltara, caí al suelo y cuando creía que me volvería a tocar, Edward lo golpeo pegándole varias veces en la cara y una vez que lo dejo en el suelo, le dio varias patadas, deje de ver esa imagen y lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho, estando sentada, las tome con fuerza y comencé a balancearme, intentando no entrar en un shock y recuperar mi respiracion

- ¿Bella? – la voz de Edward, me hizo abrir los ojos, él estaba hincado frente a mi

- ¿Qué horas son? – pregunte

- Las… ocho y media – respondió

- Ok… debo irme – dije poniéndome de pie, antes que me dijera algo por lo del casi beso que intento darme Felix, lo ultimo que quería era que me dijera cosas crueles como… no lo se…

- Espera – dijo, no le hice caso

Comencé a avanzar, entrecruzando mis brazos y poniendo mis manos en un codo de un diferente lado

Debía relajarme si no quería parecer una lunática al llegar al aeropuerto pero para ser sincera no sabia donde me encontraba

Sentí una mano en mi cintura, grite y caí de rodillas, no había sido buena idea que Edward se fuera y me dejara con un Felix medio inconsciente

- Tranquila, soy yo – dijo la voz de Edward, me ayudo a levantarme y me abrazo, él a mi, no yo a él, mas le devolví el gesto, sin importar que lo hiciera por lastima, seria el ultimo gesto que sentiría de él

Deje mi cabeza en su pecho, intentando tranquilizarme, mas me era casi imposible, de seguro si ya estaba harto de mi, se hartaría aun mas, pero no importaba, yo me iría y nunca en la vida lo volvería a molestar, solloce ante ese pensamiento

- Bella, deja de llorar – pidió

- No son falsas – dije

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mis lagrimas… no son falsas… nunca lo han sido – dije llorando, al recordar sus crueles palabras de ayer

- Lo se, ya lo se, perdóname por lo que dije

- No importa, fuiste sincero con lo que pensabas de mi… - desafortunadamente lo fue, me hubiese gustado que me hubiera mentido ayer, mas eran sus sinceros pensamientos

- Bella…

- No importa… te haré una promesa – dije mirándolo a los ojos, me sorprendió ver que él los tenia rojos, la poca luz de su carro ayudaba a verlos– una como las que tu antes me hacías, - solloce al recordarlo - y la cumpliré, tanto como la que me hiciste tu, la que cumpliste… no se si la recuerdes… yo siempre la recuerdo día a día, me habías prometido que hasta que tu corazón dejase de latir me amarías, y lo hiciste, moriste, y cuando te revivieron dejaste de amarme… pues bien… prometo, que nunca mas, nunca, volverás a verme – dije sintiendo lagrimas en mis ojos – nunca, no te buscare, no… me veras… te dejare vivir… como debes hacerlo

- No – pidió con voz rota

- No necesito tu lastima… yo… intentare ser la misma… seguiré viviendo… y… te prometo… que haré la familia que una vez deseaste para mi – dije con voz horrible, ya no podía ver bien, a causa de mis lagrimas

- No…

POV EDWARD

- Tu harás una familia, conocerás una chica hermosa, con dinero, que este a tu altura – dijo, no, yo la quería a ella

- Bella – volvió a interrumpirme

- Te di… el collar de tu madre, porque se que habrá una chica que merezca tu corazón, como hace tiempo yo lo tenia para mi – dijo, lleve mi mano a mi bolsillo, no había prestado atención a lo que me dio, se lo había regalado y eso me asombro, mis lagrimas me impedían verla con claridad – Edward… no se si lo recuerdes… una vez me escribiste una carta… antes de la amnesia – sus sollozos no me permitían escucharla del todo bien – me pedías que te enamorara… que no te dijera nada… que… te esperara… - si eso ya lo sabia - pero ya no puedo con algo que se que no sucederá… nunca te volveré a enamorar… ahora se que si nos hubiéramos conocido y tu hubieras podido ver, no hubieras salido conmigo – dijo, negué con mi cabeza, esperando que ella viera que mentía, que ya me había enamorado, me dolía la garganta

- No…

- Lo peor de todo es que te sigo amando y ya no quiero sentir esto – sabia que no había falsedad en sus palabras – ya no puedo, me esta lastimando, me duele, no soy tan fuerte para soportarlo y lo siento… ya no quiero amarte Edward – aquello me dolió tanto que creía por un instante que quizás huir fuera la mejor opción

- Bella… - un instante que desapareció con la determinación que tenia que tener para dar la cara por todo lo que le había hecho pasar

- Ya no puedo amarte, si no duele no es amor, pues yo ya sufrí suficiente, te lo demostré a ti y a la vida misma de mil maneras, ¿y sabes algo? Estoy harta de esperar un cambio que nunca llegara. Muy difícilmente existen cambios y si los hay muy difícilmente se deshacen, ahora lo se

- Claro que no…

- No eres el mismo Edward del cual me enamore – hice una mueca, ¿merecía esto?, ¿El dolor tan insoportable que sus palabras le hacían a mi persona?, si, lo merecía esto y mas, mucho mas

- Yo…

- No se donde quedo _mi _Edward, creí en un momento que estaba ahí, tomando mi mano, comprando nieve conmigo, haciéndome bromas y riendo a mi lado, creía que aquel que se llamaba mi amigo era el mismo que una vez me amo con locura y sin fronteras, aquel que toco para mi una hermosa melodía y se las ingenio para bailar conmigo una canción… pero me equivoque, debí hacerlo hace tiempo, debí descubrir la realidad que estaba a mi alrededor, pero confiaba en tus letras, en tus promesas no cumplidas y en mis recuerdos

Ante eso, no supe que decirle, ¿el amor duele? Hasta lo más profundo de nuestro ser

Bella levanto su cara y me miro a los ojos, llorosos y con lágrimas en sus mejillas, toco con su mano delicadamente mi mejilla y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que yo también lloraba, sonreí tristemente

- Y… aunque no seas el mismo chico que me enamoro, que profesaba día a día su amor hacia mi… sigues siendo el mismo por el cual estoy enamorada y aunque quizás me va a doler, me iré – dijo, intento soltarse de mi abrazo, pero no se lo permití, no podía dejarla ir, no, no cuando sabia que aun podía amarme – Adiós – le tape la boca

- Cállate – dije en un susurro – te equivocas… no te va a doler

- Claro que si – dijo quitando mi mano de su boca

- No, porque no te iras, no lo haré, si debo abrazarte toda la vida para que no tomes ese avión, lo haré

- Suéltame

- No, escúchame… mientes, en tantas cosas… empezando por… por la de… conocer a una chica… no quiero conocer a nadie mas, ya conozco a esa chica y la amo – dije, ella sollozo fuertemente – dos… si yo ya te había dado ese collar, pues en ese caso no tiene el mismo significado si se lo doy a alguien mas… tres… si nos hubiéramos conocido y yo hubiera podido ver… quizás la historia no seria nada original – dije

- Entiendo… estas enamorado de alguien… compraras un collar mucho mas grande y hermoso… y… te gusta el drama – dijo, negué con mi cabeza

- Nunca entiendes nada… me gusta la historia… porque fue algo de ti y de mi… no puedo dar otro corazón, porque… solo tengo uno, y es el que esta aquí – dije señalando mi pecho – y eso te lo di a ti… y estoy enamorado de una genial chica… - asintió con lagrimas en su rostro, se las limpie, ella volteo a ver al suelo, aproveche eso y me acerque hasta unir nuestras narices, agachando mi cabeza un poco – y esa chica eres tu – dije, ella me miro, con sus ojos brillosos y rojos, levanto su mirada, esperaba encontrar cariño o amor, pero su mirada era llena de rabia y furia

- Cállate Edward, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con mis sentimientos?

- Bell…

POV BELLA

Ahora si que estaba hecha toda una furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener el descaro de decirme a mi eso?

¿Cómo?

- Nada, mira Edward, no puedes decir estar enamorado de mi y… ser todo un patán, un imbécil, no puedes, no puedes lastimar a quien en verdad amas, y si crees que así son las cosas en ese caso tienes una idea bastante errónea del amor – estaba confundiendo todas las cosas y por eso creía eso yo lo sabia

- Bella, yo… - lo interrumpi

- No me amas y no puedo creer el tipo de persona que te hayas convertido al final, no eres mi Edward – y no me cansaría de repetirlo hasta que mi corazón se lo creyera y dejase de amarlo – el Edward que yo conoci no me hubiese dicho lo que tu me dijistes ayer

- Bella… - podía escuchar en su voz el dolor que cada una de mis palabras le habían causado y por un momento me puse a considerar si no seria yo demasiado cruel con él, un momento que no duro mas de un segundo, él lo fue conmigo cien veces mas

- Lo siento Edward así son las cosas

- Perdoname – me pidió con voz ahogada

- No, no, no - ¿Qué esperaba? Que al venir aquí y decir mentiras conseguiría aliviar su culpa y yo volvería a Forks, que poco me conocía

- Por favor Bella, perdóname – me pidió negué con mi cabeza sin muchas fuerzas a seguir negándole mi perdón, se dejo caer al suelo y se arrodillo mirándome a los ojos desde el suelo – Perdon, perdón, perdón, perdón, una y mil veces lo siento – parecía casi una suplica

- No puedo, mi corazón ya no aguantaría que volvieras a lastimarme de esa manera

- No lo volveré a hacer

- No puedo

- Por favor

- Lo siento

- Bella, te lo pido de rodillas

- Y podrías comprarme una estrella y ponerle "lo siento Bella" y el resultado seria el mismo

- ¿Es en serio? – pregunto, con sus lagrimas sin parar, voltee hacia otra parte, pues su dolor lo sentía como el mio

- Hace tiempo hubiese dado todo por tenerte arrodillado frente a mi… pero antes no es ahora

- Bella, perdón – no podía aguantar estar así, no mas tiempo, quería actuar fría, ruda y sin sentimientos, pero no por mucho tiempo mas aguantaría

- Hasta nunca Edward Cullen – murmure antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo lejos de él, tenia la ventaja de que él se encontraba con un ego herido e hincado pero eso no significaba que yo tendría equilibrio, claro que no, no tenia demasiada suerte, y no paso demasiado para tropezar con mi agujeta del tenni suelta para caerme de enfrente, tuve que meter ambas manos para no caer con mi cara, pero eso no significo que no me lastimara mis pobres rodillas

Gemí frustrada, y con el poco orgullo que me quedaba intente levantarme, voltee mi cara creyendo que lo encontraría corriendo hacia mi, pero se encontraba levantado en el mismo lugar en el que lo deje, mirando hacia mi, sin moverse, volteo su cara a un lado.

Me estaba dejando ir, como se lo había pedido, como se lo había prometido

* * *

Intentare subir cuando pueda, Comment, capi subida mas rapido xD

hahah biee


	27. 26 Amor real

**Yo se que soi mala a veces... y quizas tambien con este capi, al cual no deben usar makillaje, pero me encantatatataria que votaran por mi one- shot, LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, en la siguiente pagina...**

**www. fanfiction. net/ miamad0bfffanficcontest**

**en donde dice, POLL, solo usuarios pueden votar, ¿Pueden ayudarme a ganar? hehehehe las invito a leer mi one, shot y ustedes toman la decision de ayudar a su hermosa lectora a ganar o a perder xD**

**aqui os dejo el capi, como obra de awradecimiento si deciden votar xD**

* * *

Me quede mirándolo mientras él no me miraba

¿Dónde había quedado mi Edward?

Ahí, frente a mí, en ese chico, que también amaba, era una combinación de ambos chicos que conocí y era una que amaba de igual modo

Podía diferenciar a ambos con facilidad, mi Edward, estaba actuando en este momento, me estaba dejando ir, por mi bien, mi elección y quizás también las consecuencias que atraerían mis actos, así era mi Edward, siempre dándome a elegir de manera casi inconsciente

Me quede ahí parada, esperando no se que

Edward no había vuelto a girar su mirada hacia mi, y si quizás lo hiciera se daría cuenta que no había podido irme

Me intentaba convencer que esto era lo mejor y lo que yo en verdad quería, irme, irme lejos y pensar las cosas con claridad y fríamente desde todas las perspectivas antes de decidir algo definitivo y permanente

Gire sobre mis talones y vislumbre el carro de Edward, pero cerca de este había otro carro, supuse que era el de Felix, sin saber porque comenzó a moverme así ahí

Estaba loca, bastante, demasiado, vamos, frena Bella, me decía en mi mente pero era como si mi cuerpo se moviera con vida propia

Busque en el suelo, en espera de encontrar a Felix inconsciente en el suelo, y ahí lo encontré, avance con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta del conductor y subí, las llaves estaban puestas en el contacto

Les di vuelta y se prendió el carro, mi mirada se fue rápidamente a Edward que miraba en mi dirección pero con el teléfono en mano, llamando a algún número

Comencé a manejar alejándome de ahí y no mirando atrás

Las decisiones que me llevaban a la idea de huir quizás nadie las comprenda, pero quizás, tan solo quizás en algún futuro pueda entenderse que esta era la mejor opción de todas

No esperaba que alguien recordase a la tonta de Isabella que se enamoro de una persona invidente que al hacerse una operación la olvido

Esperaba en realidad que recordasen a Bella, la chica que estuvo tan enamorada que se olvido por un tiempo en su persona y sus sentimientos, solo en el amor que profanaba

POV EDWARD

Pude haberla detenido eso lo sabia, pero no lo hice, porque una parte de mi sabia que debía dejarla elegir, luego podría buscarla, no sabia como, pero podría intentarlo…

Espere a que la policía llegara y se llevara a Felix, tuve que dar un rápido testimonio y prometer ir a la mañana siguiente, Felix me había sonreído con maldad cosa que hizo que quisiera romperle su labio hasta dejarlo sin poder moverlo

Vi mi reloj, eran las nueve, baje corriendo del carro, y cerré con fuerza la puerta, sin importarme un poco el daño que eso le causara a la carrocería

Espere que las puertas del aeropuerto se abrieran y Salí corriendo en su búsqueda, ¿Cuánto podía tardarse en llegar?, ¿Aun podía subir?, ¿Tenia aun esa posibilidad de alcanzarla?

- El vuelo a Seattle – murmure agitado, el joven me miro con una ceja alzada

- Sale mañana a las seis de la mañana

- No, no, usted no entiende, necesito tomar el vuelo de las nueve

- Ya no tenemos permitido vender, puede volver mañana por la mañana, es el primer vuelo de mañana

- No, no, yo necesito subir a ese vuelo

- Déjeme adivinar… la chica de sus sueños va a tomar la decisión equivocada, y no sabe lo enamorado que usted esta – dijo con aburrimiento, y mirando a otra parte

- Ella sabe que la amo, pero no sabe que aun podemos… podemos… - me miro expectante – aun puedo intentarlo, y esta vez será algo mas sencillo… sin ningún drama de por medio – murmure

- ¿Y ella que gana? – pensé en su pregunta antes de responderlo

- No lo se…

- Entonces usted ofrece algo… pero que quizás a ella no le sirva y termine por estorbarle

- Yo le ofrezco amor, el mas… real amor

- ¿Amor? – asentí – Amor… - suspiro con falsedad – eres joven, un adolescente, por favor, ¿a quien vienes a engañar? A tu edad creerás que estas enamorado, las chicas son hermosas a tu edad y creen que es el mas "real amor", ¿pero sabes algo? Es parte de tu adolescencia… y como todo, es algo que terminara por pasar con el tiempo, deja de divagar y vive la realidad, amor, es la palabra mas indefinida que existe en el mundo - dijo mirando a los vidrios, mire lo que le llamaba la atención, por el espejo se podían ver las avionetas despegando – y aunque así fuera, en esa avioneta va la chica de tus sueños

- Deténgalo, le pagare lo que sea, le pagare cinco veces mas de lo que todos ellos le han pagado, donare lo que sea, hare que mi empresa le pague lo que sea – nunca antes había utilizado el poder que conllevaba mi apellido y mi familia – hágalo, por favor – él solo se rio, como si esto fuera algo que ya había visto

- Deja de decir tonterías antes de que tenga que sacarte por las fuerzas – se había ido

- Por favor

- No existe el más puro y real amor, lo siento, en dos meses la vas a olvidar, quizás un mes, o algo así…

- Claro que no…

- Siempre dicen que el amor no se olvida, pero se olvida… - y eso yo lo sabia, lo había vivido y lo había comprendido demasiado tarde, negué con mi cabeza y di media vuelta, ella había decidido lo que menos podía hacer era respetar su decisión

Cuando llegue afuera del aeropuerto, me senté en la orilla de la banqueta al lado de una chica que ni siquiera aprecie, mis lagrimas nublándome la vista era una enorme razón para eso, sentía que si me estomago seguía moviéndose tan extraño dentro de mi, terminaría por vomitar mi desayuno

_"Te amo… eres mi única razón para creer que todo lo que vivo no es mas que una condena en el infierno – le dije cuando estábamos sentados sobre la arena, en otra de nuestras muchas salidas juntos"_

_"- Podría decir lo mismo de lo que siento por ti – me respondió besando mi mejilla y luego acariciando mi nariz con su dedos, haciendo que por auto reflejo arrugara mi nariz"_

_"- Te amo… creo que nunca me cansare de repetírtelo – le dije"_

_"- Yo no me cansare de escucharlo"_

_"- Te amo – dije de nuevo"_

_"- Yo también te amo" _

Tome fuertemente mis costillas, cruzando mis brazos frente a mi estomago, lo único que me haría creer que alguna vez me amo, serian mis recuerdos, que esperaba nunca terminar de recordar, para tener algo nuevo que escuchar

Tome mi celular, y llame al único numero que debía, el de ella, pero me mando al buzón

Marque el de Alec y sucedió lo mismo

Lo mismo paso con el de Jane, y el de mi tío

Lo intente de nuevo y volvió a suceder lo inevitable

Decidí escribir un mensaje de texto "No pienso llegar a llegar hoy a casa, hablamos mañana… te quiero"

Se lo envié a Esme

Me levante del suelo y con mi mirada fija en el suelo comencé a caminar, tope con algo, o alguien, ni siquiera le preste atención, me disculpe, le tendí mi mano para que la tomara y se levantara, jale de esa persona y luego seguí con mi camino

_"Te quiero Edward, te quiero"_

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, numero desconocido, no conteste

Llegue a mi carro y subí, el celular seguía sonando pero tampoco lo conteste

Avance y mi celular volvió a sonar, ignore el molesto sonido

Cuando creía que las llamadas por fin se habían calmado volvió a sonar, lo tome y le colgué a esa persona

Lo avente al asiento del copiloto

Mi vista se hizo lo suficientemente nublosa para no poder seguir manejando, me estacione en la orilla de la calle, apague el carro y me pegue contra el volante repetidas veces

Me odiaba, me odiaba más que a nada en este momento, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan idiota, me odiaba como nadie podía llegar a odiar, me odiaba, me odiaba, y lo volvería a hacer el resto de mi vida, mi celular sonó de nuevo y esta vez harto respondí

- ¿Qué?

- … - se hizo un enorme silencio del otro lado

- Mira no estoy para juegos de nadie, así que si piensas hablar, hazlo ya… - iba a colgar cuando su voz respondió

- Edward… - mi mundo se detuvo en ese momento – Edward, Edward Masen – recordaba su voz tan vagamente pero lo hacia

- ¿Mama?

- ¿Qué haz hecho con tu vida cariño?

- ¿Mama?

- Oh mi cielo

- ¿estas… viva? – pregunte a duras penas

- Siempre estaré en tu corazón… - no estaba viva, esto debía ser un sueño sino una pesadilla

- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Lo mismo que tu quisieras de mi

- ¿y que es eso?

- Amor incondicional

- Te amo…

- No tontito hermoso – recordaba las cientos de veces que me llamo así – amor de verdad… amor sin limites, ni fronteras, amor… al fin de cuentas, amor

- No comprendo…

- No es momento que lo hagas, aun no… te amo – la llamada se corto

Me levante sobresaltado por unos golpes sordos, abrió los ojos, y me separe del volante donde descansaba mi cabeza antes, alguien golpeaba el vidrio con algo de fuerza, quite el seguro y abrí la puerta, si era algún vagabundo y planeaba matarme, estaba preparado para eso en ese caso

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos, quizás, el golpe que recibí en mi mejilla, algo que en verdad dolió…

* * *

hahahaha por fas, voten por mi siiiii?

hahaha el jueves es mi cumple xD

y el sabado mi fiesta xD

las kierop x.x


	28. 27 Te amo

**Chicas primero gracias por todas sus felicidades de adelantos xD**

**lamento la demora pero no pude subir el Lunes, ya tenia el capi terminado, pero fanfiction no me dejaba ingresar a mi cuenta x.x, y ayer sali a Cabos, asi que... ahora sin mas demora les dejo el capi**

**Agradezco sus commentarios, apoyo y sobre todo leer a la melodramatica lectora que escogieron xD**

* * *

Después de que me repuse del golpe, alce mi vista, ya había cerrado mis manos en dos puños cuando la vi…

Tuve que parpadear varias veces para saber que no era un sueño… o una pesadilla donde ella se esfumaría

Pero seguía ahí, mirándome con sus ojos oscuros a los ojos, con miedo y con

Lágrimas contenidas, y una pequeña sonrisa que parecía escaparse de la comisura de sus labios, pero intentaba ocultar para tener sus gestos serios

Volví a cerrar los ojos fuertemente, sentí algo sobre mis parpados, pero no me atreví a abrirlos

- Edward – escuchaba su voz pero una enorme parte de mi quería creer que era mejor que fuera alguna buena alucinación eterna a un simple sueño que se esfumaría al despertarme

No parecía exactamente la voz de un recuerdo pero tampoco podía ser la realidad, ella estaba muy lejos de aquí de seguro, en una avioneta yéndose lejos de mi alcance y no pude detenerla

Sentí algo húmedo en mi mejilla, una lagrima

Y luego algo pasar sobre ella, quitando su rastro, no abrí mis ojos aunque estuve tentado a hacerlo

- Amor…

Era la misma sensación que sentía cuando en mis recuerdos la escuchaba llamarme de esa manera, me ruborizaba levemente, o al menos mi cara ardiendo eso significaba

- Abre los ojos – negué levemente, no me harían despertarme y si era un perfecto recuerdo podía cerrar mis ojos por siempre para estar siempre concentrado en este

Su tacto se esfumo, de repente lo deje de sentir y escuche sonidos leves y continuos cada vez haciéndose mas difíciles de escuchar hasta que deje de escucharlos, abrí mis ojos

Y frente a mi no había nada, ni nadie, ella no estaba, ¿Una alucinación? O ¿un recuerdo?

Mire a mis lados sin ninguna esperanza en realidad, suspire al no verla, no era un suspiro de satisfacción o uno de alegría, o algo parecido, era uno de decepción al no verla frente a mi

Subí a mi carro y cuando iba a darle la vuelta a la llave, la cual no recordaba haber quitado, me encontré con nada, no había ninguna llave en el contacto, me levante para revisar los bolsillos de mi pantalón pero nada

Gire mi cabeza para buscarla en el asiento vacio del copiloto y el aire escapo de mis pulmones, como quien recibe una sorpresa o ve un fantasma

- Be… ¿Bella? – pregunte asombrado, ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?, No parecía exactamente una alucinación, o un recuerdo o un fantasma

- ¿Edward? – pregunto de vuelta, parecía bromear, ¿bromear?, Yo casi muero del susto al verla aquí subida en mi carro y no en el avión que debía estar y ella ¡bromeaba!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – con mi pregunta su sonrisa se borro, y bajo su mirada – deberías estar tomando tu vuelo… - seguí hablando

- ¿Eso quieres? – no, en realidad no

- Eso es lo que tú quieres…

- Tu no sabes que es lo que yo quiero – actuaba a la defensiva

- Claro que si, me lo dejaste claro, quieres, deseas, dejar de sentir lo que sientes por… mi – si es que aun sentía algo, claro – y lo mejor para ti es irte, lejos de alguien que te hace daño a cada segundo

- Tu no sabes que es lo que quiero y lo que es mejor para mi– dijo de nuevo

- ¿Y según tu, que es lo mejor para ti? – abrió la boca y luego la cerro, justo como creía, no tendría replica para eso

- Se que irme no es una buena opción – como yo no tendría para esta

- No te entiendo Bella – confesé, si es que era una alucinación mía, en ese caso no tenia ningún problema de confesarle cosas, ¿verdad? – dices que no puedes y no quieres seguir queriéndome, que te hace eso daño, luego que no soy el mismo chico del cual te enamoraste, y luego dices que aunque no tengo nada que ver con él me quieres, pero luego dices que te vas a ir, y no quieres nunca volver a verme, te fuiste, creí que tomaste tu vuelo, y de la nada apareces aquí, y no te entiendo…

- Yo tampoco te entiendo a ti… me juraste amor eterno y sin limites, y luego de la nada, cuando éramos las dos personas mas felices… me dejaste, y volviste, pero no a mi, solo a la vida, te olvidaste de mi, de tus frases, de tus promesas y yo tengo que vivir con las consecuencias, crees volver a recordar como eran las cosas y en lugar de pedir el perdón por todo lo que me hiciste, le echaste mas vinagre a mis heridas, luego vas tras mi, me rescatas y dices amarme cuando me habías dicho con tus miradas un te odio sincero… me dejas ir y luego vas por mi, no luchaste ni un poco… - su voz se estaba haciendo cada vez mas débil y la nota de dolor estaba incrustada en su voz, cosa que hizo que la interrumpiera

- Claro que fui por ti, lo intente, pero era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera se como rayos es que estas aquí – si es que en realidad lo estaba

- No lo pude tomar… pero no es el caso, yo hice todo para que volvieses a recordarme…. Y tu te rendiste a la primera que escuchaste el No de respuesta

- No es así, no tenia sentido estar ahí si el avión había salido, tomaría el siguiente vuelo por la mañana para ir tras de ti… pero luego entendí que tu habías tomado tu decisión y lo único que podía hacer era respetarla, no es como si no lo hubiese intentado…

- No se que creer Edward – asentí, no me asombraría que le creyera a todo mundo menos a mi

- Entiendo…

- Ni siquiera yo se que es lo mejor para mi – asentí de nuevo, irse, eso era lo mejor para ella, claro, ya que con esa decisión yo ni siquiera se como miraría día a día mi rostro en el espejo…

- Irte…

- Es lo mejor, lo mas seguro para mi, y es algo que quizás me convenga – asentí con la mirada en otra parte, menos en ella

- ¿Quieres quedarte en algún motel, y mañana por la mañana te llevo al aeropuerto?

- Quiero quedarme en motel… - dijo

- Y te llevare mañana antes de las seis, a esa hora es el primer vuelo…

- ¿Qué es lo mejor para ti? – ella, que ella se quedara, que estuviera conmigo, pero era algo demasiado egoísta de mi parte, tenerla a mi lado cuando yo no le convenía

- No lo se…

- Yo si – dijo, y antes de que me diera cuenta, o pudiera preverlo, mas no evitarlo, sentí sus manos temblorosas en mi mejilla y luego sus labios sobre los míos, lleve mi mano a su cara y la intente acercar aun mas a mi, la bese con todo lo que podía dar, nos movimos en sincronía, lentamente y de una manera delicada, ella encajaba a la perfección en mis labios, y yo en los de ella

Nos separamos después de unos pocos segundos, deje mis ojos cerrados y con mi frente pegada en su cabello

- Esto es lo mejor para ti – dijo Bella con voz baja – yo… - sonreí sobre su cabello por su autoconfianza

- Pero yo no soy lo mejor para ti Be… - me interrumpió sin alzar nunca su voz

- Yo se que es lo que quiero…

- Querer y necesitar algo mejor, son cosas diferentes…

- Y yo solo necesito lo que quiero – asentí sobre su cabeza

- Por ahora…

- Es lo único que pido, ahora…

- ¿Y después?

- Yo me las ingeniare

- Eres tan terca…

- Y tú no te cansas de creer que puedes tener la razón, ¿verdad? – negué con mi cabeza

- No… - murmure – perdón por todo lo que te he hecho – dije alejándome y mirándola a los ojos, Bella se acerco de nuevo a mi

- Claro que te perdono – dijo en mi pecho, tome su mano entre las mías, y me separe un poco, lleve sus manos a mis labios, pero algo en estas llamo mi atención, la observe, torcí la mandíbula al ver lo que era, cerré mis ojos con fuerza respirando para calmarme

- ¿Edward? – pregunto Bella, abrí mis ojos y la encontré observándome con su mirada dudosa y desconfiada, soltó sus manos y las observo, dándose cuenta de las marcas que las manos de Felix habían causado – yo, no… - la mire sin entender de que hablaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza, luego los volvió a abrir, dejando ver sus ojos algo rojos, oh no – se que no vas a creerme, pero yo no lo iba a besar – la mire sin entender para luego comprender, la abrace, aunque ella estaba algo tiesa

- Te creo… se que no lo ibas a besar – dije, era obvio que ella estaba mas que negándose a ese beso, ella miro mis ojos, le sonreí

- Deberíamos irnos – dijo, suspire y bese su nariz, intentando relajarla, ella me dio mis llaves y prendí el carro…

Cuando llegamos al motel, al único que había logrado aprender a llegar, después de tantas venidas con Emmet y Jasper, baje para preguntar si había cuarto, Bella bajo a mi lado, me acerque a la ventanilla para pedir una habitación

- Buenas noches – dije

- Hola – dijo una voz seductora, era una chica, rayos

- Podría darme una habitación – pedí

- Solo tenemos camas para uno, una por habitación – me dijo pestañando varias veces y haciendo que una parte de su cabello rojizo, fuese a la parte de enfrente de su cara

- Podría darme dos habitaciones

- Solo tenemos una – dijo, suspire, podría dormir en el suelo en todo caso

- Me la podría dar – pedí un poco frustrado, ella me evaluó con la mirada y luego a Bella, sonrió casi con suficiencia, cosa que no me gusto del todo, le di dinero en efectivo y me regreso el cambio, luego me dio la llave

- En caso de que no quieras pasar la noche en la misma habitación que ella… tengo una – dijo, la mire esperando que continuase

- Genial – murmure

- Ven a media noche, te espero aquí – dijo, hice una mueca

- Gracias – Salí técnicamente huyendo de ahí, para encontrarme con la mirada de Bella, ella no me miraba, miraba a la joven de la ventanilla, difuminándola con la mirada

- Vamos – dije, tomando su mano, asintió y se dejo guiar por mí, llegamos a la habitación 201, abrí la puerta y entramos, Bella vio la cama que había, pase para darle confianza, no había sofá, y no había ningún tapete, no era para nada bueno.

- Dormiré en el suelo – dijo ella, la mire, aun estaba en la entrada

- No, en todo caso seré yo – dije

- Pero…

- Eres una dama, yo todo un caballero, así que… no esta esto en discusión, te toca la cama – dije, fui a buscar sabanas o algo ahí mismo, y tome las que estaban en el armario, Bella se encontraba en la cama mirando en mi dilección

- ¿Qué haces?

- Dormiré en el suelo – dije poniendo las sabanas en el suelo al lado de la cama matrimonial.

- No – dijo

- Bella, eres toda una dama, y…

- No me… - bajo la mirada – lo que quería decir es que… no es necesario que duermas ahí… o yo, ambos podemos dormir en… la cama – dijo, terminando por murmurar lo ultimo – no es necesario que pase nada – dijo rápidamente, de nuevo venia un recuerdo lo podía sentir

_"Hasta que me opere – dije, claro que en cualquier caso hubiese accedido a ese deseo y de ambos, mas tenia otra idea en mente_

_- ¿Por qué? –sonreí, tenia la idea perfecta_

_- Quiero… deseo… me gustaría que cuando tu y yo tengamos relaciones… yo pueda verte"_ me sonroje ante ese recuerdo, al menos estaba recordando mas cosas en menos tiempo, negué con mi cabeza varias veces intentando despejar mi mente

Me acerque a ella, y me senté a su lado, mirándola fijamente

- Puedo dormir en el suelo – dije

- Pero… no quiero que duermas… lejos de mi – dijo, sonrojándose, sonreí avergonzado

- No estaré del todo lejos – le prometí

- Duerme conmigo en la cama y no en el suelo – me pidió con una sonrisita, asentí

- Con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

POV BELLA

- Responde las… ¿un millón de dudas que tengo? – dijo, asentí, no quería seguir guardando nada, nada, nada, estaba harta de guardarle todo lo que una vez vivimos juntos

Pareció pensarlo un poco

- ¿Cómo conoces a Felix? – pregunto, me estremecí al escuchar su nombre

- Fue en tu casa… no nos hablamos, solo lo vi una vez… y me trato… horrible… tu claro, me defendiste… no es como si él y yo fuésemos viejos amigos o algo parecido

- Oh… - pareció metido en sus pensamientos, y puso esa cara cuando un recuerdo llegaba, no pregunte de que se trataba, cuando parpadeo varias veces, dando por terminado su recuerdo pregunte

- Hablando de él… ¿Qué paso con él? – pregunte, ¿Lo había matado? Lo dudo, tampoco llamo a la policía, eso solo dejaba saber que andaba suelto

- Le llame a la policía, y tuve que esperar hasta que llegara esta…– dijo, esperaba que eso significara que estaba tras las rejas en estos momentos, o algo así, él pareció querer cambiar de tema, porque pregunto

- ¿Cuándo me hice la operación… tú y yo salíamos? – me pregunto, asentí, lo pensó de nuevo – entonces… terminamos mucho antes – dijo, oh… el se había enterado de eso, es decir por sus recuerdos

- Técnicamente solo duramos un poco mas de un día sin ser novios… pero arreglamos las cosas – me apresure a decir

- Lo se… lo supe hoy en la mañana… mis recuerdos me llegan algo lentos, y cuando yo ya cometí una tontería – dijo mirándome y después bajando la mirada – no debí hablarte así, no te imaginas cuanto lo lamento

- No importa

- Claro que si, fui un idiota, no debí actuar así, no debería merecer tu perdón…

- Pero lo tienes – dije, asintió y luego pregunto

- El día que… casi… ya sabes, lo de… - parecía incomodo por lo que diría – el día de… amm… cuando sucedió lo del antro… – asentí evitando querer esos recuerdos - ¿alguien te gustaba en ese momento? – pregunto, recordaba vagamente la tonta excusa que le di "un chico que me gustaba estaba besándose con alguien"

- Si – hizo una extraña mueca mirando al suelo – tu – dije, levanto la mirada, viendo solo mis ojos, luego pregunto

- ¿Nunca dejaste de quererme? – sonó mas como una afirmación

- Nunca – confirme, cambie de tema - ¿Recuerdas todo? – pregunte, eso era lo que en verdad necesitaba saber, que sabia, que no, y cuanto

- No, no todo, no se si en algún momento terminare por recordar todo, mas se…lo suficiente, y eso es mejor… últimamente he recordado mas cosas… pero todas están… conectadas y a la vez no, es raro decirlo… - dijo, asentí

- ¿Cuándo llegan esos recuerdos?

POV EDWARD

- Cuando… me he dado cuenta, que pasa mas seguido cuando parece que viví una experiencia… parecida, por ejemplo la chica del bar, cuando me beso – Bella hizo una mueca – fue ella a mi – dije rápido, asintió para que continuase – bueno recordé… ¿Cómo explicarlo?... como era… lo que sentía al besar a alguien… digo alguien, porque no sabia que se trataba de ti, después muchos trataban de un alguien, pero parecía que nunca aparecería ese nombre… rayos, si no hubiese sido porque buscaba, no recuerdo que, en esas cajas en mi habitación, y no hubiese visto esos videos, nunca me hubiera enterado – dije

- ¿videos?

- Si… un regalo de Kate e Irina, me dieron un álbum y un video – dije sin saber mucho del tema, asintió distraída

- ¿Si hago una pregunta tú respondes con sinceridad? – pregunto, asentí, la vi dudar

- ¿Tú… me quieres? – pregunto mirando la pared, sonreí, era tan linda cuando no estaba del todo segura de algo

- Con todo mi ser – dije, ella levanto su mirada, viendo solo mis ojos

- ¿Me quieres por ti… o por tus recuerdos? – pregunto, lo pensé un momento

- Por mi… supongo que sentía algo mas haya de amistad por ti desde hace … algún tiempo… pero… bueno, no quería arruinar la amistad, que creía llevábamos ya por meses – dije – pero mis recuerdos solo me han ayudado a quererte aun mas si eso es posible – dije, asintió

Nos sumimos en un enorme silencio, Bella no parecía saber que decir, ya que abría la boca y luego la cerraba de golpe, estuve esperando a que dijera ella algo, pero termino por frustrarme su silencio

- ¿Qué estas pensando? – pregunte

- Me preguntaba donde nos deja esto – me acerque a Bella un poco mas, hasta juntar nuestras narices y perdernos en la mirada del otro

- Se mi novia - pedí

- Si, si – dijo, con una enorme sonrisa, que de seguro yo también tenia, era fácil sonreír a su lado, jugamos con nuestras narices unidas, antes de que yo la besara, de la manera mas dulce y tranquila que podía, tome su mejilla con una de mis manos, y la otra en su cintura atrayéndola a mi, de alguna extraña manera había terminado arriba de ella, acostados, con nuestros pies, fuera de la cama, rompí el beso, y me levante un poco, poniendo mis manos a los lados de su cabeza, para no caerle por completo

POV BELLA

- Te amo – dijo, esta era la única razón por la que me quedaba, para volver a escuchar esa frase de sus labios una y otra vez, y unas cientos de mas, sonreí enormemente

- Yo también te amo – me beso de nuevo, lleve mis manos a su cuello pidiendo que se acercase aun mas a mi si eso era posible, él nos dio la vuelta, haciendo que fuese ahora yo la que estuviese arriba

Lleve mis manos a su pecho, Edward rompió el beso y me beso en el cuello, me sentía tan… rayos, no existe palabra para describir como me siento, tome uno de los botones de su camisa negra, ¿era muy pronto?, lo desabroche, y espere su reacción, mas Edward siguió besando mi cuello y mi mandíbula, pasando su mano por mi cintura de arriba abajo.

Desabroche el segundo botón, sintiéndome toda una inexperta, cosa que era.

Edward volvió a besarme, pero esta vez en mis labios, le devolví el beso, gustosa.

Tome el tercer botón, y lo desabroche, espere de nuevo su reacción, una que nunca llego.

Sonreí contra sus labios y rompí el beso por falta de aire, bese su cuello, mientras desabrochaba su camisa, y el besaba de mi hombro y repetía la acción.

Termine por desabrochar todos los botones de su camisa y él se separo, aproveche para quitar su camisa, pareció no resistirse a eso.

Edward puso sus manos en mi suéter y me lo quito, sentía mis mejillas arder, me miraba solo a los ojos, sin bajar su mirada de estos…

Sabia ya lo que venia a continuación…

* * *

Pasa recordarles que yo no hago fanfics lemmons xD, asi que no se ilucionen demasiado

me gustaria qe votasen por mi one-shot, LA BODA DE MI MEJOR AMIGO, www. fanfiction. net/ ~miamad0bfffanficcontest

gracias

commentes?


	29. 28 Muy buenos dias

Me desperte abrazando su cintura, lo podía sentir, mi sonrisa pequeña salió a flote al descubrir que los sucesos de anoche no habían sido solo un sueño

Abri mis ojos, y la vi ahí con su boca entreabierta, y sus ojos cerrados, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho desnudo

Bese su frente y acaricie su brazo que estaba sobre mi pecho

Y me deje llevar entre los sucesos de anoche…

_**FlaSH BaCK**_

_Había quitado su blusa y ella se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos, no dije nada y actue con normalidad, segui besando su cuello, intentando que mis acciones no parecieran tan tontas como lo que ya parecían para mi_

_Bella parecía no darse cuenta, parecía muy lejos de la realidad, pero al menos su cuerpo no, ella estaba acariciando con una de sus manos mi pecho,segui besándola, nos levante para poder terminar de desnudarnos, Bella llevo sus manos al inicio de mi pantalón, como si hubiese leído mi mente, pero solamente las dejo ahí_

- _¿quieres algo de ayuda? – intente bromear para relajar el ambiente_

- _No… no puedo Edward – aleje mi boca de su cuello_

- _Entiendo…_

- _Es… demasiado pronto, ¿Qué le dire a mi padre?, ni siquiera estamos protegiéndonos… no es… no es como queríamos que sucedieran las cosas… tu dijiste que… seria sin un momento de hormonas alocadas, algo… inolvidable… no quiero recordar esto de esta manera… en un asqueroso motel a segundos de volver a salir juntos…_

- _Entiendo… - susurre de nuevo, había sido bastante tonto dejar que esto siguiera sin detenernos_

- _No debi comenzar algo que sabia que no iba a terminar…_

- _Bella, no importa…_

- _Claro que si, fue bastante tonto de mi parte… _

- _Fue algo bastante tonto de parte de ambos… debi detenerte_

- _Te hubiera golpeado si me hubieras detenido tu – murmuro haciéndome reir por lo bajo, pero era un sonido nervioso y vergonzoso_

- _Ven aquí – la abrace - ¿Qué es lo que en verdad te preocupa?_

- _No puedo hacer como si cuando me tocas no viera la cara de Felix, y el horrible sentimiento que siento Edward… aparte no podre mirar a mi padre a la cara sabiendo que lo defraude – asentí_

- _Supongo que seria bastante malo si tu padre se llega a enterar_

- _Lo se…_

_Me separe un poco de ella y comencé a buscar su blusa en el suelo, la encontré no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos, la tome y se la di_

_Bella la tomo con sus temblorosas manos, y se dio media vuelta, intente no reirme cuando con temblorosas acciones termino enredada en su propia camisa, con su camisa dentro, sin poder pasar sus brazos a los lugares correctos de la camisa, y por lo tanto quedarse atorada_

- _¿te ayudo? – pregunte, evitando reirme_

_- No... sola puedo - alce una ceja_

_- ¿En serio? - dude, pero me acerque hasta ponerme detras de ella_

_- Aja... oh... - tome su blusa y la ayude a que esta bajara, teniendo que ayudarla a meter antes sus brazos en el lugar correcto - no soy una niña que necesita tu ayuda _

_- Eso ya lo se, pero eres mi novia - que bien sonaba esa palabra, sonrei - y necesitabas una mano _

- Creo que pusiste mas de una mano - ¿de donde venian tantos cambios de humor?

- _Y tu no parecias que quisiera que las quitara - intente defenderme, pero sono mas como una critica_

_- ¿Perdon? - se volteo para encararme, estaba molesta_

_- Olvida lo que dije_

_- que tu puedas olvidar las cosas rapido no sigifica que yo tambie - ¿Era yo o me estaba encarando mi amnesia?_

_- ¿Que significa eso?_

_- Lo que escuchaste_

_- Ya se lo que escuche... - tome con mis manos mi cabello, jalandolo hacia atras, intentando relajarme, pero me estaba desesperando aun mas - pero no es como si hubiera quedado amnesico como un plan en tu contra_

_- ¿Y como estas tan seguro que tu en el pasado, no planeaste esto? - su voz era fria y dolia, bastante_

_- No hablas en serio - sentia como mis ojos comenzaban a a arederme_

_- Claro que si, hablo en serio, ¿como estas tan seguro de eso?_

_- Si eso piensas de mi - me aleje de ella y sali de la habitacion, necesitaba aire fresco antes de empezar a meter la pata inconsientemente, no tenia lugares a donde poder ir, sonrei al pensar que la chica de la recepcion tendria una habitacion para mi, pero era una sonrisa con un humor bastante negro_

_¿Porque se ponia tan dificil en todo?_

_¿No pude salir con alguien menos retorcido y dificil?_

_No digo que me arrepienta de volver a salir con ella, o haber salido con ella, pero no entendia porque se ponia tan complicada en todo_

_Me sente a un lado de la puerta, en el suelo, pues la idea de salir a caminar no me tentaba demasiado, aparte quizas me podrian poner una multa por exibionista por no traer mi camisa, perfecto._

_Escuche el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, pero no despegue mi vista del suelo, para este punto yo tenia mis piernas recogidas_

_- Edward... - apenas y pude escucharla llamandome, para luego sentirla a mi lado - no quise decir..._

_- Al parecer las mujeres nunca quieren decir nada de lo que dicen_

_- Lo... lamento - abrazo mi brazo entre los dos de ella, escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, recargue mi cabeza en la suya - ¿estas molesto conmigo?_

_- No... - en realidad si_

_- no volvere a abrir mi boca en los proximos cinco minutos, ¿Eh?_

_- Seguro - me levante del suelo y tome su mano para que se levantara, una vez ella parada, entre en la habitacion sin esperarla, destendi la cama y me acoste bajo las sabanas en la orilla de la cama, dandole la espalda_

_Cerre mis ojos, para que entendiera que tenia sueño, o no queria tocar el tema, y mañana por la mañana volver a nuestra burbuja de amor incondicional sin temas incomodos..._

_Senti como toco mi mejilla con un dedo suyo no me movi y evite hacer muecas_

_- ¿estas dormido? - no respondi nada - entiendo... _

_Creia que iba a dejarlo pasar y se acostaria detras de mi o algo, pero me sorprendio cuando empezo a empujarme levemente para dejarle espacio a mi lado, en la orilla, me deje empujar, supongo que habia espacio suficiente cuando ella se acosto en la orilla y tomo mis manos, puso mi brazo sobre la almohada, para recargar ahi su cabeza y pude sentir como el otro lo acomodo en su cintura, como si la estuviera abrazando_

_- ¿Sabes? tengo una... lista de noches... inolvidables a tu lado... y esta posiblemente es mejor que la del hospital, cuando despertaste del coma... o quizas no... porque si esta tiene mas significados para mi... y quedara recordada en mi mente, como la noche en la que me confesaste que me amabas... la del hospital quedo grabada por todo, aun puedo recordar como me acariciabas la cara, y como me susurrabas cuanto me amabas incluso cuando creias que estaba dormida... aun te puedo ver mirandome con... devocion... y puedo sentir tus labios sobre los mios, cuando senti que te habia perdido... se que mereces algo mejor que yo... pero yo no puedo imaginarme teniendo algo mejor que tu, o algo peor... - guardo silencio por un momento, tenia que hacer todo mi autocontrol para no despertar de la nada - Desearia que pudieras leer mi mente, y supieras cuanto temo volver a perderte... o que un dìa, un abrazo no sea mas que un abrazo para ti y me dejes - volvio a callarse, y la senti esconder su rostro en mi pecho - se que en muchos sentidos no comprendes mis acciones, pero es... coraje... no hacia ti... hacia... ¿la vida?, ¿El destino? no se... pero siempre parece estar en nuestra contra... y temo que vuelva a contraatacar y yo este con la guardia baja... y te pierda - su voz termino por extinguirse_

_- Hum... - quizas habia pasado por mi mente abrir los ojos y darle una buena respuesta, pero lo mas probable es que se molestara por haberla escuchado cuando quizas no queria que yo escuchara eso._

_Con movimientos lentos aprete mas mis brazos a su alrededor atrayendola aun mas a mi_

_- O quizas pueda ser tambien una de mis mejores noches _

**_EnD FlAsH BacK_**

**_- _**Edward... - la escuche murmurar regresandome a la realidad, acaricie con mi mano su mejilla, lo que la hizo esbosar una leve sonrisita

- Buenos dias hermosa - la salude, abrio lentamente sus ojos y me sonrio

- Muy buenos dias para ti tambien - se acerco a mi, estaba a punto de besarla cuando se volvio a alejar

- ¿Que?

- No me he lavado los dientes - la mire sin comprender, me alzo una ceja, oh ya...

- Yo tampoco...

- Necesito mi cepillo de dientes - me miro con sus ojos bajo sus pestañas, parpadeando varias veces

- Que complicadas son las mujeres - me levante y tome mi camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo, fui al baño a lavarme la cara - ahora vuelvo - le dije saliendo de la habitacion

Saque la billetera de mi pantalon y me acerque a recepcion, por suerte, se encontraba un hombre y no la mujer de anoche

- ¿Me puede dar dos cepillos de dientes y una pasta dental? - pregunte, el joven asintio y me dio una bolsa

- Son seis con setenta y cinco - me dijo, evite mostrar sorpresa, aunque era un robo eso

Regrese a nuestra habitacion Bella estaba en el baño, podia escuchar el agua de la regadera, no habia bajado su maleta en la habitacion, o al menos no lo recordaba

- Cariño ire por tu maleta al carro - le grite cerca de la puerta

- Esta bien

POV BELLA

Termine de bañarme y me enrede en la toalla, secando mi cuerpo, habia sido un relajante baño

la toalla era demasiado pequeña, apenas cubria una pequeña parte de mis muslos

- Edward, voy a salir - le avise

- Amor, regreso en una hora ire... a arreglar unos asuntos, y traere algo para desayunar - no me dio tiempo de responder cuando escuche como se cerro la puerta, perfecto

Cuando termine de cambiarme, me sente en la cama para esperar que llegara, habia sido una lastima que mi celular no tuviera nada de carga para poder llamarlo y decirle que llegara pronto.

Revise en mis cosas y busque la carta sin poder encontrarla en ningun lugar, no recordaba donde la habia dejado

Busque en el suelo, quizas anoche se me habia caido, pero tampoco la encontre, me estaba volviendo loca

Y Edward que no llegaba era demasiado desconsolante, sali afuera a esperarlo y tomar un poco de aire fresco para despejar mi mente de alocadas ideas

¿A donde habia ido?

Mi maleta estaba aqui, todas mis cosas estaban aqui, incluso un cepillo de dientes y pasta estaban ahi en la cama, todo lo referentemente mio estaba aqui, menos la carta y si...

Mi corazon comenzo a latir desbocadamente y mi respiracion se comenzo a dificultar

Las cosas habian mejorado, no es como si lo de anoche le hubiese despejado la mente para...

No, Èl dijo que me amaba, no deberia ni siquiera desconfiar... me habia prometido a mi misma dejar de desconfiar en èl

Si no llegaba en una hora, buscaria un telefono del cual hablarle, eso o... tomar el avion, negue con mi cabeza ante esa loca idea.

volvi a entrar a la habitacion y fui directo al baño, mi estomago estaba revolviendose como loco ante esa idea, y sentia mi cabeza palpitarme dolorosamente, ni siquiera se que paso cuando ya me encontraba vomitando en la taza del baño, sentada en el suelo sin poder parar

Lo necesitaba a mi lado, ya, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, solia pasarme siempre que vomitaba, limpie mi boca con el papel y me levante temblando del suelo, mi cara se veia mucho mas palida que de costumbre, incluso siendo albina, esto era demasiado blanco para mi piel.

Fui a la cama por el cepillo de dientes y la pasta, y cepille fuertemente mis dientes, los lave al menos tres veces intentando ocultar el mal olor, y me imagine que Edward se encontraba en su carro comprando comida, para no volver a sentir los mismos anteriores nervios.

Escuche la puerta chirriar, pero supuse que era el viento, vi mi cara por enesima vez en el espejo, y vi reflejado a Edward recargado en la puerta mirandome.

* * *

**Chicas lamento haber demorado xD, y kisas pienzen ke es un fraude**

**Cosa que opino igual que ustedes con lo poco que llevo escrito y lo mucho ke me he tardado xD**

**Pero cuando intentaba subir algo o escribir me ponia demasiado dramatica xD, y arruinaba de nuevo su relacion, como ya pudieron ver era mas que obvio que cuando me referia anteriormente en el capitulo anterior, que no se ilucionaran con un lemmon, no mereferiua exactamente a ke me saltaria el lemmon en realiadad a que no habria nada de nada...**

**Vamos no paso nada en Dos meses y semanas, en serio esperaban ke pasara alwo a minutos de ser de nuevo novios? Creo que conocen mejor a estos chicos no¿?**

**Intentare subir cuando pueda... el Lunes entro a Clases hahaha ke mocion xD**

**SEÑORITA MOCIONES, NO KIERO UNA MOCION DE SUBIR RAPIDO XD, EN SERIO creo que he recibido demasiadas mociones de tu parte**

**Quisiera saber su opinion, kieren ke narre como aceptaron las cosas Charlie, y los Cullen para poder avanzar a otro mes mas o kieren ir viviendolo todo lentamente?**


	30. 29 Charlie

**Hola, Chicas gracias por commentar en el capi anterior xD**

**Este capi quisiera dedicarselo a _Andrea guio (me conmovio el commentario en la primera parte de este, no habia tiempo de leer nuevos comments ahi, supongo que no es necesario mencionar mas razones, besos), Espero que lo disfrutes_**

* * *

Me gire a verlo, tenia que verlo por mi misma y no por el reflejo de un espejo, su mirada estaba especulando mis ojos y mi cara, intente forzarme a sonreir para que no se preocupara, pero no lo engañe ya que se acerco lentamente a mi y toco con su mano mi mejilla, dejandome descansar mi cara ahi

- ¿Que sucedio?

- Nada...

- No parece nada...

- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza - intente ir por la tangente no podia decirle que mis miedos a que èl se hubiera ido sin mi habian provocado que los nervios me dominaran y terminara por sentirme casi enferma por lo que mi pobre estomago estaba resintiendo, nervios, miedos, y eso aumentandolo a no haber comido nada, en un tiempo que no sabia exactamente cuanto, era una suma perfecta para vomitar y causarme el dolor de cabeza

- No pareces muy convencida...

- Humm... tambien vomite - se paso su mano por su cabeza y acerco su frente a la mia hasta pegarla, me encantaba lo ilimitado que se sentia el simple hecho de ser su... su novia

- ¿Te sientes bien? - asenti, no queria terminar en un hospital por una tonteria - ¿Quieres comer algo o crees que... - lo interrumpi

- Quiero, necesito comer algo - sonrio sobre mis labios antes de besarme tiernamente

- Sus deseos son ordenes - me tomo de la mano y salimos juntos del baño, en la cama habia una bolsa de comida, olìa delisiosamente bien - Espero que te gusten los Hot Cakes - asenti soltando nuestras manos y caminando a la cama, me estaba muriendo de hambre - "Gracias cariño, no debiste molestarte en ser tan amable" - dijo como si citara lo que debìa haber dicho yo

- Claro que debias, te tardaste demasiado... - abri la bolsa y saque la comida - ¿Porque? - dije mientras partia el hot cake en pequeños pedazos

- Ah... - no me habia escuchado al parecer - ¿Porque que?

- ¿Por que te tardaste demasiado?

- Humm... me perdi - eso sonaba a una mentira clara y evidente

- Seguro - comence a comer - ¿No tienes hambre? - negò con su cabeza y se acosto en la cama boca abajo

Cuando termine de comer, volvi a lavar mis dientes y sali de ahi, Edward ya habìa regresado del carro, habia ido a meter mi maleta que anoche meti en la parte de atras cuando al parecer èl se encontraba en otro mundo sin hacerme caso cuando llegue a su carro

- Vamonos

- ¿Y tu mama? - lo mire sin comprender de que hablaba - ¿Ella sabìa que no tomarìas el vuelo?

- Oh... claro, le hable cuando decidi no irme - hizo una rara mueca con sus labios cuando los fruncio

- ¿y Charlie?

- Le dare una sorpresa

"O le dara un infarto", lo escuche murmurar muy bajo que no estuve del todo segura si en verdad dijo eso

- ¿Que? - dije sorprendida

- Ya sabes... - se sonrojo - ¿Que va a decir cuando me vea trayendo a su hija a casa?... me va a querer tirar un tiro - me acerque a él, me puse de puntitas y tome con mi puño su cabello atrayendolo hacia abajo

- No te van a tirar un tiro y a mi padre no le va a dar ningun infarto

- Eso dices tu...

* * *

Ya ibamos en el carro y me gire para verlo, mientras el manejaba aparentemente concentrado

- ¿a donde saliste en la mañana? - pregunte

- Me perdi ya te habia dicho

- Quieres que esto funcione Cullen, que vuelva a confiar en ti... deja de mentirme - me gire hacia la ventana cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, lo ultimo que tenia ganas de hacer era verlo

- Bella... intento protegerte... en serio, lo hago por ti

- No, no quiero que seas super man, o una imitacion de un super heroe quiero que me digas que pasa, que sucede y solucionar las cosas juntos, tu y yo... por siempre - murmure sin nunca despegar mi vista de la ventana y los paisajes

- Fui a la comisaria de policias a demandar a Felix... - me estremeci por dentro

- ¿Y...?... ¿Cuando le haran un juicio? - no sabia mucho de eso, que mi padre fuera policia no significaba que yo sabria sobre eso

No respondio, lo escuche respirar varias veces

- ¿Que paso?

- Salio... el dinero lo puede todo - dijo Edward, él estaba libre

- ¿Bromeas?

- No... - no me habia dado cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que la mano de Edward sostuvo una mia y la aplasto contra mi pierna - no te va a tocar, no lo voy a permitir... ¿me escuchaste? - asenti sin mucha confianza

- Me va a encontrar... me va a encontrar - mi piel se erizo

- No, no lo hara - no supe en que momento se estaciono a un lado de la carretera pero lo supuse cuando tomo mi cara con sus dos manos y me hacia mirarlo a sus ojos verdes - nadie te va a volver a lastimar... hablare con tu padre y haremos que le de una orden de restrin... - lo interrumpi

- No, Charlie ni nadie debe de saberlo, no quiero que se enteren... ¿Prometes no decirselo a nadie? - fruncio el ceño

- ¿Porque?

- No quiero que lo sepan...

- ¿Intentas... defenderlo?

- !NO!... no... pero... es vergonzoso... muy... no quiero... por favor, no quiero que nadie sepa, por favor... es Forks, todo mundo se enterara... no quiero - asintio y pego su frente a la mia

- Prometeme... que no iras a ningun lugar sola, a ninguno, nada de ir al bosque, o bares, o fiestas sola, o callejones oscuros... por favor - sus ojos eran suplicantes

- ¿Que no me estas diciendo?

- Prometio volver - su voz era como la de alguien que sufre por dentro, o que teme algo... que puede perder - No quiero... que... no puedo imaginarte de nuevo cerca de él... necesito que tomes precauciones... ya hable con mi tio y esta despedido... pero eso no lo va a detener Bella... por favor... tienes que usar tu hermosa cabezita y no arriesgarte en tomar malas decisiones - asenti, estaba segura que todo en mi temblaba - te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, ¿ok? - intentaba distraerme

- Aja... - pero no parecia conseguirlo por completo

- Por eso no queria decirtelo... te prefiero mil veces ignorante y protegida a... temiendo noche y noche por ti y sabiendo lo que pasa

- Besame... - me miro confundido - distraeme... besame... y hazme ignorante - sonrio debilmente antes de posar sus labios sobre los mios.

* * *

Me abrio la puerta y baje del carro, admire el lugar, uno que no creìa volver a ver en toda mi vida, aspire el olor a bosque, humedad, frio

Y vi mi pequeña casa blanca, una que creia nunca poder ver en mi vida, porque no estaba en mis planes volver alguna vez

- Si me amenaza con su pistola, te pondre de escudo - me dijo Edward tomando mi mano, sonreì

- No te va a matar - eso espero, me guarde para mi el comentario, aun asi intente sonreirle

- Si claro - dijo sarcasticamente mientras caminabamos hacia la puerta, la patrulla de Charlie estaba ahì , lo que significaba que Charlie igual.

Respire profundamente y Edward suspiro con dramatizacion, le di un codazo que dio a dar en sus costillas, toque la puerta

- ¿Que le vamos a decir? - le pregunte bajito

- Ah... que nos amamos y no puedes vivir sin mi y por eso regresaste - alce una ceja

- YA voy - grito Charlie desde adentro, quise abrir esa puerta y correr a sus brazos, algo nada comun en mi, pero me contuve, si hacia eso le daria el infarto que Edward tenia esperado y me haria perder mis cinco dolares que le habia apostado a Edward.

- Escondete ahi - señalo Edward el otro lado de la pared, bajando las escaleras, subi los ojos al cielo y camine no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo Edward fuese lo correcto

La puerta se abrio y mostro a un sorprendido Charlie, me di cuenta entonces que su mirada solo estaba en Edward y aun no me habia visto a mi

- Tu ¿Que haces aqui?

-Swan... Señor... Policia... Jefe... Char... - Edward solo tartamudeaba sin poder dirigirse a él

- ¿Que buscas aqui? Mi hija no esta asi que puedes irte por donde viniste - se estaba comportando mejor de lo que creia o al menos esperaba escucharlo mas furioso

- ESto no fue buena idea... - dijo Edward comenzando a bajar sin despegar la mirada de Charlie hacia atras por los escalones

Vi como tropezaba y caìa al suelo, luego como Charlie se acercaba y le apuntaba con su pistola, oh no

- ¡Papá! - le grite sorprendida saliendo de donde me encontraba, Charlie se volteo a verme sin esperar que yo estuviera ahi o al menos eso deduje por su cara

- ¿Bella? - bajo la pistola y la guardo en su pantalon

- ¿Que se supone que hibas a hacer? - dije molesta con él

- Nada... ¿que haría?

- Dispararle a Edward - voltee a ver a Edward, él se encontraba intentando levantarse del suelo, se paro y se puso a mi lado

- Jefe... Swan... la traje a Bella.. de vuelta - casi parecia temer por lo que dijera mi padre, o mas bien a mi padre

- ¿Y que le dijiste?... Eh... - lo reto Charlie, mire a Edward para que hablara, me devolvio la mirada y supe que en ella queria decirme que hubiera estado mejor no haber venido

- Que le dije... cosas que no debian nunca de salir de mi boca... - dijo mirandome a mi - me sentia furioso por creer que me estaban engañando y ella tambien... le pedi perdon...

- ¿Y lo perdonaste asi de facil? - me pregunto mi padre

- No... claro que no - se sorprendio de mi respuesta, ni yo me creeria que no hubiese aceptado facilmente sus disculpas

- ¿En serio?

- Si

- No lo creo...

- Me hizo ir por ella al aeropuerto... crealo...

- Te dijo que no... y luego la seguiste...

- Me dijo que no... arregle algo pendiente... para darle tiempo de huir de mi... y luego fui tras ella... pero... habia salido ya su vuelo... y no podia tomarlo yo... asi que... - me miro interrogante - ¿Como es que me encontraste?

- No tome el vuelo... iba a volver a Forks, por mi misma y en eso estaba cuando un tonto me tiro al suelo - se me quedo mirando sorprendido

- ¿Bromeas?, ¿Eras tu?

- Si... intente seguirte... y tome un taxi para que te siguiera... no planeaba correr tras de ti... luego frenaste cuando creia que no te ibamos a alcanzar... y espere y espere a que avanzaras, decidi bajarme... toque la puerta, te dignaste a salir... y te golpee

- Interesante - dijo Charlie - espero al menos que te haya dolido un poco Edward

- Fue doloroso - acepto Edward

- Asi que... supongo que han vuelto - dijo Charlie como algo contra lo que no puedes luchar aunque quieras

- ha... si - respondio Edward, poniendose discretamente detras de mi, oh si que rudo que la bala le de a Bella, si, super rudo

- Okay - no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de Charlie, quizas que se opusiera un poco mas... cosa que no podria negarle a que hiciera dadas las circunstancias

- ¿Solo okay? - pregunte, como si él tuviera mil cabezas y trescientos ojos

- No se tu pero Okay suena perfecto - dijo Edward, quize golpearlo pero me contuve

- Papa... ¿es en serio?, ¿Solo okay? - Charlie reuia a mi mirada, lo que significaba que algo tramaba

- ¿Tendria sentido decir algo mas que okay?, ¿Obedeceras al menos mi palabra? - trague saliva, si él me pedía que dejara a Edward, me pondría entre la espalda y la pared, no podría decidirme nunca ante desobedecer eso o alejarme de él... porque las cosas habian cambiado y yo lo sabia, no podia fingir que eramos el amor perfecto que una vez soñamos, o que con solo volver las cosas mejorarían, despues de lo que habiamos vivido siempre habría dudas de mi parte y temor... temor a volverlo a perder... y dadas las circunstancias y como Charlie habia estado ahi... apoyandome cuando Edward solo me trajo dolor, no podría desobedecer su palabra, porque las cosas no eran como una vez debieron ser

- Humm... yo... - senti como Edward tomaba mi mano como si supiera lo que podrian atraer las reglas de mi padre...

- Si - respondio Edward por mi, quize que hubiera sido mudo en lugar de alguna vez ciego

- ¿En serio? - mi padre estaba mas sorprendido que yo, sino quizas igual

- Si... - dijo Edward - vamos a hacer las cosas bien, y quiero saber que es lo que atraee de consecuencias hacer las cosas bien, con sus ordenes... o reglas - Charlie sonrio, complacido

- Bien, no te quiero en mi casa despues de las nueve, no te quiero en mi casa antes de las diez de la mañana, Bella no puede ir a ninguna clase de lugares que no sean... cenas, contigo a solas... no quiero que bajes de calificaciones, un punto menos Isabella, y te lo advierto, Edward no vendra a esta casa y tu no podras salir, bajame un solo punto y ni tu ni él podran verse fuera de la escuela por toda una semana, bajame dos y seran dos meses - casi me atragante - Bella no debe llegar entre semana despues de las ocho, y fines de semana luego lo aclararemos dependiendo su momento... juegame, una sola chueco Edward Cullen, una, solo una mas... si veo a mi hija sufrir de nuevo por ti hare que pagues y a ti Isabella te enviare lo mas lejos posible de él - la mano de Edward entre la mia estaba lastimandome de tanto apretarme

- ¿Algo mas?

- No confio en ti Edward, hace tiempo deje de hacerlo, confio en las decisiones de ella - me señalo - pero no ciegamente, no intenten hacerse creer que puedo ser un incompetente y hacerme creer que no hacen nada indebido, porque tarde o temprano lo sabre... - no estaba seguro de a que se referia - lo que quiero decir es que no quiero ser abuelo al menos en los proximos cinco años - comence a toser descontroladamente, haciendo que Edward tuviera que darme unas palmaditas en la espalda

- Bien... cumpliremos con las reglas - dijo Edward

- Y tu madre te esta buscando, me llamo hace dos horas - supuse que le dijo a Edward, porque no me estaba mirando a mi

- Gracias... ¿Podemos ir a mi casa... regresaremos temprano? - Charlie se sonrio con autosuficiencia

- Seguro... ¿antes de las siete?

- Antes de las siete - dijo edward sin esperar ni un segundo en responder

* * *

Gracias por sus commentarios, supongo que tendran ke tenerme paciencia a la hora de subir, ya entre a la prepa y mi cerebro esta ke explota de emocion... y no necesariamente por la prepa o algo acercado a eso xD

En fin, espero que en el siwiente capi, puedan ver la reaccion de Los Cullen, cosa qu engo en mente que no sea tan tierna y comprensible como esperan x.x


	31. 30 Los  Cullen

**Lamento la demora u.u**

**respondiendo a las dudas... no tendre ultimamente un rol de subir capis exactos, por lo tanto les recomiendo a las chicas ke aun no tienen una cuenta que hagan una... y una vez hecha, se van a la parte de hasta abajo donde comunmente dejan RR y seleccionan la opcion que dice... Add story to favorite... para que en su perfil aparezca cuando suba o bien en Suscribe to story,,, para ke se les envie un correo cuando haya nueva actualizacion xD**

**Otra cosa... no se cuantos capis keden... no le veo mas de diez u.u**

Hammm las invito a leer mi One shot... **Probablemente... **

**hahahaha tengo una semana de vakas xD, antes de entrar a clases normales ya terminaron mis agobiantes cursos n.n...**

**hahahaha las quiero... disfruten el capi**

* * *

**LOS CULLEN**

Le habia pedido a Bella que se quedara en el carro, debia enfrentar esto solo, aparte de que seria demasiado vergonzoso tener a Bella a mi lado escuchando todo lo que ya me esperaba...

- Tu... - Alice bajo las escaleras enfurecida tan solo escucho como yo abia cerrado la puerta de la casa, intente poner una cara indiferente - eres un... ¿Como te atreves a venir aqui? - sus ojos estaban rojos, al igual que su nariz, era algo que no me pasaba desapercibido, aunque con su voz tan enfurecida y llena de coraje parecia no congeniar con su rostro

- Tal y como lo ves - no sabia como se suponia que debia empezar a dar la gran noticia

- Alice... - la voz de mamá en la cocina retumbo por un momento en el silencio que se habia formado entre nosotros

- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto dejando por un momento su tono hostil

- ¿Edward ha vuelto? - estaba a punto de responder por mi mismo pero ella me gano

- Si, tu hijo prodigo a vuelto - me miro alzandome una ceja retandome

Los pasos apresurados de Esme comenzaron a retumbar en el suelo hasta que salio, si creia que la mirada llorosa de Alice me afectaba, un poco, la de Esme me aniquilaba en carne viva, ni siquiera habia podido reaccionar por verla de esa manera, sus lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, sus ojeras, tan visibles como profundas, su cara roja, al igual que sus ojos

Me abrazo sin que pudiera reaccionar del todo bien, cuando sali de mi deslumbramiento le devolvi el gesto

- Creia... que no ibas a regresar - lloraba en mi hombro, le sacaba un poco menos de la cabeza a Esme

- Aqui estoy - dije en su oido - No iba a irme, esa idea no paso por mi mente ni una sola vez, necesitaba despejar mi mente, eso es todo- mentí

- Alice hablale a Carlisle al hospital y dile que ya llego Edward, y haz que regresen a casa, Emmet y Jasper - le pidio Esme a Alice sin nunca soltarme

Pude ver a Alice mirandome negativamente y dandose media vuelta sin decir nada

- ¿Donde esta Rose... - ni bien termine mi pregunta cuando la vi bajar las escaleras, quizas esperaba que se abalanzara sobre mi y me diera un abrazo o algo parecido...

Ella y yo teniamos otro limite de llevarnos, era la hermana que siempre desee, sabia que podia confiar en ella como en nadie mas y de alguna extraña forma, podia sentir su dolor... un lazo de hermanos, y no con union de sangre

Mas sin embargo se quedo ahi, parada en las escaleras sin moverse, sus ojeras eran visibles, pero no tenia los ojos rojos, no habia llorado, y si lo hizo no fue tanto o quizas fue casi nada

Esme me solto y beso mi mejilla una y otra vez - ¿No vuelvas a huir de esa manera sin avisarme? - dijo Esme

- Lo prometo - Rosalie seguia mirando la puerta y bajo su mirada descepcionada o desilucionada

Apenas Esme se separo de mi y le hizo un gesto a Rose con la cabeza que no logre a identificar con claridad, Rosalie se sento en las escaleras, pero no parecia una invitacion para que me sentara a su lado, me movi incomodo en mi lugar

- Ire a terminar la comida - dijo Esme besando de nuevo mi mejilla - no te vayas - asenti intentando parecer entusiasmado, me pregunte si Bella no estaria aburrida en el carro, o a punto de bajar pero no encontraba ningun buen pretexto para salir e ir por ella al carro

- ¿A donde fuiste? - pregunto Rosalie despues de unos minutos, que me parecieron eternos

- A Portland - murmure

- ¿Porque...

- Para despejar mi mente...

- ¿Y Bella? - se atrevio a preguntar, mirandome a la cara, para que no mintiera intente pensar con rapidez pero no hizo falta una respuesta pues nos vimos interrumpidos

- ¿Donde demonios esta he?, ¿Porque no la trajiste de vuelta?, Tuviste la oportunidad de detenerla... - los ojos de Alice eran acusadores pero brillosos

- Tengo... algo en el carro, ¿sabes? creo que mejor lo bajo

- Ni siquiera pienses en la idea de huir, porque esta platica no ha terminado y te estare esperando aqui - deje salir el aire de mis pulmones y sali de la casa

No los habia visto acercarse hasta que los tuve a ambos de frente

- Hasta que te atreves a llegar - dijo Emmet molesto

- Creo que tengo la edad suficiente para cuidarme

- Pero eso no significa que Esme no este preocupada por ti - dijo Jasper

- Luego hablamos - tenia toda la intencion de ir al carro por Bella, pero Emmet me empujo y cai al suelo incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo

- Bien, veamos si en verdad tienes la edad para cuidarte solito sin meter a Esme - se acerco amenazadoramente a mi Emmet, nunca me puse a pensar que sus musculos alguna vez serian mi mayor enemigo en lugar de mis aliados

- ¿Vas a golpearme? - intente levantarme pero justo cuando me estaba levantando, volvio a empujarme y volvi a caer en el suelo mojado

- ¿Y que si asi es? - me retó

- Dame todo lo que tienes - me levante rapido, pero Jasper se interpuso entre nosotros

- Vamos Emmet, no vale la pena hacer un lio donde no hay... - fue interrumpido

- Claro que hay razones, motivos, y eso es igual a un lio, asi que no te metas Jasper, ambos sabemos que lo que menos se merece es una buena paliza para que entre en razones - Jasper se quito del medio, ¿

Levante los puños para defenderme y Emmet copio mi accion

- Esto va por ella – apenas dijo aquella frase y recibi un golpe en mi mejilla, haciendome voltear la cara y al desequilibrarme caer por completo al suelo, auch

- Emmet, basta – dijo Jasper, oh si, primero lo deja matarme a golpes y luego intenta detenerlo

Me levante dispuesto a no perder y le propine un golpe a Emmet en su mejilla, solo consegui que hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero no parecio afectarlo demasiado pues me golpeo en mi estomago sacandome el aire

- Ya basta Emmet

- Sabes que te lo mereces – y me golpeo de nuevo en el costado

- ¡Emmet!, ¡dejalo! – no fue necesario que levantara la vista para saber de quien se trataba, o el asombro que tendria mi hermano en su cara al verla

- ¿Bella? – titubearon Emmet y Jasper al mismo tiempo

- Claro que soy yo, ¿no saben comportarse como gente civilizada?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Estas bien? - Bella no respondio la pregunta de Jasper, en cambio camino hasta llegar frente a mi y me hizo pararme bien, tomo mi cara con cuidado, tocando los lugares donde de seguro el golpe de Emmet dejaria marca

- Si

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No – menti, mirando sobre encima de su cabeza mal a ambos

- Mentiroso – dijo Emmet sonriendo con burla

- No te metas – Bella tomo mi cara con fuerza haciendo que la mirara solo a ella

- Deja de comportarte como niño chiquito

- Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi madre

- ¡EDWARD TE DIJE QUE VOLVIERAS RAPIDO! – los gritos enfurecidos de Alice me hicieron voltear viendola abrir la puerta y quedarse estatica en su lugar, supuse que habia visto a Bella - ¿Qué te paso? – me pregunto pero su respuesta estaba detrás de mi, a pocos metros, vio a Emmet - ¿Qué le hiciste?

- Esta grandecito sabe cuidarse Alice – le dijo Emmet pasando frente a mi

- ¿Qué sucedió? – interrogo a Jasper

- Nada… algo de ellos

- Alguien quiere decirme ¿que demonios pasa aquí?

- Tus hermanos son unos infantiles – dijo Bella saliendo de mi espalda, Alice abrio su boca sorprendida y corrio hasta llegar a Bella, abrazandose juntas, y dando saltitos de alegria

- Ire por hielo – dije caminando dentro de la casa, Rose estaba en las escaleras sin moverse

- Sabia que habias traido de vuelto a Bella a casa… o al menos lo imagine, nunca hubieras vuelto sino la traias… - murmuro mirando el suelo, no entendi porque no iba por ella como Alice

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada Ed…ward – se levanto y salio de la casa, las cosas con mis hermanos no estaban bien, y debia aceptarlo, quizas nunca volveriamos a ser unidos como alguna vez lo fuimos

- ¿Amor quieres algo de comer? – pregunto Esme detrás de mi, me voltee a verla hizo una mueca de sorpresa - ¿Qué te paso?

- Una pequeña discuscion es todo – dije

- ¿Emmet? – pregunto asenti

- No es su culpa

- Ve por hielo antes de que eso se empeore

- ¿Se ve muy mal? – pregunte

- No, pero lo tendras de mil colores si no vas por el hielo

* * *

Mire a Bella platicar animadamente con Alice y Rosalie mientras iba directo a ella, acababa de terminar de hablar por telefono con mi padre y de comer algo que Esme me habia hecho para comer, le había dado toda la tarde para ella sola con mis hermanos mientras yo hacia tiempo en el jardin con Kaiser o en mi habitacion, bañandome... mis hermanos no era exactamente las personas que me deseaban en estos momentos a sus lados...

- Hola - le dije a ella mientras me quedaba frente a ella

- ¿Ya nos vamos? - asentí, mire de reojo a mis hermanas, ambas me miraban mal cosa que me hizo sentir incomodo

- Te llamare en la noche - dijo Alice, Bella se despidio de ambas y salimos de ahi tomados de la mano

- ¿Crees que se te empeore eso? - me pregunto Bella, no supe a que se refería - tu... el golpe - oh

- No tengo idea... - dije, pero incluso para mi eso sonó demasiado cortante, saber que las cosas con mis hermanos no estaba del todo bien me estaba afectando en mi comportamiento, pero no tenia sentido actuar asi con ella - espero que no, ¿tu que crees?

- Ponte hielo antes de ir a dormir, solo por si acaso - dijo acariciando co cuidado mi mejilla, donde tenia un circulo apenas visible color morado gracias al golpe

- Bien... lo intentare, creo...

- Hable con Emmet y Jasper - dijo Bella, le abrí la puerta del carro para que subiera, y una vez ella dentro lo rodee, cuando estuve dentro del carro, Bella retomó la platica - intente razonar con ellos y hacerles entender que las cosas estaban bien...

- Pero aun asi no piensan cambiar su punto de vista sobre esto - deduje

- Dicen que si fuese un poco mas lista y aprendiera del pasado... no te... yo...

- ¿Hubieses tomado ese avion? - la vi asentir de reojo mientras manejaba

- Eso es lo que ellos creen...

- Yo opino igual... - giro su cuerpo hacia mi

- ¿Crees que deberia tomar ese avion? - me lo pensé antes de responderle

- Creo... que me alegro que no seas mas lista de lo que eres

- No intentes salirte por la tangente y responde - lo había intentado

- Depende... - no respondio al instante

- ¿De qué?

- Si debieses elegir irte... tomando en cuenta todo lo que te hice pasar sin olvidar nada de lo que haz pasado por mi culpa... creo que si deberias irte...

- ¿Insinuas que deberia irme? - su voz era confundida

- Pero... si debieses elegir irte tomandolo en cuenta todo... y sabiendo que no sería capaz de volverte a lastimar otra vez en mi vida te diría que solo tu sabes que es lo mejor para ti...

- Pues espero que vayas entendiendo que lo mejor para mi eres tu

- Y tu eres lo mejor para mi Bella

Se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla

- Aun no me haz dicho, ¿que dijo Esme?

FLASH BACK

Estaba poniendome el hielo en mi frente cuando mamá entro por la puerta de cocina con una enorme sonrisa tan común en ella

- Gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por traerla devuelta, por haber entrado en razón - me abrazo lastimandome al apretarme por el golpe que Emmet me dio en mi costado

- No hay nada que debas agradecerme... gracias a ti por hacerme entrar en razon - dije en su cabello

END FLASH BACK

- Yo diría que lo tomó muy bien

- ¿Hablaste con Tanya?

- No exactamente - la había visto pero preferí ignorarla y alejarme de donde se encontraba

- Tienes que escucharla Edward...

- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

- Porque eso harías tu, si voltearas los papeles - dijo Bella

- Claro que no

- Si tu hubieses sido ella, ella tu y Demetri yo, lo habrias hecho

- no habria salido con ella en ese caso si estuvieras tu

- No nos conociamos cuando empezaron a salir, al igual que pasó eso con Demetri y ella

- No estoy entiendo en ese caso nada de lo que quieres decirme Bella

- Que... ella te quería... pero sentía lo mismo por Demetri que tu sientes por mi... no quería lastimarte y no te dijo la verdad... pero al final te enteraste y todo resulto peor, ambos se amaban Edward...

- Y yo estaba de mas

- Una vez me dijiste que ahora lo entendias... que podías ponerte en su lugar y aceptar las cosas porque sabias lo que era amar a alguien y que no es facil suprimir el sentimiento aunque lo intentes... por favor Edward... solo habla con ella

- No es tan sencillo como lo pintas

- Por favor... ¿si?

ya habiamos llegado a su casa, me baje y rodee el carro para abrirle la puerta, pero ella ya se había bajado y había comenzado a caminar hacia su casa, la segui rapidamente

- ¿Qué?

- Nada...

- No te prometo nada, ¿Ok?, voy a intentar escucharla eso es todo

- Y a Demetri tambien - me dijo

- tambien a él intentare escucharlo

Bella abrio la puerta de la casa y me hizo entrar, bien, eran las seis treinta, a tiempo, no recibiría ningun tiro de parte del padre de Bella

- Ya llegamos papá - grito Bella

- Yo creo que mejor me voy - dije, Bella sonrío burlona

- No te va a matar - que consuelo, pensé con sarcasmo

- Jaja... no gracias... paso por ti en la mañana, te quiero - me acerque a besarla, apenas y habiamos rozado nuestros labios cuando los pasos ruidosos de Charlie me hicieron separme de ella

- Hola Edward y Adios - dijo, sonreí

- Adios Jefe Swan... buenas noches Bella - salí de ahi rapidamente

* * *

bIE merezco RR?

las amo besitos

denme ideas please


	32. 31 No hagas cosas que parezcan malas

**Grracias por sus commentarios n.n, pocos pero se los agradezco**

**les dejo aki el capi n.n... hummm lamento como siempre la demora**

**Ya saben nada me pertenece exepto el trama xD**

* * *

POV EDWARD

Al dia siguiente, fui por Bella a su casa nos fuimos juntos y solos en el volvo hablando de disparates en un principio y despues todo quedo en silencio, busque mentalmente algo para sacar una larga conversacion y hablar hasta terminar el transcurso a la escuela, pero supe que no era necesario cuando ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro casi podia decir que de satisfaccion

Cuando llegamos no cabe duda decir que como siempre, llegamos un poco tarde...

Lo que fue algo inesperado para todos fue lo que sucedio en la cafeteria, entramos por separado y cuando la vislumbre sentada sola en una mesa del medio siendo victima de las miradas de algunas personas, supongo que no era comun ver a Bella lejos del clan Cullen

Camine segun sus instrucciones, cosa que en verdad no me agrado segun sus palabras _Entra como si fueses a matar un bicho raro y extravagante _

Utilize la pose mas ruda que pude, sin sonreir y moviendo mis hombros y brazos segun mis movimientos, me puse frente a ella en la mesa y estire mi cuerpo sobre esta como si la fuese a retar a algo, _y alza tu mandivula como si no valiera la pena lo que hay frente a ti_, le había rodado los ojos ante lo tonto que sonaba aquello para mis oidos

Bella miraba la mesa, nunca a mi, podia imaginarla sonreir ante lo que seguia

- ¿Se te ofrece algo Cullen? - me pregunto, pude sentir el silencio en aquel lugar

- ¿Haz visto a mi novia? - los murmuros comenzaron a surgir, no me gustaba la atencion pero queriamos dejar claro que las cosas habian vuelto a su lugar

- Si... la vi en el baño hace cinco minutos... en el reflejo del espejo - sonrei, Bella levanto su mirada hacia mi y se estiro para alcanzar mis labios

- Esto es incluso demasiado tetrico para mi gusto - dije sobre sus labios

* * *

Las cosas con mis hermanos seguian sin subir ni bajar de rumbo, ellos preferian ni siquiera dirigirme la palabra, nisiquiera recibi una disculpa de parte de Emmet, contrario a lo que yo hice con Demetri y Tanya

Hable con ellos solo porque Bella lo había pedido, me resigne a escucharlos y despues de cerca de dos horas de hablar... termine pidiendo yo las disculpas aunque tambien las recibi de su parte, se habian ido una semana despues de haber llegado ellos a Forks

POV BELLA

No podía quejarme, ya habían pasado tres semanas despues de que todo volvio a como siempre debio ser

Podría decir que casi todo era perfecto, no podía haberme imaginado de otra mejor manera las cosas, claro que lo unico que aparte de lo obvio me hacia no poder llegar a la perfeccion del presente, eran las pesadillas continuas… siempre las mismas, habia variadas pero no se iban y cada vez sentía que era mas dificil despertarme cosa que me desesperaba

Edward obviamente no sabía nada del tema y con buenas razones, mis pesadillas siempre eran protagonizadas por Felix… no habia noche que no fuera asi… y no quería decirle a Edward por la simple idea que él se hechase la culpa o dijera que no debio haberme dicho nada sobre los sucedido con Felix… o quizas solo quizas diría… "No hay posibilidades que se acerque a ti" y eso me molestaría… estabamos hablando de Felix, y quien sabe cuanto dinero detrás de él… era un hombre que al parecer tenia control en muchas cosas, y eso me lo decia el porque del haber salido de la carcel sin un juicio o algo parecido…

Y Tengo que admitir que ese hombre, tenia muchos mas musculos que Edward, no me los podia ni queria imaginarlos, peleandose en una pelea de verdad, donde el trofeo era yo…

Escuche como _alguien _tocaba la puerta, una visita esperada a decir verdad muy esperada, me vi por ultima vez en el espejo del baño y baje las escaleras casi corriendo, una vez en suelo firme recupere mi compostura y camine lentamente hasta abrir la puerta

Como siempre, puntual a las diez de la mañana, siguiendo las reglas

Abri la puerta para encontrarlo recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendome como solo él sabía hacerlo

- Hola – salude

Se acerco el paso que nos separaba y beso mi mejilla, haciendome sonrojar, porque no solo era un casto y simple beso, los besos de Edward incluso en mi mejilla eran sensacionales, dejaba sus labios en mi mejilla pero su nariz la rozaba delicadamente en mi piel, y eso no era lo que me hacia sonrojar, era que incluso despues de dejar el beso ahí, no se separaba ni un poco

- Te extrañe – murmuro, sonrei ante sus palabras, parecia que todo este tiempo en que solo eramos "buenos amigos", él intentaba recompensar el tiempo perdido con lindas palabras – soñe contigo – dijo, no pude responderle nada antes de ser interrumpidos

- Desearia decir lo mismo – dijo la voz de Charlie detrás de ambos, haciendo que Edward se separara rapidamente de mi, como si debiese comportarse aun mejor frente a mi padre

- Buenos dias Charlie – las cosas no habian cambiado entre ambos, solamente el hecho de que Edward ahora lo llamaba por su nombre y no por el titulo de policia, todo seguia igual…

Las reglas, las maneras de tratarse entre ambos, es decir… Charlie fria y calculadamente a Edward, y este intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ganarse un poco de confianza en Charlie, hablando educadamente, guardando compostura e incluso sentia que evitaba estar demasiado cerca de mi cuando Charlie andaba merodeando junto a ambos

- ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para estar fuera? – pregunto Charlie sin intentar dar rodeos

- Son las diez de la mañana…

- Es sabado… deberias dormir un poco mas, ¿No crees?

- No me molesta levantarme temprano, es decir siempre lo hago

- Bien… ¿A dónde iran? – a los dias de haber vuelto Charlie agrego a la lista de reglas que no importase la insignificancia del lugar, debiamos decirle a donde iriamos

- Ibamos a estudiar… el lunes tenemos examenes

- ¿Tienes problemas en la escuela, con tus calificaciones?

- No, pero no esta de mas una pequeña repasada – dijo Edward, la realidad era que yo no andaba del todo bien, al menos en biologia, y el examen era lo que contaria para la calificacion final, por lo cual Edward iba a estudiar conmigo hasta que no olvidase ni una sola cosa

- Bien… si van a alguna parte – lo interrumpi

- Te aviso

- Adios Bella, debo ir a pescar algo – dijo, como todos los fines de semana

- Claro, suerte

Avanzo y cuando estaba a punto de salir giro su cabeza como si hubiese olvidado mencionar algo bastante bueno

- Edward, escuche por ahí que tienes casa, ¿Haz pensado en visitarla? –debia admitirlo esa si fue buena, tuve que toser para no reir freneticamente, pero Edward me miro mal como si no le hubiera causado gracia eso, supuse que abrio la boca para defenderse, pero Charlie cerro la puerta sin que pudiera decir algo Edward en su defensa

- No fue tan gracioso

- Bien, a estudiar se ha dicho

_Charlie, Edward y yo iremos a dar un paseo en Forks, no demoraremos demasiado _

Acabe de terminar el mensaje y se lo envie a su celular

Estudiamos al menos tres horas sin descanzo alguno hasta que mi cabeza me comenzo a doler, no necesariamente por estudiar tanto, sino por el estrés que eso me ocacionaba, ¿Qué si no salia bien en el examen?

¿Y si reprobaba?

- Ven antes que nos mojemos – Edward tomo mi mano y corrimos a refugiarnos bajo un arbol, empezo a llover sin mas

- ¿Dónde dejaste el carro? – pregunte sin ganas, ya me imaginaba la respuesta

- En la cafeteria estacionado… es decir… a unos veinte minutos de aquí

- Que bien – dije con sarcasmo

- No es tan malo

- ¿No? Estar aquí, bajo este arbol que no cubre demasiado, porquien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que deje de llover, si claro que es malo

- Te dare una buena razon por la que creo que no es nada malo

Y sin más me beso, debia admitirlo, los besos de Edward no eran nada frecuentes, no eramos la tipica pareja empalagosa con la que no puedes estar ni un segundo porque ya te sientes mal por interrumpirles su momento, o la que sin razones se besa y no puede tener una relacion, mas alla de un simple amorio lleno de pasion y cosas fisicas, lo nuestro iba mas alla de eso, sus besos cuando me los daba eran tan intimos como dulces, y llenos de afecto

- ¿Hoy ya te dije lo mucho que te amo? – dijo separandose de mi

- No… no que yo recuerde – murmure

- Eso crei… en ese caso… te amo – y no parecia una simple palabra que despues de tanto decirla pierde el sentimiento que te hace sentir… él la decía con tanto fervor… mirandome a los ojos, y separandola lentamente que me hacia saber que era verdad sin preguntarselo

- Tambien te amo – no sabia si yo le ocasionaba el mismo sentimiento, pero saber que sonreia aun mas debia ser por algo bueno ¿no?

- Sentemos un rato, hasta que pase la lluvia - se sento en el cesped recargandose en el tronco del arbol, no segui inmediatamente su invitacion, pensar en el lodo que ya deberia haber por la lluvia y la tierra no se me antojaba demasiado

- ¿y si nos vamos? – pregunte

- Nos vamos a enfermar Bella… y no creo que eso sea buena idea, tomando en cuenta el examen de mañana

- Supongo que tienes razon – dije sentandome a su lado

- Siempre la tengo – me acerco aun mas a él haciendo que recargara mi cabeza en su pecho

- ¿Crees que dure mucho la lluvia?

- Puede tardarse un siglo y no me importaria – dijo Edward, suspire con pesadez y

Cerre mis ojos, Edward pasaba su cabeza sobre mi cabello sin decir nada

Eran las ocho cuando llegamos a mi casa, empapados de piez a cabeza y aun no dejaba de llover, ¿acaso era una tormenta?

Abri la puerta, Charlie aun no llegaba, Edward paso detrás de mi

- Ve arriba en el baño – estornude – hay toallas

- Ok … - avanze a la cocina y puse a calentar agua – deberias quitarte tu ropa antes que te enfermes aun mas – dijo Edward, me gire para verlo entrar con toallas en los brazos

- Tu tambien – dije

- No tengo ropa aquí Bella

- Quizas puedo prestarte algo de Charlie

- No – me interrumpio – lo mas probable es que se entere y despues queme eso

- Ire a cambiarme – dije, Edward me dio una toalla cuando pase a su lado – estoy calentando agua, en la puerta de la alacena hay bolsitas de té, ¿Puedes hacer?

- Seguro

- Regreso en un santiamen – le dije

POV EDWARD

No habia sido una buena idea quedarnos en ese arbol, con el rato nos habiamos dado cuenta que una llovizna mas o menos tranquila se convirtio en una lluvia que no parecia tener fin, por lo que decidimos irnos, pero aun asi habiamos durado demasiado tiempo ahí

Quizas al menos dos horas, o tres, el tiempo con Bella pasaba volando cuando estabamos juntos

Termine de hacer el té justo cuando ella volvio con otra ropa

- No encontre nada que te pudiera quedar de lo que tengo - ¿tenia ropa de hombre? Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente

- No importa

- Pero quitate esa camisa para que no te – estornudo – enfermes

- ¿Segura? – pregunte

- No es nada nuevo que no haya visto – era una frase que en cualquier otro caso pudo pasar como broma o ironica, en nuestro caso, una bastante realista, se sonrojo al llegar quizas a mi conclusion

- Quizas…

- Callate – dijo acercandose a mi y poniendo sus manos en el inicio de mi camisa

- ¿Qué haces? - quite sus manos de ahi

- Te enfermaras

- Yo puedo solito, ¿sabes? – Bella retrocedio un paso y tomo el té que estaba en la barra de la cocina, luego sin decir nada se dio media vuelta y se fue, supuse que a la sala

¿Por qué debia ser tan hormonal?

¿Por qué todas las mujeres lo eran?

Recordaba las cientos de veces que Carlisle se ponia a darnos platicas de sexo a mi y a mis dos hermanos, no eran necesariamente aburridas, asquerosas o vergonzosas eran aveces incluso divertidas

No era la especialidad de Carlisle pero sabia dar platicas sobre el tema… recordaba como habia dicho una de las varias platicas, que si las mujeres no tuvieran esa serie de cambios de humores podrian dominar el mundo mejor que los hombres, pero despues de entrar a la adolescencia y con ello los mil cambios que en ellas surgian las hacian vulnerables a esos cambios, supongo que refiriendose a los cambios de humor que habia en ellas cuando andaban en sus periodos, no era una de mis platicas favoritas entre las otras

Me quite mi camisa y me cubri con la toalla para darme calor, luego fui por Bella, no la encontre en la sala, subi las escaleras y toque la puerta del baño

- ¿Bella?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes abrirme?

- No

- Cariño…

- Olvidalo

- Vamos bebe abreme la puerta

- No soy una bebe – abrio la puerta, bien, de la chica sentida a la enojada perfecto

- No digo que… que tu lo seas

- ¿Por qué los hombres nunca quieren decir lo que dicen?

- ¿deberiamos?

- Agrr – me golpeo el hombro, ni siquiera me movio un poco con eso y eso parecio enfurecerla porque camino ignorandome hacia su cuarto, entre detrás de ella… nunca habia estado en su cuarto, bueno solo una o dos, pero en esos momentos no aprecie el lugar, mi prioridad era entonces Bella… fue cuando la habia atacado aquel loco en la disco que estuve viniendo a su casa…

No era exactamente la gran cosa, solo la habitacion de una chica, sin demasiados adornos, una computadora sobre un escritorio de madera, la cama individual, la cortina de la ventana era morada… una habitacion de una chica

Bella se dejo caer bocabajo en su cama y yo la segui, me sente a su lado movi con mi dedo su cara, ladeandola, esperaba no ver ninguna lagrima, llevaba un record de tres semanas sin hacerla llorar o ver indicios de llanto en ella por mi causa, y lo que menos queria era eso… aparte Charlie quizas pronto llegaría

Sus mejillas estaban limpias y secas y sus ojos no tenian un color rojizo o parecido, lo que me dio un enorme alivio en mi interior

- ¿estas molesto? - negue con la cabeza sin esperar tiempo

- Para nada, ¿Debería?

- No lo se... eso parecio

- Para nada

- Actuastes... a la defensiva

- Me tomaste desprevenido, nada del otro mundo - dije rapidamente, eso y mis alocados reflejos

- Pero...

- Bella fue un reflejo, nada mas eso

- ¿Seguro?

- ¿Qué otra cosa sería?

- No se... quizas miedo a que Charlie nos escontrara

- No lo creo ademas no hariamos nada malo

- ¿Haz escuchado aquel dicho de... "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas"?

- Algo de eso escuche por ahi - dije, Bella se levanto de la cama y paso sus brazos por mi cuello atrallendome a ella y besandome, segui el beso sin prisa

la posicion no era comoda por lo que nos acomode lo mejor que pude, es decir, acostados, yo encima de ella evitando caerle por completo

ella quito la toalla que antes descanzaba en mis hombros y comenzo a pasar sus manos por mi espalda de arriba a abajo, termine el beso pero no me separe de ella en cambio besé su mandivula, su cuello y termine en sus hombros

no me dio tiempo de nada cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y un segundo despues su voz

- !Largo de aqui ahora! - la voz furiosa de Charlie me hizo levantarme rapidamente de la cama, tres semanas y no había metido el pie hasta ahora

- Papá puedo explicarlo

- Oh no, no es contigo Bella

- Claro que si, estoy implicada en lo que implique a Edward - dijo Bella

- No te metas Isabella y tu fuera de aqui

- Edward no se va a ninguna parte

- Pues yo digo que se va es se va, es mi casa y son mis reglas

- nos vemos despues Bella - le dedique una mirada a ella diciendole con los ojos que dejase de meter mas la pata y se guardara los comentarios

- Sabes donde esta la puerta - dijo Charlie haciendose a un lado para que yo pasara, busque mi camisa en el suelo de la cocina, me la puse y sali de ahi


	33. 32 Lazo de Sangre

_**Disclaimer... todo le pertenece a Meyer excepto la trama que es todita mia n.n**_

_Bien chicas lamento la super demora xD_

_podran comprender que esta cabezita no da para mucho?_

_quiero comentarles algo antes que empiezen a leer ASI QUE LEAN ESTO ANTES _

_Se por varios commentarios, los cuales respeto y doy las gracias que no se queden callados, en serio, no solo me wusta recibir comentarios que sean alagadores, tambien cuentan los que te dan criticas buenas y constructivas, se que varias piensan que la relacion EyB cambio demasiado a la primera, y una pequeña parte de mi tambien lo cree_

_Pero sinceramente no se en que sentidos, me halagaria y ayudaria mucho que me dijeran por medio de su comentario lo que creen que falta para acomplementar el fanfic, se tambien ke creen que ya perdio la idea central de esta secuela e intento retomar el curso central, en serio_

_en fin disfruten su lectura_

_

* * *

_

La idea de haberla dejado ahí, con su padre no era para nada de mi agrado, no es que Charlie le fuese a hacer algo, para nada... en cambio, el dilema era a que grado la boca de Bella podía hablar sin parar

No tenia caso esperar a que las cosas adentro se tranquilizaran, y si Charlie me veía podía empeorar todo yo, por lo que preferí irme a mi casa

- Edward, ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? – pregunto Esme con una sonrisa, fruncí el ceño y vi la hora en mi celular, apenas eran las nueve y diez minutos

- Es temprano… - dije sin comprender a que se refería

- Es sábado… creía que llegarías a las diez, once…

- Oh vamos mamá también puedo ser un hijo puntual que se preocupa por llegar a tiempo ¿no crees?

- Humo… puedes… pero no los sábados… - dijo, sonreí… hasta ese momento me di cuenta que iba maquillada y con un vestido negro, le alce una ceja

- ¿Saldrás?

- Si

- ¿Con el permiso de quien exactamente? – alzo los ojos al cielo, como si estuviera pensando un poco

- No se… pero definitivamente cariño a ti no te pediré permiso – me dijo ella, sonreí, me acerque a ella para darle un beso en su mejilla, en ese momento Alice bajo las escaleras interrumpiendo el momento

- Ah – Alice parecía molesta con solo verme, ni bien me dirigía una palabra y ya comenzaba a tener sus suspiros de aburrimiento y enfado hacia mi, luego cambio su cara, camino hacia mi y sonrió, creía que me había perdonado por un momento – Mami… ¿a que horas vuelves? – ni siquiera me estaba mirando a mi

- Intentare llegar temprano… a eso de las tres de la mañana - ¿A eso ella llamaba temprano? Supuse que para dos personas mayores, casadas y que no deben tener un horario de visitas por un suegro sobreprotector esa hora era bastante temprano, en mi caso seria la hora mas imposible de ver a Bella

- Buenas noches, pásala bien – le dije a Esme y subí las escaleras

No puedo negarlo y tampoco engañarme, claro que extrañaba estar junto a ellos, reír a su lado, y tener platicas divertidas y nuevas… pero no podía decir que lo prefería incluso aun mas que la compañía de Bella, este era uno de los precios que debía pagar por todo lo que le había hecho

En mi recamara, encontré a Káiser acostado sobre mi sofá, cuando llovía lo encerraban aquí, no quería ni siquiera imaginar los desastres que me habría hecho, estaba en toda su plenitud de cachorro, así que no podía quejarme porque me mordiera todo lo que estaba a su alcance o terminara sin zapatos

Me quite la camisa y la deje en una silla que tenia en mi recamara, quite mis zapatos y saque de mi pantalón mi celular, llame a su celular, con la esperanza de que respondiera

- Hola – respondió apenas al primer toque

- ¿Cómo estas amor?

- … creo que bien…

- ¿Tan mal te fue?

- Charlie fue un poco duro… nada raro en él cuando se trata de ti – una parte de mi me recriminaba el haberme ido, pero pude haber empeorado las cosas si me quedaba

- ¿le dijiste que no estábamos haciendo nada?

- Lo intente, le explique porque tu no traías camisa… pero aun así… no me creyó… dijo que eres un simple… según sus palabras… "Capullo irresponsable con hormonas revolucionadas" – sonreí inconscientemente por el apodo

- ¿Qué le dijiste tú?

- Que no era así… y que tú y yo no íbamos a llegar a cosas que nos podrían afectar…

- ¿y que dijo él?

- Que si pasaba… lo mas seguro es que tu te fueras y huyeras de la responsabilidad, "como casi todos los hombres de hoy en día"

- Bueno a eso no se si pueda tener yo una defensa ¿verdad? – no hubo respuesta de su parte - ¿Bella?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que es verdad, no puedo ni siquiera defender el genero masculino, la mayoría son unos patanes irresponsables – volvió a tardar un momento en responder

- ¿Te incluyes en ellos?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, crees que lo soy? – fruncí el ceño

- Si tu y yo… - dejo la frase incompleta – ¿Estas insinuando que… que serias como todos los… - no deje que terminara la pregunta

- Bella, yo nunca, escúchame bien, nunca podría ser capaz de alejarme de tu lado conscientemente

- ¿seguro?

- Estoy mas seguro de lo que tu puedes estar en toda una vida

- Te quiero… - susurro

- Yo también te amo – dije, sonriendo como bobo contra el auricular – aparte no creo que tu y yo vayamos a… - no complete la frase, pero le daba a entender lo que insinuaba – no de una manera irresponsable

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... espero que no estés pensando en ponerme un anillo al dedo, para actuar "Responsablemente"

- No necesariamente… pero no mientras vivas en el mismo techo que tu padre, no es una experiencia que quiera pasar… imagina ahora el infarto que le dará si se entera y nos encuentra en una posición para nada inocente

- Mejor cállate – fue su respuesta en son de broma

- Ok… ¿Crees que pueda pasar mañana por ti? – pregunte

- ¿Qué planes tienes? – pensé en algo bueno

- ¿Qué opinas de venir a desayunar en mi casa?

- No sé si pueda ir… Charlie se ha puesto con su modo pesado… pero si lo convenzo yo iré a tu casa en mi carcacha – sonreí

- Y hablando de tu carro… ¿Qué opinas de cambiarlo por otro?

- Es un regalo de mi padre, no lo cambiare

- ¿Y si te regalara yo uno?

- Edward – su voz era una de reprensión

- Bien, bien… debes admitirlo eso que llamas carro quizás solo es una basura movible

- Basura movible o no, la quiero y no pienso aceptar nada que haga que la cambie

- Como quieras, yo solo decía… dudo que encuentres otro novio que esté dispuesto en regalarte un lindo vehículo

- No te preocupes no pienso cambiarte, pero no por eso te aceptare un carro… - nos quedamos en silencio un momento, antes de que ella comenzara a hablar de nuevo – te amo, mucho

- Yo también te amo, ¿a qué horas te despierto? – pregunte

- Yo tengo alarma, y me levantare quizás a las diez o nueve

- Te llamare a las diez… ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Claro tontito

- Bien, buenas noches hermosa, duerme bien, te amo

- Igual – y después colgó

Me deje caer en mi sofá, moviendo a Káiser para no tener que caerle encima, el cachorro comenzó a lamerme la cara más después de un rato se enfado del juego y se acomodo de nuevo dejándome un pequeño espacio para mi

Al día siguiente como había prometido la llame su respuesta somnolienta fue "estoy castigada… bien, quizás ambos lo estamos, pero el lunes tendremos tiempo para ambos, te amo y mucho"

Le había respondido que no importaba, que entendía y que por favor no diera ningún pleito más con su padre para no complicarnos las cosas a ambos, a ella y a mí

En casa no había muchas cosas que hacer, técnicamente nada, pasar la mañana jugando con Káiser había sido divertido pero termine aburriéndome y lo deje que merodeara por el patio solo

Mis hermanos iban a hacer ejercicios por las mañanas y ni siquiera se habían molestado en invitarme, cosa que sinceramente empezaba a doler, en algunos aspectos

Alice por ejemplo, hoy había hecho el desayuno, para casi todos, si me había exceptuado pero se excuso diciendo que creía que yo me iría temprano con Bella, ¿Qué iba a decirle en replica? No estaba obligada a hacer mi desayuno

Al menos el lunes llego con un poco de lentitud, pero llego

Pase temprano por Bella para ir a la escuela

Me baje del carro y toque la puerta tres veces seguida

- Ya voy, ya voy – y ella abrió la puerta, sonreí y casi impulsivamente la abrace sin esperar nada, casi olvidándome de la cordura y que nos encontrábamos en su casa, me abrazo por debajo de mis brazos mientras yo la atraía por su espalda – no es que me queje pero ¿a qué se debe tanto eufuismo?

Sonreí y deje pasar su bromita mientras con todo el amor y el sentimiento de un "te extrañe" grabado en mis labios, la bese con dulzura

Pase por ella a su salón y la espere afuera de este hasta que salió, no me había visto pues salió con la mirada baja, la seguí caminando detrás de ella y la tome de la cintura por detrás, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gritito

- Tonto casi me da un infarto

- Lo siento – me disculpe y seguimos caminando, pase mi brazo por los hombros de Bella y ella por mi espalda – te amo

- Ya se – sonreí, Bella se detuvo y yo con ella, mire su cara, abría y cerraba los ojos como si hubiera visto un fantasma

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No… creí haber visto algo… no es nada – dijo pero siguió mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que no estuviera loca

- ¿Segura?

- Segura – confirmo, pero la sentí un poco tensa, la pegue mas a mi

Cuando entramos a la cafetería no había ninguna mesa sola, eso pasaba cuando estaba lloviendo en la hora del almuerzo, perfecto

- ¡Hey Edward! – voltee a donde me llamaban – aquí hay un lugar vacio – era una compañera de alguna materia que compartíamos, supuse, negué con mi cabeza, nosotros necesitábamos dos, no solo uno

- ¿Dónde nos vamos a sentar? – me encogí de hombros, podíamos sentarnos en el suelo pero no era algo que quizás ella quisiera escuchar – y si… podríamos sentarnos con tus hermanos – no hablaba en serio, no podía estar hablando en serio

- Solo por hoy - nos acercamos a comprar nuestro desayuno y después sin que lo pudiese prever vi a Rose agitar sus brazos en nuestra dirección, o quizás en la dirección de Bella

Mis hermanos la veían como si estuviera loca o algo parecido, pero ella parecía ignorarlos, mordí mi labio y acerque mi boca al oído de Bella

- Ve con ellos, se que Alice y Rose quieren decirte algo solo a ti – mentí – yo buscare donde sentarme – le dije

- Puedo quedarme contigo Edward

- Ve con ellos – repetí

- ¿Segurísimo? – asentí y le sonreí lo mejor que pude – como quieras – beso mis labios fugazmente y camino a la mesa donde estaban mis hermanos junto con Ángela y Ben

Me las ingenie para tomar la manzana y el refresco que había comprado, no traía demasiada hambre y deje la charola en donde se depositaban intente salir con toda la dignidad que tenia de ahí y una vez fuera deje que mis brazos y hombros se decayeran al igual que mi mirada

Me senté en el suelo viendo la lluvia caer y para evitar llamar demasiado la atención, saque un cuaderno e hice como si escribiera mientras comía mi manzana

Definitivamente no había sido del todo buena idea haberle dado por su lado a Bella, pero debía darle un poco de socializad con otras personas aparte de mi mismo, que yo fuera un antisocial no significaba que ella también lo era

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y cuando creía que quizás me quedaría dormido ahí en el suelo, la voz de alguien llamándome me hizo abrir rápidamente los ojos

- ¡Edward!, Edward – reconocí la voz al instante pero no quise voltear me levante del suelo y entre en la lluvia caminando lejos de ahí, era la primera vez en semanas que me hablaba, ni siquiera un buenos días recibía de su parte o alguna frase para mi, simplemente para ella parecía que yo ya no existía, y ya me había acostumbrado a eso, podría sobrevivir quizás, pero no iba a sobrevivir si me hablaba, me decía una tontería o una ofensa a mi persona y luego sin mas se iba

Me las ingenie para guardar mi cuaderno en mi mochila para que no se mojara y camine con más rapidez, luego podría regresar por Bella

- Edward voltea te estoy hablando – dijo detrás de mi, no muy cerca pero no lejos

Seguí caminando sin detenerme, una mano frágil y pequeña tomo mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera, no quería lastimarla si seguía caminando, pues bien podría escapar de su agarre

- Edward

- Vete… te vas a mojar, mejor vete

- Ed.…

- Hablo en serio, vete – dije cerrando mis ojos

- No lo dices en serio – me gire para mirarla y darle a entender que lo hacia

- Si, ahora vete antes de que te enfermes – dije mirando sus ojos azules

- Tenemos que hablar

- No hay nada de que hablar

- Claro que lo hay

- No, no es así

- Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo

- No debes arreglar nada conmigo

- Y si…

- No, mira tu fuiste la que empezó a ignorarme, bien, lo respeto ahora tu respeta mi decisión

- Bella me pidió que habláramos

- Dile a ella que no me encontraste

- Se va a molestar

- No te preocupes yo la hare entrar en razón para que comprenda tus motivos

- Eres mi hermano…

- ¿Ahora lo soy?

- Siempre lo haz sido – mire otra parte menos a ella – yo lo siento - ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

- No debo disculparte a ti de nada Rosalie

- Me he comportado como la peor hermana del mundo Edward – la mire a los ojos antes de decir

- ¿sabes que es lo que aprendí de todo esto? De que si yo fuera Jasper… nunca te hubieras comportado de esa manera, o si… fuera Emmet, Alice nunca intentaría atacarme a diestra y siniestra…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que los llamaba hermanos porque eso eran para mi, eso son… pero… no solo es el sentimiento de hermandad – bufe y mire sobre su hombro para ver caminar hacia nosotros a Alice, por favor no – es el lazo que los une, no lo comprendía… y nunca lo hare por obvias razones… pero tu vas a estar ahí para Jasper siempre sin necesidad de motivos… porque el lazo… de sangre que los une siempre te hará estar ahí para él – ella negó con su cabeza, con lagrimas en los ojos

- No es verdad… tu eres mi hermanito Ed. – avanzo un paso hacia mi y yo lo retrocedí el doble, en ese momento llego Alice

- Rosalie… dice Emmet que… - ni siquiera me había mirado a mi ella, solo a su hermana - ¿Qué tienes? – de seguro ya había mirado los ojos llorosos, limpie mi cara, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que tenia lagrimas

- Yo… nada

- ¿Qué le hiciste Edward? – su mirada era… me hacia sufrir por dentro

- Nada

- Rose no llora por nada – me apunto con su dedo acusadoramente, no me di cuenta en que momento Emmet y Jasper llegaron al lugar, no vi a Bella, no podía pasarme estas cosas a mi

- ¿Qué tienes Rose? – Emmet estaba tomando la cara de su novia, pero Rose negó

- No tengo nada, no es nada

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – demando Jasper furioso

- Nada – dije serio

- Yo te daré tu nada – dijo Emmet acercándose, Rose le tomo su mano deteniéndolo

- Emmet, él no… - fue interrumpida

- No lo defiendas Rosalie, Edward no es el mismo chico dulce que era – dijo Alice mirándome feo, esto era el colmo, camine alejándome de ellos, y cuando estuve a unos seis pasos me voltee y le dije a Rose

- Lazo de sangre, ves esto lo comprueba – y me fui de ahí

En cualquier otro caso me hubiera ido a casa o algo parecido, pero el examen de biología me lo impidió, no le comente nada a Bella, pues quería que toda su mente y cerebro estuviese concentrado en su examen y no en mis problemas

No fue un examen sencillo, eso lo sabíamos de antemano, desde que fuimos avisados del examen el maestro aclaro que este era uno de los pocos que valía la pena estudiar

Nos dio exactamente cincuenta minutos para responder treinta preguntas… menos de dos minutos para cada una

Para mi suerte fueron cosas que recordaba de antemano, podía ver a Bella de reojo mordiendo su lápiz y respondiendo entre garabatos

Nuestro martirio dio por terminado cuando el timbre sono, yo había terminado diez minutos antes

Vi como Bella entrego el examen poco decidida, después me había dicho, camino a gimnasia, pues eso le tocaba, que le habían faltado tres preguntas y probablemente se había equivocado en seis mas

No era tan malo, creo

Cuando salimos de clases, espere como siempre a Bella y la encontré platicando con otra chica, ambas sonreían y movían las manos entre supuse monólogos, Bella se acerco a mi y se despidió de la mano de ella

- ¿Quién era? – pregunte

- Se llama Susana… es nueva en la clase, creo que cambio su horario – fue la respuesta de Bella, antes de posar sus labios sobre los míos – te extrañe

- Yo también, no sabes el martirio que fue sin ti

La lleve a su casa, fue raro ver la patrulla de Charlie estacionada

- ¿Crees que me tire un tiro? – pregunte

- No hará eso… ¿quieres pasar? – asentí, no quería volver tan pronto a mi casa, donde estaban mis hermanos

Cuando llegamos a la sala de Bella, Charlie nos esperaba, de una manera bastante tétrica, mirando hacia nosotros en silencio, Bella dejo su mochila en las escaleras

- Llegaste temprano, ¿poco trabajo? – pregunto Bella

- Pedí permiso para salir antes – su respuesta no me gusto

- Tengo tarea que hacer – dijo Bella

- Puedes hacerla en la sala – tomo de nuevo su mochila y la dejo en el sillón, la seguí a ella en silencio

- Me senté en el sofá mientras Bella sacaba su cuaderno, yo no tenia tarea, por suerte y después… simplemente no supe que decir, la mirada de Charlie me taladraba la cabeza

- Papá – Bella lo llamo - ¿podrías dejar de ver a Edward como si lo fueses a matar?

- Si no le gusta como lo miro, él mismo puede hablar

- Quizás – Bella iba a replicar pero me le adelante

- Sinceramente no me importa demasiado – dije, Charlie me forzó su mejor sonrisa

- Ya lo oíste

- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen – le pregunte a Bella

- Este… - me miro, pues yo ya le había preguntado sobre el tema, al salir de clase – estuvo mas sencillo de lo que creía… pero me faltaron tres preguntas para responder

- No creo que sea tan malo… se que a la mayoría le faltaron al menos diez – intente darle ánimos

- Eso espero…

Y la tarde siguió de esa manera, no tuve tiempo a solas con Bella para hablarle sobre mi platica con mis hermanos, hicimos tarea juntos, le ayude en algunas cosas que no comprendió, hablamos de disparates poco comprometedores y me invito a comer, Charlie no pudo decir no, pues Bella había hecho la comida, aparte de que nos había negado el permiso de salir a caminar cerca, lo que hizo que las miradas de ella a su padre fuesen casi asesinas después…

Me fui después de cenar, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella bien, pues Charlie nos miraba

- Te llamare – le prometí besando su mejilla

- Estaré impaciente – respondió y después me fui

POV Desconocido…

Espere impaciente en el carro, con las luces apagadas y el motor de igual modo.

Aun se veían algunas luces de la casa prendidas por lo que preferí no salir pero la idea de irme tampoco sonaba como una opción que deseaba

Eran las diez con veinte minutos, no faltaba demasiado para que su querido padre apagara las luces y se fuera a dormir...

Tome el celular y marque un numero que necesitaba en ese momento, si los documentos de la escuela están en lo correcto entonces tenía su numero

- ¿Bueno? - su dulce voz contesto, inocente incluso en eso - ¿Quién es?... - no me atreví a hablar, si me descubría mi plan fallaba - ¿Eres tu Edward?

Colgué

Tenia al menos lo esencial al alcance... el numero de ella, podía llamarla y escucharla cuando quisiera... sabía a que escuela iba... en que lugar trabajaba, los viernes, porque había cambiado su horario de trabajo, ahora solo eran los viernes y miércoles, en lugar de los sábados... sabía donde vivía, y a que horas se quedaba sola sin su protector... No tenía amigos cerca, y no era la vecina mas amigable de aquel lugar, dudaba si le hablaba al menos a alguno de sus vecinos, sus amigos vivían en una reserva, lejos de aquí, o al menos de su casa y sus compañeros de escuela, por lo que al menos sabía que ninguno vivía lo suficientemente cerca... y su novio, su querido Edward, vivía demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo incluso aunque lo deseara con toda el alma

Las luces se apagaron y en silencio baje del carro, cruce la calle y camine hasta llegar frente a su puerta, no toque y tampoco hice ruido alguno, deje en el suelo una carta color azul con una rosa

Sería el primer presente que tendría de mi parte y luego, como todas las demás caería a mis pies

* * *

hahahaha cha cha cha chan... xD

bien, ya empieza lo bueno, las invtio a ke pasen a leer mi nuevo proyecto **Retos de la vida... **


	34. 33 Nuestros recuerdos, no solo los mios

**DISCLAIMER, TRAMA ES MIA PERSONAJES DE MEYER n.n!**

**LEAN EL MENSAJE ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER EL CAPITULO, sean buenas lectoras siii?**

**Bien, no fueron demasiados commentarios pero se los agradezco a morir... este capi quisiera dedicarselo a Wawis CUllen, gracias por tu opinion me hizo reflexionar bastante en varios puntos... quisiera compartir con tods el commentario que me hizo **

_COMMENT WAWIS CULLEN _

_En "Sin poder..." vimos a un Edward que había sufrido mucho por la perdida de sus padres y el rechazo de su tío, pero que luego salió adelante gracias a su familia adoptiva, después sufrió el accidente que lo dejó ciego, pero a pesar de eso y de sus limitaciones era un chico con un gran corazón. Cuando conoce a Bella y se enamora totalmente de ella, a pesar de su ceguera él era un chico sobreprotector, cariñoso y sin miedo a demostrar sus sentimientos. Por sobre todas las cosas estaban su familia y Bella._

_En "Un vacio..." vemos a un Edward muy diferente. Entiendo que su relación con Bella debía de empezar desde cero porque él perdió una parte de sus recuerdos, era como si unos meses se hubieran borrado y esos eran los meses en los que él conoció a Bella y se hicieron novios, pero la relación con sus hermanos también cambió mucho, él ya no era con ellos como lo era antes de su operación. Se volvió un completo desconocido para ellos y creo que eso no debió suceder. Entiendo que se sintiera traicionado por todas las cosas que le ocultaron, cosas que supuestamente él debía de recordar y sus hermanos y Bella tenían prohibido por su bien no develar, pero si creo que el debió ser más comprensivo después de habersele explicado las razones. Entiendo por qué Bella le pregunta en este capítulo que si hubiera pasado algo entre ellos más allá de un beso él se hubiera comportado como la mayoría de los hombres lo hace, él es muy diferente al Edward centrado y cariñoso que conocimos en un principio, es como si fuera otra persona._

_Pero también sus hermanos deben de comprender y apoyar a Edward, porque todo lo que él ha pasado no es facil, cosa que no han hecho y creo que por ahí empieza el problema. El se siente como si no fuera parte de los Cullen._

_Por otra parte la que trae las hormonas revolucionadas es Bella y antes de dejarse llevar ella debería de tratar de que Edward recordara como era su relación ya sea con fotos, videos o contandole anecdotas de lo que ellos vivieron, porque ella está tratando de retomar su relación pasada sin que Edward la recuerde._

**ANGIE ANSWER**

**creo que intentare hacer lo ke haz sugerido sobre lo de Bella...**  
**i bien, sobre la diferencia del Edward hoy y ayer... intentare explicar mi idea... y espero i tu la entiendas un pokitin... veamos humm**  
**cuando empeze "sin..." la idea principal no era solamente dar a entender que a todo mundo le pasan todas las cosas, sino tambien la diferencia de "ver" el mundo... bien pude haber hecho a un Edward totalmente desviado del "camino del bien" y siendo el chico malo y resentido por lo que la vida lo ha hecho pasar en cambio ve la vida exactamente como muy pocos la ven... ve y aprecia la vida como si fuera su ultimo dia, porke entiende de antemano que nada esta grabado en hierro**

**y en un vacio de recuerdos se ke kisas se ve otro Edward...**  
**si nos vamos al primer capitulo ke hize en "sin poder..." lees a un chico que sabe que no tiene nada y lo poco que tiene lo acepta, pero ya no espera mas... asi era Edward antes de conocer a ella, despues de conocerla siente una conexion inexpicable que va mas alla del todo y del algo, se siente de una rara manera conectado y la empieza a amar sin mas... como ella a él, y acepta y vive la vida como si fuese un ultimo latido, no un simple ultimo dia, lo vive con mas ansias y espera que llegue el siguiente para vivirlo al maximo...pero eso solo es despues de conocerla, mas antes no era un chico a los mil sentimientos a flor de piel... Tanya fue una luz pequeña en su momento que dejo a un chico dolido, siempre fue un chico señalado por otros y eso hace que su ego o autoestima baje mas de lo probable... **  
**si se pueden dar cuenta Edward aprecia la vida y lo que tiene despues de volver a ver, sus colores, contextos, contornos y mil cosas mas, pero como cualquier humano eso pasa a otro plano en su vida cuando deja de ser una maravilla, simplemente ya lo da por hecho, pero aun asi muy en el fondo lo aprovecha por los años que tuvo sin "luz"**

Creo que tiene un poco de sentido... en fin, no lo hare de tiron el super cambio, porke no habra un super cambio, simplemente lo hare entender mejor... xD

Disfruten su lectura... no me dio el sentimiento de Auch, pero ya saben... este fic es de chicas naturales sin pintura xD

* * *

Pov Edward

Al llegar a casa no había muchas luces encendidas, por lo que supuse que o casi nadie estaba en casa, o se encontraban cenando y ahorrando luz que no se necesitaba en el resto de la casa, me sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta, pase y la cerré detrás de mi

Toque a ciegas la pared para encender la luz, pero no la encontré

Deje mi mano pegada a la pared y me quede inmóvil… entonces lo comprendí

Antes no necesite esto, no necesite prender la luz, podía caminar con decisión ante la oscuridad que me rodeaba de día y de noche, antes no era necesario ver algo que ya estaba ahí al menos tres veces para comprenderlo, confiaba en mis otros instintos de supervivencia y mis sentidos que me quedaban…

Me estaba convirtiendo en un humano más…

Salí de la casa sin hacer ruido y me senté en el suelo, con mi única compañía que era la luna y las estrellas

Estaba dando todo como un hecho… como todos los demás humanos lo hacían…

No veía el brillo de la luna como después de la operación lo hacia, no lo veía como algo asombroso y alucinante a la vez, ni siquiera me causaba la misma sensación que en un principio, satisfacción y asombro, en realidad no estaba seguro de si me causase algún sentimiento…

Ver el ocaso antes de que el sol se escondiera no me deslumbraba con ninguna facilidad, ya no era ese chico que añoraba esos simples momentos para los demás humanos… me estaba convirtiendo en uno mas entre ellos

Recordaba vagamente mis promesas a mi mismo… repitiéndome seguidamente que haría lo que ellos no hacían, vería la luz del sol como si fuese el ultimo amanecer, la llegada de la luna como si fuera la ultima noche, los arboles, las flores y un sinfín de cosas mas nunca deberían de dejarme de sorprender… pero ni a mi había podido cumplirme esa promesa tan vaga, pero que desee alguna vez

Mire de nuevo al cielo y aunque intente concentrarme y asombrarme con la luz, no pude… tenia muchas otras cosas en la cabeza que debían preocuparme… entre ellas, mis hermanos

El simple pensamiento me hizo encogerme ante la idea de lo que me encontraría adentro, de nuevo la mirada fría de todos, las agresiones ocultas, las evasivas, sentirme ignorado… y lo peor de todo era que se trataba de mis hermanos… no podía creer que algún día esto me iba a pasar… pero aquí estaba y ni siquiera tenia idea de hasta cuando terminaría todo esto

Me levante del suelo con una mano y entre a la casa, ya había luz en la sala lo que me hizo olvidar la idea de buscar alguna manera de subir las escaleras sin morir en el intento

- Edward – mamá me llamo

- Ya llegue – dije girando hacia donde había provenido su voz, me sorprendí al verlos a todos ahí, incluso mi padre se encontraba ahí, en la sala sentado en uno de los sillones, mis hermanos estaban mirando hacia mi, pero decidí desviar mi mirada solo hacia Esme, no se como no los había visto antes

- Cariño, acompáñanos un rato, estamos teniendo un momento familiar – me invito, _familiar_, ni siquiera parecía pertenecer a ese núcleo… me sentía mas excluido, el sentimiento agonizante estaba surgiendo

- Tengo tarea que terminar – busque un pretexto rápido, ¿Cómo seria estar sentado ahí con todos ellos? Quise imaginar que no me mirarían mal y podríamos hablar como antes, en familia, pero así no estaban las cosas…

- Un minuto no te va a afectar

- Mama… mañana lo hacemos, debo atender otras cosas – dije caminando hacia las escaleras, el problema no era ella, ni Carlisle, eran todos _mis hermanos_

- No te pregunte Anthony – me llamo por mi segundo nombre y supe que estaba en problemas

- Ya escuchaste a tu madre Edward – dijo Carlisle, respire dos veces y resignado camine hasta sentarme en el suelo a un lado de Esme, lejos de todos _ellos_

- ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela Edward? – pregunto cariñosamente Esme, volviendo a su tono maternal, pésimo, horrible, el peor día de mi vida, pensé

- Bien… el examen no era exactamente sencillo – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- ¿Difícil?

- No… no exactamente – volví a repetir la acción de encoger mis hombros

- No he visto a Bella, ¿Cómo esta? – me pregunto

- Bien… bien – fue todo lo que se me ocurrió decir

- Hoy me avisaron, que Félix no trabaja ya en la empresa ¿sabias sobre el tema? – pregunto Carlisle, ups…

- Si…. Se me olvido decirte que lo despidieron

- ¿Y no planeabas decirlo?

- Si… se me olvido – no había tenido idea de cómo tocarle el tema esa era la realidad

- Apropósito la señora Webber nos invito a una comida que hará en su casa, espero que quieran ir… no acepto un no de respuesta – dijo Esme

- Suena perfecto – canto Alice con su vocecita

- ¿Ya puedo irme? – pregunte

- No… hizo galletas y al menos comerás una antes de subir a tu habitación, ¿me acompañas Carlisle? – ambos se levantaron y salieron hacia la cocina dejándome entre la espada y un abismo negro

Los cuatro se pusieron a hablar y la verdad no intente ni quise escucharlos, ¿para que? ¿Para recordarme que nada de lo que decían me debía incumbir? ¿O para recordarme que ellos hablaban entre ellos y no me incluían en su círculo a mí?

Sentía que se tardaban siglos en volver con esas galletas, ¿acaso apenas la estaba haciendo?

Me posicione con ambas manos para levantarme del suelo

- Yo si fuera tu ni siquiera lo intento – dijo la voz de Alice, ¿me estaba hablando a mi?, levante mi mirada para encontrarla mirándome a mi

- ¿Qué?

- Que ni se te ocurra irte sino quieres que mama te regañe – sonrió, no de una manera maliciosa o con la que tenia grabada el "yo siempre gano" o de una manera retadora, solo divertida… yo no le encontraba lo divertido a esto

- A la que van a regañar va a ser a ti Alice cuando se de cuenta que faltan seis galletas – dijo Emmet riendo, Alice le saco su lengua, hubiera esperado mas de su parte un "deja que lo regañen y lo envíen a un reclusorio" o algo parecido y menos dramático

- Hum… - fue todo lo que se me ocurrió y me volví a sentar, _ellos_ seguían bromeando pero ni siquiera tenia idea de que decir yo, sentía que había perdido el toque para hablar con _todos ellos_… lo había perdido y por completo

Me entretuve con una mancha que había en el suelo, no sabia que hacer y la idea de irme solo molestaría a Esme, eso lo tenia mas que claro

_Ellos_ hablaban de algo así como una caminata al bosque el fin de semana, pero estaba claro que era algo de ellos, sonreí con nostalgia con mi mirada baja, ni siquiera eso podía hacer a su lado

Me sentía excluido fuera de la orbita que ellos tenían… y las palabras que le había dicho a Rose, por la mañana llegaron de nuevo a mi

- _¿sabes que es lo que aprendí de todo esto? De que si yo fuera Jasper… nunca te hubieras comportado de esa manera, o si… fuera Emmet, Alice nunca intentaría atacarme a diestra y siniestra…Que los llamaba hermanos porque eso eran para mi, eso son… pero… no solo es el sentimiento de hermandad, es el lazo que los une, no lo comprendía… y nunca lo hare por obvias razones… pero tu vas a estar ahí para Jasper siempre sin necesidad de motivos… porque el lazo… de sangre que los une siempre te hará estar ahí para él_

Obvias razones… yo nunca tendría un hermano de sangre… nunca lo tuve y no tendré la oportunidad de tenerlo, eso estaba mas que claro

Sentí mis ojos picar y la necesidad de frotar mis brazos para que se me quitara el escalofrió doloroso que pasaba por todo mi cuerpo

Me pregunte que familia tendría si mis padres nunca hubieran muerto, quizás tendría una hermanita menor que sobreproteger… pero llegue a la misma conclusión del siempre que pensaba en el tema… nunca podría suceder… no tendría esa familia que tanto añoraba

Tenia esta… pero ya ni siquiera me sentía parte de ella

Solo parecía ser el hijo… pero solo eso

Sentí unos brazos cubrirme y sujetarme con fuerza sobre mis hombros, aferrándose en un abrazo firme y a la vez frágil

Rosalie… lo supe por sus rubios cabellos que sobresalían en mi visión

Segundos después me encontré atrapado entre el suelo y una plancha aplastadora por los cuatro contra mí

Las risas de ninguno no se hicieron esperar, intente arrastrarme intentando escapar de una muerte casi segura

Las piernas seguían debajo de Emmet y Jasper, que eran los que en verdad pesaban

- Oh vamos me estas matando – grite entre risas, sentí otro peso mas, esto era horrible, quedaría paralitico, eso era lo mas seguro

- Ya Emmet abajo, Alice, Jasper, dejen de matar a su hermano – dijo la voz de Esme, parecía más feliz que controlando la situación, aun asi se bajaron de mí, solo Alice quedo encima de mí, y se subió en mi espalda, ¡iba a romperme la columna!

- Lo intente – dijo la voz de mamá con burla, entecerre los ojos, me gire haciendo que Alice quedara debajo de mi – vuelvo en un segundo – dijo, supuse que después se fue

- Ahora quien aplasta a quien – dije, obviamente no estaba sobre ella, solo la tenia acorralada dejándola entre mis brazos y piernas sin nunca caerle por completo

- Rose ayúdame – grito con voz chillona, un segundo después sentí un peso en mi espalda

- Pesas – fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mis brazos y piernas no resistieran, termine encima de Alice, con Rose sobre mi

- Deberías ponerte en dieta – dijo Alice cuando me levante del suelo

- Tu no pesas dos libras que digamos – replique

Y era como si de un segundo a otro… las risas y todo eso hubiera terminado y las cosas volvieran como antes, todos nos quedamos en silencio, volvi a reconocer el sentimiento que me recorría cada vez que sabia que las cosas volverían a como eran, me quede esperando a que alguno hablara pero ninguno lo hizo

- Esto… - empezó Jasper, conocía a mis dos hermanos lo suficiente para saber que aunque lo intentaran muy difícilmente dirían la palabra secreta

- Lamentamos habernos comportado como lo hemos venido haciendo – las palabras de Emmet fueran rapidas apenas entendibles

- ¿Qué? – me hice el desentendido, aunque habia escuchado bien

- Lo lamento – dijo entredientes

- No te escuche ¿puedes decirlo mas alto?

- Lamento haberme comportado como un tonto y no como tu hermano mayor, lamento haberte golpeado y no haberme puesto de tu lado, lamento haberte dado la espalda, lo lamento Edward – dijo Emmet, lentamente y con voz alta, se quedo en silencio, pero yo no supe que palabras usar

- Yo… te… - me vi interrumpido

- No digas nada, queremos que nos escuches primero y luego habla – dijo Rosalie

Abri mis ojos al sentir un peso sobre mi, no era nada comodo despertar de esta manera

- Alice si no te bajas… - dije al verla sobre mi, sacandome el aire, me gire haciendo que ella cayera al suelo, el sofa no era lugar para dos

- Lo vas a lamentar ya veras – dijo parandose con toda la dignidad que le quedaba – el desayuno esta listo, asi que arriba flojo

- Dame quince para alistarme – dije, ella salio

Anoche despues de casi media hora hablando con mis hermanos, ellos dando sus disculpas, razones y por mi lado escuchando y dando mis disculpas.

Habiamos de alguna manera… arreglado las cosas, habia llamado a Bella por la noche dandole la noticia, se alegro por mí y después hablamos otros diez minutos

- Ya era hora – dijo Alice cuando llegue a la cocina después de haberme cambiado, bañado y arreglado

- Que cómica – murmure por lo bajo Alice me dio un plato con un huevo y después un licuado de chocolate

- terminas eso y lavas tus trastes – me apunto con su dedo, le rodee los ojos mientras le daba una mordida a mi desayuno

- lo que digas mama – me burle de ella, al rato llego Rose ya alistada y bebió un sorbo de mi licuado, acabándoselo

- Buenos días – dijo Rose besando mi mejilla – nos vemos en la escuela – salió corriendo sin que me diera tiempo de nada, me levante de mi lugar, lave rápido los trastes y después fui a lavarme los dientes, Salí apresurado de mi casa, se me hacia un poco tarde e ir por Bella me tomaría un poco de tiempo…

Toque un par de veces la puerta antes de que ella me abriera

- Gracias – dijo abrazándome efusivamente, esperaba mas un regaño por mi tardanza, aun así le devolví el gesto si ser tan efusivo

- ¿Exactamente por que? – pregunte confundido mientras ella cerraba la puerta

- Por todo… por ser el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo y al que puedo llamar novio – sonreí mientras besaba su frente

- Yo también te amo, si a eso te refieres

- No me refiero solo a eso – tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia el carro, le abrí la puerta y ella entro

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Eres el hombre mas romántico, detallista y divertido que puede existir – me sonroje un poco, debía admitirlo – y saber que me hayas elegido a mi para… - no termino la frase

- No creo ser tan bueno como me describes… pero estoy seguro que no quiero a nadie mas en tu lugar si no eres tu, eres a la única que podría escoger para novia… incluso aveces pienso que no serias mala esposa – me miro fulminante mente

- Ni lo pienses, ya lo habíamos hablado Cullen y no quiero una sortija en mi dedo ni en un millón de años

- Eso dices tu… estoy casi seguro que terminaras por arrodillarte frente a mi y pedirme matrimonio

- Ya quisieras – dijo bufando, sonreí

- En la tarde ¿puedes ir a mi casa? – pregunte

- ¿Saliendo de la escuela? – asentí – le llamare a Charlie, haber que sucede…

- Bella, que gusto verte hija – la saludo mi madre tan solo la vio, hice pasar saliva audiblemente

- Si, aquí estoy mama y te recuerdo que soy yo tu hijo

- Cielo, no seas celoso, mami siempre tendrá un brazo mas para ti – me extendió el que le sobraba, iba a caminar hacia ella pero la duende de mi hermana me gano en llegar

- Pero no hoy, hoy no tiene ni siquiera un dedo de sobra – le saque la lengua a Alice

- ¿te ayudo a cocinar? – se ofreció Bella

- No, no, no, yo sola puedo, mejor vayan a divertirse mientras yo termino de hacer la comida

- Claro – dije tomando a Bella de la cintura alejándola del brazo de mi mama y aprovechando para dejarle un beso a Esme en la frente

- Nos vemos a la hora de la comida – dijo Esme cuando salimos, la lleve al jardín, y tal como supuse ahí estaba Káiser acostado, con solo verme se levanto y corrió hacia nosotros

- Si que ha crecido – dijo Bella asombrada

- Eso creo… - se acerco a Káiser soltando nuestras manos, comenzó a darle cariñitos y darle besos

- Oyes… podrías dejar de besarlo – le dije en broma

- ¿Te afecta?

- No… pero si quieres besarme tendrás que lavarte la boca

- ¿Quién dijo que iba a besarte? – me dejo con la boca abierta su respuesta

- ¿Ah no?

- No…

- ¿segura?

- Muy segura – me dijo, lo deje pasar por el momento, me senté en el suelo, pero como siempre que lo hacia Káiser corrió hacia mi y se vino encima de mi aplastándome

- Edward… he estado pensando que hay algo que quiero hablar contigo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – me levante del suelo, Bella miraba el suelo y se mordia sucesivamente su labio inferior

- Me gustaría hablar de algunas cosas contigo

- ¿Ah… en serio?

- Si…

- ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- Creo que… ya que estamos juntos… y se que por el momento eso no va a cambiar…

- Aja…

- Se que tus recuerdos aun no terminan por completo de llegar y como el doctor dijo la semana pasada, quizás ya no recuerdes mas cosas de las que ya has recordado hasta el momento – la semana pasada habíamos ido juntos al doctor y había comentado eso, eso y que quizás volvían pero seria cada vez mas lento

- Entiendo… no en realidad no lo hago, ¿a que quieres llegar Bella?

- Es una boba idea que tengo rodando por mi cabeza desde anoche… ¿Y si… y si hablamos de nuestros recuerdos? – pase saliva, no estaba del todo seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, había recuerdos que yo aun no tenia sobre nosotros, y no quería que ella comenzara a hablar de alguno de los muchos que aun no recordaba por completo y que cuando me preguntara si lo recordaba, me quedara yo sin palabras

- Ah… eso… no creo que sea de mucha ayuda amor…

- No solo lo hago por ti… lo hago por mi… son recuerdos que una vez tu y yo compartimos juntos…

- Ya se… pero no entiendo eso en que me ayuda a mi en todo esto…

- Quiero hablar contigo… en una platica normal… como decirte el… "recuerdas cuando fuimos a Portland y nos encontramos con Jake en el centro comercial, el dia que el mesero coqueteo conmigo" – asentí lo recordaba vagamente – quiero tocar el tema, quiero hablar de eso… siento que no son recuerdos de ambos si solo yo los se… pero si tu no quieres… yo comprenderé

- Solo no quiero que termines lastimada cuando te des cuenta que no recuerdo cosas…

- No me importa, porque esos recuerdos no duelen, y ahora que te tengo no me lastima saber que no los recuerdas solo que quiero que el significado vuelva a ser el mismo, "nuestros recuerdos, no solo míos"

- Si estas segura

- Lo estoy – la decisión estaba grabada en su voz… seria una larga, larga tarde.

* * *

Las invito a que lean RETOS DE LA VIDA...

les va a gustar... ese fic, las dejara igual de entretenidas que lo lleva haciendo SIN poder mirar, mirandote y su secuela... oviamente no las dejare sin algo mio despues ke este fic termine vdd ke no?


	35. 34 Llamada

**Se lo que piensan, ya era hora, xD... yo tambien, encontre una solucion, el capi que tenia terminado lo adapte para este y tuve que olvidarme de hacer toda la semana en este capi, pero esta bien, espero que no quieran darme turba xD... agradezco mucho a las chicas que me dejaron su commentario y su apoyo, las quiero, se los agradezco y todo xD... este capi va DEDICADO A... los nombres en letra negra es por haber dejado su idea, las chicas sin negrita es por su commentario n..n**

**Todas eran buenas ideas, me gustaban, pero no se, simplemente no encontre como adaptarlas a lo que podia pasar en mi mente x...x pero aun asi me sirvio de mucho, se los agradezco... **

Mimi3435

**Lux**

**Angie Masen**

**Moon Stelle**

**Jiiu**

**Karolay **

Adiereny

Eviita Cullen

**Allie Brandon Cullen**

**Nessylittle Cullen**

**Mile 1695**

**Giselle Cullen**

**Dreams Hunter**

**Wawis Cullen**

AnaidT

Kami henao

Paola

Alianna 09

Lkdv

ElizabethCullen.21

**Adrea guio**

**Irenewmp**

Disfruten su lectura que se lo merecen... o y a proposito me gustaria que pasaran a mi otro proyecto RETOS DE LA VIDA, **abajo les dejo una nota leanla.**

**

* * *

**

— Y sentía que me veías… sentía que cada vez que sonreías, podías saber que yo sonreía por ti, como tu por mi…

Sentía sus manos recorrer mi cara, en estos momentos nos encontrábamos en el césped frio y húmedo

Decidimos dar una vuelta mientras ella hablaba sobre sus… nuestros recuerdos, nuestros momentos, me recordé

En este instante me encontraba en alguna parte del bosque, no muy lejos de la casa, con Bella recostada a mi lado, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar…

— ¿Algo ha cambiado? – pregunte sin abrir mis ojos

— ¿A qué te refieres? – me devolvió mi pregunta

— ¿Soy distinto, soy el mismo?, ¿Crees que cambie? – no respondió

— Sigues siendo el mismo chico gracioso que recuerdo… creo que… eres una rara combinación de ambos… pero me agrada… a veces es bastante complicado, ¿sabes?... pero después de pensarlo un poco mas, llego a la conclusión de siempre… te amo, tanto como lo he hecho todo este tiempo, y ningún cambio en ti cambiara mi manera de pensar, eres romántico, dulce, divertido, gracioso, serio… creo que tienes algo de todo

— El resultado de experiencias traumáticas – murmure

— No… creo que… es por el estado en el que te encuentras – abrí mis ojos, Bella me veía con sus ojos chocolates con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, acaricie su cara y recargo ahí su cabeza – antes vivías la vida como si fuera el ultimo segundo, sin esperar nada, no te tomabas mas tiempo del necesario… ahora es… diferente, parece que tuvieras toda una vida para vivir

— La tengo

— Pero ahora te demoras… en todo… lo he visto… incluso… - se sonrojo, acaricie su mejilla caliente y le alce una ceja para que siguiera hablando, sonrió avergonzada y negó con su cabeza

— Vamos dime

— Es bastante malo… créeme

— Dilo

— Cuando me besas… lo haces lento, pausado… como si tuvieras el resto de una eternidad, no me hagas decir mas – dijo escondiendo su cara, me senté y la acerque a mi

— ¿Y eso esta… mal? – estaba confundido

— No, no, eso no he querido decir… me refiero a que… olvídalo

— No, quiero saber

— Antes… lo hacías con un poco mas de urgencia… no es que no me gustase, o que me desagrade ahora… - negó con su cabeza – ya cállame – me reí

— Bien… - me levante del suelo, Bella se levanto igual mirándome confundida

— ¿A dónde vas? – no le di tiempo de nada y la besé, sujeto sus manos a mis hombros y cuello como solía hacerlo siempre y se puso de puntitas, la tome de la cintura acercándola a mí, me separe de ella pero dejando nuestras frentes unidas, ella sonreía como si le encontrara algo gracioso a esto, la mire con una ceja alzada para que me explicara la broma – y tú que decías que no ibas a besarme – arrugue la nariz teatralmente

— Aun creo que tienes el sabor a mi perro – me dio un leve golpe en el pecho

— ¿En que estábamos? – pregunte antes de que ella volviera a hablar…

— Íbamos tomados de la mano y caminando por la playa de La Reserva, Tanya acababa de llegar y ustedes había decidido dar un paseo… - siguió relatando, vi como el sol iba bajando de intensidad, tome la mano de Bella

— Creo que deberíamos irnos ya – le dije, asintió y la ayude a levantarse, en el transcurso a mi casa iba callada, abrazándome de lado y pegándose a mi lo mas que podía

— ¿Qué es? – pregunte, negó con su cabeza pero entonces lo entendí, hacia demasiado frio para ella y esa camisa de manga larga ni siquiera la cubría del todo, claro que aunque ya casi debía comenzar verano aun podíamos sentir un poco el frio – toma – le dije mientras me quitaba mi chamarra, la tomo, se la puso y seguimos avanzando

— Gracias – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla – no me había dado cuenta del hambre que tengo – reí, consiguiendo un golpe en el hombro de su parte

— ¿Qué hacíamos por las tardes? – pregunte y ella sonrió

El miércoles llego tan pronto que no me di cuenta que estábamos ya a mitad de la semana

La escuela no había sido nada del otro mundo, y Bella al igual que el día anterior había corrido a abrazarme cuando llegue por ella a casa, y agradecerme estar a su lado, no entendí, ella sabia que a mi no me importaba para nada eso y sinceramente si fuera por mi estaría a su lado por siempre

Esme me había pedido que la invitara de nuevo a ir a casa y así lo hice, acepto rápidamente, Charlie no se opuso demasiado, aunque claro era miércoles y le tocaba ir a trabajar por lo que debía llevarla a su trabajo sin que se me pasara la hora y recogerla también para llevarla a su casa

- Así que, ¿Qué tal la escuela chicos? – pregunto Esme mientras se sentaba a comer

- Los exámenes son…

- Lo se

- Terrible – coincidió Alice con Jasper y Emmet

- Quisiera enfermarme y no ir a clases – dijo Alice

- Quizás eso se solucione si se lo mencionas a Carlisle – le apoyo Bella

- Oh ni lo intenten – dijo Esme - ¿Qué van a hacer este fin de semana?

- Saldremos de excursión

- Se supone hará buen clima – dijo Alice después de Rosalie

- ¿A dónde irán? – pregunto Bella mirándome a mí de reojo aunque la pregunta era dirigida a ellos, ya que su cabeza estaba en dirección a mis dos hermanos

- Al bosque, nos adentraremos por ahí y… realmente pensamos inspeccionar lugares nuevos ya sabes – asintió ella por la respuesta de Jasper

- Nunca decidimos un lugar exacto Bella – informo Alice – siempre es el que mejor se nos haga para acampar

- ¿Todo el fin de semana? – Bella sonrió haciendo una mueca que quito rápidamente

- Si

- Que poca vida de aventura llevas Bella – le dijo Rose en broma

- No me llevo bien con las excursiones

- ¿Alguna vez has ido de excursión?

- No… realmente no, ninguna que se pueda llamar verdadera excursión

- Entonces creo que deberías acompañarnos – dijo Esme

- Oh yo, no, no quiero ser una molestia

- Mi vida tú no eres ninguna molestia, aparte te divertirás, y que mejor una primera excursión que ir con los Cullen's – la animo mamá

- ¿Qué opinas Edward? – me pregunto Bella, le sonreí

- Sería fantástico que fueras, no me vendrías nada mal de compañía – me regreso la sonrisa

Después de la comida, nos pusimos a hacer la tarea, no era demasiada por lo que tuvimos tiempo para ir al jardín y seguir escuchando los buenos recuerdos que Bella parecía tener grabados en su memoria, eso hicimos hasta que la hora de irnos, debía llevarla a su trabajo, llego

- Sabes que debería irme los días de trabajo sola en mi carro – menciono

- No me importa llevarte en serio

- Se que no… pero a tus padres les ha de importar un poco ver la gasolina que gastas

- No creo que se quejen demasiado

- Edward – se quejo, bese su nariz y la ayude a levantarse del suelo

- Adiós Esme – le dijo cuando mi madre salió a la sala

- Adiós amor, cuídense chicos, esta lloviendo fuerte – le dijo mi mama

- Tendremos cuidado, adiós mamá – tome la mano de Bella y salimos de ahí – la tome de la cintura y di vueltas con ella bajo la lluvia

- Detente, harás que termine toda mojada

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que Y? iré a trabajar y a algunas personas les exigen llegar secos – me reí pero la solté aun así, le abrí la puerta del carro y subí después yo por el lado del conductor

- Me regresare a casa caminando… - dijo Bella

- ¿Qué?, Pero

- Vamos Edward, necesito…

- No te hare regresar sola

- Si, si lo harás, me regresare solita a mi casa, no me secuestraran Edward te llamare cuando este ahí, y fin de la discusión

- Dije que…

- No, no me importa, necesito ir a dar una vuelta, ¿Ok?

- No – me tomo de la mano, pero aun así no desvié mi vista hacia ella

- Por favor

- No

- Edward…

- Bella

- No soy tu hija, soy tu novia y no puedes ordenarme hacer cosas que tu quieres que haga o decirme a donde sí y a donde no

- No hago eso – y era verdad, la mayor parte de las cosas que hacíamos era lo que ella quería, pero algo era hacer lo que me pedía que hiciéramos juntos y otra era dejarla irse sola en la noche por ahí

- No me va a pasar nada, por favor – ya habíamos llegado, me estacione y voltee a verla – aparte Charlie no ha dejado de molestarme con eso de que siempre andas merodeándome, por favor

- No, no puedo dejarte irte sola caminando como si…

- Ok – abrió su puerta sin más, ¿Ok? ¿de Bella OK? Baje detrás de ella

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que está bien, ven por mi pero mañana te vas de tu casa a la escuela yo solita voy a ir al instituto en mi camioneta

- ¿Y eso es porque?

- Porque quiero ir a donde yo quiero, cuando quiera y si quiero

- ¿es porque me aseguro de tu seguridad?

- No, es porque… te estás volviendo un paranoico, crees que no me doy cuenta, pero lo sé, se que algún día él volverá, pero todo está bien, nada malo me va a pasar en este momento Edward… por favor, ¿Qué puede pasar?

- ¿Si acepto mañana pasare por ti estás de acuerdo? – me sonrió

- Acepto

- Correcto – asentí – te quiero – le dije, para este momento estaba frente a ella, asintió y me beso

- Yo también te quiero mucho – le sonreí

- Se te hará tarde paso por ti… ah olvídalo, nos vemos mañana – le dije, se rio pero lo deje pasar por el momento

- Creo que aun podrías ir a mi casa un rato después de que yo llegue ahí – sonreí

- ¿Cuánto te tardaras en llegar a tu casa?

- Menos de veinte minutos si – le sonrei

- Te amo – la bese intentando retenerla a mi lado un momento mas

- Debo irme – dijo separándose de mi

- Adiós – di media vuelta y subí a mi carro

No tenía idea de que hacer, haber jugado con Káiser era divertido hasta cierto punto, y tanto Alice como Rose y mamá se encontraban maquillándose en la habitación de la ultima, Emmet y Jasper jugaban video juegos, pero eran unos tramposos de primera por lo que no tenía sentido intentar vencerlos, y lo único que conseguiría seria querer arrancarles sus sonrisas de suficiencia

Mi celular sonó, lo saque de mi pantalón rápidamente, número desconocido

- Edward Cullen – esa voz era molesta y fingida

- ¿Quién llama?

- ¿Quién llama? ¿a poco no me recuerdas? – resaltaba cada silaba asiendo su voz irreconocible y fastidiosa

- Realmente no – dije

- Claro que lo haces

- Mira voy a colgar, en realidad puedes molestar a alguien que esté de humor para tonterías

Mire el reloj de la pared, faltaban quince minutos para que Bella saliera del trabajo, según ella se iría caminando hasta su casa para que Charlie dejase de molestarla con eso de "Edward siempre merodeándote" así que podría irme en unos veinte quizás treinta minutos

- Bien, bien… retrocedamos tu cerebro… unas tres o casi cuatro semanas para atrás

Me quede en silencio, esperando que colgara

- Te dije que volveríamos a vernos – dijo, dios, ¿A quién le di mi celular? A nadie que yo recordara

- Tengo cosas que hacer sabes

- Ya lo sé – su voz fue clara y varonil, no la fingida anterior

- ¿Cómo tienes mi teléfono?

- Te llame varias veces – dijo de nuevo con la anterior molesta voz - pero ninguna vez respondiste, lo hice sin parar y que recibí… - las últimas tres palabras las dijo con su voz, bueno la que parecía que no fingía

Mi mente voló a los recuerdos que esperaba un día desaparecieran

_Mi celular comenzó a sonar, número desconocido, no conteste_

_Llegue a mi carro y subí, el celular seguía sonando pero tampoco lo conteste_

_Avance y mi celular volvió a sonar, ignore el molesto sonido_

_Cuando creía que las llamadas por fin se habían calmado volvió a sonar, lo tome y le colgué a esa persona_

_Lo avente al asiento del copiloto_

_Mi vista se hizo lo suficientemente nublosa para no poder seguir manejando, me estacione en la orilla de la calle, apague el carro y me pegue contra el volante repetidas veces_

_Me odiaba, me odiaba más que a nada en este momento, me odiaba a mi mismo por ser tan idiota, me odiaba como nadie podía llegar a odiar, me odiaba, me odiaba, y lo volvería a hacer el resto de mi vida, mi celular sonó de nuevo _

No, no podía ser verdad

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – no entendía porque esa vez había estado llamando esta persona desconocida, pero había conseguido mi numero

- A tu novia – reconocí su voz, adiós a su jueguito

- Félix

- El mismo… ¿Sabías que ella se ve hermosa trabajando en la librería? Con esos jeans ajustados y su blusa azul – no pensé en nada y Salí corriendo a mi carro, baje las escaleras como un lunático y cerré la puerta de mi carro con fuerza, maneje lo más pronto posible que podía, colgué el numero y llame al de ella, sonó cuatro veces antes de mandarme al buzón, lo hice de nuevo, y sucedió lo mismo

Vamos Bella responde amor, responde

Intente volver a llamarla mientras que con una mano manejaba, vamos princesa ya respóndeme

Sucedió lo mismo

Lo intente a su trabajo

- Librería – su voz, oh por fin

- Bella, soy yo Edward, no salgas de ahí, por favor, no lo hagas

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Escúchame…

- Edward quedamos que me iría caminando yo solita a mi casa

- ¡Bella escúchame! – le grite, se quedo en silencio la línea

Mi corazón latía desbocadamente que creía saldría de mi pecho

- ¿Estás ahí amor?

- ¿Qué sucede contigo?

- Solo no salgas, por lo que más quieras

- Edward deja de actuar así… mira me estas asustando con tu lado sicótico, hablamos cuando salga de trabajar – y colgó

Llame el único numero que podía servirme en ese momento

- Policía de… - por suerte él respondió, sabia que la comisaria estaba contra esquina de donde ella trabajaba

- Charlie soy Edward

- ¿Ahora que quieres?

- Necesito que vaya a la librería y vigile a Bella – dije entrecortadamente, mientras manejaba a todo lo que podía intentando no matarme

- Ahora resulta que eres un novio celoso y…

- Alguien esta siguiendo a Bella

- ¿A que te refieres? – su voz era profesional y no fría como siempre me hablaba, me estaba tomando en serio cosa que agradecí

- Es todo lo que puedo decirle, pero necesito que vaya por ella, rápido y no deje que salga de ahí – dije

- Correcto – y colgó

Maneje rápido, no faltaba mucho para llegar ahí, solo unos pocos segundos

El celular sonó, lo respondí rápidamente, marcaba que era el número de ella, respondí

- Amor, tu papa va por ti por favor no vayas a… - fui interrumpido por un gemido, ¿Qué?

- Tu novia si que es hermosa, a su manera, si no me mordiera la lengua… - ¡NO!

- ¿Dónde la tienes? – rugí enojado

- Exactamente… en una posición muy, créeme muy… ¡muy! Comprometedora…

No, no podía ser verdad, no, él no podía… no podía ser verdad, por favor eso no…

- Déjala en paz Félix… esto no tiene nada que ver con ella…

- Todo tiene que ver con ella, hare que tu niñita se convierta en toda una… - lo interrumpí en un grito

- ¡Si le tocas un solo pelo te mato!, te matare y quemare tus entrañas – le amenace

- ¿Tu y cuantos mas? Eh… dime Masen, ¿Tu y quien? Tus papis no están aquí para salvarte, están muertos y a excepción que quieras que Bella los siga deberías callarte y seguir mis reglas – después colgó

Frene exageradamente cuando llegue a su trabajo, no sabia para que, pero no tenia mas lugares a los cual recurrir, quizás alguien los había visto, alguien… quien fuera

* * *

Lo se, me tarde siglos en subir, para dejarlas en suspenso pero vale la pena, espero sus commentarios... aun no salgo de mis bloqueos, tengo examenes parciales y me esta matando las tareas, por lo que commentarios no me vienen de mal

Y SOBRE LOS CAPITULOS QUE FALTAN, no faltan mas de ocho, esa es mi idea

RETOS DE LA VIDA sera un fic de 30 capis, y vendria remplazando a "Un vacio... cuando lo termine, por lo que vale la pena que lo lean, llevo nueve capis n...n

**_Atte... Angie n...n_**


	36. 35  Definicion de un te amo

**Les agradezco a todas sus commentarios, en serio :)**

**Aqui les dejo el capi, un poquito tarde, pero aun es fin de semana xP**

**las invito a que entren a mi otro fanfic, RETOS DE LA VIDA**

**sin mas... el capi **

**By... Angielizz**

**Disclaimer... Todo le pertenece a Meyer, excepto el trama que es toda mia**

Baje del carro sintiendo mis ojos picar, no podía ser verdad, debía ser un horrible sueño, la había perdido, no, no podía ser así

Mi mirada estaba en el suelo, perdida, no podía creer como esa misma tarde antes de pasar a llevarla a su trabajo habíamos estado como nunca, hablando… hablando del pasado… de esos recuerdos que ella tenia de ambos, recuerdos que aun no podía percibir con total fluidez, pero ella recordaba y la hacían sonreír

Y no lagrimear y llorar como cuando antes le intentaba hablar del tema

¿En que momento mi mundo dio el enorme giro?

Tenia que pensar en otras cosas, tenia que ir ideando como encontrarla, salvarla y tenerla entre mis brazos protegida y solo mía como yo suyo

Nunca fui un hombre posesivo, lo se, y lo sigo sin ser, siempre vi mal a aquellos hombres que llamaban "suyas" a algunas chicas, una mujer no es un objeto de posesión, nunca fueron pensamientos propios llamar a Bella, mía, como uso de propiedad

Porque ella no lo era, no era un terreno que comprar o un títere que controlar, ella era una persona, una perfecta persona para mis ojos y oídos, y mente y corazón… y todo y por ello no podía decirle con quien salir, pedir explicaciones en plan de pleito o decirle que hacer y que pensar a mi lado o a mi espalda, ella tenia mente propia y podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, yo respetaba sus absurdas decisiones

Pero cuando mentalmente decía… que ella era mía… no me refería a su cuerpo, o a su corazón… me refería a que ella era mi corazón, mi vida, mi sueño… mi amor y esperaba que así hubiera sido siempre…

Maldito Felix…

Abrí la puerta de la librería y entre, el jefe Swan de seguro querría razones y explicaciones y después de culparme por no cuidar bien a Bella y no tenerlo al tanto de todo lo que pasaba, comenzaría a buscarla por todo Forks y si era necesario todo Washington

Sentía como mi pecho se agitaba y cada respiración dolía, dolía demasiado

Ni siquiera sentía fuerzas para seguir caminando

- Me prometiste que no le dirías nada a Charlie – alce mi mirada mas rápido que un rayo , caminaba molesta hacia mi, y sus miradas de molestia nunca las ame mas que en ese momento

- ¿Qué… - no termine la frase

- Lo prometiste Edward eres un…– la ignore completamente, al menos en sus insultos y miradas furiosas, sin mas la abrace fuertemente y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, y comencé a besarla importándome muy poco que su padre estuviera seguramente ahí presente, bese su cara y pase mis manos por su cabello castaño

- Bella oh cielo, creía que te había perdido – decía entre besos a su hermosa cara, Bella se tenso, lo sentí, había apretado su agarre pero no como si quisiera sostener aun más el abrazo…

- ¿De que hablas? – aleje mi cara de ella y mire a nuestro alrededor… no era un buen lugar para hablar del tema

- ¿Ahora me dirás que sucede? – pregunto Charlie caminando hacia nosotros, tome la mano de Bella

- Aquí no… vayamos a otro lugar seguro… y privado – sentía la mirada curiosas de algunas personas

- Pero yo aun debo… -intento alegar Bella pero Charlie la interrumpió

- No te quedaras mas tiempo aquí, Fátima me llevo a mi hija, asuntos personales – le dijo a la chica que estaba del otro lado de la barra, la chica asintió por el tono frio y calculado de Charlie

- Vayamos en mi carro – dije saliendo con Bella detrás de mi, mire a mi alrededor sintiéndome paranoico, ¿Por qué me mentiría sobre eso?, No comprendía que sentido tenia para él, le abrí al puerta a Bella de la puerta trasera y después le pase mis llaves a Charlie

- Maneja tu – dije sin mas, subí detrás de Bella y tome sus manos una y otra vez, parecía que estaba en shock

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Charlie manejando

No sabia que debía decirle, como empezar… como explicarlo, supuse que debía ir por el comienzo

- Cuando Bella fue a portland a tomar el vuelo de regreso con su madre… se había…- no supe que decir

- Había estado… dando vueltas caminando por Portland para hacer tiempo hasta que saliera mi vuelo, pues no había podido tomar el que tenia planeado… me encontré con – se callo sumida en sus recuerdos

- Había intentado seguirla a ella con discreción, pero de la nada la perdí, busque los lugares mas próximos y de repente la encontré… estaba en un callejón… o una calle bastante oscura y vacía… alguien la estaba… - y después se lo conté, le dije lo solo necesario, como los había encontrado… y como logre que la dejara a ella… me salte muchas cosas, no quise explicarle como tenia el miedo y dolor escrito en sus ojos y como gemía entre sollozos Bella, y exigía sin esperanzas que él la soltara, Bella estaba escondiendo su cabeza en mi hombro, sabia que no lloraba porque mi camisa nunca la sentí húmeda y porque cada tanto revisaba su cara, que solo tenia miedo escrito en los ojos, pero nada mas…

Bajamos los tres del carro en silencio, Charlie abrió la casa y entramos, nos sentamos en la sala, Bella miraba mi cara y sabia que se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Cómo nos había encontrado tan rápido?, ¿en que momento teníamos que empezar a escondernos y ponernos escudos alrededor?

- Él prometió regresar por ella – termine el relato

- ¿No se te ocurrió decírmelo?

- Bella no quiso que nadie se enterara… aparte creía tener todo bajo control, mi tío se encargo de despedirlo, vigilaba que si volvía él terminara en la cárcel… pero no lo hizo, así que supuse que estaba cerca… no que estuviera tan cerca

- ¿Y porque ahora vienes a decírmelo?

- Me llamó… sabe donde trabaja Bella, lo dijo y supongo que también donde vive… parecía tan seguro de lo que decía… creo que te ha estado vigilando – dije, Bella se tenso al sillón, apretó sus manos fuertemente en este, clavando sus uñas

- ¿Y tenia que pasar esto para que me mantuvieras al tanto?

- Lo llame después de haber terminado la llamada con él… ¡la describió! Dijo que ropa usaba y… no debía de estar lejos entonces de ti… nada lejos

- Me encontró… - dijo Bella en un murmullo, me quede parado pegado en la pared donde me encontraba

- No vas a ir a la escuela… ni trabajar, y tampoco te quiero en salidas a… - interrumpí a Charlie

- Eso es un poco exagerado, bien la puede encontrar aquí sola en su casa, creo que solamente no debe estar sola

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que en la escuela no la encontrara?

- No dejare que eso pase

- Al parecer eso le dijiste a Bella y mira que ya la encontró

- Pero no se acercara a ella

- No iras a trabajar – no era un cuestionamiento o algo que pudiéramos cambiar, aparte yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo a que trabajara ella - buscare la manera de tener a un oficial fuera de la escuela…

- Se dará cuenta él, debería de seguir actuando ella normal, no vamos a bajar la guardia

- Has dicho que estaba hoy cerca de ella, demasiado, un descuido de tu parte pone en peligro a mi hija – me miro duramente pero no me iba a intimidar tan fácil

- Papá… Edward, por favor basta – pidió Bella, con voz apenas audibles, nos giramos a verla – necesito descansar un poco – me miro a mi y luego a su padre

- Te hare un té – le dijo Charlie saliendo a la cocina, me acerque a ella y me hinque frente a ella

- Nada te va a pasar

- No me mientas

- Bella, no dejare que nada que pueda evitar te pase

- Después de un tiempo te enfadaras de jugar a ser el héroe, ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que cuidarme como niña chiquita? Soy tu novia no tú…

- Se que no eres mi hija ni nada parecido y doy gracias al cielo de eso, pero no me importa, no es como si tuviera demasiada vida social – murmure, sonrió levemente

- Si tu lo dices

- Así es… ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? – le dije besando su mejilla, asintió, la ayude a levantarse – Bella… ¿Dónde esta tu celular? ´

- Lo perdí ayer cuando fui a servicio estudiantil de la escuela, creo que lo deje olvidado ahí, pero no lo encontré cuando volví por el…– demasiado cerca

- ¿Te tardaste mucho en ir por el?

- Cinco minutos, no demasiado… ¿Por qué? – cinco minutos, demasiado cerca, muy cerca, cinco minutos era suficiente para acercarse a sus cosas, aun mas a ella

- Nada… eh intentado llamarte y no respondías

- Ahora sabes la razón – aunque quizás debía decirle la razón y quien tenia ahora su numero, prefería que creyera cualquier cosa, no era momento para ponerla alerta, aun mas, comenzó a subir las escaleras y yo detrás de ella

Una vez dentro Bella se acostó en su cama, le sonreí tenuemente mientras me acercaba a la ventana, me asegure de cerrarla bien y ponerle un seguro solo por si acaso

Cuando me gire me miraba con su ceño fruncido

- Precaución – le dije, ella rio levemente y me palmeo a un lado de su cama, me senté simplemente donde me decía haciéndome el desentendido

- Te amo, demasiado que a veces parece algo demasiado irreal – bese el tope de su cabeza

- Yo también te amo y me alegro que sea de lo más real que nos puede pasar después de unos minutos, quedo completamente dormida, Salí de su habitación y baje las escaleras. Charlie se encontraba viendo la nada, parado frente a la ventana

- Se quedo dormida – avise

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese hombre?

- No tengo idea, si supiera donde encontrarlo no estaría yo aquí

- Eres solo un chaval – dijo Charlie mirándome, no parecía haber burla en su mirada

- Se cuidarme solo, y se proteger lo que en verdad me importa

- Sino fuese porque llegue a tiempo Bella se hubiera ido

- No puedo estar en el trabajo con ella y al parecer no volverá a ir – intente defenderme

- Tendré que pedir días libres por las tardes

- No es una razón razonable y menos lógica

- Aquí no hay nada lógico Edward y menos con ética, hare lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi hija de… chiflados

- Yo puedo hacerlo, Bella puede pasar las tardes en mi casa, a Esme le encanta tenerla y mis hermanas también

- No pienso involucrar a tu familia en esto

- Bella es como de la familia, es mi novia y eso teóricamente la convierte en la familia

- No hasta que no haya un anillo en su dedo

- De eso puedo encargarme – me miro entrecerrando los ojos

- Tu familia no necesita involucrarse en esto – había ignorado mi comentario

- Charlie, míralo de esta manera, Bella estará sola en las tardes aquí, y aunque consiguiera faltar a trabajar en las tardes no seria por mucho tiempo, mi casa es un lugar seguro para ella, no estaría sola y siempre están Emmet y Jasper – no respondió al instante

- Estamos hablando de mi hija Edward y mas te vale por tu bien que nada le pase – había aceptado, o al menos yo lo tome eso como un si

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Bella me recibió con un abrazo pero no era el tipo de abrazo como los días anteriores, era uno extraño, por de alguna manera decirlo

- ¿Qué pasa? – hasta ese momento note que temblaba, y no parecía de frio exactamente

- Ha estado aquí – dijo, me tense, tome su cara entre mis manos, estaban llorosos, demasiado y su labio temblaba sin parar

- ¿Qué?

- Creía que eras tu todo este tiempo lo juro, no creía que fuese… nunca se me vino a la mente nadie mas que tu…

- ¿Qué paso?, ¿te hizo algo?, ¿Dónde esta? – pregunte buscando detrás de ella, la puerta de su casa aun seguía abierta

- No tengo idea… pero me ha estado enviando esto desde el martes por la mañana, supongo que… yo creía que eras tu – decía mientras yo leía lo que debía ser una carta, con puño y letra

_La vida es dulce, y demasiado corta, Querida Isabella…_

_Cuestiono mi manera de pensar y he llegado a pensar que quizás fugarnos sea lo mejor, un pequeño secuestro para que por fin estemos juntos los dos_

_Te pediría que lo dejes todo atrás, te pediría, pero aunque quizás lo hiciera se que no me complacerías, porque si me desearas tanto como lo hago yo no me temerías_

_Deja todo, tus sueños, tu familia, amigos y sobre todo a ese que haces llamar tu amor… estaré cerca, demasiado cerca tu solo dame la señal para ir por ti amor._

_Felix… querida Isabella_

- Creía que se trataba de ti, las anteriores cartas eran impresas, pero esta mañana me llego esa, no es tu letra y lo confirme al terminar de leerla – dijo temblándole su voz

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a la escuela y ahí veremos que hacer – le dije intentando sonar tranquilo, no podíamos estar solos, no iba a arriesgarla de ese modo

- Pero…

- Es lo mejor

- No siento demasiados ánimos de ir – murmuro

- Bella, son nuestros últimos días antes de salir de vacaciones – le recordé – creo que tenemos que ir

- Nunca se ponen difíciles los maestros los últimos días, no es estrictamente obligatorio – dijo ella, negué con mi cabeza

POV BELLA

Le sonreí intentando no preocuparlo mas de lo que ya parecía estar, me rodo los ojos y miro por centesima vez a nuestro alrededor

- Edward, no es un asesino, solo… - me alzo una ceja – solamente… ¿Qué tan en serio crees que hable? – pregunte dudando, se encogió de hombros y tomo un sorbo al café que pidió

Había sido muy difícil convencerlo de venir aquí, a una cafetería, en lugar de ir al instituto pero nada que una frase como "por favor, esto ya es bastante malo, no me obligues a ir a un lugar que no deseo estar en este momento" si, lo había conseguido, y un par de lagrimas fueron el golpe de victoria, al menos de mi lado

- Esperaba un "nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte" ¿sabes? – murmure viendo hacia la ventana

- Te amo, creo que lo sabes, y en mi definición de un te amo entra un estaré aquí para defenderte de cualquiera sea quien sea – asentí ruborizándome, su mano fue a mi mejilla y me hizo mirarlo – no hay nada que temer mientras estemos juntos… y siempre estaremos juntos – y le crei

* * *

ahaha no supe como terminar el capi, asi que espero que les haya gustado... besos


	37. 36 Epiologo

Lo siento, Lamento haberlas hecho esperar un mes y un dia para subir este capitulo

que me duele decir sera el ultimo

Las razones que me llevan a terminar esta historia son muy dificiles de explicar pero lo resumire

Mas alla de las tareas, poco tiempo y el momento en el que se me fue la inspiracion, fue la depresion en la que estuve hace algunos dias.

El motivo es simple, de nuevo a hacer maletas para mudarme en febrero a Guadalajara, odio mudarme y eso y sobre todo dejar a mis amigos

habia querido dejarles notas pero se me hacia tonto hacerlos sin dejarles nada de por medio, es dcir un pco de algun capitulo

he llorado, he sufrido, he estado totalmente desinspirada...

Pero hoy me ha ido bien hoy muy muy bien, asi que escribi lo que e faltaba para el capi, no las dejo a medias, termino esta historia haciendolo bien, no hay cabos sueltos

Y si los hubiese me dare chances de escribir mas capis intermedios y asi, pero no se preocupen no los hay... las amo, y adoro de todo corazon su comprension, si es que la hay espero que si.

Me han acompañado con esta historia, y ya es demasiado pedir que me lean, no digamos que tambien me comenten, en fin sin mas demora les dejo este el ultimo capitulo...

* * *

POV EDWARD

Era sábado, tal y como habíamos planeado el fin de semana nos iríamos mis hermanos, Bella y yo de excursión, Esme había preferido quedarse junto a Carlisle para terminar de arreglar las cosas sobre Felix…

- Recuerden, los quiero aquí el domingo antes de que oscurezca – dijo Esme mientras abrazaba a Alice y Rose, como si nunca los fuera a volver a ver, rodee los ojos, solo serian dos días -Mi pequeño bebe – dijo Esme tomando la mejilla de Emmet y abrazando a Jasper después, el primero se quito sobándose la mejilla y luego lo que había evitado todo el día, se acerco a mi, puse a Bella tomándola de la cintura frente a mi – Adiós cariño – abrazo a Bella, ni siquiera puso resistencia ella, para después extender sus brazos a mi, ¡Mujeres!, acepte el abrazo viendo como mis hermanos sonreían en burla tal y como yo quizás había estado haciendo cuando les toco su momento de sufrir – cuídate Edward, debo buscar una cámara, es su primera excursión todos ustedes juntos – dijo Esme, sin dejar de abrazarme, mis costillas iban a romperse

- Mama… por favor, solo serán dos días – murmure, se separo de mi

- Los extrañare, ¿Llevan todo lo necesario?, quiero ver la lista de cosas

- Comida, bombones, casas de acampar, _sleeping_, un cambio de ropa, pijama… - empezó a leer Alice una nota que traía a la mano

- Mami… tenemos todo lo necesario repasamos esa lista, cada uno cargara su maleta de excursión, cada maleta trae dos botes de agua, algo de comida, cuerdas, tenemos la caja de primeros auxilios, los chicos se encargaran de las casas de acampar y los _sleeping - _¿Qué rayos creían que éramos nosotros? – estamos preparados, lo hemos hecho antes, no te preocupes – Rose se acerco a mama y se volvió a despedir de ella

Me subí al Jeep de Emmet en el asiento de atrás, con Bella a mi lado, Jasper y Alice se irían en la motocicleta de este

- ¿lista para una aventura hermana? – pregunto Emmet subiéndose al carro, en la parte del piloto, refiriéndose a Bella

- Eso creo – dijo ella, Rosalie subió al carro y emprendimos lo que según Emmet seria una aventura para olvidar las cosas del día anterior

Bella se recargo en mi hombro y yo puse mi cabeza sobre la suya

- Te quiero – musito tan bajo que solo yo podía oírla

- Al igual que yo a ti – murmure sobre su cabello antes de dejar un casto beso ahí

- Hable con papá hace rato, dijo que pondrán una demanda contra Felix y no se podrá acercar a Bella por el resto de su vida, o alguno de nosotros – Comento mi hermana

- Se lo tiene bien ganado – dijo Emmet, sentí como Bella se estremeció, tome su mano acariciando su piel con mi pulgar

Había evitado recordar las cosas que había estado pasando desde el jueves, pero fue imposible que los recuerdos me embargaran

_RECUERDO_

_Entre a la casa deseando que mamá no se encontrara ahí o hubiera salido de improviso para no tener que escuchar alguna critica poco constructiva del porque no fuimos a la escuela, subimos en silencio las escaleras y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi habitación la puerta del cuarto de Alice se abrió mostrando a Esme, diablos._

- _¿Puedo saber porque están aquí y no en la escuela como debería ser? – dijo ella alzando su ceja, miente Edward, miente, pensé buscando una buena excusa_

- _Ya sabes, no tuvimos una que otra clase – dije encogiéndome de hombros_

- _¿En serio? – asentí_

- _¿Y tus hermanos?_

- _Aun tienen clases_

- _Aja… - no podías mentirle a ella sin que lo supiera todo_

- _Bella me obligo – apunte a mi novia, recibí un manotazo en mi hombro de su parte_

- _¿Yo?_

- _Si_

- _Debería darte vergüenza que una chica te manipule – eleve los brazos de manera tétrica_

- _Es ella, es muy difícil negarle algo – me rodo los ojos y avanzo hacia Bella, le abrió los brazos y Bella acabo con la distocia que las separaba para abrazar a mi madre – para lo que sea que necesites mi cielo, sabes que aquí estamos, lo que sea sin limites _

- _Gracias Esme - murmuro Bella débilmente_

- _Ya que Esme nos descubrió, ¿quieren algo de comer?_

- _No_

- _Acabo de comer cielo – respondió Esme, soltando el abrazo que tenía con Bella – además debo terminar de limpiar y ya que estas aquí, ¿Por qué no vas con Bella al jardín y lo arreglas un poco? – suspire pero asentí, le tendí mi mano a Bella y ella la tomo_

- _Nos vemos Esme… _

El jueves había sido un día normal relativamente, intentamos evitar sacar el tema por Bella principalmente e intentaban mis hermanos bromear por cualquier cosa…

- Abajo Edward – me jalo Bella de la mano, me di cuenta en ese momento que habíamos llegado a donde fuese que planeasen empezar a caminar

- Dejaremos el carro y la moto aquí… - decía Emmet a Jasper

- ¿no se la van a llevar? – cuestiono Jasper, me acerque a ellos con Bella de la mano 

- No lo creo, no conoce mucha gente este lugar así que no deberíamos preocuparnos por nada 

- Bien chicos, entre mas rápido comencemos mas rápido llegaremos – dijo Alice con su mochila de excursionista puesta, Rose se estaba poniendo su mochila sobre sus hombros mientras tomaba una hielera pequeña con su mano derecha 

- Vamos Bella – le dije ayudándola a ponerse su mochila - ¿lista?

- Prométeme que no me tropezare y saldré ilesa – me dijo bajito, sonreí y beso su cuello

- Te juro que nada malo te sucederá – asintió

- Lo se 

- Edwardte toca cargar estos dos _sleeping_ – me dijo Jasper aventándome dos cosas parecidas a maletas, las tome, no pesaban demasiado, me las puse sobre los hombros

- ¡¿Listos? – grito una Alice demasiado emocionada, empezamos a caminar dentro del bosque, Alice traía una brújula con ella, según mis hermanos le tocaba a Alice elegir donde nos quedaríamos

_Era viernes, íbamos ella y yo caminando tomados de la mano por la playa de La Push_

_Esta vez si habíamos ido a la escuela, y para suerte de Bella, habría una reunión del personal entre nuestras dos ultimas clases, por lo que no las tuvimos y aprovechamos en venir a divertirnos aquí, también mis hermanos venían _

- _Creo que es la primera vez que venimos juntos – dijo Bella de repente, sonreí – después de lo de la operación, claro _

- _Aun siento que me falta tanto por descubrir de mis recuerdos – se detuvo Bella de repente, la mire fijamente esperando que hablara y dijera algo sobre mi comentario no hablo se quedo mirando la nada - ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte dulcemente tocando su mejilla, asintió dando un paso hacia atrás, fruncí el ceño y seguí su mirada, Felix…_

_Caminaba despreocupado hacia nosotros, como si mis hermanos no estuvieran a unos cuantos metros de nosotros_

_Me puse frente a Bella de manera protectora, Felix sonrió_

- _No vengo a pelear contigo Edward… - espere sin bajar la guardia_

- _Entonces vete – Felix seguía caminando y se detuvo frente a mi_

- _Bella… lamento los malentendidos que han ocurrido últimamente… pero como bien haz de saber Edward – me miro a mi y después de nuevo a ella pasando mi cuerpo con su mirada – no te…_

- _Yo se lo que quiero y me conviene Felix… no eres tu _

- Te tengo – dije tomando con fuerza el brazo de Bella para que no se fuera contra el suelo

- Ahora sabes porque no quería venir – dijo ella retomando su equilibrio

- ¿Ves eso? – dije señalando una parte en especifico del bosque, Bella giro hacia donde le indicaba con mi dedo 

- No…

- Oh vamos ahí – señale de nuevo con mi dedo con mas insistencia

- No…

_En algún momento te das cuenta que algo anda mal, yo me di cuenta un poco tarde_

_Sentí como algo estrellaba contra mi mandíbula sin que lo hubiera previsto, el puño de Felix, escuche el grito de Bella a lo lejos_

- _Corre – le grite a ella, golpeando a mi atacante con la misma fuerza que él, haciendo que retrocediera, volví a sentir un golpe pero esta vez en mis costillas y avente sin pensar puños y patadas, evitando que me dieran sus golpes, lo que era un poco imposible, me tomo de la camisa pero yo también hice lo mismo, haciendo que ambos calleáramos a la arena, pero no dejamos de golpear lo que estaba a nuestro alcance – Aléjate de nosotros – dije sobre él sin parar de golpearlo, recibí un golpe en la cabeza que ocasiono que mi mente se nublara por un segundo…_

_Era como verlo todo de dos maneras diferentes, dos visiones distintas con lugares y personas diferentes_

_Podía ver el rostro de Felix y una parte muy pequeña se concentraba en esquivar los golpes_

_Y podía ver esos flashes molestos y dolorosos que me daban ganas de jalarme el cabello con fuerza y tirar de él_

_Eran recuerdos, una parte de mi me aviso, recuerdos rápidos, poco entendibles, podía ver rostros, no solo escuchar, podía ver a mis hermanos a mi alrededor inclinados sobre mi, podía ver a Bella durmiendo a mi lado mientras mis dedos se pasaban por todo su rostro, podía ver y escuchar a mis hermanos reírse por algo que decía Emmet, podía ver a Jane y mis hermanas riéndose, podía ver a mi tío, Alec, mi tía, Esme, podía verlos a cada uno de ellos, con el paisaje de paredes blancas_

_Podía escuchar voces a lo lejos que no sabia definir pero una parte de mi estaba guardando para después ser escuchadas._

- _Edward, suéltalo, Edward – me sentí siendo jalado por unos brazos fuertes , Emmet, me deje ser movido por él y dejando de moverme y aventar puños – lo vas a matar si sigues así – dijo Emmet empujándome, vi el rostro de Felix con sangre en el labio y heridas en sus mejillas, también fui consiente del dolor que sentía en mi cara sobre todo cerca de mi ceja_

- _Edward – Bella salto a mis brazos y se escondió en mi pecho, la abrace, sin comprender, me encontraba perfectamente bien_

- _Llama a una ambulancia o algo – dijo Alice a Jasper acercándose a mi y haciendo muecas_

Bella seguía mirando de un lado a otro buscando lo que señalaba

- Me doy por vencida, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

- Nada – sonreí mientras ella me miraba mal – nada en especifico

- De seguro parecía una estúpida

- Una adorable estúpida

- Eres un idiota – camino rápido, pero yo la seguí, éramos los mas retrasados del pequeño grupo, al parecer

- No te enojes – dije tomando su mano

- Eres un tonto, siempre me haces esto – dijo ella

- ¿Qué hago?

- Te burlas de mi

- No es verdad… no es así

- ¿Ah no?

- No, te amo, eso es todo

- Linda manera de demostrar tu amor

- Te amo – tome su cara entre mis manos

- Yo también lo hago – comenzamos de nuevo a caminar tomados de la mano

- _Te lastimaste, ¿te duele? – dijo tocando con su mano mi frente, hice una mueca de dolor_

- _No demasiado –Solo si no me tocaba no dolía_

- _Oh Edward – dijo Bella, abrazándome con fuerza, mis hermanos tenían a Felix, lo estaban ayudando a levantarse_

- _Te demandare, espero que lo sepas – le dije_

- _Eso veremos_

- _Edward, llame a papá, viene en camino – dijo Alice_

- _Alec dice que intentara comunicarse con su padre para conseguir abogados – dijo Rose colgando la llamada que hubiese estado haciendo´_

- _Vámonos - dije tomando la mano de Bella_

- _Pero…_

- _Tu maneja, solo vámonos – dije pasándole las llaves_

El doctor había dicho que no era nada grave, razón de más para que Alice insistiese con la idea de seguir con nuestra excursión, Bella se había negado en un inicio, pero nadie detiene a mis hermanas juntas

- Listo – dijo Alice sacudiendo sus manos cuando termino de armar la casa de acampar junto con Rose, no nos dejaron ayudar en nada, solo en hacer lo que seria la cena

- Iremos a dar una vuelta – dije tomando la mano de Bella, ella me miro con una diminuta sonrisa

- No se pierdan

- No lo haremos – respondió Bella a Jasper

No quería alejarme demasiado por lo que caminamos solo unos cuantos metros y ya que estaba a punto de oscurecer mejor no arriesgarse

POV BELLA

- Siempre he sentido curiosidad… - comencé a hablar mirando al horizonte

- Tu siempre sientes curiosidad – musito Edward, haciéndome reír

- Esto es algo en serio – dije

- Bien… ¿Qué pasa?

- Anoche… dijiste que lo recordabas todo – asintió

- Así es…

- Bien… ¿recuerdas la última carta? – insistí un poco

- Seguramente

- Hay una frase… que siempre me ha dejado confundida

- ¿Cuál?

- El final de la carta…

- Aja…

- El posdata – insistí

- Lo recuerdo

- Dilo

- Vamos Bella, he leído esa carta varias veces, me la aprendí antes de devolvértela – resulto que Edward tenia mi carta, la que yo creía perdida

- Dilo – insistí

- _Nunca olvides como es sentir la lluvia, hazme recordar eso y yo te recordare - _ cito

- ¿Qué significaba?

- Nada es tan literal Bella mía

- Dime - se puso frente a mi y pego nuestras frentes

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije aquella vez… cuando te enseñe eso de sentir la lluvia?

- Dijiste… - intente hacer memoria – que así es como tú veías la vida, tu manera de verlo.

- Mi manera de vivir, te enseñe que era ser yo, sentirte como entonces me sentía

- Aja…

- La frase correcta quizás debería ser "Nunca olvides como es vivir, hazme recordar eso y te recordare"

- No tiene sentido – murmure

- Claro que si…

- Y no

- No debías enseñarme exactamente a vivir tontita, mas bien a tener una razón para vivir, tu eres mi razón para vivir, ¿Acaso no es obvio?

- No demasiado

- Pues lo eres, acostúmbrate a la idea – y me beso – apropósito… esto es tuyo – dijo separándose de mi, me enseño el collar de su madre y yo sonreí – mi corazón te pertenece a ti

- Como el mío a ti

FIN

* * *

Gracias... lectoras, las invito a que pasen a mi otro fanfic, Retos de La vida

Tambien lo dare por terminado, pero antes de que empezara con toda este problema que me ha evitado concentrarme ya tenia escrito algunos capitulos y espero poder seguirle

Las amo y lo siento de nuevo


End file.
